Tortured
by roxyhoney
Summary: Bonnie is captured by Klaus, and begins to remember a past life where she and Damon were in love. Set 1 year after S2 finale. *Will not be continuing*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright this idea came out of nowhere and this is rated M for a reason, and I hope no one gets offended by this story because the first few chapters will be on the abusive/traumatic/torture side. But please read and let me know what you think.**

**No copyright Intended. I don't own any of the characters.**

One year.

One year had passed since the battle with Klaus, since Jenna and John died, since Stefan was taken away. So much had happened, so much had changed. Bonnie and Jeremy ended their relationship; due to the fact that his ex girlfriends began to haunt him. Bonnie was able to perform a spell to make them go away, but Jeremy needed a break from it all. She couldn't blame him though, if the roles were reversed, she probably would have taken the easy way out as well.

Caroline and Tyler were together and happy….something that they both deserved. After everything that happened, Caroline's mom accepted her as a vampire, and vowed to keep her safe no matter what. Matt kept the secret as well, but it was still too much for him, and decided to distance himself from the group.

Elena and Damon were grieving in different ways, but found comfort in each other through the year. Ever since Elena kissed Damon that night and they both found out that Stefan sacrificed himself for Damon to live, they were both torn up about it, but couldn't deny the feelings that coursed through them both for one another. Did they feel guilty? Every day.

They decided to keep what they were doing a secret, because Elena didn't want their friends to find out and judge them, but what Elena didn't know was that Bonnie and Caroline already knew. Maybe it was the fact that Bonnie was a witch and was able to sense the difference or that Caroline was a vampire and her senses were heightened. Or…it could just be the fact that they had been best friends with Elena since they were kids, and could read her like a book.

Whatever the reason, they knew and they weren't ecstatic as two friends should be. It wasn't that they were judging her, but they loved Stefan, and didn't think it was right to get involved with his brother because he was away. And in Stefan's case, captured….it just wasn't right. Okay, maybe they were holding judgment against their friend. But did that really make them horrible?

It was the summer after graduation, and today was the first day of them not meeting to try and find Stefan. Everyday for a year, it had been them all meeting at the boarding house to come up with a plan or performing spells to try and find Stefan. Sometimes having a lead, but always getting turned in the wrong direction.

Even though Bonnie harnessed the powers of her dead ancestors, it did start to become draining as she exerted herself beyond measure. So today, she needed this break. As she was sitting in the Mystic Grille, waiting on Caroline and Elena, she looked through the three acceptance letters in front of her. One from Yale, Dartmouth, and Mystic Falls University. She already knew which one would be in the trash can before nightfall. She could not stay in Mystic Falls. She needed to have a fresh start, and that wasn't here. Now just to break the news to Caroline and Elena.

And when Caroline walked into the Grille and sat in front of her, she knew there was no better time until now.

"Elena just called me; she said she can't make it." Caroline rolled her eyes.

Bonnie couldn't blame Caroline for being frustrated. Every time they tried to have a girl's night out, Elena was always the one to bail. This year they just felt completely divided. It was always Caroline and Bonnie and Elena was always off with Damon. The only time they were all together was on their nightly meetings, and big events like prom and graduation. It saddened them both how things changed.

"It's okay, maybe we can do something next weekend." Bonnie said trying to make things a little better, and stick up for Elena. But how many times could she really keep doing this.

"Well you can hang out with her next weekend, because I'm done Bonnie."

"Caroline…"

"It's been a year! A year, Bonnie, and we have been trying to find a way to get Stefan back, and I am so tired. I love Stefan I do, but what if he doesn't even want to be found." She leaned back in her seat, and tried to look everywhere else, but Bonnie's eyes. She felt bad saying that about Stefan, and she knew if she looked in Bonnie's eyes she would feel worse. She loved Stefan like a brother…they both did, but there was only so much they could do. "And then Elena doesn't even seem as if she cares anymore with the way she and Damon have been sneaking around. And then the fact that she won't even tell us!"

"I got into Yale." Bonnie quickly said, trying to change the subject. She hated to see Caroline upset, and honestly she really didn't want to think about it at the moment, "And Dartmouth, and here, but I'm going to throw that one away. Not into staying in Mystic Falls anymore."

Caroline couldn't find words at the moment. She was truly proud of Bonnie, but she couldn't hide the fact that a wave of sadness enveloped her when she said those words, "Well, which one have you decided to go too?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I was hoping we could decide together." A light smile formed on her face, but ended way to quickly when Caroline stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Make a decision where my best friend gets to leave me. I think not." As she turned to walk away, Bonnie called her name, but Caroline just rolled her eyes, and continued to walk out of the Mystic Grille. Maybe she was acting childish the way she stormed out, but she couldn't help the pain she felt when Bonnie told her that she would be leaving. She knew there was a possibility of her getting accepted into different schools, but she didn't think she would actually go through with it. She and Tyler were going to stay in Mystic Falls for college, so why couldn't Bonnie?

First Stefan, then Elena, and now Bonnie. _Everyone always leaves,_ she thought. She thought about leaving, but as crazy as it sounded, this was home. And Mystic Falls University was the only one to accept her.

Bonnie let out a breath of frustration. At this moment all she wanted to do was run after her best friend, but then remembered she probably used her vampire speed to get here. She thought of calling her, but decided against it. She knew Caroline needed time to cool off. They would talk later though; she would make sure of that.

"What a great way to spend girls night," she whispered to herself. As she put her letters back in her purse, not even bothering to throw away the acceptance letter from Mystic Falls, she stood up and made her way to the exit.

She stopped abruptly, when she smashed into someone.

"Sorry," they both said in unison.

When Bonnie finally regained her balance to see who she bumped into, she came face to face with Jeremy and his new girlfriend. It was a little awkward for Bonnie, but nothing to be upset about. This new girl was human and she was very pretty. And Jeremy needed an ounce of normal in his life.

Hell, so did she.

"Hey, Jer," and then she looked at his girlfriend, Brianna, "And Bri'…how are you both?"

After they explained that they were good, with Brianna cuddling into Jeremy as if she were a bit self conscious, Bonnie excused herself and left the Grille.

This night did not go as planned. She, Caroline, and Elena were suppose to have gotten super drunk and carefree tonight…well at least she and Caroline, but obviously that was ruined. Maybe next time she'll wait until they were under the bar to break the news.

As she walked to her car, she almost forgot how late it really was. Even though she expected to be up way later tonight, she would settle for midnight.

When she opened her car door, she felt a presence behind her and quickly turned around. She couldn't believe who she was looking at now.

"Stefan…?" she wasn't sure if she was really seeing him or if he was a figment of her imagination.

"Hello, Bonnie." His voice was menacing, his demeanor was menacing…everything about him was different. This was Stefan alright, but this wasn't the Stefan that she knew. But the one thing she would not do is show him any fear.

"Where have you been, we've been looking all over…"

"Really, now?" He said walking closer, and Bonnie couldn't help but step back, "Because I've been right here." He walked closer until he was right up on her, "Have I ever told you how attractive I find you, Bonnie." He caressed the side of her face, "You know, now that my girlfriend is fucking my brother, me and you can…."

Before he could finish his sentence, Bonnie gave him a small aneurysm that brought him to his knees. She didn't want to hurt him…much, but before she realized she should have given him a bigger one, his hand was tightly around her throat.

"Stefan…please…" she tried to get out. Upset, yet glad at the same time no one was outside to see this display. She wanted someone to help her, but if they were human, their death warrant would have been signed.

"Do you know how good a witches blood taste, especially a Bennett's." He was about to sink his fangs deep, but, she was able to send him flying back against a wall.

Not even bothering to stand there to look and see if he was able to get up, she entered her car quickly and locked the door. She wanted to help Stefan, but right now she needed back up, because this wasn't him. Before she could even put her keys in the ignition, she was violently pulled out of the driver's side window, as glass shattered and went everywhere.

The pain was unbearable, as the glass cut through parts of her skin. She didn't even have the strength to use her powers at the moment. This couldn't be how she was going to die, laying here beside her car, bleeding to death? She has been through way worse, and made it out alive.

As she was able to roll over, she glanced around, and Stefan was nowhere to be seen. When she noticed her cell phone just a few inches away from her, she reached for it, in attempt to call Caroline, but as the foot made its way down crushing her cell phone, she knew things were only going to get worse.

"Hello, my dear," A voice that she never wanted to hear again, made its way to her ears.

She was able to look up, and the man leaning over her was none other than Klaus, "I have a message I want you to send to your little friends." The next thing Bonnie knew, Klaus put a white cloth over her nose and mouth and everything went dark.

Stefan appeared on the other side of Bonnie. An emotion wanted to come out of him, but something wouldn't allow it.

"Stefan, join me for a bite?" Klaus then bit viciously in the witch's wrist.

Stefan was beyond hungry, and no vampire could a resist witch's blood. He then bit into her other wrist, allowing her blood to flow through him. A part of him knew it wasn't right, but that part was on the brink of death.

* * *

><p>Damon was in his room, reading a book, as Elena laid sleep beside him. This year had been one of the best and worst years of his entire life. Stefan had sacrificed himself for his brother, and here he was sleeping with his girlfriend. But he loved Elena too, well, so he thought. Elena was an angel to him…someone who saw the better man inside of him.<p>

After the first two months of looking for Stefan, Elena came to him one night, eyes watery, mascara running…and still she looked so beautiful to him. Her hope for Stefan to come back was still there, but her feelings for Damon were something that she could no longer deny. And Damon would have been stupid to pass up on something that he's wanted for a long time.

Even though he knew that it wasn't right, the comfort that they found in each other, made this year bearable. Elena was sweet, down to earth, and he enjoyed her company. He loved her and she loved him. He had everything he wanted with him right now…except his brother. And what no one else knew is that he would gladly give up these moments with Elena just to see him again.

As hours passed, he found himself falling asleep and dreaming…something that he rarely did anymore.

_He was running through a large field…not running away but chasing someone. He could see that it was a woman in a red dress; a dress that looked from medieval times. Her hair was flowing in loose curls, and she seemed really familiar, but he would have to see her face to know whom she was._

_Damon didn't feel in control in this body, so he had to wait until his dream self caught up with the woman. It was almost as if he were watching a movie._

_When he finally caught up with her, he embraced her gently from behind, and nestled his face in the crook of neck, inhaling her sweet scent, "Now that I have caught you, what is my prize."_

_She chuckled, and turned around, "Your prize, good sir, is this…" she said right before she kissed him deeply. _

_Damon returned the kiss, as her petite frame leaned into him for comfort, "I love you…so much."_

"_I love you too." She said._

_Damon was looking into the eyes of none other than Bonnie Bennett._

* * *

><p>Bonnie's eyes immediately shot open, from the strange dream she just had of Damon of all people. But what was even weirder was that it didn't feel like a dream.<p>

The pain coursing through her body snapped her out of her thoughts, as she realized she was chained up somewhere dark, in only her undergarments. A wave of fear invaded her, and she tried to use her powers to get her out, but they weren't working.

_What the hell is going on?_ She thought.

"Look whose finally up," Klaus appeared in front of her, with a sinister smile on his face.

Bonnie wanted to throw up.

"What do you want from me?" Her voice didn't even sound like her own at the moment. It sounded almost as weak as she felt.

"Isn't obvious, my dear. To torture and have my way with you." He held a dagger just inches away from her face, "After you almost succeeded in killing me, I knew I had to find away to repay you back. And what better way than to…." He then slashed the knife across her chest. It was a very shallow cut…nothing that would cause horrible damage. But as of right now…it would hurt like hell. And her scream confirmed it.

Bonnie then looked into his eyes, focusing, trying her best to give him an aneurysm or set him on fire, but nothing was working.

"Oh, don't worry; I was able to find another witch to take away your powers." He then licked the blood that was falling from the shallow cut he made, "Now, I am very tired I will see you in the morning my pet." He then kissed her forehead, "Sleep well." As he made his way to the door, he turned on the light, and gave her a smirk before he walked out.

Bonnie thought it was strange that he turned on the light, but then found out the reason why. There was a big mirror in front her, and she could see the damage that had already been done to her. She looked horrible. There were bite marks on both wrist and cuts over her skin from when she was pulled through the car.

She closed her eyes, not able to stand looking at herself anymore, and tried her best not to cry. How was she going to get out of this? No one knew where she was, hell, she didn't even know where she was.

When she opened her eyes, she jumped, because she could see Stefan standing behind her in the mirror. His eyes were blood shot and his fangs were exposed. "Stefan, you have to get me out of here. You have to fight whatever Klaus has done to you. I know you're still in there Stefan." She was trying her best to get through to him, but she knew nothing was going to work. Stefan was too far gone.

And he proved that when he stuck his fangs deep into her neck.

To Bonnie, death was better than this.

**A/N: Alright I really hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I know right now this is very traumatic and heart wrenching. It took a lot for me to write this, because I don't like all the torturing going on, but trust me, it will get better. As for the dream scene, think back in the medieval period, when picturing outfits. Think of the scenes with Katerina and Elijah as well. **

**Also, my other fanfic Broken Hearts is still going to be getting worked on as well, so whoever is reading it, I hope you guys stick with that as well. **

**So, please Review and tell me what you think! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them & I'm glad you all like this story. This chapter is very dark so please bare with me.**

_He didn't want to be here right now. It's not that he didn't like these social events; it's just that there were so many around this time of season that he was honestly quite tired and bored of them. The only reason he decided to attend this one was because of his sister and mother pressured him to with their hopeful eyes that he just couldn't deny. He could barely deny them anything…they were his life. Ever since their father passed away when he was barely a teen, and his sister was a baby, he had played the man of the house._

_ As he watched his younger sister dance one of the many dances they all were very familiar with, with her friends, someone in the far corner caught his attention. Her beauty was intoxicating and it was if he were caught in a trance. The way her long brown hair flowed in down her back. Her skin was that of smooth mocha that he wanted to touch. The way she smiled and laughed at something the people next to her said._

_ She was beyond beautiful. The only thing on his mind as he walked towards her was that he needed to talk to her. He needed to hear her voice._

_ Her mother and best friend wanted her to come tonight, in hopes that she would meet a male and they would get married and have children. That wasn't on her mind at all when she entered the place. Everyone was dancing, laughing, and eating. The enjoyment flowing through everyone could never be missed in this crowd. Some of the women already had their hooks in the single men, as they protruded their chest out in hopes to be seen. She was not the type. As of right now she couldn't see herself settling down, even though soon, she knew that she would be forced to marry if she had not found someone. And that thought made her sick._

_ But then something pulled her out of her thoughts….well, more like someone. As she was talking with her best friend, she noticed someone staring at her out of her peripheral. She glanced for a mere moment, and in that moment….as short as it was, she caught a glimpse of a raven haired man. A man so handsome, that she couldn't help herself but to look again._

_ And when she did, he was making his way over to her, "Madame," He said. That one word, held so much seduction behind it, she became immediately flustered. When his lips touched her hand, it reminded her of velvet silk. _

_ "Kind sir," She curtseyed, and her voice immediately hypnotized him._

_ "May I ask your name?"_

_ "You may….It is Scarlett…" she smiled, "And what may I call you?"_

_ "Sebastian." He smiled, and she couldn't help but melt._

Bonnie's eyes shot painfully open. This was the second time she had a dream with her and Damon that left her with so many questions. One being why was she dreaming of Damon of all people? And the dream seemed very real….almost like a distant memory. Ever since the first dream, she found herself trying to go back into slumber in hopes that she would go back in the dream, but it never happen. She was never able to sleep….until last night.

The cement felt like ice against her skin, as she lay on the ground in the basement where Klaus kept her captive. A white blanket was her only source of warmth, but it didn't help…especially since it was stained with her blood. This time it was just her arms that were bound together in a chain; a chain that did nothing but damage to her wrist. Her right leg was broken, because she was able to kick Klaus where it hurts, but of course he retaliated, and even though the pain hurt her worse, it gave her satisfaction in seeing him double over in pain. A man's weakness, she liked to call it.

She wasn't aware of how many days had passed since she was taken. She didn't even know why she was alive. Then she remembered, even though Klaus and Stefan continually attacked and fed from her, they still forced blood down her throat to insure she wouldn't go anywhere yet. She knew they weren't going to be done with her for awhile.

She was in pain, but not just physical….mentally, emotionally, and spiritually as well. She prayed and tried calling upon her ancestors, but nothing happened. They had abandoned her. Maybe she deserved it for going against them many of times for her own benefit.

The light flashed on, and as much as she didn't want to look up, she felt as if she had to see the damage that was done to her body through the mirror. The blood barely healed anything, and she knew they knew that as well. Blood dripped from the shallow cuts and bite marks across her arms, legs, stomach, and neck. She could honestly say that she looked malnourished….she didn't remember the last time she ate. They would sometimes come in and give her water, but food was out of the question. Knowing her she probably wouldn't event touch it.

"Ah, my dear pet you are awake." Klaus's sinister voice invaded the small room, "That's a good thing. I didn't want to have to kick you awake…..again."

Bonnie immediately closed her eyes. It would have been the fifth time he kicked her awake, and each time the pain wouldn't hesitate to invade her body.

Klaus knelt down, and lifted her head up, so she could look face him, "Open your eyes witch."

Bonnie had no choice but to do what she was told, and being this submissive, sickened her.

"You know Bonnie if I didn't enjoy this so much….I could see you us ruling the world together." He caressed her face, and she tried her best to move. The death grip he held on her though was making it hard to budge, so she the only thing that she could really think of was to spit in his face.

Nonchalantly, he wiped it off, but then his demeanor grew darker, and he slapped her in the face…hard. So hard, it busted her lip, causing the blood to spill. She wasn't expecting him to kiss her. She wasn't expecting him to unbuckle his pants and snatch off her underwear.

No, she thought, and then she screamed, and cried, trying to push him off her, before he took the most important part of her. She would withstand the beatings, the biting…the tortures. She begged for anything but this. This is something she took pride in having until it was the right time to give it away…to the right person. She couldn't get this back.

He wouldn't budge….he wouldn't stop….she was weak. And when she noticed Stefan standing in the doorway with a look that she couldn't define, she begged for his help…she pleaded. And he just stood there. He just stood there and watched.

In her mind, she would be forever ruined.

_ "I must say that you look exquisite," Sebastian said, admiring Scarlett. To him, she looked like a goddess, "May I have this dance."_

_ He held his hand out, nervous…hoping that she would take it. And she did, and they danced….like no one was in the room._

_ "I hope I am not offending your husband," he said twirling her around._

_ She couldn't help but giggle, "I do not have a husband, Mr. Sebastian,"_

_ "Ah, but there must be someone courting you?" He questioned, "And please, call me Sebastian."_

_ Her eyes lit up, as a smile never left her face, "No one is courting me….Sebastian."_

_ He wasn't going to hide that he was glad to hear that. And the smile he gave almost made her go weak at the knees. She had to admit, she was a bit taken by him. _

_ "But your wife must be getting the wrong idea, am I correct?" she asked looking around, hoping she wasn't._

_ "Far from it," He confirmed, "My mother and sister want me to find a woman to wed."_

_ "Ah, so that is why you are here?"_

_ "I am here because my they forced me to come," He admitted, feeling relaxed talking with her. _

_ She laughed, "Sounds like my mother. She wants me to find a husband and give her a bunch of grandchildren." She was talking loud, because of the many people and music, but no one paid attention, but him._

_ "Well, maybe tonight will be your lucky night." Sebastian had never been this forward, but the mere thought of her meeting another man left him feeling a new emotion he was not able to put his finger on yet._

_ "Oh, really?" she asked, as they stopped dancing. Their hands were still intertwined, but neither wanted to move. "I highly doubt it."_

_ "And why do you say that?" To him, her smile literally brightened up the dim lighted room._

_ "You are not my type," She chuckled, and walked away._

_ He couldn't even be shocked at the way she left him standing there. If anything the smirk he gave was heaven sent, and before she walked out, she turned around and gave a brief smile. That's when he followed her, because he never gave up on anything, and he would not let this woman slip through his fingers._

_ He was determined._

Damon eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, forgetting that he fell asleep on the couch. This was the third dream he had of he and Bonnie, and it was all very odd to him. Why would he be having dreams of the little witch? Maybe because she had been on his mind twenty-four seven, ever since she was kidnapped a week ago.

It felt longer than that to everyone. He could still remember Caroline busting through the door 5 days ago. Wishing he had locked the door, when he noticed it was her, but glad he didn't when he noticed the scared expression on her face….

_"Caroline, what's wrong?" Elena said jumping up from the couch, she and Damon were cuddled up on._

_ Both Damon and Elena noticed the eye roll she gave her, but chose to ignore it for now._

_ "Bonnie's missing," Tears were streaming down her face at the thought of her best friend. Last night, she stormed out of the Mystic Grille after Bonnie told her she would be going away for college. She wasn't being a good friend, and now Caroline felt sick that she didn't tell her that she was proud of her and would be behind any decision she made. _

_ "What do you mean missing?" Elena asked; her breath catching in her throat at the thought of Bonnie being gone._

_ "Exactly what I said!" she snapped, but then tried to calm down. As much as she was mad at Elena and Damon; Bonnie was her first priority, "I'm sorry. My mom told me this morning that Bonnie's car was outside of the Mystic Grille and all of her belongings were on the ground. Her window was broken and it looked like there was a struggle." She tried her best to hold it together and not cry, "I left her there at the Mystic Grille, because I was mad at her, but I didn't think….I didn't…"_

_ Elena wrapped her into a hug, as she tried not to cry as well. Her mind was racing with so many thoughts. First Stefan and now Bonnie, she didn't know if she would be able to handle it, "We'll find her Caroline."_

_ Caroline then moved away from her, "How? When it's been a year and we haven't even found Stefan and you two have been having a secret whatever! You don't even care!"_

_Damon just rolled his eyes. He knew Elena was a little taken back that Caroline knew, but he already knew that they were on to them; it was just a matter of who would bring it up first._

_ "Caroline, how can you say that!" Elena yelled._

_ "Because it's true, you and Damon gave up on Stefan a long time ago…"_

_ Caroline was pushed back so quickly, that she didn't even register anything until she hit the wall. Good thing for vampire speed, because she quickly stood up and rushed back over to Damon, but he quickly grabbed her by the throat._

_ "Don't you dare say that I have given up on Stefan. You don't know anything, Blondie." He then let her go, and she pushed him._

_ "Yeah, because doing your brother's girlfriend is really trying to get him back. I bet you're glad he's gone!"_

_ Damon was about to cause damage on her again, but Elena stood between them, "We are not doing this right now. We need to find Bonnie."_

After that, they searched the whole night for Bonnie, along with Tyler, Alaric, and Jeremy. Even though Jeremy and Bonnie were no longer together, that didn't mean that they weren't friends and that he didn't care for her. That would never change.

With no luck they returned back to the Salvatore mansion, and that's when Damon saw the note laying on the table. It was from Klaus stating that he and Stefan had Bonnie and they were all having a grand old time.

Damon crumbled up the note and threw it in the fire, and told the rest what it said. Elena wouldn't believe that Stefan was hurting Bonnie….not even Damon would believe it.

Every day and every night they searched, that's why he didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he was waking up on the couch. The young Gilbert was spread out on the floor, Elena was at the other end of the couch that he was at, Alaric and Tyler were resting their head on the table, and he noticed Caroline standing looking out of the window.

If it were under any other circumstance he wouldn't have even thought about going over and talking to her, but he owed her an apology.

"I'm sorry," he said from behind her.

She didn't turn around, "It's been a week Damon, who knows what Klaus is doing to her…she could be..."

"Don't," he cut her off, and turned her around, "Don't…he wouldn't kill her." A pain was felt in his chest just thinking about it. He will admit he had grown to like Bonnie, even though they argued, she would set him on fire, and she couldn't stand his guts. But pass all of that, they had an understanding….they weren't enemies.

"We've searched everywhere in Mystic Falls! What if he skipped town?" she cried, and the only thing he could think of doing was pulling her into a hug, "She's my best friend, Damon…I can't live without her." And it was the truth, Bonnie and Caroline's friendship was a bond that no one could break.

Then something came to Damon out of nowhere. As if someone just put the thought in his head. Yes, they checked everywhere in Mystic Falls….all except one place.

"I may know where she is." He said, and for once there was hope in both he and Caroline's eyes.

* * *

><p>Bonnie felt nothing. She was numb as she hung from the chains bound tightly on her wrists and now her legs. Her head was hanging low. The blood dripped on the ground and she wanted to die. She was always the strong one and taught to never give up, but at this moment she begged for death. And maybe this was the moment, because Klaus and Stefan left her hours ago and didn't bother to give her blood or water.<p>

She had flashes back when she was a kid, with her mom, dad, and her grams. She was so carefree, and she never stopped smiling. But now, smiling was so foreign to her. She didn't think she could anymore. She wouldn't want too.

When she heard a noise, and the lights came on, her eyes shut….like they always do. This time she didn't even lift her head to look into the mirror.

She thought she was dreaming when she heard a female voice, say, "Oh my gosh…." Caroline came to mind, but she knew it had to be a dream. Then she felt someone tugging at the chains around her arms and legs until they broke, and she fell into a hard body.

But still she wouldn't open her eyes.

It didn't feel like Klaus and Stefan only came to bite her.

But she didn't want to open her eyes.

She then felt a little amount of warmth, when something was placed over her body.

Her eyes still stayed closed. She was too scared to open them…to scared that if she did, she would realize it was a dream.

She then felt a hard yet soft hand brush back a few strands of her hair, "Bonnie…" she heard a male voice say. It sounded like Damon.

She opened her eyes, and when she saw Damon's face…his intense blue eyes…full of what looked like pain and sadness, she knew she wasn't dreaming.

They had come to rescue her, but did she really want to live after everything that had happened?

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline ended up in the house where Pearl, Anna, and the other tomb vampires stayed at after the tomb was open. The one where some of the tomb vampires decided to go a rogue and kidnap Stefan, and hold him in the basement. He didn't know why he never thought of this place in the beginning.<p>

They couldn't sense Klaus or Stefan in the house, but knew that they were here. When they made it downstairs to the basement, before Damon even opened the door, he and Caroline could smell Bonnie's blood.

Caroline was about to burst through the door, but Damon rushed in front of her, "Get the hell out of my way, Damon."

"Look, I don't need you to lose your cool with whatever it looks like behind this door okay?" He was more so telling himself then her.

She shook her head, scared at what they could find.

When Damon opened the door, both of their breaths caught in their throat at seeing Bonnie, in her undergarments, hanging by chains. The blood coming from her cuts and bite marks were strong, and for a moment he was frozen.

What brought him out of his trance was Caroline saying, "Oh my gosh," The tears were caught in her throat.

He rushed over to Bonnie, and yanked the chains off her body, held her close, and covered her with his jacket. He almost didn't want to touch her, afraid that she would break. He could tell that she was squeezing her eyes shut, and didn't open them until he said her name.

There eyes never left each other in that moment. He felt sick, and if he didn't know any better a tear formed in his eye.

Seeing Bonnie the way they did tonight would be forever branded into their minds, and that's all they thought about as they rushed her to the hospital.

**A/N: Alrighty I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter took more out of me then the last and I almost cried writing it. I know it dark & graphic, but I hope you all continue to read. Please give me your feedback I would really appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for reading and your wonderful feedback. It really means a lot to me. And I'm sorry I couldn't get this chapter out sooner.**

"_You were not supposed to follow me?" she giggled, looking up at the stars. After lying to him, that he wasn't her type, she walked outside to get some fresh air. All of sudden it became too in there…near him._

_ "On the contrary, you looked back and gave me one of those enchanting smiles; it would have been a crime if I didn't follow you." _

_ There eyes connected for a moment and she couldn't help but blush._

_ "You are quite the charmer."_

_ "And you are quite the seductress." Sebastian's smile was leaving Scarlett breathless._

_ Her eyes widened a bit, "I am not trying to…"_

_ "Trust me; you do not have to try."_

_ The blushing was not easing up on her face. Sebastian had a way with words, and she was completely smitten by him. But, he didn't need to know that….yet._

_ They talked for only a moment more until they were interrupted by one of Sebastian's friends, who looked like he had one too many drinks. _

_ "Sebastian!" he yelled, patting him on the back._

_ Scarlett watched as they rough housed for a moment, and she couldn't help but smile._

_ "And who is this?" Sebastian's friend asked, once noticing Scarlett._

_ Sebastian didn't know why he began to feel uncomfortable just with him asking her name. _

_ "I am Scarlett," she curtseyed._

_ "Xavier," he said, kissing her hand, "Have you been courted yet?" He almost tipped over._

_ "Alright, that's enough," Sebastian got in between the two, and tried to hold Xavier up, "Time to take you home."_

_ "Afraid of a little competition?" Xavier questioned, but was too drunk to be taken seriously._

_ Sebastian turned to Scarlett, "Tomorrow will I see you?" Knowing he needed another a moment to be in her good graces._

_ "I will be in the market tomorrow, but…"_

_ "Great I will see you then." He said quickly, before she could say anything else. He kissed her hand one more time, and walked away trying to keep Xavier up right. _

_ This night, they would both dream about one another._

* * *

><p>Five hours.<p>

They waited for five hours until a doctor came and gave them an update. Their patience had run its course. Caroline and Damon were still in shock from the way they found Bonnie. When Alaric, Elena, Jeremy, and Tyler got to the hospital a few minutes after they brought Bonnie; they wouldn't tell them how they found her….they couldn't. At times they didn't even believe it.

They all stood up as the doctor walked up to them, "How is she? Is she going to be okay?" Caroline asked without taking a breath.

"Is Bonnie's family here?" The doctor asked.

Caroline looked into the doctors eyes, "We are her family." Her angry tone was not missed by her friends.

"Right, I'm sorry." The doctor began, "Bonnie flat line twice in surgery. Her leg is broken in four places, and she has lost a lot of blood. We were able to stabilize her. And right now, it looks as if only time will tell."

"How much time?" Damon yelled, catching everyone off guard…especially Elena. They all knew he and Bonnie didn't get along, so his sudden outburst made everyone really wonder how they found Bonnie.

"If she can make it through the night, then we will know more." The doctor displayed sadness, as they all hung on to that one word…'if.'

"I can't do this." Caroline cried, breaking the silence that fell among them all. She then walked away, issuing to Tyler that she did not want him following her.

As much as Damon didn't care for Caroline, his intentions were to follow her because they were the only two that saw Bonnie in the condition she was in. They were the only two that would have that vision imprinted on them for the rest of their lives. And as much as Damon had closed off his emotions, he couldn't help but feel despair.

"Damon can I speak to you for a moment?" Elena's eyes were puffy and full of tears.

As crazy as it sound, he almost forgot she was here. Pulling her in a hug would have been the right thing to do, but it wasn't something _he_ wanted to do right now.

Damon and Elena then walked down the hall, away from everyone.

"Why didn't you wake up, when you and Caroline realized where Bonnie was?" Elena knew that it shouldn't matter, but she was upset that her friend could be dying and she wasn't there to help with the rescue.

Damon had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, but he knew that she was hurt, and probably wasn't thinking rationally, because last he checked, Bonnie was the one fighting for her life.

"I was trying to protect you, Elena."

Elena wasn't having that, "Protect me? Damon we have all been looking for Bonnie together, today shouldn't have made a difference."

"Well it did, Elena." His tone grew louder, but he wasn't necessarily yelling at her, "You needed your sleep, and Caroline and I were up. I'm trying to keep you safe as well. So, you didn't come with us to rescue Bonnie, we have her back now…..be grateful for that."

In that moment Elena broke down, and let the tears and sobs overtake her. She knew she was being selfish and not a good friend at the moment, but all she could worry about was Bonnie and the fact that Stefan was involved in kidnapping her.

Elena's tears weren't making him feel any sympathy for her, but he pulled her into a hug and let her cry on his chest anyway. If that made him heartless, then right now….so be it.

* * *

><p>Caroline found Bonnie's room almost instantly. She knew that she wasn't aloud visitors right now, but she didn't care. Bonnie was like her sister, and she didn't want her to be alone anymore.<p>

Seeing her on the hospital bed made Caroline's eyes grow watery again. Even though the major cuts and bites were bandaged, there were a few minor ones that weren't. Every now and then, she pictured Bonnie in the room, she and Damon found her in, and she began to feel sick again, thinking of what Klaus did to her.

Caroline then bit into her wrist, and walked over to Bonnie, "I know you're going to wake up and be mad at me, but that's okay, because at least you'll be alive." And then she put her wrist to Bonnie's mouth, and watched as the blood began to flow, and Bonnie latched on. Her eyes were still closed, but Caroline knew that she was getting what she needed.

She remembered when Damon had to give her blood, and though it didn't turn out how it was suppose to be, that was alright. Things would be different now….she wouldn't leave Bonnie's side.

When she felt that Bonnie had enough for now, she removed her wrist and watched as she took a deep breath, but continued to sleep. Even though the beds were small, she was able to lie down beside Bonnie, and hold on to her. "Everything is going to be alright, Bons, I promise you that." She said, in hopes that she heard her.

* * *

><p><em> The next day, Scarlett was at the market picking fruit with her mother. Her mind was elsewhere as her mother spoke to her, and she definitely noticed.<em>

_ "What is going on in that mind of yours?" her mother asked._

_ Seeing the smile that was plastered on her face, Scarlett knew what her mother was thinking, and she couldn't deny….she was right._

_ "Nothing, mother."_

_ "It doesn't look like nothing. Your mind has been preoccupied ever since you came home from the event last night. Did you meet a suitor?" she beamed._

_ Maybe. "No, mother, I did not. I've already told you, I am not ready to be married."_

_ "I know what you have told me, but you need to start letting someone court you, or your father and I will be forced to choose for you." _

_ Scarlett considered her mother to be a kindhearted woman, but when it came down to marriage, the tables turned. So, she just rolled her eyes, and they continued walking through the market._

_ Sebastian spotted her immediately, as she was walking with an older woman that looked almost like her. He wasted no time in walking up to them._

_ "Scarlett, you did not tell me you had a sister." Sebastian said, taking her mother's hand and kissing it._

_ Scarlett's mother chuckled, "I am hardly young enough to be her sister. I am her mother, Margaret."_

_ Sebastian smiled, and Scarlett's chest did a little flip flop, "My name is Sebastian, I met your daughter last night."_

_ His manners were beyond amicable, and Scarlett knew that he was getting into her mother's good graces._

_ "Scarlett you failed to mention that you met such a sweet man last night."_

_ "I met a lot of people, I guess it slipped my mind." She shot Sebastian a look, but he just smiled._

_ "You must join us for dinner tonight, Sebastian. I will be making plenty." The smile was plastered wide on Margaret's face._

_ "Mother, I do not think…."_

_ Sebastian cut Scarlett off before she could say anything, "I would love too."_

_ "Great!" She then took the basket full of fruit and vegetables from Scarlett, "You two carry on, and I will continue to gather things. See you tonight, Sebastian."_

_ And then she walked off, leaving Sebastian and Scarlett alone with each other._

_ "I am coming to think you do not want me to join you and your family for dinner?" he questioned._

_ That was the last thing she wanted him to think, "It is not that," she began as they took a walk, "It is just that my mother and father are so bent on me finding a suitor that they will grill you tonight, and I do not want you to feel any kind of pressure."_

_ "Trust me, I will not." He winked, and she couldn't help but smile at him, "So, did you figure out if I was your type yet."_

_ "And what makes you think that I would change my mind so quickly?" she questioned._

_ "Because of the way you are around me."_

_ "And how am I around you, Sebastian?"_

_ He walked up closer to her; so close, that they were only mere inches apart. Scarlett's eyes never left his, but she would not deny that she was nervous. The close proximity was making her feel different in places she's never felt before; the number one place being her heart._

_ "From last night to today, I think you like being in my presence and that you want me to kiss you. Am I wrong?" His voice was beyond seducing her._

_ "Am I that t-transparent?" she couldn't help but stumble over her words._

_ "To me you are…I think you may hide it from others quite nicely."_

_ His lips were only a few inches away from hers, and as he was about to kiss her, she said just a bit above a whisper, "But I bet last night, you dreamt about me."_

_ His smile was so beautiful, "You are not wrong. But, I am sure you did too."_

_ The blushing was back, and plastered on her face, where he noticed._

_ Before he could attempt to try and kiss her again, Margaret interrupted them, "We must be going to prepare dinner, Scarlett." She then noticed the way they pulled apart a little, "I'm sorry am I interrupting something."_

_ Scarlett was about to say yes, but Sebastian said, "No, not at all." His eyes never leaving hers._

_ After Margaret told Sebastian where they lived, she and Scarlett walked away, leaving him standing there watching them go._

* * *

><p>Damon's eyes immediately shot open. The dream he kept having of he and Bonnie felt too real for his own liking. This Sebastian guy who had Damon's face seemed like a punk. If it were he, he would have made the Scarlett girl who had Bonnie's face his the first night.<p>

He then heard light snoring, and looked over to see Caroline still cuddled up with Bonnie. He almost forgot that after comforting Elena, he snuck into Bonnie's room, only to find Caroline sleep as well. He did his best not to wake her, as he checked on Bonnie. Some of the cuts on her skin were healed, and he figured Caroline gave her some blood. He and Blondie had the same intentions that night. He never thought that would happen.

After checking on her, he decided to just wait and try to make himself comfortable, on one of the chairs. Good thing he was a vampire, and had incredible healing abilities, because his body would have been sore from that sorry excuse of a chair.

He looked at the clock on the wall, and realized that he had only been asleep for two hours. And when he glanced at the phone, he had two missed calls and five text messages, all from Elena, wanting to know where he was. Was it bad that right now, he didn't want to text her back? He still loved and cared for Elena, but right now, his mind wasn't on her.

He ended up texting her back that he went to go clear his head, and ended up falling asleep. He didn't like lying to her, but he didn't feel like explaining why he snuck into Bonnie's room, especially since no one was allowed in here. He was surprised the doctor's hadn't come in yet.

That's when he heard an intake of breath, and he quickly stood up, and rushed over to Bonnie's bedside. As she was opening her eyes, he could have sworn 'Sebastian' left her lips in an exhale. Maybe he was imagining things, but when her eyes connected with his, but for some reason, he didn't think he was.

Their moment was cut short, because Caroline woke up, and saw that Bonnie was awake. She jumped out of the bed, and hugged her gently, afraid that she would cause her pain. "Bonnie, you're awake!"

"I'll get the doctor…"Damon said, knowing that they weren't really paying attention. He walked out, knowing they needed this moment together, but he made a mental note to talk to the witch later.

"Caroline…" Bonnie said, just above a whisper. Seeing her best friend's face covered in tears let Bonnie know that she wasn't dreaming; that she was alive and away from Klaus and Stefan.

"I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, okay." She said, getting back in the bed, and holding her close, "You're safe now."

The tears escaped Bonnie's eyes before she could prevent them. She may have felt safe in Caroline's arms, but mentally, physically, and emotionally…she wasn't okay. After everything that happened, how could she be?

* * *

><p>Elena had fallen asleep in the waiting room, after trying to get in touch with Damon, and when she woke up, she received his text message. Sometimes she wished that none of the supernatural was real; that they didn't have to go through these life threatening battles every day, and that everyone was human. Stefan was gone and had turned evil, Jenna, her father, mother, and adoptive parents were dead, and now Bonnie was in there fighting for her life.<p>

It wasn't supposed to be like this for them. Life wasn't supposed to be this hard.

That's when she heard a noise behind her. She was hesitant in turning around, until she felt a familiar presence; a presence she hadn't felt in a year.

She turned around, and there was Stefan.

"Hello, Elena."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**I just wanted to say a few things =) **

**Bonnie & Damon's relationship won't develop until later chapters. They will definitely become friends first, and figure out that they are sharing the same dreams of their past life. In their past life, a relationship will build faster. Also when I think of their past life, I am picturing the episode "Klaus" when they did flashbacks with Katerina and Elijah; with the way they dressed and what not.**

**And, I know that I am not being nice to Elena's character in here, but I hope you all aren't too upset. Things could change lol.**

**Also, there will be more bamon next chapter =)**

**Again, I appreciate everyone who is reading this story, please leave your feedback, it means a lot =)**


	4. Chapter 4

** AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews, they mean more to me then you all know. I don't even know where to begin. I am completely sorry, that it has taken so long to update. Writer's block has caught up with me, and even though I started writing this after I posted the last chapter, I have been stopping and school has interfered to the extreme. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter and stay with it until the end =) **

"I've never seen anyone recover so quickly," The doctor said, as he checked Bonnie's vitals.

Bonnie kept silent as she thought of Caroline telling her just moments before the doctored entered, that she gave her a bit of blood so she wouldn't die. As much as she didn't want Caroline to do what she did, she couldn't allow herself to be upset with her. She was just doing what she thought was best, even though to Bonnie…right now…in this moment…it wasn't.

The blood was able to heal some of the bruises and cuts on her body, but the bite marks were still very present, and her leg was still broken. It was good that they were still there because she would have probably been sent to some scientific lab where they would dissect and run a bunch of test to determine why she was healing so fast.

After the doctor told Bonnie that she would have to stay in the hospital for a few more days, he left to go tell her friends that they could come in and see her. She was very glad that Sherriff Forbes wasn't going to question her about anything; thanks to Caroline informing her that it was supernatural.

She didn't want anyone to know what Klaus had done to her; the doctor was the only exception, because of the exams they did on her body. She thanked God for doctor/patient confidentiality.

The door opened, pulling Bonnie out of her thoughts, and in walked Jeremy, Tyler, and Caroline. After everything that happened, she didn't think she would ever see them again. She tried her best to smile, but she knew that it didn't form on her face the way it should have. The tears threatened to form in her eyes, but she tried her best to hold it together.

Jeremy was the first to hug her, almost not wanting to let go, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks Jer." She softly said.

Tyler was next in giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. He and Bonnie had known each other just a tad bit longer than she knew Caroline and Elena. Though they haven't been as close as they once were when they were kids, they would always be friends and care for one another.

"So, when did the doctor say you could get out of this place?" Tyler asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Hopefully in a few days." She then sat up a bit, trying to make herself a little more comfortable.

As she tried her best to engage in conversation, she couldn't help but take notice to Caroline's silence. She also noticed that Elena hadn't come in to see her.

"Jeremy, Tyler…I need a few moments alone with Bonnie." Caroline said, and they all turned to look at her.

They both gave Bonnie another hug and Tyler gave a quick kiss to Caroline before they walked out; knowing that they need sometime alone together.

As soon as the door closed, issuing that they were alone, Caroline lay down next to Bonnie and began to cry.

"Caroline, don't…"Bonnie tried her best to hold it together, but Caroline's tears was making it very hard.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." She continued to cry, and Bonnie held her arms around her to comfort her.

"I'm ok," she lied. She didn't need her best friend to know that she was broken inside.

"Don't lie to me Bonnie. We found you, and you were….." Caroline tried her best to stop the tears, but she couldn't help it. All she could see was Bonnie chained up in that basement.

"But I'm ok now." A few treacherous tears escaped her eyes.

"I don't know what I would have done if…" Caroline wasn't even able to finish her sentence; just thinking about Bonnie being dead made her cry harder.

Bonnie held on to her harder, "You don't have to worry about that Care, because I'm okay now."

"And I'm sorry that I got mad at you about going off to college…."

"Care…"

"Because if I wouldn't have left, none of this would have happened."

"Please…Caroline…stop." Bonnie wouldn't be able to hold it together if she going on any longer.

"I'm sorry," she cried, "I'm so sorry."

None of this was Caroline's fault, and Bonnie hated that she blamed herself. So as of right now, she would pretend like everything was okay. Maybe if she was able to do that, then she would be.

Once the tears settled down, Bonnie asked where Elena was, and she noticed the eye roll from Caroline.

"Probably somewhere with Damon."

Hearing Damon's name made Bonnie's heart jump for a moment. She found out that along with Caroline, he had rescued her. But it wasn't just that fact that made an unknown feeling course through her, it was the reoccurring dreams she kept having of him. She didn't know why she continued to have those dreams, especially of Damon of all people, but something told her, that they weren't going away anytime soon.

Even though Elena was not here right now, Bonnie was going to try her best not to let it bother her. Elena had been through a lot this year…more than anyone could handle, so Bonnie didn't have a right to be upset.

Caroline laid and talked with Bonnie a little while longer, and then she stepped out for a moment, so that Bonnie could get her rest.

Even though Bonnie valued the company and didn't want Caroline to leave her alone, she decided not to say anything, because then Caroline would become even more worried than she already is.

Before she could even close her eyes, Damon entered her room.

There was only silence as Damon walked up to Bonnie. She tried looking everywhere except his eyes, but for some reason they were holding hers captive.

Damon didn't know why, but his hand made its way to her cheek, in a smooth caress. Bonnie's eyes closed for a mere moment at the gentle way he touched her face. This small act of intimacy was foreign among the both of them. Never had they been in such close proximity of each other without many threats said to one another.

Over the past year, Bonnie and Damon considered each other friends….well, more like they tolerated each other. They still made threats to one another, but they never followed through. It was a mutual understanding.

"Even if it kills me, I will make Klaus and Stefan pay for what they did to you." Hearing that come out of Damon's mouth was very out of character for both he and Bonnie. Maybe Damon said it because finding Bonnie in the condition she was in would be forever imprinted in his mind, and a part of him couldn't handle it. Or maybe, along with that, he and Bonnie had tolerated each other to the point that he considered her an acquaintance, maybe even a friend.

Well, almost.

Bonnie didn't know whether to say thank you or ask if he was feeling alright, because this wasn't the Damon she was use too. So many thoughts were going through her mind right now that she didn't even realize that he turned to leave.

She grabbed his hand softly, making him stop in his tracks, and turn back towards her, "Thank you Damon….for saving my life."

"No worries. I figured I could continue to keep that whole good guy persona for awhile." He said, with one of his famous Damon grins.

But Bonnie was still in serious mode, and after what happened, she didn't know if she would ever go back to being somewhat of a care free, happy person.

"I'm serious; if you and Care wouldn't have found me…I would have died. So, thank you. I owe you."

"I'm over the whole I owe you thing." Damon would never accept anything from Bonnie after saving her life. Maybe in the past, but now…things were different.

A smile wanted to form to Bonnie's lips, but it never came. Realizing that she was still holding on to his hand, she quickly let it go, and their eyes connected for a moment.

Whatever moment was shared upon them was quickly cut off by Elena entering the room; her eyes full of fresh tears.

"I saw Stefan," Was the first thing that came out of her lips.

Bonnie instantly tensed up by hearing Stefan's name, and Damon was the only one who noticed. He tried his best to hold it together and not let his demeanor change in front of Elena.

"Where?" he asked.

"Outside…" Before Elena could get anything else out, Damon used his speed to leave the room.

Elena was too much in shock to really even pay attention. The hurtful things Stefan said to her were too much to handle at the moment.

_Flashback_

_ "Hello, Elena." _

_ When Elena turned around to see Stefan standing behind her, her heart jumped in her chest. Not just because this was the first time she had seen him in a year, but because of the cold unemotional look on his face. _

_ "Stefan…we've been looking everywhere for you." She tried her best to stay calm._

_ "I've been right here, Elena." He said, circling her, so close that she could feel his breath on her neck, "But you wouldn't have noticed, since my brother has been keeping you company." _

_ Elena's eyes closed as a tear slid down her cheek. She wanted to apologize…to say anything to make what she did better, but she couldn't. This was the first time that she had showed fear around Stefan. _

_ "Let me ask you something, sweetheart…did u like when he was inside of you? When you tried looking for me, did you ever stop for a quickie?"_

_ She shuddered as she began to cry. Everything he was saying was true. "Stefan…please…"_

_ "What I wouldn't give to taste you right now…your blood…everywhere." _

_ He then turned her around quickly, yanked off her vervain necklace, looked her straight in the eyes, and told her what he wanted her to do._

_ End of flashback_

When Elena heard her name, she looked over to Bonnie, just now realizing that she was awake. And in that moment….she broke down. Bonnie embraced Elena in her arms, as she laid down next to her. They both stayed that in each other's comfort until they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em> "Will you hurry up, Scarlett, he will be here in any moment." Margaret was trying to get her daughter ready. If Scarlet didn't know any better she would have thought her mother was trying to court Sebastian. <em>

_ "I do not know why you are making such a big deal out of this mother, I am not interested." Maybe that last part was a lie, but her mother did not have to know that._

_ "If I were not your mother, I would have believed you, but since I do know you, I know that you are lying." She then began to tighten the corset Scarlett was wearing, and she couldn't help but flinch. _

_ Scarlett really hated wearing the blasted things, "I guess breathing is not a must tonight."_

_ "Very funny my dear." Once Margaret finished with the corset, she fixed her daughter's hair, and made sure she looked her upmost best for Sebastian._

_ A knock at the door signaled that Sebastian had arrived, and Scarlett would never admit that she was a little excited to see him. If her mother could feel how fast her heart was racing, she would probably make an even bigger deal than it already was._

_ Sebastian did not know why he became so nervous all of a sudden as he waited for Scarlett to descend downstairs. He never seemed on edge with any of the females he came in interaction with, but something was different about her….something he could not put his finger on._

_ "What is your last name, my boy?" Scarlett's dad asked. That was another reason he became nervous. Scarlett's dad was giving him the third degree; father's were not his strong suit._

_ "Van Buren, Sebastian Van Buren, sir." _

_ "Ah, I have met your father a few times. Now, how many women have you been intimate with…because if you are to court my daughter, I need to know?"_

_ Sebastian thought he was telling a joke, until he saw the serious expression on his face._

_ "Clifford, quit badgering the young man," Margaret said, as she made her presence known, walking down the stairs._

_ "Yes, father, please quit speaking." A soft voice entered Sebastian's ears._

_ His attention immediately went to Scarlett as she descended downstairs very gracefully. He could not help, but be lost at words; there were not enough words to describe her beauty._

_ When her beautiful emerald eyes connected with his crystal blue ones, it took a moment to regain his speech, "Your beauty would launch a thousand ships,"_

_ Her smile was that of a goddess, "Why thank you, Sebastian, but I am no Helen of Troy."_

_ "That you are right…you are much more."_

_ Scarlett could feel the heat rise to her cheeks. She tried her best not to let his kind words affect her, because her parents were eyeing them like buzzards._

_ "Dinner is ready." Scarlett was so glad the maid made her appearance when she did._

_ Margaret and Clifford walked ahead of them. Sebastian held out his arm for Scarlett, and she hesitated for a moment, unsure if he would be aware of how nervous she was in his presence. _

_ After taking a deep breath, low enough so he did not hear it, she took his arm, and they joined her parents. Both of them knew that there would be no turning back now. _

Bonnie's eyes shot open to see Elena asleep beside her, Caroline asleep on one of the chairs, and Damon asleep on another one. She didn't think she would sleep through the whole night, but the dream she kept having was too good to get out of…even if Damon did play a significant role.

She really wished she knew why though. Bonnie wasn't going to deny that Damon was pretty good-looking. She would have to be blind not to see it. But, he annoyed her on so many different levels that for the majority of the time, it didn't matter what he looked like. The jackass in him made that possible.

"You're up," Caroline yawned; her eyes lighting up with happiness, seeing Bonnie awake. She walked over to her bed and set down at the end of it. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, ready to leave." Bonnie hated hospitals so she would say anything, even if it was a lie, to leave.

Hearing a small noise, they both turned their attention to Damon, who had shifted a little in his sleep.

"I'm surprised he's here right now, I clearly remember the doctor saying only 2 people were a loud to stay overnight."

Bonnie's eyes never left Damon as she noticed how peaceful he looked while being asleep. When she realized that she shouldn't be looking like that, she quickly said, "Caroline…can you take me outside please…I need some fresh air."

Without asking any further questions, Caroline helped Bonnie into her wheel chair, and took her outside, leaving Elena and Damon asleep in her room.

The contentment that Bonnie felt while being outside was beyond soothing. And, just having Caroline here whether, there were any words being said or not made her feel somewhat better.

"Do you believe in the reality of dreams, Caroline?" Bonnie knew the question was a bit off the wall, but these dreams she had been having of Damon of all people; she needed to know what they meant.

"What do you mean?" Caroline was a little confused at her best friend's random question.

"I've been having this strange dream lately and it feels so real, almost as if I've lived it before."

As Bonnie explained the dream to Caroline, leaving out that Damon played the lead role, Caroline seemed fascinated and wanted Bonnie to go back to sleep to experience more. And as crazy as it seemed, Bonnie almost wanted to go back to sleep and experience the dream as well.

"So, who is the guy, because he sounds like a total hunk?" Caroline laughed.

Before Bonnie could think of something to say, a male voice interrupted them, catching Bonnie completely off guard.

"Yes, who is he?"

Damon asked, after listening to the whole story.

**AN:** **Alright, I know this chapter probably didn't please anyone, because it took so long for me to update. Again I'm sorry. I have an idea of where I want this story to go, but I do need some help. I need a few ideas; pretty much what would you like to see next and I will definitely mention you all in the chapter, if I use them. Maybe my creative juices will start to kick back in.**

** I hope you all review as well, it still means a lot. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey all, I know I haven't updated in a while, but the semester is finally over, and I am on Christmas break. So, I am going to try and update more often.**

** Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews! You have all helped in making my inspiration come back! And I hope you all enjoy the past life scene in this chapter of Scarlett and Sebastian.**

_It was much unexpected to Scarlett how the dinner was turning out. She expected her father to be cruel and almost heartless to Sebastian; not welcoming him with open arms. Yes, everything that Sebastian was saying was charming, but she would think that her parents would be a little less accepting. It was as if they wanted them to get married tonight. _

_ "Scarlett here was a little trouble maker in her younger years." Her mother smiled at Sebastian._

_ Sebastian returned the smile and looked at Scarlett, but Scarlett was not at all showing joy, "Mother, I do not believe Sebastian would like to hear about my younger years…they are not quite appeasing." _

_ "She was a little hellion, is what she was. To our surprise, she grew up into a very fine young woman." _

_ Everyone looked to where that last comment came from, and Scarlett's uncle; Clifford's brother, was standing the door way._

_ Scarlett and Margaret's face fell on seeing him, but quickly changed their expression, before someone would notice._

_They were unsuccessful, because Sebastian was very observant. _

"_Ah, brother you have returned." Clifford announced._

"_Yes, it has been too long since I have graced you with my presence." His demeanor held pure cockiness that even Sebastian found irritating._

_Not long enough, Scarlett thought. Her food no longer held satisfaction anymore, as her uncle's appearance quickly ruined her appetite._

_Clifford then called the maid into the room, "Bring Thaddeus a meal and some ale." _

_As the maid went to prepare Thaddeus's meal, he looked at Sebastian and smirked, "Who are you boy."_

_Sebastian was hardly a boy, and Scarlett became angry that he was being rude._

"_Sebastian VanBuren." He stated with upmost confidence. If Thaddeus's plans were to cause fright to Sebastian, he would be sadly mistaken. _

_As the maid was bringing out Thaddeus's meal and ale, Margaret stood and said, "Scarlett why don't you and Sebastian go for a walk, and get better acquainted without us old folks here." Her mother's smile was genuine, but you could still see sadness behind her eyes. _

_Scarlett and Sebastian stood up, and headed to the door, with Clifford saying one thing, "Do not take my daughter too far, or I will come after you."_

_Margaret and Scarlett knew he was just saying that to sound protective, but Clifford would do no such thing._

_As they were at the door, Scarlett looked at Margaret, "Mother I can stay if you would like me too."_

"_No, You enjoy your walk, I am about to retire to bed." She smiled, and gave her daughter a hug and kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for coming to dinner, Sebastian. Do come back."_

_Sebastian kissed her hand, "Of course."_

_Scarlett wanted to laugh at the way her mother blushed a little. But she could not blame her._

_As Sebastian and Scarlett walked outside, Margaret looked at her husband and Thaddeus laughing about something that was probably nowhere near amusing. When her eyes connected to Thaddeus, the wink that he gave her was disgusting, and she rolled her eyes, and headed upstairs._

_Taking a walk with Sebastian had cleared her mind from dinner, and it was unlike her to feel so euphoric._

"_I hope you were not intimidated by my parents, they can be a handful." She said as they sat down on the grass, gazing at the stars. _

"_They were quite amusing to me. I enjoyed myself." Scarlett turned away and looked back up at the stars when he smiled. His smile was too enchanting, and if she continued to look, he probably would have thought she was a lunatic._

"_I am glad, even though I will admit…I was a little embarrassed. My younger years were not my best moments."_

_Sebastian caught himself staring at her, as she gazed up at the stars. She was so beautiful to him, that he did not want to take his eyes off of her. It was as if she were glowing._

"_Do not be. My little sister is a firecracker as well."_

_She looked at him, "You have a sister?" She then realized that during their whole dinner, there was never any mention about his family; just questions about him as a suitor and embarrassing moments of her life._

"_She is but a mere five years old." He smiled thinking of her. "She has my mother and father wrapped around her little finger."_

_Hearing that made Scarlett smile. They talked for hours that night, and even though Sebastian wanted to bring up her reaction to her uncle, he decided he would do it later. He did not want to ruin this night with her. _

"_I should be escorting you home now. I do not want your father to come after me." He said, helping her up._

"_He would do no such thing." She laughed. Her father would not hurt a fly. He talked more than putting words into action._

_After wiping off the leaves that clung to her dress, their eyes connected with one another. He stepped a little closer to her; so close that nothing could come between them._

"_I am going to kiss you Scarlett." His voice held pure seduction, causing Scarlett to blush._

"_You are going to have to catch me first," Her smile was intoxicating to him. She ran away, giving him an invitation to chase her._

_He did and caught up with her in no time. They both fell softly to the ground; Sebastian on top of her. They were both laughing, and that's when he kissed her. It was a simple kiss; soft yet tender. The passion was not missed. _

"_I believe you may be falling for me, Scarlett."_

"_I believe it is you who is falling for me, Sebastian."_

_They were both not wrong._

* * *

><p>Last night was the first night in a week, Bonnie had a dream about Scarlett and Sebastian, and it had also been a week since she was able to come home from the hospital.<p>

After taking a nice long shower, she starred at herself in the mirror. Her cuts and scratches were healed, except one faint scar on her thigh. Her leg was no longer broken, and to the outside world she looked as if nothing had happened to her; as if she were normal.

Thanks to Caroline.

Caroline seemed as if she were taking it harder than Bonnie, because the day she took her home from the hospital, she made her tea with her blood in it, and over night she healed instantly. She did a good job because Bonnie could not taste it.

Was Bonnie upset when she woke up the next morning? She couldn't be. Caroline was just trying to help, and she could never be mad at her best friend. The only thing she was worried about was going to a check- up doctor's appointment, and explaining how she healed so quickly.

The only thing that couldn't be healed was something she could never get back. Something that was so precious to her; that it brought melancholy every time she thought of it. But would she continue to depress herself over it? No. That is not who she is.

And she would never let anyone know. As much as she knew Caroline would be there to comfort her, it is just something that she does not want to bring up. She didn't need anyone to worry about her anymore than they had too.

She would be okay, because everything that just happened to her, she would push it to the back of her mind, and shut it off. Vampires weren't the only supernatural that could do it.

Her phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. When she looked at the caller id, she saw that it was Elena.

Elena, her best friend since she was in kindergarten.

Elena, her best friend that she was always there for, and has saved her life on numerous occasions.

Elena, her best friend, that hasn't come to visit her since she has been out of the hospital.

Did it hurt her feelings? More than anyone would know. More than she would ever let anyone know.

She took a moment to answer, but when she did, she regretted it.

"Hey Bons, I was wondering if I could come over?" She sounds sad over the phone.

"I'm actually headed to a doctor's appointment," she lied. "Is everything alright?"

"Bonnie, I'm so stressed," She began, "Too much is going on, and I don't know how to handle it. Jeremy is being completely distant; he won't talk to me. I completely bombed an interview I had today because I had too much on my mind. Damon has been gone for a week. And I still can't stop thinking of what Stefan said to me last week."

Was it awful that Bonnie didn't hold any care to Elena's words? That maybe she was also going through something, and the only time she calls is not to check up on her, but to vent about her life. She didn't know which one was worse. The fact that she didn't care or the fact that the only thing she held on to was Damon being gone for a week.

Why? She really couldn't make sense of it to herself, even if she tried.

"Elena, I'm really sorry, but I have to go in now. I will call you back when I get out. Everything will be okay, just keep your head up." Then she hung up the phone without saying bye.

The realization that Bonnie would not be calling Elena back, was enough to bring to Bonnie's attention that their friendship was not what it used to be.

During the afternoon, Bonnie found herself being downstairs working out on the Wii fit. She hadn't done this since her junior year, and it was definitely relaxing as she worked up a sweat.

When the doorbell rang, she paused the game, looked out the peep hole.

Opening the door to reveal Tyler, she smiled softly. He visits her every day since she returned from the hospital. Most of the time Caroline would be here as well, but she had to spend today with her mom.

"Hey Ty, I'd give you a hug, but I don't think you want to be drenched with sweat." She smiled.

"It's alright," He said, giving her a hug anyway. Tyler noticed something different about Bonnie. With everything that had happened to her, he honestly expected her to be depressed; to shut the whole world out. But then if he remembered correctly, for as long as he has known Bonnie, she was never one to wear her emotions on her sleeve. He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing in this case.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm great, just working out a little. But thanks for coming by, because I need a break." Her demeanor was of pure happiness.

They sat down on the couch, and Bonnie said, "So, what brings you over today?"

"Do you really even have to ask?"

"You know I'm okay right. You don't have to come over every day." As much as Bonnie liked Tyler's company, she didn't want her to waste his time, staying in the house with her.

"I know, but I want too. Bonnie we've been best friends since we were in diapers. If I want to come over every day, just to see how you are, or play some games on the Wii, I will." His voice held sternness, but you could humor behind it.

And then they both began to laugh. The one thing about Tyler is that if he had something in his mind, you couldn't tell him anything different. So, she knew now that every day he would come over.

"Fine Tyler you win, but let Caroline know that she doesn't have to sleep over for awhile." The only night Caroline didn't sleep over was last night. She knew her friend was worried, but she could handle nights alone.

"You try telling her that, you know how Caroline is," he smirked.

Tyler was right, trying to tell Caroline that was not going to get very far.

"Tyler?" Bonnie's voice grew serious, and Tyler turned to look at her, "Thank you for being here. To know that we're still friends, it makes me happy."

"We're always going to be friends Bonnie, and I'm always going to be here for you. I know I haven't in the past, but I'm here now, and Caroline and I aren't going anywhere."

She was happy to hear that.

"Now you ready for me to kick your ass on this Wii, Lockwood?" Bonnie said, standing up.

"Really, Bennett? " He stood up and grabbed a controller, "Let's see what you got."

* * *

><p>It took Bonnie two hours to convince Caroline that she did not have to stay with her tonight. The only reason she agreed, because she told Bonnie she would text her every hour, no matter how late it was, and knowing Caroline, she would do it.<p>

After taking a warm bubble bath and putting on a pair of cotton shorts and tank top to sleep in, she went downstairs and popped in a movie. As she finally got situated and comfortable her door rang.

She couldn't hide the fact that her heart jumped a little, not knowing who would be coming by so late.

When she looked through the peep hole, she had to take a second look, because the person standing on the other side of her door could not be Damon Salvatore.

She opened the door, and wished she would have grabbed a jacket, because the cold air wasn't doing good on her arms or legs for that matter.

"What are you doing here?"

"What, no hey Damon, it's been awhile, please come in?" He said sarcastically.

"Please come in, Damon." Not only did she shock Damon by letting him in, but she shocked herself. It was just the cold air, she thought.

He let himself in, and she closed the door behind him, "Now, what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing?"

Was the world ending? Did Damon Salvatore really ask Bonnie Bennett how she was doing? Not even Elena stopped by to see how she was doing. There had to be something else behind it.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Damon ignored her question, because when he looked at her, all he could think about is the dream he had last night of Scarlett and Sebastian. He thought the dreams were over since he had not had one for about a week, but here it was popping up on him.

Bonnie should have felt uncomfortable with Damon starring at her, but for some reason she felt something that she couldn't explain. But of course, he didn't need to know that.

"Look, Damon if Elena told you to come over here, then…."

"She didn't tell me to come over here, little witch, I just wanted to see how you were doing." He said, cutting her off. He then looked at her….fully looked at her, "And by the looks of things, you are doing extremely well." Which was a little odd to him, after what she had been through.

"Why wouldn't I be? Everything's fine…I'm fine now." She really didn't want to bring anything up with him.

"Well, good."

It was awkward for both of them, being in Bonnie's house, alone together. Bonnie would have never imagined in a million years, that she would be where she was now. She and Damon were two people that grew to be civil to one another, and sometimes that was even stretching it.

He then looked past her to the television, "Well, what are you watching." He said, making himself comfortable on her couch.

"Um, Damon, I'm sure you have better things to do, then sit here and watch New Moon with me."

"I knew I recognized that sapp Edward," he said paying attention to the movie, and ignoring Bonnie's nice way of kicking him out, "You know if it were me, I would have killed that Jacob kid, and turned Bella in no time."

She didn't know if she was in shock from him making himself comfortable in her house, or that he knew about Twilight.

"Are you going to sit down?" He asked, "I mean if you would rather go up to your bedroom and I could show you a few things, then watch this movie, I will be happy to oblige." He winked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. This was the Damon she was use too. And instead of arguing with him, she sat down on the other side of the couch and continued to watch New Moon.

As the movie ended, Bonnie was very close to falling asleep. She could barely lift her head up, until she heard Damon say out of nowhere, "I still haven't been able to find them. I found a lead, but they've been dodging me for a week."

Bonnie looked at him, and he was looking straight ahead instead of at her. She didn't know what to think about what Damon just told her. The reason why he hadn't been around was because he had been looking for Klaus and Stefan….for her.

She was speechless, and he didn't say anything else.

He finally looked at her, and crystal blue met emerald. But there was only silence between them, as they were consumed with their thoughts.

** I know this was a crazy way to end the chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it. I know that it seems as if Bonnie isn't taking what happened to her as serious as she should, but the story is still developing and her emotions will come. **

** I know it was short on the Bamon scene, and Damon seems a little OOC, but in later chapters he won't be. **

** I hope you enjoyed the Scarlett and Sebastian scene and see the story that is starting to transform there.**

** I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I will try my best to update soon! Please Review =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey all thank you so much on your wonderful reviews! I am glad you are all still with 'Tortured.' This chapter is very long, because I am going out of town tonight for the holidays. I will try to write a few chapters over the break, but I probably won't be able to update until next year! =) So, I hop leave you all with a good read. Again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing, it means so much to me. =)**

It wasn't the bright sun shining through the window that woke up Bonnie; it was the enchanting aroma that was filling up the whole house. If it weren't for seeing Damon in her kitchen cooking breakfast, she would have thought that last night was just an awkward dream. In a way she still felt as if she were dreaming, because Damon hanging out with her last night and cooking breakfast in the morning did not seem normal.

But, that's when she realized what the reason may be, and she was definitely not too happy about it.

Look if Caroline told you to be my body guard or something while she wasn't here, then you can leave, because I can take care of myself." She said, fully entering the kitchen.

Damon smirked, as he looked at Bonnie. A few strands of hair were out of the bun she had it in. She still looked a little tired, but the fire behind her eyes was not missed.

"Well good morning to you too, judgey." As he placed the omelet, bacon, and sausage on a plate, he ignored the daggers she was shooting him and said, "I hope you're hungry."

"No, I'm not." As soon as those words escaped her lips, her stomach growled telling Damon otherwise. She then looked down at her stomach and whispered, "Traitor."

"What do you prefer, orange juice or apple juice?" he asked.

"Damon, tell me the truth why are you here. You have never come to my house before. You have never cooked me breakfast before, so why all of a sudden you're doing it now." Before he could even get a word out, she said, "I know why, because Caroline told you to keep an eye on me, since I made her go home last night."

"For your information little witch, I don't know if you missed the fact that Blondie and I are not close enough for her to tell me to go and do anything. And I already told you last night that I wanted to see how you are."

"Well, I'm fine."

"No, you're not…. You're hungry, now come and enjoy, because I doubt I will be so kind to do it again."

"You, kind? The world must be ending." She couldn't help but smile at her comment, even though it did seem as if she were in some alternate reality, because this was too weird.

When she sat down, she tried the omelet, and it was like euphoria in her mouth. She thought an omelet to be so heavenly, and Damon could tell by the look on her face that she was enjoying it.

"What did you put in here to make it taste so…"

"Heavenly," he cut her off; his cocky nature showing, "Secret recipe Bennett… maybe one day I'll let you know."

Sitting here eating breakfast with Bonnie was making Damon feel some type of way. He knew it was out of his character to come visit her, but after everything that happened, it was as if something was pulling him to her. It's not that he minded it though, besides all the glares, and their threats to one another, she was pretty good company.

And the fact that he imagined her naked a few times while she was sitting in front of him, was normal right?

Bonnie was on her second plate, when she heard her front door open. She jumped and her face paled just a little, until she heard her dad's voice. Damon noticed her expression before she realized it was her dad, and reminded himself that he would talk to her about it later.

"Daddy!" she jumped, almost like a kid at Christmas time, and hugged her dad, "I'm really glad you're home." And she was… he was the little ounce of normal in her life.

"Me too, sweetheart." When they pulled apart from their hug, he noticed a cut on her forehead, "Bonnie what happened?"

"Don't tell me you forgot how clumsy I am dad?" Bonnie was quick on her feet, and Damon noticed.

"Let me guess, you tripped over the coffee table again?"

She laughed, "Yep and this time hit my head." In this situation, sometimes it pays to be clumsy.

That's when Bonnie's dad noticed Damon, who had surprisingly not said a word. "Bonnie, who is this?"

How was she going to explain this, without her dad thinking the worst?

"Um…dad, this is Damon, Elena's boyfriend." She said quickly.

Her dad still looked at both of them with a disbelieving eye.

"He's trying to figure out what to…um… get her for making her upset. And who knows Elena better than me?" She then looked at Damon, "Elena likes red roses and mint chocolate chip ice-cream."

Damon on the other hand didn't like that answer, "Bonnie also forgot to mention that she and I are best friends. We do everything together." He added, winking at Bonnie.

Mr. Bennett was still a little skeptical, "Bonnie, you've never mentioned him before. You always mentioned Tyler, Matt, and how is that Jeremy boy doing?"

Damon rolled his eyes as her dad named off those losers of friends, especially the teen Gilbert boy.

"They're fine, dad. And Damon's just like one of the girls." She added, giving Damon a mischievous smile.

"Oh…" Mr. Bennett finally caught on, "Well, son, I have no problem with men liking men…"

"I am not gay!"

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at her dad's comment to Damon, and seeing the horrific look on Damon's features was priceless.

When she noticed that he was getting closer to her dad, she knew Damon would try to compel him, and she really didn't feel like setting him on fire right now.

"Dad, he's not gay…but he was just about to.…"

"Make you a plate of breakfast. You know our dear Bonnie isn't the best of cooks, so I always try to come over and make sure she is eating well." Damon cut her off, and Bonnie wanted to injure him.

Mr. Bennett looked at the presentation of food, and he had to admit he was very hungry. Damon made him a plate, and his reaction was the same as Bonnie's when he at the eggs. "Where did you learn to cook?"

Damon flashed one of his thousand dollar smiles, "My mother was always in the kitchen, and I use to help her."

Bonnie looked between Damon and her father as they continued to talk. What was really going on? She had to still be dreaming…. Yeah that was it? Because Damon and her father were not sitting in the kitchen of her home, having a conversation and eating breakfast.

"Not to ruin this man bonding, or whatever it is, but Damon shouldn't you be going to the store to get Elena flowers and what not?"

"Bonnie where are your manners, Damon was just telling why my car has been making that clicking noise."

This was not happening, "I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower." She never thought she would be leaving her dad and Damon alone together.

Instead of taking a shower, Bonnie decided to take a bubble bath, in hopes to relax her mind. The Damon and her dad bonding thing, aside, she wasn't feeling well. She was trying so hard to pretend like everything was alright, but she didn't know how long she would be able to put on an act. She thought that locking it all in the back of her mind would work and bring her peace, but her powers were barely working anymore.

When Klaus had someone strip them from her during it all, they hadn't fully returned. And honestly she didn't know if they would.

Bonnie didn't even realize she had fallen asleep until she was back in the dark grimy basement Klaus and Stefan kept her in; looking at the awful things that were being done to her. She saw herself tied up to the chains, and Klaus inflicting pain on her.

She didn't want to see this. She didn't want to be here. When she heard her screams, she screamed as well. Bonnie then turned around to run away, but Klaus was standing right in front of her, with an evil smile plastered on his face.

"Running off so soon, my pet." He circled her, until he was standing behind her. His hands were roaming over her skin and she felt nauseous.

She closed her eyes and kept repeating, "This isn't real." In hopes that she would wake up from this awful nightmare.

"Open your eyes." He demanded, and her eyes opened on their own accord.

She was now looking into the same mirror he had in front of her during it all, and all of the cuts and bruises were plastered back on her skin.

"I am a little upset that your friends took you away from me." He then whispered in her ear, "But when you least expect it…I'll be back." And then he bit down onto her carotid, and she screamed.

Bonnie's eyes opened, and she couldn't help but panic. The water going down her throat was making it hard to breathe. She tried sitting up, but it was as if something was holding her down.

Was this it? She thought. Was this the way it was all suppose to end? After everything, her drowning in her own bathtub? Flashes kept appearing in her head of Klaus, of Stefan, of the sexual abuse and torture.

And that's when she decided…she didn't want to live like this? Her grandmother would hate that she stopped fighting, but at least she wouldn't feel this way. At least she would be with her Grams.

So….she stopped fighting, and waited for death to take her.

Bonnie only realized that her name was being called, when she was getting pulled out of the bathtub.

Damon held on to Bonnie on the floor of her bathroom, as she coughed up the water that had made its way down her throat.

When Damon was downstairs with Mr. Bennett, and he heard the noise coming from upstairs, he compelled him to go to the grocery store, and he rushed upstairs to Bonnie's room. When he entered her bathroom, and saw the scene displayed before him, Bonnie at the bottom of the tub, the mirrors cracked, the shelves thrown everywhere, and one of the lights blown, his whole body tensed up.

As he put a towel over her, he held on to her, as she grasped on to him. The sound of her coughing filled the room, and then a few of her items on the sink caught on fire.

"Bonnie….Bonnie…." He tried calming her down. "Bonnie, stop…."

He then brought her face gently to look at him, and when their eyes connected, they stayed that way for a moment.

Then the fire stopped. Not because Damon tried to compel her, because you can't compel witches, but because something calmed Bonnie down when looking into Damon's blue eyes.

They continued looking at one another until Bonnie just broke down in tears, and cried in Damon's arms.

* * *

><p>When Bonnie's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up, it took her a moment to adjust to where she was. When she realized that she was in her room, she let out a sigh of relief.<p>

She didn't have to look to her left to know that Damon was sitting down in her chair, staring at her.

"You want to tell me what happened in there?" He asked.

Bonnie had been unconscious for about an hour, and he didn't know why, but that hour did something to him. It would have killed him if he weren't already dead. And he wouldn't let her know how relieved he was when she woke up.

"I don't have my powers," she confessed, "Well, not fully. Klaus had someone take them away so I wouldn't…" she paused, "And I don't know what happened in there, it was like my powers were pushing me down…I tried fighting, I just…" Bonnie didn't know how long she would be able to hold it together, before she broke down again.

Damon didn't have to be a rocket science to know that she was trying her best not to cry again. They both sat in silence for what felt like hours, but were only really a few minutes before she spoke again.

"I'm not okay." Those words left her lips so softly; that the only reason Damon heard it was because of his vampire hearing.

"I'm not…" she took a pause, trying her best not to break down and cry again. "I'm trying…I'm really trying so hard. I don't need them to worry about me…I don't want them too. I'm not some damsel in distress…I've never been. It's not the Bennett way of doing things, you know? But it's hard, because all I can do is think about everything that happened." The tears were escaping her eyes. "And I've tried to forget…to push it to the back of my mind, but it keeps coming back. I can still feel everything that was done to me. I can still feel the chains around my arms, lying on the cold ground, the way they bit into me, the way Klaus took that dagger and…." She then closed her eyes, "I can still see the disgusting look in his eyes when he raped me…" It was as if Bonnie was in a trance when she revealed that last bit of information to Damon.

The feeling that overcame Damon was more than just rage; there was grief behind his features as well. He was then sitting on Bonnie's bed and embracing her in his arms, before he even realized it.

Bonnie couldn't deny that she felt comfort in Damon's arms, but she would never let him know that.

"I want to forget this….I want to pretend like nothing happened, but I can't. I don't feel like Bonnie anymore." She confessed. "Why did this happen? Why did this happen to me?"

He could never give her an answer that would make her feel better. He wished he could, but he couldn't. Finding out that Klaus did more than he thought, he wanted to find him and make him pay.

And he was going too. And Stefan would be next.

* * *

><p><em>It had been only a month since Scarlett and Sebastian had been seeing each other. Whether it be in the day or sneaking around at night. Scarlett had the honor of meeting Sebastian's parents and his beautiful younger sister. She was very innocent and angelic, and accepted Scarlett immediately.<em>

"_It is not my parents that have to approve," Sebastian had told her, "It is my younger sister, Beth."_

_Scarlett passed with flying colors. His mother and father were two amazing and generous people who adored her, and even in a short amount of time, she grew to care for them very much. _

_Had their parents met one another yet? No, but in due time, they would._

_Night had arrived again, and after Scarlett's mother and father retired for the evening, she dressed warmly, and then snuck out of the house. Just like she did, almost every night. _

_It is forbidden for a woman to spend such late hours with a man, and they are not married. So, they would sneak out to see one another, and during their nights they would talk about everything, and just enjoy one another's company. Sometimes they would get a little caught up in one another that she almost went farther than she should have. _

_But on this night would be the night that she gave herself to him; physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually…all in one. _

_When she walked out of the house and shut her door softly, she knew exactly where he would be waiting for her. By this tall white oak tree; it was their spot. They were sitting by that tree when they both confessed their love for one another._

"_You know sneaking out with that boy makes you look like a harlot." Her uncle's sickening voice gave her a fright. _

_When she turned around to face him, he had a smirk on his face that just looked cruel and disgusting. _

"_Living in your brother's house makes you look like a beggar." She stood her ground. She knew that she was supposed to respect her elders, but he didn't deserve that. He could not even try to earn it._

_He walked closer to her, and you could see the anger in his eyes. "Have your parents not taught you any manners girl?" _

"_Did yours?" she challenged back and rolled her eyes. One thing about Scarlett, she may have been a woman, but she would not let anyone speak to her any type of way. _

_He raised his hand to hit her, but then he slowly put it down, and caressed her cheek, "I do like that fire inside of you….reminds of your mother." He then lightly touched the base of her neck, "I will not tell your mother and father about this little rendezvous, if you will submit to me."_

_Scarlett slapped him so hard, that she was not surprised her parents did not wake up and come to see what the commotion was. "How dare you, you pig." _

_She was about to run back in the house to tell her father, but grabbed her, and said, "Your mother was quite fond of me."_

_That's when she spit in his face, and that is when he slapped her hard in hers. He then pushed her down, "That was not very nice, Scarlett."_

_The tears were streaming down her eyes, before she could even register what was going on. Before Thaddeus could say or do anything else, fighting through the pain, she quickly got up, and ran to her and Sebastian's spot. _

_Scarlett's mind was racing with so many thoughts, that she didn't realize she made it to their spot until Sebastian gently stopped her. _

"_Scarlett, what is wrong?" _

_Scarlett held on to Sebastian as she cried._

"_Baby, what is it?" He was worried; he had never once seen Scarlett cry, and he did not like it._

_When he was finally able to look at her, he noticed her tear stricken face, and that she had a cut on her lip._

_He didn't need her to tell him who did this to her, because he already knew. After spending so much time with her, and listening to each other's stories, he knew her. He knew everything about her, and he knew that her uncle did this to her._

_And he would make him pay, "I'll kill him."_

"_No!" she yelled._

"_Scarlett…"_

"_I'll just tell my parents…my father will handle it. He'll handle it…" _

_Sebastian wanted to handle it, but right now, he needed to care for his love._

_They were in his room in no time, and after he cleaned her wound, she told Sebastian what Thaddeus said to her. It took every ounce of her strength, to keep him in the room, and not cause harm to Thaddeus, even though he deserved it._

_She held his face gently, and looked into his eyes, "Sebastian, I love you, you know that." Her voice was soft and mesmerizing. _

_The way she looked at him, and the way she held on to him, gave him peace. "I love you too." _

_She then kissed his neck…areas she knew gave him pleasure._

"_Scarlett, what are you doing?" With the way she was kissing him, he had every urge to lay between her legs and take every inch of her._

"_I want this night to be the night." She couldn't help but blush._

_He looked into her eyes and could tell that she was serious, but he had to ask, "Are you sure you are ready, I don't want…"_

"_Sebastian, I love you with all of my heart, and I will always love you. Tonight, I would like you to have all of me." _

_He intertwined her hand in his, and placed a soft kiss upon them. Then he began to kiss softly up her arms until he reached her neck. _

"_Will you have me for the rest of our lives?" He asked, as he laid her down on his bed._

"_Are you asking me to marry you?" She smiled, yet let out a soft moan because he was kissing her on places that made her shiver._

"_Will you?"_

_She kissed him gentle yet tender on his lips, "Yes."_

_When he slowly took off her clothes, while making sure she was receiving pleasure. He looked at her…really looked at her, and his breath caught in his throat._

_She wondered if something was wrong, because he just stopped._

"_You are so beautiful…" She was his goddess._

_And that night he cherished her body._

_Sebastian walked Scarlett home the next morning, both with smiles of love and contentment on their face. The feeling that washed over them was more than just love…it was as if their souls cried out for one another. _

"_I can go in with you." Sebastian's anger was returning from last night._

"_It is alright. He is always away during this time of day." _

_After what felt like a century to Scarlett, Sebastian agreed._

"_After you are well rested, we will tell the world." He said, facing her, and not wanting to let her hands go._

"_Yes….we will tell the world." She agreed. She wanted everyone to know that they were to be wed, and no one could tell them differently._

_He watched as she walked inside, looked at him one more time, and then closed the door._

_It wasn't the lack of her not being by his side that made him turn around and run into her home, it was the scream escaping his beloved lips, at the death of her mother._

* * *

><p>Bonnie's eyes shot open. The dream she kept having about Scarlett and Sebastian, felt like deja'vu. And the one she just had was a little eerie. The uncle was a character, and Scarlett's mother was dead. One part that made her blush just thinking about it, was Scarlett's and Sebastian's night together. She could still feel the way he was with her…feel the way they cared for each other, and it was just all too weird to Bonnie. But she will admit, she did want to go back and find out more, but it was 7pm, and she already slept her whole day away.<p>

That's when she realized Damon was no longer beside her. In a way she wished that everything that happened earlier didn't. She should have never told Damon about anything that happened to her, but the flood of emotions slammed into her like a rock, and she couldn't hold it together anymore. She didn't know if she felt more upset because she confided in him or that she felt comfortable doing it.

She just prayed that he would keep his mouth shut. She didn't need anyone else finding out.

Her doorbell ringing brought her out of her thoughts. She was about to rush to go answer, until she heard her dad's voice, "Who's there!"

She couldn't help but smile at the fact that her dad was home, and being his usual self.

"Tyler, my boy! Good to see you." She heard him say.

"Good to see you to sir, how have you been?"

Bonnie threw on some clothes, as they engaged in conversation, and looked at herself in the mirror, to make sure she didn't look like she spent half of her day crying.

"Bonnie…Tyler's here!"

Bonnie walked down the stairs; "I hear you all the way in my room, dad." she smiled, "Hey, Tyler, what are you ready to get your butt whooped at tonight?"

Tyler let out a laugh, but then his expression quickly changed to something that Bonnie couldn't put her finger on. She would make sure to ask him about it later, because it would end up bothering her.

"Well, I was just about to make dinner, and Tyler you are more than welcome to join."

"You know I never pass up a meal."

They all laughed, and then Mr. Bennett went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Bonnie and Tyler sat down on the couch, and he began to stare at her.

"Tyler, what is it? It's like your whole demeanor just changed." It was almost as if he were undressing her with his eyes, and she started feeling uncomfortable. First there was the fact that they were like brother and sister, and second….he and Caroline were practically married.

He still wouldn't answer her.

"Tyler what?"

"Why do you smell like Damon?"

Bonnie's eyes grew wide upon the realization that Tyler's wolf instincts, his senses were heightened.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, as she wrapped her arms around herself, thinking that in some alternate reality it would block the smell.

"Bonnie, don't lie to me, why was Damon here?" he questioned.

She got a little defensive, "He's doing what you all are doing, checking up on me every five minutes."

"But it's Damon." Tyler didn't like this. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself. And where has he been this past week? I don't like this, Bonnie."

"Like what? Tyler, he just came by that's all." And he's not that bad. That thought came to her head out of nowhere.

"Well, it doesn't need to happen again."

Where was this coming from? She knew that Tyler wasn't that fond of Damon, but to tell her who and who she could not have over was something he had no right to do.

Tyler didn't like Damon, after everything he had done, the way he treated Caroline, and he would not allow him to get close to Bonnie and hurt her; plus everything that is going on with him and Elena. He knew he has no right to care or involve himself, but they were people in his life that he cared about.

"Tyler you have no right…."

Bonnie couldn't finish her sentence, because Tyler's phone started going off.

When he answered, all Bonnie could hear was, "Caroline…Caroline…calm down…what is it? Where….I'll be right there."

When he hung up the phone and stood up, Bonnie got worried, "What is it, what's wrong?"

"Jeremy and Alaric got ambushed by these vamps, and they need help. Damon and Caroline are already there."

"Alright, I'm coming with." Bonnie said, getting up, and putting on her shoes.

Tyler paused, "It's okay, we got it."

"Excuse me."

"It's just that with everything…"

"I'm going." She cut her off. And that look in her eyes told her that he shouldn't cross her.

Caroline was going to kill him.

* * *

><p>After Bonnie made up a quick story to her dad, and that she would Ten minutes later, Bonnie and Tyler ended up at the scene of the fight. There were about ten other vampires….well make that nine, since Damon just ripped the heart out of one.<p>

Jeremy was knocked out, and Bonnie ran over there to make sure that he was still breathing, and she couldn't express how happy she was, that he was alright.

She then looked over at the scene, and saw that Tyler had joined the fight. They had taken out three more, but they were still getting badly beat.

Bonnie had to do something quick, she couldn't just watch and let her friends get killed. It wasn't going to be easy, but she needed to try and use her magic. She didn't care the consequences.

She tried to give them aneurysms, but it did not work. She kept trying until her nose bled.

That's when she began chanting, to bring them down. It took a moment, but then it began to work, and as she walked closer they began to fall. She was feeling drained, but she had to keep doing it. They hurt the people she cared about, and she had to take them out.

She kept feeling pain, and knew that her some parts of her skin were getting slashed like before. Now, it felt as if she weren't controlling her magic anymore. Flashes of that night kept flashing in her head again, and even though she heard her name being yelled over and over again, she couldn't stop. She couldn't see anything but Klaus's torture.

It didn't take Damon as long as he thought it would to bring Bonnie out of her trance. And she was as light as a feather when he caught her from hitting the ground, when she passed out.

"What the hell was that? What happened?" Caroline asked, frantically.

"Does it look like I know, Blondie?" Damon can honestly admit that he didn't mean to be hostile towards Caroline, because they came to some mutual understanding, but seeing Bonnie in her predicament, set him off the rails.

"Tyler why did you bring her here?"

Tyler didn't say anything, because he didn't think it would be his best move at the moment.

* * *

><p>2 hours later<p>

After defeating the vampires and getting grilled by Caroline, Elena, Tyler, Jeremy, and Damon for two hours, she was finally home. They all found out that something was wrong with her magic, and that it was causing her harm. Bonnie tried her best to deny it, but it was no use.

Was it bad that she didn't like anyone worrying about her? And now she felt like some damsel in distress, with everyone wanting to be around her every five minutes; afraid that she would break.

Now, she was standing in her bathroom, staring into the mirror, and looking at her body again. It wasn't Caroline who had made the cuts from her the magic consuming her go away; it was Damon, who gave her vampire blood while she was unconscious. She was tired of them doing that. She knew they wanted her to be healed, but if something were to happen with that vampire blood in her system…she didn't know how she would be able to handle that.

The crazy thing about her magical situation is that when she did use her magic and felt the pain of the slices that would form sometimes, it would end up starting to feel good.

Honestly, with everything going on, she was just tired, worn out, and terrified, and as she grabbed the item off of her sink counter, she asked herself…

"What is wrong with me?" And she kept asking herself that as she brought the blade to her wrist and cut.

**A/n: I hope you all enjoyed this very long chapter lol. I hope it wasn't too drawn out.**

**Now, I hope the last sentence didn't push everyone away from this story. There is a lot Bonnie is going through, and right now she is handling this way. I just want you all to know, that I am not going to make Bonnie a damsel in distress or weak and whiny, but through this hard time, she is just trying to figure out everything and trying her best to be strong. It's hard on her, because she keeps breaking down, but it is completely expected. It won't be like this forever, but for her to get through it, she has to stop fighting.**

**I hope you all liked Scarlett and Sebastian's scene. More is to come for those two. And even though it seems like it is getting rushed….still remember that Bonnie and Damon have to find out that they are sharing the same dream =)**

**Also just a little spoiler for you all, after the fight scene and I jumped to two hours later, those two hours will be explained in the next chapter, to show everyone's reactions to her magic going haywire.**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed, and let me know what you thought by reviewing.**

**Thank you and Happy Holidays!**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey all! I just want to say thank you for everyone who reads 'Tortured' and the amazing reviews! I really have a lot in store for this story, but it will take time. Hopefully I can get another chapter out by this weekend. Hope you all stick with it =)**

2 hours earlier

Damon was in the back of Tyler's car, holding on to Bonnie, as she kept slipping in and out of consciousness. Caroline was in the passenger seat, as Tyler was driving 100 miles per hour.

"Just take me home…please…" Bonnie tried to say, but her words were coming out slurred. She tried to sit up, but her head and body felt heavy, to where she was always falling back on Damon's shoulder.

"No can do, Bennett, if your dad sees you like this, then you may never be able to come out and play again." Damon's voice held pure sarcasm.

"And that would be my ass," Tyler added.

"You shouldn't have brought her out in the first place!" Caroline yelled.

Bonnie was able to block out Caroline and Tyler's arguing, and held her attention with Damon. "Damon…please…I'm okay…"

"I've been alive for over a century…how stupid would I look if I believed you?"

Damon knew the moment that she passed out again, and did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He bit into his wrist, and held it up to her mouth. It took her a moment to drink, but the liquid soon made its way down her throat.

When Bonnie's eyes opened slowly, the faces that were in front of her were hazy at first. But after a moment, she recognized, Elena, Caroline, Damon, Tyler, and Jeremy. They were talking and looking at her with worried expressions on their faces. That's when she realized she was in the Salvatore mansion.

She kept hearing her name and a few 'Are you okays', but no one ever gave her a chance to answer. Caroline and Elena swarmed her with hugs, almost cutting off her air supply.

When they released her from the death hug, she was about to say something, but Tyler decided to take Caroline and Elena's place in another tight embrace.

"Bonnie I am so sorry…I should have said no in you coming with me. I am so sorry…"

"Tyler, it's okay." She then looked at everyone, "Guys I'm okay." And she wasn't lying this time…she actually felt more than okay. Which meant that Caroline gave her blood again. She would talk to her about that later.

Elena then sat down on the bed, and held on to Bonnie's hand, "Bonnie, we all talked about this….why didn't you tell us about your magic?"

_Because it's no one's business_, she wanted to say, but instead she said, "I guess I didn't think it was a big deal…" She paused for a moment, "With more time, and practicing, my magic will be fully back…I promise."

"Bonnie, but it's like it was slicing through your skin, and then you blacked out." Caroline interrupted.

"It's just side effects…it'll get better soon. My body is still going through a little bit of trauma from what happened, and my magic is linked to that. So, I'll be fine soon." That explanation she gave was the first time she made sense of it herself and really hoped that was the problem, and that it would go away soon.

After what felt like an hour of lecturing, and worrying, Bonnie was finally able to go along; with the accompany of Caroline of course. As Caroline drove her home, that's when she found out that it was Damon that gave her blood instead of her.

"Don't get me wrong, I would have done it, but he beat me too it." Caroline said; as she pulled up in Bonnie's drive way. "Though I'm not sure why? If I didn't know any better, I think Damon has a little crush on you."

"I really doubt that." Bonnie said, quickly. Almost too quickly.

But it didn't seem to faze Caroline, because as she put the car in park, she looked at Bonnie, and said, "Bonnie, I've known you pretty much our whole lives. I know you better than anyone…so I know you are not okay. And with you not being okay…I'm not okay. Seeing you there…in that room, it did something to me, and I can only imagine what you are feeling right now. I know that I've been crowding you lately, but it's hard leaving you alone with everything that has happened."

Bonnie touched Caroline's hand, "Care…thank you….thank you for worrying about me. And no, I'm not okay right now, but I know that I will be soon…and you know that too."

"I know," a single tear slid down her cheek.

"And don't be mad at Ty, he knew I wasn't going to take no for an answer."

Caroline knew that as well.

Bonnie then pulled her into a hug, and they held on tight, both trying not to cry.

"Now, I'm going to go inside, because my dad's called me at least fifty times."

They both laughed a little, and then Bonnie went inside.

And now, after lying to her dad about running off before dinner, she was standing in her room, cutting herself.

After one slice, she stopped. This wasn't her. She couldn't do this. She couldn't be the one adding on to the pain she felt. If anything she needed to be the one making herself feel better. And she knew this wasn't the way.

Tomorrow she would be happy. Tomorrow she would look at life differently, and stop thinking about the hurt and the pain that was done to her.

But tonight….tonight she would rest, because she was exhausted.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you're feeling better, Bonnie." Elena smiled, as she and Bonnie continued hanging up balloons for Caroline's surprise birthday party at the mansion.<p>

"Me too." It had been a week since everyone found out about Bonnie's powers going haywire, but was she feeling 100% better? No, but everyone else didn't need to know that little piece of information.

"And you know if you ever need to talk, I'm here right?"

Bonnie knew that Elena was being sincere, but things have changed, and sometimes…she hated it. She hated that she and Elena weren't as close as they once were before. Ever since the Klaus situation and Stefan joining sides with him, it hasn't been the same.

"But um…are you okay?" Bonnie said, trying to change the subject. She didn't want to keep bringing up what happened, so she knew if she focused on Elena, the subject would not get brought back up again.

"Honestly, I don't know. I just wish things would go back to the way it used to be… before Klaus….before Elijah…"

"Before the Salvatore brothers." Bonnie unconsciously cut in.

When Elena didn't say anything, Bonnie realized that she should have kept her mouth shut.

"I was going to say before Katherine." Elena knew that Bonnie held resentment towards Damon and Stefan, and she hoped she wouldn't regret what she would say next. "Bonnie Damon has changed, and Stefan…"

"Held me in a room & tortured me for a week." It was hard for Bonnie to say that, but she was so angry that her best friend would stick up for a guy that she has only known for no more than two years, over their friendship.

"Bonnie…"

"No, you are making it seem like that what he did was okay!"

"No, Bonnie, it wasn't okay, but I know Stefan…I know he would not intentionally do this to you. Klaus must have compelled him."

"I don't care if he was compelled or not. Stefan has changed, and he isn't coming back." Bonnie then grabbed her stuff; she didn't want to be around her anymore.

Elena grabbed her arm, causing Bonnie to turn her around, "Bonnie, please, just understand where I'm coming from…"

Bonnie pulled her arm out of Elena's grasp quickly, almost glad that her powers were taking a temporary hiatus, because she may have done something she would have regret, "I don't want to understand. And you know something Elena; I'm surprised you still bring up Stefan, because lying under Damon every night really shows that you care. "And then she turned around and walked out of the mansion, not caring that she walked by Damon, who witnessed the whole thing.

Would it have made Damon terrible that he wanted to run after Bonnie? He hadn't seen her in a week. Well, if you count checking up on her a few times during the night, just to make sure she was okay. That was one thing that he and Caroline could actually say they agreed on. They each took turns to check on Bonnie at night. They knew that Bonnie would be furious if she ever found out, but her safety meant more to them than anything.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" Damon asked, already knowing, but he decided to play dumb for the moment.

"Just two friends disagreeing on something." Elena said, trying her best not to cry. "Um…I'll just finish this later." She then walked past Damon, and ran upstairs. She didn't even realize she ran into Stefan's room, until she was laying on his bed, crying her eyes out.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed from she and Elena's little 'talk', and even though Bonnie was a little upset, she wasn't going to let it ruin Caroline's birthday. She would go back to the mansion and finished setting up, as soon as her doctor's appointment was over.<p>

"Alright, Miss Bennett, everything looks surprisingly good, from the last time I saw you." The doctor, said, walking in with his clipboard full of paperwork. He was more than shocked at seeing Bonnie fully healed, except for a few scrapes here and there, "It's almost as if it were…"

"A miracle," Bonnie interrupted, "Miracle keeps popping into my mind every time I think of this situation."

"A miracle indeed." Even though the doctor believed in miracles, he knew it had to be something else, that made her heal incredibly fast. "If you would just sign here and here, you can go home."

After Bonnie signed her signature the doctor informed her that her next appointment would be in 2 weeks. As soon as she walked out of the door, he made a vow that he would find out what was going on.

* * *

><p>The party was only thirty minutes in, and there were already over one hundred people in attendance. Bonnie and Elena wanted to keep it just close family and friends, but of course the guys, mostly Tyler and Jeremy wanted more people to come.<p>

When Bonnie came back to the mansion, she finished putting up the remainder decorations, and did not say one word to Elena. Honestly, she didn't know how they could get past their argument earlier. It held too much weight on her heart.

But tonight wasn't about them. It was about Caroline, and she couldn't wait until she showed up, because her constantly calling and texting her was getting annoying. She did not know how many times she lied to her today, trying to keep her at a distance, so it wouldn't spoil the surprise.

Bonnie was on her second cup of punch, when Tyler walked up to her. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Bonnie had no idea why she giggled at Tyler's question, because any other time it would have not brought humor to her.

"Actually I am." She admitted, "I'm having a great time.

Tyler could smell the alcohol strong on his best friend's breath, "Whoa there, what are you drinking?"

"Just some strawberry punch." She laughed.

He then took a sip of her drink, "More like strawberry punch mixed with vodka. How many have you had?"

"Two dad." She rolled her eyes, "Geez Tyler, quit with the worrying, this is a party…have fun." Bonnie liked the way she was feeling right now. The pain was no longer there, and that is exactly what she needed.

Tyler decided not to get into protective mode of Bonnie, and just let her have fun. He then grabbed a beer, and drank with her, while they waited for Caroline.

"Do you know where she is?" He asked.

"I'm right here." Caroline's voice made them both jump, as they turned around to see her standing right behind them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Bonnie yelled at the top of her lungs, causing everyone else in the room to stop and wish Caroline a happy birthday.

"Bonnie are you drunk?" Caroline couldn't help but smile. Bonnie looked carefree, and that's the way she liked her.

"Maybe just a little." She then poured Caroline a shot, "To the birthday girl!"

Before Caroline took the shot, she couldn't help but laugh. She loved this feeling, as if nothing could go wrong.

* * *

><p>Bonnie didn't know exactly how she ended up in the Salvatore library, but as soon as she turned around to leave, Damon was standing right in front of her.<p>

"About time I got you alone, little witch." Bonnie could definitely smell the liquor on his breath, as he spoke those words to her.

"Shouldn't you be trying to get Elena alone?" she questioned, with a smirk.

Before she knew it, her back was against one of the many bookshelves, causing a few books to fall to the ground. Instead of putting up a fight, like she normally would have, allowed him to keep her trapped.

"What do you say? You…me...no clothes…hot and sweaty?"

If she didn't have alcohol in her system, she knew that she would have slapped him instead of getting lost in his beautiful crystal blue eyes. And if she didn't have alcohol in her system, she would have stopped him from savagely kissing her mouth. She wouldn't have kissed back either.

When he moved down to her neck, she held on to him, until something on the floor caught her attention; causing her to quickly push Damon away.

Damon was about to say something, until Bonnie bent down and picked up a book. The shocked expression on her face, made him walk beside her and look at the book as well.

This was the first time, Damon was left speechless. They were both look at the people they thought only existed in their dreams: Scarlett and Sebastian.

"This isn't real…" Bonnie was finally able to say something, "These are just people in my dreams."

"So, you've been dreaming about me?" He winked, and Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

Leave it to Damon's personality to make her fully sober…well, and this new discovery.

"This is serious, Damon, I thought this was just a dream… a horrible dream."

"Well if it's like the ones I've been having, Glenda, then it wasn't so horrible."

Bonnie ignored the sexual gaze in his eye, as she continued to stare at the book, trying to make sense of it all.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were having these dreams?" she asked.

"The same reason you didn't tell me." Damon had to think of something quick to say, because he didn't need the witch to know that he enjoyed those dreams.

But they were both now coming to realize that they were not dreams to begin with, but something that happened in their past.

Bonnie was one never to believe in past lives, but everything that was going on in her life from her being a witch, to other supernatural occurrences…a past life wouldn't be farfetched.

"Where did you get this book?" she said, flipping the pages. It was a whole book dedicated to Scarlett and Sebastian.

"I didn't know I had it."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

Damon rolled his eyes. He almost preferred the tipsy Bonnie. "Look, I'm just going to leave you in here to read, and go enjoy the fresh meat…"

"You're disgusting," she said, as he walked towards the door.

Bonnie turned to another page, and noticed a page in Latin. She began to read it aloud, trying to comprehend what it meant. As soon as she finished the last word, she began to feel a little uneasy and dizzy. And before she knew it, everything went dark.

Before Damon could open the door, he heard a light thud, and turned around to see Bonnie lying on the floor. He was about to bend down to check on her, until something washed over him. It was as if he became numb, and soon all he could see was darkness.

Bonnie instantly sat up from her position the floor and looked around. Nothing looked familiar to her eye, until she laid eyes on the man lying but a few feet away from her. A man she hadn't seen in ages.

She crawled over to him, and brushed her fingers gently against his face. Damon's eyes stirred open, and connected with hers.

"Scarlett?"

A tear slid down her cheek, "Sebastian."

"What is going on?" he then looked around, "Where have we come too?"

"I do not know, but you are alive with me again."

She then bent down and kissed him. It was a kiss that was beyond mind blowing. It held so much passion and emotion, that no one would be able to tell where on began and the other left off. This kiss was a kiss of two people who lost one another to death, and that were finally reunited.

**A/N: I know this chapter was a bit fast and short, but I just want to clear up a few things from this chapter and as we go into later chapters. It will take some time before Bonnie and Damon gather true feelings for one another. Yes, they will have sexual tension and Damon does care about Bonnie, after everything that happened, but I like Bonnie and Damon doing a slow build (not too slow though lol =) Also I know they were making out, but blame it on the alcohol. **

**Now, I know I've made Elena is acting like a world class bitch right now, things could change… keyword could.**

**Also, I want to say again, I know Bonnie may seem OOC, but going through what she's going through afterwards, she's trying to stay strong, but can be known to have major slip ups.**

**Also, I was re-reading my story, and realized that I made a mistake with the Scarlett and Sebastian scene, at the beginning I said that Sebastian had an older sister, and as the story progressed, I wrote that he had a younger sister. I'm sorry about that. He has both =)**

**Now I thought about going into a rant about how the show is progressing right now, but I won't. But I will say this. I do still have hope that Bonnie and Damon will happen. I was rushing for it to happen, but then I had to sit back and think. Damon and Elena haven't even formed into anything yet. And they have to have something for they can branch off with anyone else. I know that sounds bad, but I do believe Bonnie & Damon will happen. =)**

**Okay my rambling is over! Please review =)**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey all! I'm sorry for the late update, but I was finally able to put all my thoughts together for this chapter. There is a deleted scene of Scarlett & Tyler at the end of this chapter that I felt I didn't need to necessarily add in. But I hope you all enjoy & let me know what you think=) Thanks again for sticking with Tortured & your wonderful reviews =)**

* * *

><p>"You were so angry with me, do you remember?" Scarlett's soft voice invaded his ears, as they both drowned out the noise coming from elsewhere.<p>

After their reunited kiss, and coming to an agreement that they would talk about where they were and the way they were dressed at a later time, they began to talk about some of their last moments together.

"I do. I wanted to protect you… you were far too delicate to be handling a sword." They were only a few inches apart, and his hands became intertwined with hers.

"I should have protected you and then you wouldn't have…" Tears were escaping her eyes, as his hand softly caressing her cheek, insuring her that she did not have to continue. "He tortured you…he… you didn't deserve…. I should have done something more."

Sebastian did not like to see Scarlett cry; it affected him more than anything, "It would have been you if it were not me. I would do it again…"

"I was murdered but a mere year later," she confessed.

Sebastian became furious upon hearing those words. He knew it were her uncle. That treacherous bafoon.

As if she had read his mind, she said, "It was not my uncle…I drove a sword through his heart, right after you died." Just thinking about him again, brought rage to her.

Even though Sebastian did not like that Scarlett began fighting, he would admit that she was not bad at it. And after the horrible death of her mother, when Scarlett returned from her absence, she was completely different…well almost.

"Who killed you?"

She became hesitant. "It is not important. What is important is finding out where we have become."

"Scarlett, you will tell me who took your precious life away." Sebastian was known to be a temperamental times, especially when it was over someone he loved. But meeting Scarlett made him a little less difficult to bare, "Please…"

"Your mother." Her voice was but a mere whisper, as she said the words to him that hurt her to say.

It was normal that he did not believe her at first, because that was the woman that brought him into the world. The woman who loved her son as well as he. But she was also a mother who was very protective over her children, and a mother who never got over the pain of her son dying…especially by the hands of his lover's family.

Scarlett was almost afraid to speak; not knowing if saying anything at this time would be right.

"How…?" Was all Sebastian could muster up to say. His beloved dying by the hands of his mother was not something that he could have ever thought of. His mother was such a sweet lady, that it just did not sound right.

"After everything that had happened, I stayed with your family. I had nowhere else to go. And I thought everything was fine…I thought that I was accepted among them. Then one night, I found your mother crying, and tried to comfort her." A tear slid down her eye, just remembering her last moments. His mother was so angry that night; it was as if something inside of her snapped. "She told me she was alright…that she just missed you, but there was something in her eyes…something that I had never seen from her before. But I knew that sometimes being alone is what is needed, so I retired to your room, because I could not sleep anywhere else…sometimes I could barely sleep there." She didn't want to continue, but for him, she knew she needed too. "And then during the night, I woke up and realized my arms and legs were bound to the bed, and she was the last face I saw, before she put a pillow over my face, until I took my last breath…." The feeling she felt when getting smothered was horrible, but so was the pain and grief and shock of it happening by someone she thought she could trust.

It took what felt like hours for Sebastian to say something, and when he did, all he could do was say her name.

"I didn't fight hard…I mean I know I couldn't, but I didn't want too…honestly a world without you in it… was not a world at all." That was the complete truth. She was numb every day after everything that happened. There were times that she almost took her own life… but that was a different story for a different time.

"Our parents were a bunch of great people weren't they." His sarcasm was not missed.

She rolled her eyes, and a small smile formed on her lips, "The best."

He then embraced her in his arms; afraid that if he let go, he would lose her again. "I love you, Scarlett, and even though we did not have all the time in the world like we wanted…what we did spend together was…"

"Magical." She finished, and then he kissed her with everything he had.

He had her against the book shelf before she knew it, and the heat that was coursing through their bodies was undeniable.

The sound of coughing and a male voice, saying, "Bonnie what is going on?" Made both Scarlett and Sebastian stop what they were doing and turn to their distraction.

There was a brunette and blond male.

Sebastian's protective instincts took over, and he stood in front of Scarlett, as the strange dressed men stood in front of them. That's when he remembered that he was also in strange clothing.

"Bonnie, what the hell is going on?" Tyler practically yelled, as he and Matt walked in, and noticed Bonnie and Damon making out heavily.

At that moment, both he and Matt wanted to go blind; especially Tyler.

When Damon stood in front of her, and they both did not say anything, Tyler walked up with every intention to grab Bonnie and pull her away from him, but was cut off short, when Damon pushed him hard, and he went flying back against the wall.

Sebastian was a little caught off guard, because he did not realize that he could do something like that; neither did Scarlett.

She then touched his arm, because she had this feeling that wherever they were now; he could cause damage, "Sebastian…"

"You both will not come any further." Sebastian's voice was filled with rage.

"What the hell is going on?" Caroline asked, as she and Elena entered the room, closing the door behind them. She ran over and helped Tyler get up, "What happened?"

"I'm going to kill you," Tyler lunged for Damon, but Caroline was able to hold him back.

"Guys, let's just all calm down, what happened?" Elena asked, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Tatia?" Scarlett said, just a little above a whisper.

"What?" Elena asked. She and Bonnie hadn't talked since this morning, when they had their argument.

"I do apologize; you look exactly like someone I met before?" Scarlett said softly.

"Bonnie are you okay?" Caroline asked, walking over to her best friend, and rolling her eyes at Damon when he stiffened up in front of her.

"Obviously not, if she were kissing Damon." Tyler said, still shooting daggers at Damon.

Shocked expressions were displayed on Caroline and Elena's face. Elena looked more hurt than anything.

"There must be some mistake," Elena said, looking at her best friend, and the brother she had grew close to in the last year.

"Of course it is… Bonnie would never kiss Damon." Caroline said, but looking at the two, said something completely different.

Scarlett then said, "If I may ask, who is this Bonnie and Damon you all keep referring too. And who are you all? Where are we?"

"Why does your voice sound different?" Tyler asked, completely missing the fact that Bonnie was completely unaware of who she was.

"You are Bonnie, and we're your friends… this is Damon… you guys are…. somewhat friends, but not really, and we are at his house celebrating my birthday." Caroline said, a bit slowly, because Bonnie looked as if she didn't understand.

"I am sorry, but I do not know who you are. And you keep calling me Bonnie, my name is not Bonnie, my name is Scarlett."

"Damon what did you do to her," she glared at him.

"I do not know of this Damon you are all talking about. I am Sebastian." He then grabbed Scarlett's hand in his.

"Okay, if this is some type of joke," Elena said, getting a little bothered seeing Bonnie and Damon with their hands intertwined, "Then we're not laughing."

Caroline rolled her eyes a little at Elena's anger to Damon and Bonnie's hands touching. As weird as it was, Elena's reasons were not sitting well with Caroline.

Matt's voice brought them out the awkwardness of them all staring at one another.

"Scarlett and Sebastian; two star-crossed lovers brought back together after a horrible tragedy, just to be split apart again by death." Matt read from the book, he found sprawled open on the floor.

That's when Caroline began to remember Bonnie telling her about dreams she kept having of two people named Scarlett and Sebastian. And that the star people playing those roles were she and Damon.

Caroline didn't realize she was thinking aloud until everyone was looking at her, trying to figure out what she was saying.

"Care to elaborate, Caroline?" Tyler asked; still mad at the fact that he wasn't able to finish his fight with Damon.

"Bonnie mentioned something to me…. while she was in the hospital, something about past lives. A Scarlett and a Sebastian…I thought they were just dreams." Caroline said, as she continued to look at Bonnie and Damon. This couldn't be real.

Elena then spoke up, "So, you're saying that Bonnie and Damon's past lives are in their present day bodies." It even sounded ridiculous saying it out loud.

"This is just too weird." Matt said, still looking through the book.

"If I may speak," Scarlett began, "What time have we come too?"

"It's 2012." Caroline said, and before she could say anything else, her phone went off.

Scarlett and Sebastian were in shock yet very uncomfortable, realizing where they were. Scarlett glanced around at everyone, and then focused her attention on the blond…Caroline. She felt some type of connection to her; love, care, wanting to keep her safe….she felt an unbreakable friendship. Her attention then went the spitting image of Tatia….Elena was here name. She felt the same connection to her that she felt with Caroline, but it was a little different; almost as if the friendship wouldn't last long.

With everyone in the room, she could feel that everyone was different…almost not human. She wanted more answers, and so did Sebastian.

She was cut out of her thoughts, when Caroline said, "Look, I..um..I have to go." She seemed a little sad, "Can you guys end the party, inform Alaric, and please watch them until I get back. We need to figure out how to get the real Bonnie and Damon back."

"Is everything okay?" Tyler said, seeing the change in Caroline's demeanor.

"Yeah…my mom just needs me. I'll be back." She looked at Bonnie and Damon one more time and then she left.

* * *

><p>Hours passed since Caroline left, and everyone decided to take up residence at the Salvatore mansion, until this whole Scarlett and Sebastian thing was worked out.<p>

Alaric became the voice of all reason through everything, and was able to calm everyone down. He wouldn't lie and say that he wasn't freaked out about Damon and Bonnie having past lives, present with them right now. How would they get the real Damon and Bonnie back? Even though Damon got on his nerves and made his life a living hell on numerous occasions…they still had this mutual understanding. And plus…this Scarlett and Sebastian could never make it in this time.

"You remind me of an old friend." Scarlett said to Elena, entering the kitchen.

Hearing Bonnie/Scarlett's voice, made Elena jump and drop the cup of tea she was holding on the ground.

"I have startled you…I do apologize." She said, walking around, picking up the cup.

"No, it's alright." Elena wouldn't lie and say she didn't feel weird right now. "How are you and Da…I mean Sebastian adapting?"

"Tis' very strange being here…. I am quite frightened to step outside. Do not tell Sebastian…he is one that likes to explore."

Elena couldn't help but smile. She could see the gleam in Bonnie's eye. A gleam she hadn't seen in a long time, as she talked about Damon…well Sebastian.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." Elena smiled, pouring her some more tea, "Would you like some?"

"Please… the herbs of the earth are soothing." Scarlett could tell that Elena looked confused at her statement.

"You said I looked like one of your friends?" Elena finally spoke about the time Scarlett called her Tatia…twice.

"Ah, yes… Tatia…I only knew her for a mere short time, but she was amazing; a heaven sent to be exact. She helped me through one of my darkest hours. And she was as beautiful as she was kind." Scarlett then looked at Elena, "You two could be sisters."

"What happened to her?" Elena was pretty interested, because when someone looked exactly like her, they were her doppelganger…hence Katherine.

"She ended up meeting a suitor, and I went back to my homeland. We wrote one another no more than once. And I do not know what happened to her. And I guess if you have glanced at that book in there, you know the rest of my story."

"I'm sorry."

"Do not be…" She smiled. "I must go now, I would like to be alone with the man who would have been my husband. Who knows how long we have left."

A sting was felt in Elena's chest, when Scarlett spoke those words. Whether Bonnie and Damon were Scarlett and Sebastian right now… she didn't want them to do anything together.

And she shouldn't be feeling that way.

"Elena? You seem like such a sweet girl, I do not know why this body is not feeling friendship towards you. It felt as if it use too, but something must have happened, to make you and Bonnie not be close anymore." And with that, Scarlett walked out, leaving Elena speechless.

Scarlett was still in awe of this place she had come too. She let her eyes wander as she walked out of the kitchen. She saw the blond hair boy, staring very intently into what is called a television, as automobiles drove very fast. He would yell at times with joy and frustration. It was making Scarlett very confused.

* * *

><p>Before Scarlett went to go find Sebastian, she really needed fresh air. Too much was happening at this moment in time, and she just needed to catch her breath. Everything was just too strange. She was alive…for the moment, able to see Sebastian… for the moment, and this new world; where creatures and mythical beings walked the night. Everything was just completely different. She wished she could have come back alive in her time. But, she had to count her blessings...seeing Sebastian again was all she needed, no matter what time she were in.<p>

"Ah, the beautiful Bonnie… I am surprise to find you here, love." A voice so menacing, yet familiar, brought Scarlett out of her thoughts.

She looked up, and her eyes connected with someone she probably only seen once in her first life.

"Nicklaus?" She said, standing up. It was strange seeing him in the weird clothing, this time fancies so much, and it was also strange seeing him with short hair. She remembered during the time she was away from home after her mother died, and she met Tatia, she fell in love with a man named Niklaus. She would rave about him constantly. He did come to Tatia's village once, while she was there, but Scarlett did not get a chance to actually introduce herself. Then after Scarlett got herself together, she fled back to her homeland, and Tatia went to go be with Niklaus…and then after awhile, she never heard from her again.

Klaus's intentions were to come to the Salvatore house, and continue on with his plan, but he did not expect to see the little Bennett witch sitting on their doorstep. He had other plans for her at a later date, but seeing her right now, he thought he could have a little fun, messing with her mind.

But when she spoke his full name, and her voice was very different…closer to his own to be exact, it made him lose sight of his main goal.

"I am terribly sorry; you look like someone I once knew." She seemed to be saying that a lot in this time. Scarlett was guessing that Niklaus must be this gentlemen's past life, as it seems that Tatia is Elena's past life.

"And who would that be?" He said walking closer.

That is when Scarlett began feeling a darkness surround her. The vibe she was getting from Klaus was not pleasant. Bonnie's body was terrified of him.

She backed up just a little.

"You are not Bonnie Bennett are you?" He asked his voice still as sinister as before.

Scarlett may have felt afraid of him, but she would not let it be shown. After everything she had been through….this man would not scare her…or whatever he was.

"Not at the moment, but she will be returning, and something tells me, she does not like you very much."

"I do not see why," Klaus smirked, "Me and Ms. Bennett have become _very _close."

Even though Scarlett did not like what he said, she could not get over the fact of how much this man even talked like Niklaus. She just had this feeling that this man was Niklaus, and she needed to know.

"If I may ask, what is your name?"

As much as Klaus wanted to scare whoever was inside Bonnie's body, he was getting this feeling that he couldn't.

"You had it right the first time, love."

"As strange as this may sound, which I am sure by living in this time, you are aware of all of the crazies that go on here, but what is your age?"

"Over a thousand." He said, stalking even closer to her.

"That means you are a…"

She couldn't even say the words before his face turned into something horrific, and his fangs extended. Scarlett almost screamed when he charged at her, but the single word out of her lips made his face change back to normal, and caused him to back away.

"Tatia."

"What did you just say?" It wasn't that he hoped that he heard her wrong…. He needed to hear her wrong.

"Tatia was a dear friend of mine." She quickly said. "She left her home to be with you."

"Who are you?"

"I am Sc-Scarlett. I am from the 10th century. I do not know what has happened, but my beloved and I are past lives to Bonnie and Damon."

"Interesting." Was all Klaus could say. So much he could have done to manipulate this situation. So much to continue ruining the lives of the doppelganger and her friends, but upon hearing Tatia's name, he honestly could not do anything.

"Niklaus?" She said, and he looked to her again, "If I may ask, whatever happened to Tatia? I missed her dearly, but the way she talked about you, I knew she would be happy."

Klaus was still silent, as the memory of Tatia flooded his mind, and he became filled with the one thing he turned off a long time ago. His undying love for Tatia.

It seemed like a century before he spoke again, "She was killed by the hand of my mother," And then he disappeared.

It was hard, but Scarlett was able to keep her tears in. She imagined Tatia dying of old age; she was just so free-spirited and amazingly pleasant, that it pained her to hear that. It also pained her to see Niklaus and feel threatened by him. She could feel Bonnie's hate towards him, and she could see a change in his eyes. She really did not know if she liked this world.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was outside in the back of the house; trying to gather his thoughts. He did not even know that it was raining, until he heard Scarlett's voice.<p>

"Whatever are you doing out there…come inside before you catch your death."

He turned to look at her, but he did not move. Her beauty was astonishing, and it was as if she were glowing in the rain, but he would not deny that seeing her again broke his heart.

"Sebastian…"

"I needed more time!" he yelled; only because the rain falling loudly onto the ground and the fact that they were not close to one another.

She then walked outside, so that they could be close to each other. Whether it was raining or not, they weren't leaving this spot until they finished their conversation.

"I needed…I needed you Scarlett and you just left…without saying anything…you left."

"But I came back."

"And then war broke out, and we…we did not have enough time." He turned around; not being able to look at her.

She grabbed his arm, "You are still angry with me? Even after death?"

"Damn it Scarlett! Yes, yes I am still angry with you! "He yelled, startling her, when he whipped back around.

"I am sorry, Sebastian, but my mother was murdered by my uncle; this was something that I needed to do on my own. I could not be in that place any longer."

"I loved you Scarlett, I…I have never opened up to anyone before you, and you…I could have helped you through it." Sebastian would not lie; his feelings were hurt.

"I loved you too… I still love you." She said, grabbing his face gently, "Let us just be happy that we have been reunited now. Yes, I would have loved more time after I returned. Yes, I still wish we were alive back in our time, but please…Sebastian, please do not be angry with me. I hurt you…and I am sorry." Tears were streaming down her face now. Sebastian was her life, and being reunited now… she couldn't imagine being angry at one another, not knowing how long they truly had.

Feeling her soft touch, as the rain cascaded down her beautiful form, and as her hair was wet form the rain, he could not deny how beautiful she looked. He could never stay angry with her, but he just had to let her know how he felt. Being away from Scarlett killed him; he turned into a completely different person.

But she was right…they had this moment, and it needed to be savored.

That is when he pulled her into him and kissed her. He kissed her as if their last night was tonight.

They do not remember whose room they ended up in, or exactly when their clothes came off, but Scarlett was now on her back on a very soft bed with Sebastian on top of her; kissing every inch of her skin. Tonight was not just going to be a night of making love; it was a night that two lovers were reunited. Rough and Passionate.

Sebastian was in tuned with her heartbeat. Her moans were filling his ears, and she would only get louder as the night continued.

Scarlett was lost in ecstasy as Sebastian explored her body. His name escaped her lips numerous times, and she never wanted this night to end, and she never wanted this night to end.

Out of nowhere, he turned her around, where Scarlett ended up on top of him, impaling herself onto his shaft. She screamed out, and as she rode him, he held her close. He then tenderly kissed her lips, and then made his way to the nape of her neck. There was this aroma that could not be denied, and for some reason he did not want to move from that spot.

He began to fill something strange. His teeth began to ache a little, but her scent was just so enticing. It caused him to stop everything that he was doing, and when she looked at him, a small scream escaped her lips.

Sebastian was so lost in blood lust, that he didn't hear her scream or the frightened expression on her face. Before he could stop himself, he bit into her neck….not wanting to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Deleted Scene: Right after Scarlett and Elena talked.<strong>

Her attention then focused on the dark haired boy that fought with Sebastian. She watched as he walked outside, and for some reason decided to follow him.

Tyler sat outside and looked up at the sky. Sometimes, he did this when he had a lot on his mind. Like, how is all of this even real? How can he be a werewolf, his girlfriend be a vampire, his best friend a witch…and the most evil of all vampires was screwing with their lives. Now on top of that, his said best friend and someone he was not fond of, were all over each other.

"Were we in love?" He heard a female voice say.

He looked over at Scarlett, and she sat down beside him.

"What?" he asked, not sure if he heard her right.

"You and my new life. Are you in Bonnie in love? Or were you?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"I sensed your anger today with me and Sebastian; only because you thought it was Bonnie and Damon, and I can feel that this body has a connection to you?

"We're…Well, Bonnie and I are not a couple. I love her like a sister. She is one of my best friends. And Damon is bad news."

"Because he is a vampire? As you all called it?" Scarlett was still trying to wrap her finger around the information they told she and Sebastian earlier. That there was such a thing as Vampires, witches, and werewolves. And Sebastian…well Damon and Caroline were vampires, she was a witch, and Tyler was a werewolf. It was all too propostorus to her…but she did have to consider that she was now alive in the year 2012, so anything was possible.

"You can't stand him…" Tyler said; hoping that by saying anything it could bring the real Bonnie back.

"A part of me does feel that way, about the body Sebastian is in, but this body does feel drawn to him for some reason. As if she does not like him, but she does….or that she could be."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Just to make a few things clear in this chapter: Sebastian may seem very sensitive in this chapter, but trust me his is not. He was just upset about him and Scarlett not getting enough time, but trust me, he is a very protective manly man lol. **

**I decided to add Tatia to be mentioned in this story, because as soon as I watched 3x13, the idea popped in my head to use her in here. And just mentioning her name has an effect on Klaus…I will be mentioning more of that in later chapters.**

**Also, I know you are all getting bits in pieces of Scarlett and Sebastian's life after her mother's death, but they will be going back into the past where that story will continue, because there is more than I have mentioned.**

**One more thing in the next chapter, you will see Scarlett and Caroline bonding =)**

**Okay now, I am so upset! Vampire diaries isn't coming back on until March! UGHHH! I have enjoyed these past few episodes though. I feel so bad for Bonnie after the past episode, and I will have to admit, I did kind of like Caroline telling Elena to leave Bonnie alone until she is ready. Because she is right; Bonnie is always ending up hurt. Now, trust me, I am a Bonnie and Damon fan all the way, but I have thought It would be interesting if Bonnie and Kol started something until Damon got over Elena. But I guess we'll see. **

**Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And please review =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all! I know it has been forever, and I wouldn't be upset if you guys no longer wanted to read it. But, I hope I haven't lost all of you! Just a quick ramble before you read, I just graduated college and my last semester was very tough! But I did it =) I have had major's writers block, so I hope I do you all justice. Anyways, here is the 9****th**** chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Scarlett didn't know what frightened her more. Her beloved biting into her neck, or that she moved her hands to push him off, and he went flying back into the wall.<p>

She then put her hands to her neck, and looked at the blood that covered them.

"Sebastian…" She said…her voice just a bit above a whisper. She was so shaken up, she did not know if she should run to him, or stay put.

He looked up at her quickly from the floor; teeth bearing, eyes red. He looked as if he wanted more of what he just consumed.

Scarlett knew that had to get out of the room quick, because she did not know what Sebastian would do to her.

As she quickly wrapped the bed sheet around her small frame, she tried to make it to the door, but he pounced on her, knocking her down to the ground. The floor felt like ice against her back, as she felt the pain in her head forming from knocking her head against it.

She screamed and tried to get him off of her, but he held too much strength over her. When he bit down into her shoulder, another scream escaped her lips from the pain.

Before Scarlett could process anything else, Sebastian was grabbing his head and yelling in pain. She did not know if it were her doing that he was screaming to the heavens to stop the pain, or if something else had happen. All she knew is that she took that time, to run to the door.

When she opened it, Caroline, Elena, and Tyler were on the other side. If she would have waited but a mere second longer, they would have entered and witness the attack Sebastian bestowed upon her.

"Bon…Scarlett, what's going on?" Caroline asked.

Not caring that she was not fully dress, a few tears began to stream down her face, "I do not like this time…this life…it is not mine, and I wish to return to home…even if that means I am no more." She then walked out, and into another room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Hour Later<strong>

A knock at the door, brought Scarlett back from the thoughts that invaded her mind. She moved close to the door, but would not open it. She would not lie and say she was not terrified.

"Scarlett…It's me, Caroline."

The blonde one; this body did not feel threatened by her.

Opening the door, Caroline offered Scarlett a soft smile, and a fresh pair of clothes.

"Thank you," Scarlett said, taking the clothes, and walking over to the bed.

Caroline walked in, and closed the door after her.

"Is Sebastian alright. I should not have walked away….I would like to see him."

"He's resting right now, but he should be fine." Caroline said, not mentioning the fact that they had to inject him with vervain. "How are you feeling?"

"I do not know to be truthful. In this life, Sebastian is a vampire…and I...I do not know what I am…or this body…when he attacked me, I felt …I held out my hand, and he went flying back into the wall."

Caroline, grabbed Scarlett's hands, and said, "We are going to do everything to get you and Sebastian back to your time."

"I do thank you. You seem like you are amazing friend to Bonnie…this body feels as if she could trust you with her life."

"That's how I feel about Bonnie." Caroline was trying her best to smile, and comfort Scarlett, because she knew that this must be a lot to deal with, but after the news she just found out today, she couldn't even make herself feel better.

Scarlett noticed the tear leave Caroline's eye. "What is troubling you?"

"My dad…" she couldn't contain the tears any longer. "He died. And….I shouldn't care, because he tortured me…he did…but at the end of the day he was my dad. And I love him."

Scarlett held Caroline and let her cry in her arms. She had a big heart…because she was able to forgive. Scarlett did not forgive her father….and would have never even thought about forgiving her uncle.

"I do apologize for your grief. It is hard losing a parent. I lost my mother, and there was a time, where I believed I would not come back from it." She held onto Caroline, like she would hold onto a young, "You are a wise woman Caroline, I can see, and even feel that your heart is big. You will get through this…maybe not now…maybe not next season…but you will get through this."

And Scarlett continued to hold onto her, as she cried in her arms.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian…are you decent?" Sebastian heard his beloved's voice outside of the door, and he would not lie…his heart jumped in his chest.<p>

When he opened the door, the only thing covering his smooth silk skin, was a white long cloth. Scarlett did not know how many times he called her name, before she focused back on her reasoning for coming to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit sluggish, but I will be fine."

As she entered the room, and he closed the door behind her, he said, "The dark hair girl…Elena I believe let me know what happen, and what they had to do to me…. Scarlett…I am…" he could not even form an apology. Knowing that he had hurt her was killing him.

"No…I am sorry…I should not have left you. I have already lost you once…I need not leave." She grabbed his hands in hers, "This time…it is strange….I do not fancy it one bit. I do not fancy what my life in this time has become or what you have become."

He then pulled her in a hug, "I wish we could go back…before everything…before you departed…before your mother….we were happy."

"We became again…only to have it cut short." She said, remembering their last moments together again. "I believe I was braver back then…now I feel helpless…confused…."

"Lost…" he finished for her. "I know this time is rather different…but I would rather be with no one else."

* * *

><p>A few weeks had past, and everyone was still trying to find a way to get Scarlett and Sebastian back to their time, and bring Bonnie and Damon back here. They still had no idea where they were.<p>

It took a few days, but Elena was able to get in contact with Lucy and Bonne's mother, Abbigail, in hopes of getting everything straightened. They were still working on some type of spell, but nothing was working.

Would they give up? Never.

That didn't mean that Scarlett and Sebastian were in a constant depression about their situation; they were actually growing to enjoy themselves.

With the help of their present lives, friends. Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, Alaric, and Elena were helping them become accustom to everything.

Scarlett and Sebastian were able to try new things and was very fond of the cheeseburger and fries, Tyler bought them once. To them…it was like nothing they had ever tasted. Euphoria.

That night, Sebastian was in the living room with Caroline and Alaric, practicing this speed he had acquired from becoming a vampire.

"This is quite entertaining…if I had this in my time I would be invincible." His face was as bright as the sun, with how happy he was.

"Trust me; with the perks of being a vampire, there are also downfalls." Alaric said, playing with one of his many swords. Perks of being a vampire hunter.

"Yes, the blood cravings…the blood lust." Caroline chimed in, drinking a cup of blood, to feel revitalized.

Sebastian shrugged, "I think I could, how do you say it? Deal with it."

Elena then walked in from being upstairs, and couldn't help but smile at seeing Damon…well Sebastian speeding around the room with a smile on his face. She knew she should not be looking at him like that, but she wasn't able to help it. "Hey guy's, where's Bon…I mean Scarlett." She would never get use to the names.

"She is outside in the back of this house…." Sebastian said, now practicing his sword work with Alaric. He was having a good time, "She enjoys being outside…it calms her."

* * *

><p>Outside, Scarlett was looking up at the stars. She was beginning to enjoy this time, but this magic that she held inside of her….was not as extravagant as she thought it would be. Her present's life, cousin tried teaching her small things, but it would make her head swell, and sometimes blood would form at her nose. It was an on and off occurrence, but she learned from Caroline that something tragic occurred in her life, and it was somehow affecting her magic. Caroline offered to give her details on the matter, but she did not want to know. Her insensitivity was not present, but she felt as if she could not know. She could almost feel what happened in this life, but she would not admit…the scars...proved it though.<p>

"Bonnie…" Scarlett almost imagined she heard a male's voice, because it was so low, but when she turned around, she knew that she was not imagining it.

A male with spikey hair, and green eyes was a mere two inches away from her. Scarlett could not help but stumble a little. She felt terrified, but a small portion of her did not.

"Bonnie…I….I need…your…help…." He struggled to say. He looked like he had been through a lot.

"I am sorry, who…who are you?" Scarlett knew that she should have pretended to know, but for some reason something was different about him.

Stefan would be lying if he said he wasn't confused. Was something wrong with Bonnie?

"It's me Bonnie…Stefan." Stefan didn't know how long he had, before he could hold himself together from being compelled by Klaus.

"I am sorry, I do not know you…my name is Scarlett. I am uh…how do you say it…I am Bonnie's past life. I know it sounds unrealistic, but tis the truth."

Stefan would have wanted to know more, but he was almost out of time.

"Look, Bonnie…Scarlett. I need you to know…I need you to know that I didn't mean everything I did…tell the others that Klaus compelled me…that I never meant to hurt you. I want to come back, but I can't." Stefan could feel himself going back into the ripper; Klaus compelled him to return too. It took every ounce of him to get where he was now, but he could feel it fading.

"Tell them…to help me…please." Those were his last words before the veins started appearing from his eyes, and he disappeared.

Scarlett had no idea what was going on, but when she turned around to go and alert the others of this information, Nicklaus was in front of her.

"Nicklaus….you frightened me."

Klaus looked Scarlett in the eye, "You will forget everything you heard tonight."

"I will forget everything I heard tonight." She repeated.

He then traced his finger down her cheek, "See you soon my pet." He would have kidnapped this Scarlett girl now, but every time, she spoke, he thought of Tatia. Plus, he had plans for Bonnie at a later time.

Now, it was time to deal with Stefan.

Scarlett blinked a few times, began to feel a little strange.

She looked around, as if someone had been near her, and did not see anyone.

"Scarlett…" Sebastian said, making her jump a little.

She turned to look at him.

"Are you alright, my love…you seem shaken up."

She looked around one more time, and then stared into his eyes. "I am alright….let us go inside."

* * *

><p>"I think I figured it out!" Lucy all but screamed at two in the morning to a sleeping Abbigail. "I don't know why I didn't realize it in the first place!"<p>

"Hmm…" Abby barely got out. Her eyes weren't fully open, and she was barely listening.

"Abby...wake up…" Lucy begged, shoving her awake.

Abbigail fully opened her eyes, and sat up slowly, "Are you sure about this, Lucy…because if it doesn't work…"

"It will….okay look…" she said, showing her the book of Scarlett and Sebastian's past lives; the one Bonnie and Damon read out of, that changed everything. "We are trying to get Bonnie and Damon back in their bodies…a reversal spell…"

"We've tried reversal spells, Lucy."

"We have but we never tried to read the words that were said backwards. "

That made Abby alert.

"All we have to do is get a few herbs, and say the words backwards, and it should work." Lucy said, getting up. "What do you think?"

"Will it work? Bonnie read the words…what if Scarlett needs to read the words, and right now…they are upstairs asleep."

"I'm sure I will work without them, but if it doesn't will get them first thing in the morning."

"Well then I think it should work. Let's get started." Abbigail wasn't sure if she should have returned, but when Elena contacted her, and explained what was going on, and what had happened in the last few years; she knew she had to come. She had to make amends with Bonnie, and her plan was to start this way.

After putting everything in place, they began speaking the words that started everything, backwards.

* * *

><p>Scarlett and Sebastian were upstairs in bed exploring each other's bodies.<p>

"If we were able to return back, before everything happened, I would have never left…we would have got through it together…"

Sebastian could only kiss her…if only they could go back and start over…if only. So right now, he would cherish this moment.

He then began to kiss her neck, down her stomach. Tonight he would love every inch of her. As he began to kiss down her stomach, he stopped at that sweet juncture between her thighs.

Hearing Scarlett moan his name was pleasure to his ears. He then moved back up and ravished his mouth.

Forever…that is what they will always have.

Before they could fathom what was going on, a feeling washed over them, leaving them weak and breathless. Their eyes connected one last time, before everything went black.

A few moments later, Bonnie's eyes slowly fluttered opened. Her head hurt, and she felt disoriented. Something didn't feel right….the last thing she remembered was Caroline's birthday party and reading something on her past life with….Damon.

What she saw when she sat up and her vision became fully clear, made her scream, waking up a naked Damon who was on top of her.

Their eyes connected with one another, and Damon smirked, "I knew you wanted to get me in bed, judgey."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know it…. this chapter was slow, but as you see at the end, a lot more is in store. How will Bonnie and Damon deal with the aftermath? And do they even remember? What about Stefan and Klaus? A lot more is to come in 'Tortured.' And I hope you review and continue to read =)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so glad you all decided to stick with 'Tortured.' Now here is a slow moment from me. I had no idea you could reply to someone's review, so I never thanked anyone individually! I am so sorry for that, and I am trying to make up for it now! Thank you all again for the reviews, because they mean so much to me!**

* * *

><p>"So, you're saying you don't remember anything?" Caroline asked, as she sipped on her Coca-Cola.<p>

"No, I remember your birthday party at the Salvatore's, I remember Damon being there and I read from that book, and then the next thing I remember is waking up in bed with Damon." She put her hands to her forehead at that last part. Waking up with Damon on top of her, especially how he was on top of her, and not knowing how they got there, did more than just freak her out. The next thing she knew she was running out of his room, barely clothed only to come face to face with a mother she hadn't seen in 15 years and a cousin, she'd only met once.

And now, a day later, she was sitting here at the Grille, with Caroline, talking about what exactly she and her past life did for the last few weeks. She couldn't even imagine herself doing all of the things Caroline explained to her.

"Bonnie…is something going on with you and Damon?"

Bonnie could tell Caroline would have burst if she didn't ask that question before the end of the day. She almost forgot she told Caroline, that before the incident with her past life happened, she and Damon were in a heavily heated make-out session.

"If I told you nothing, would you believe me?" Would Bonnie even believe herself?

"Nope…but that's because I'm a vampire, and I can hear your heart rate speed up, and feel your body heat rise when his name is mentioned." Her nonchalant attitude during her answer was not missed.

Bonnie glared at her friend, "Shouldn't there be a limit that we cannot cross in the friend department."

"Bonnie, we've seen each other naked. I've given you my blood. I don't think there are any limits." She laughed.

Bonnie wasn't able to hide the smile that formed on her face. Caroline was right, there really wasn't a limit on their friendship.

"I don't know, Care, it's weird. I have never liked Damon, after everything...he still isn't number one on my list. And then after this whole thing with him and Elena…"

"But he is on your list now….before he didn't even have that option." Caroline couldn't help but interrupt.

Bonnie almost wanted to ask Caroline, whose side she was on, because for some reason it seemed as if she wanted her and Damon to be together. "I don't know….ever since Klaus…" she couldn't even continue. "He's been there…Damon has been different and he visits me, he's been helpful. And it's confusing. And then yesterday, after everything that happened, it's as if a big part of me wants to see him. I think I'm losing it, Caroline."

"I think you have feelings for him…"

It wasn't Caroline's absurd statement that made Bonnie stop everything she was doing, and concentrate on the entrance of the Grille. It was the fact, that her heart did some kind of tug and pull towards the empty entrance way. But why?

Before she was able to turn back around to face Caroline, Damon walked through, dressed in his usual black attire. The feeling that Bonnie got just watching him walk over to the bar, to sit next to Alaric, was so foreign to her, she couldn't explain it…and she didn't want too.

She watched as the busty blonde waitress put down two glasses and a bottle of liquor in front of Damon and Alaric. The smile and wink she gave to Damon made Bonnie's stomach churn and her blood felt as if it were boiling in a furnace. If anyone gave her a million dollars to answer why she began to feel that way, then she would still be getting monthly allowances from the dad, who went on business trips every other week.

She turned back to Caroline, who had a smile on her face, and a sneaky gleam in her eye, and before she would let her get out a word, Bonnie stood up, almost knocking into a waiter, "I think it's time for me to get home."

Caroline immediately stood up, "Are you sure you don't want to go over there and say hi?"

"Very funny….I will see Mr. Saltzman in class tomorrow." She said, putting her coat, and trying her best to look everywhere but over at the bar, because if she had to look at the busty bimbo flirting her fake eyelashes at Damon, she would probably throw up.

Caroline just laughed, and followed Bonnie out of the door.

She knew Bonnie was expecting to get in her car and drive off by herself, but Caroline would never make that mistake again. Yes, time has passed since the accident, but that didn't mean it still didn't haunt Caroline; that she could still see Bonnie lying on that cold dirty floor, in chains. She could still remember her getting mad that Bonnie was going to leave to different colleges and leaving her alone at the Grille. It still didn't change the fact, that she felt like it was all of her fault, and she would probably never forgive herself.

And Bonnie didn't question Caroline, as her best friend got in the passenger seat.

As Bonnie drove home, she tried to think of absolutely everything, but Damon. The sounds of Katy Perry's "Futuristic Lover," blasting through the radio, didn't help; neither did Caroline talking to Tyler on the phone, letting him know how I was doing. She would have offered to turn the radio down, but with Caroline's super hearing ability, and being able to focus on one thing, she decided to leave it where it was.

One thought that did cross her mind, that made her focus on Damon seem like a distant memory, was the conversation she had with her dad and Abby this morning. Supposedly during her past life 'episode' they compelled her dad, to think she was staying with Abby, to recover their mother and daughter relationship.

Bonnie wished they could have come up with something else. She didn't want to recover anything with Abby any time soon. She was grateful that Abby and Lucy were able to help, but it didn't change the fact, that she abandoned her for 15 years. Oh, and took in someone else, to raise him like a son.

Now, her dad wanted her, Abby, and Lucy to go on a family camping trip in Colorado for a week. Lucy opted out before they could finish giving them details of how wonderful it would be to talk and understand why things were the way they were with their family. Bonnie didn't want to go, but her dad really didn't give her a choice. The whole leaving under his household speech was given, and even though Bonnie didn't need to live under his household; it wouldn't be fair to him. He spent his whole life out of the loop, and maybe it was time to catch him back up.

Did she mention she didn't want to go….

"You want to know the reason I keep asking you about Damon?"

Hearing Caroline's voice mention Damon, made her swerve a little.

Caroline's reaction was proving a point, "As much as I can't stand him at times, and as much as I don't like what's going on with him and Elena right now…the way you two were these past few weeks…"

"Caroline, that wasn't us…" Bonnie interrupted her.

"I know that, but, it's weird, but you two look right together. I never saw it until Scarlett and Sebastian. And trust me, I would be the last person to tell you that if I didn't think it was true."

Bonnie didn't even realize she had made it home yet, until she was putting her car in park in her drive way.

Too much was going on right now, for Bonnie to even consider that she and Damon could ever be anything, but acquaintances…well after everything, she would even give them the title of friends, but more than that…it was too much.

"I know it's a lot to think about." And Caroline knew that Bonnie probably didn't want to hear any more of it. "Would you like me to sleep over."

"No, it's okay. You go hang out with Tyler. I may have had the music really loud, but I know you want to see him tonight. And I will be okay. My dad is here, and Abby." She wouldn't call her mom, "I will be alright."

Caroline smiled, and gave her a hug.

"And Care…I'm really sorry about your dad. I wish more could have been done."

"It's okay…It's hard, but…" Caroline stopped, and her eyes went wide, "Wait…Bonnie…I never told you about my Dad…I mean, I told Scarlett, but you said you didn't remember…."

"I don't…" Bonnie said, "Well, I thought I didn't." She had no idea where the memory came from, but she felt like all of them would be coming back soon.

* * *

><p>Damon knew her eyes were on his, as soon as he walked into the Grille. Did it take every ounce of him not to stare at her? Yes. But the moment he did look, she was about to knock over a waiter, and then she and Blondie were on their way out.<p>

When he woke up yesterday on top of Bonnie's naked form, he was almost more shocked then she was. Last thing he remembered was Blondie's little birthday shindig and making out with the little witch, and after looking through that book, about Sebastian and Scarlett, he was waking up on top of her. When he found out that his supposed past lives took over their body for several weeks, he couldn't help but down a whole bottle of bourbon.

He didn't like that he wasn't in control of his body for so long, when it only felt like he was sleeping.

He knew she would be here tonight; it's as if he could feel her….maybe that's why he came.

But that wouldn't be the reason he would tell anyone. Alaric would only know that he came to get a drink, after everything that happened. Elena got the same little speech. He knew something had to be wrong with him; as long as it took him to finally have Elena, a big part of him didn't even want to be near her.

And it couldn't be because of Bonnie; the witch who gave him aneurysms on a daily basis. He had to admit, Bonnie was hot and her temper, independence, and her passion to protect others was a turn on, but he never imagined he would find himself in this position. Thinking about her; wanting to see her….. yeah, he needed another drink.

And after he would drink the whole bottle with Alaric, he would go back to the mansion to be with Elena…because right now, he had everything he's ever wanted, and he couldn't let it go.

Especially not for a few thoughts of the little witch.

So, the fact that he ended up on a tree in front of her bedroom window, was just because he had too many drinks in his system, right? That he was watching her as she was putting clothes in a duffel bag. The short cheerleader shorts she was wearing, that showed off her legs…the red and white tank she had on, that showed off her curves; the images he was getting of her under him, over him, and bent over in front him were…

His thoughts vanished when Matt walked into her room, and she gave him a hug, that seemed a little too long for his taste. And he didn't like that Mutt was seeing her in barely anything.

"So, your back…no Scarlett still in there." Matt teased, as he handed her a small box.

"Yeah, it's me," She smiled, "And thank you so much for bringing me this." She said, as she opened the container that contained a small piece of cheesecake.

As they talked and she devoured her cheesecake, that she forgot to get at the Grille, she couldn't help but smile and laugh as she enjoyed Matt's company. Other than Jeremy, Matt was still human….and just being near him, made her feel a little ounce of normal.

"Are you sure you're okay, Bonnie….we never were able to really talk….after…"

"I'm okay," She couldn't help, but cut him off, "Trust me…with Caroline and Tyler over 24/7…you all have been really helpful." It was the truth, but not the complete truth. She didn't know when she would fully feel better…if it were even possible.

After another hug, and a kiss on the forehead, Matt left, and Bonnie's attention focused on her window. She knew he was out there…she felt it while she was talking to Matt.

And Damon knew she was aware.

So, when Bonnie's window opened and a gush of air invaded her space, she turned around and Damon was laying on her bed, going through her suitcase.

"Now, where are you off too, Judgey?"

Before she would role her eyes, to his name calling, but now, for some reason, it made her heart jump. She walked over to him, and grabbed her clothes that he was taking out, and putting it back in her suitcase.

"My dad decided he wants to do some family bonding and go camping with me and Abby."

"You don't seem excited." Maybe he was only saying that because he was far from excitement as well.

"I'm not…I'm not ready to bond with my…with Abby…it's too soon."

"Well then don't go."

"You make it sound so easy…" she took a deep breath, and then sat down beside him.

She wouldn't admit that she felt comfortable…relaxed.

"I could always compel him." Damon insisted, and when Bonnie gave him a deathly glare, he retracted his offer. "Suit yourself, have fun getting bugs up places you may not like."

Bonnie may have rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but laugh a little. Was it normal, that she and Damon were sitting on her bed talking…especially how they were the last several weeks?

"Do you remember anything?" Bonnie asked softly. "I mean…I don't…remember…" When did she stammer…especially in front of Damon?

"The only thing I remember is waking up on you…" he winked, and Bonnie shifted a little, "Oh and us at Caroline's party."

"It was what I read in that book of Scarlett and Sebastian….it was a spell."

He just shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having dreams of them…us…our past?"

"I thought they were just dreams. Plus Sebastian is a wuss." He made a face as if he were disgusted.

"He seemed romantic…." Bonnie let her mind wander to her dreams.

"Oh please, I can be a better romantic then that." Why he said that, he had no idea. Because he wasn't a romantic…he was a homicidal vampire, and he liked it that way.

"Oh really?" Her sarcastic tone was not missed. And neither was the flirtatiousness in her voice; something she had no idea she had.

Bonnie and Damon talked for hours. It was 4 in the morning, when they realized what time it was. They talked about almost everything…they shared eye roles, smiles, laughs, and a few secrets here and there. Damon opened up about how he didn't have a good relationship with his dad, and Bonnie opened up how she was feeling towards Abby. Bonnie rolled her eyes and laughed when Damon told her next time Matt comes by to put on some longer clothes. She wouldn't take him serious.

Bonnie then found herself yawning, and didn't even realize when she got under the covers and closed her eyes.

Damon should have left, but he found himself turning off the light, and folding his arms behind his head.

"Judgey…"

"Hmm" she wasn't able to form any more words…she was too tired…too drained.

"Next time you take a blade to your wrist…I'll kill you."

Bonnie's eyes shot open, and she didn't turn around to face him, because she knew that he was looking at her…knew that he could see into her…knew that he could hear, and feel her heart speed up.

And the only words that left her lips, just a bit above a whisper was, "Thank you, Damon…"

And then before they both knew it, sleep had come.

* * *

><p><em>It took Sebastian until close to nightfall to get Scarlett's tears to ease, and for her to get some rest. To find her mother dead in the home she grew up in did not seem real to either of them. Her father and her uncle were nowhere to be found. The thought crossed his mind of both of them being, but he had to believe that it was not true. He did not let Scarlett know that he believed her uncle was behind it all, but again….he had to believe that it was not true.<em>

_ He knew that she did not want to fall asleep, but he promised her at dawn, he would get to the bottom of this. Her family would find justice, and he would bring it to her._

_ As he looked down at her sleeping form, he kissed her forehead softly. Her beauty was unlike anyone in this world. He knew that from the first moment their eyes locked, that he would give her the world. He loved her so much, and he could never imagine his life without her._

_ Sebastian did not realize sleep captured him, until the sunlight awoken him at dawn. Something did not feel right. He felt a horrid pain in his chest, and he could not place as to why._

_ That's when he realized Scarlett was no longer beside him, and a letter with her hand writing was placed where she lay._

My dearest Sebastian,

I do apologize for that I must leave. I do not know when I will return, so please do not come looking for me. I need time to get myself together, so that when I return I can be well. My mother is never coming back, and I cannot be here at this moment in time without her. Please forgive me, but I will return again. I do love you with every breath that I have.

Forever and Always my love,

Scarlett.

_ Sebastian must have read the letter over a hundred times, before he could come to an understanding. Scarlett, the woman he had become his life...his heart…his soul, had fled. A single tear escaped his eye, as his whole body grew numb._

* * *

><p>Bonnie's eyes shot open to the sunlight shining in her face. She had to admit that her heart went out to Sebastian; she could feel his pain throughout her dream, and even though she knew how Sebastian and Scarlett's story ended, she still couldn't help but want to see what happened next. And she would be lying if she said it wasn't for Damon playing the leading male role.<p>

Speaking of Damon….

Bonnie sat up and realized he was no longer beside her. They stayed up all night, talking as if they had been friends for years. No one would ever believe them if they said they only started getting along a few weeks ago. She would admit that she felt comfortable, and slept peaceful with him next to her, but she would never tell him that.

When she looked at the clock, she almost jumped out of her bed. _11am_ it read. She was supposed to leave with her family around 8.

She walked into her dad's room, and the bed was neatly made, without him in it. As she was walking downstairs, a nice aroma hit her nose. That's when she found Damon in her kitchen cooking breakfast…again.

But she wouldn't complain, because she was hungry, and last time, his food was mouthwatering. Though that still didn't explain the fact as to why her dad was nowhere to be found.

"Damon….where is my dad?" She said, sitting down in front of one of the plates.

"Oh yeah, he said that you didn't have to go on the trip. He wanted some alone time with your mother." He said, flipping a pancake.

"Don't call her that….and that doesn't sound right." Her eyes then grew wide, "Damon please don't tell me you compelled him!"

Damon scoffed, "What kind of person do you think I am, Bon Bon?"

The look on her face was priceless. If she could have given him an aneurysm, she would have.

"No, I didn't compel him. I almost did, but he thought some alone time with mama witch was needed. Plus, he wanted your dear best friend (and that would be me), to take care of you while he was away." He said, filling her plate with food.

Her dad would have never bought that.

Damon saw the way Bonnie was looking at him, and knew that she wasn't buying it. "And I may have told him that you, Blondie, and Elena, had planned on visiting colleges this week, and was too afraid to tell him because you thought family bonding was more important."

Bonnie just shook her head, and smiled lightly. She wouldn't admit that she was ecstatic that she didn't have to go.

"You don't have to thank me…I'll settle for you giving me a back massage…naked."

"Ha…well, a thank you is just going to have to be good enough."

As Bonnie began to eat her food, Damon couldn't help but watch her. He enjoyed talking with the little witch….he was enjoying being near her, but this feeling that he was acquiring was foreign to him. He really hope it would pass soon. Well, maybe not too soon.

"I have a plan for you, judgey."

She looked at him, while drinking her orange juice.

"I am going to help you get your magic working properly again, as well as teach you some fighting skills."

Okay, she must be dreaming, because even though Damon was being kind to her recently, offering to spend long hours getting her magic to function was too unreal. There had to be an ulterior motive.

"Yeah, and what's in it for you?"

It surprised Damon that he didn't have anything in mind. What had gotten in to him?

"Nothing…take it or leave it, Bonnie."

Before Bonnie could take him up on that offer, her doorbell rang. As she went to go answer it, Damon's eyes fell onto her behind.

Okay, maybe something did cross his mind in something she could give him in return, but he would never go there with her….especially after everything. So, he would leave his mouth shut, and his animalistic urges at bay.

Bonnie opened the door, and Elena was standing right in front of her. And she exactly when Damon was behind her, because Elena's eyes held shock and confusion, when she saw him.

"Damon, Bonnie…what's going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I hope you all enjoyed! As you can see, we picked right back up where Scarlett and Sebastian left off. I know you all may not like this, but trust me; I won't leave you all disappointed. Yes, you all know the outcome, but you have to follow their story, because you never know what could happen. As you can see Bonnie and Damon are getting closer, and though there may be sexual tension brewing between the two, I'm leaving it at a friendship basis for now. I want their friendship to be like Lexie and Stefan. If the characters seem a little OOC, I do apologize.<strong>

**Now, as you can probably tell, Bonnie did remember a bit from her past life, and it was that information about Caroline's dad. So, slowly she may get more of those memories back. And though Damon said that he didn't remember anything...was he telling the truth?**

**Also, just a quick reminder…remember Bonnie's doctor in a previous chapter, and how he was a little confused at how Bonnie healed so fast…don't forget about him. He will be making more appearances in later chapters.**

**Again I hope you all enjoyed this chapter & please review! =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! They mean so much to me! I hope I do not leave you all disappointed with this chapter.**

**Again, I do not own anything vampire diaries! =)**

* * *

><p>A little white lie never hurt anyone. Well, that's what Bonnie had to keep telling herself, as she lied to Elena as to why Damon was at her house. She couldn't possibly tell one of her best friends that the guy she was dating…or sneaking around with… or doing whatever, kept her company all night, and was now making her breakfast. It didn't sound or look right.<p>

Elena wasn't a stupid individual, but she had no choice but to believe that Damon just came a few minutes before she did, telling Bonnie that she should make things right with her after that little argument they had. It seemed like forever ago to Elena, but only a couple of days ago to Bonnie.

Damon just looked between the little witch and Elena, and decided it was his time to take himself elsewhere.

"And since I have accomplished that, I'll see you lovely ladies later." As he walked to the door, Elena called his name, and he turned around… like he always did.

"Thank you." She said softly with a small smile on her face. The look in her eye though, stated that she wanted to see him later…probably for his whereabouts last night.

He nodded to her, and his eyes found Bonnie, as she quickly looked away.

"Is everything alright Elena?" She asked, as Damon left. When his gaze met hers, if she didn't look away, Elena may have thought the unmentionable was going on.

"Yeah," She said as they went into the living room. "I just wanted to see how you were doing after the whole Scarlett and Sebastian thing."

"I'm okay…just trying to come to terms with everything. Me and Damon in a past life is unbelievable and my mom is back…it's just all too weird…"

"Do you remember anything?" Bonnie knew that Elena was focused on one thing and one thing only. Beyond the kisses that she found out she shared with Damon, she knew that their past lives had been intimate with one another. It wasn't just the unexpected memory that just entered her mind of she and Damon in the throes, but the fact that they did wake up in an awkward position, made Bonnie commit another lie.

"We…they didn't do…they almost did, but they didn't."

Elena took a deep breath of relief. It killed her enough knowing that Bonnie and Damon were soul mates in a past life and seeing them kissing for several weeks, but if she had to hear that her best friend and the man she was involved with, did more than just kissing, she probably would have lost it.

As Elena began talking about Damon, not knowing if what she was doing was right, Bonnie's cellphone buzzed, letting her know she had a text message.

'_Nice save witchy'_ When she read Damon's message, she almost felt awful for smiling.

'_Thanks for playing along, vampire.'_ She added a wink and a smile.

She would have asked him if he still wanted to come over and help her with her magic, but she refrained, when she allowed herself to continue listening to Elena.

"I still miss Stefan." The words that Bonnie knew would come eventually. "I still believe that somewhere deep down that he is good…that he will come back."

"Elena, Stefan is never coming back. He made his decision. Yes, he was trying to protect Damon, but too much has happened now. The Stefan that you knew and loved is gone." It came out harsh, but Bonnie didn't care.

"Bonnie…I know you're upset after everything that happened, and I don't want to argue you again, now that we're okay, but please…you know Stefan, this isn't him." Elena pleaded for Bonnie to understand.

"Elena, honestly… and I'm sorry to say this because I love you and you are my best friend, but maybe we should reevaluate our friendship. And it's not just about Stefan, because I know you love him…I know you want him to be the same Stefan that you met, but he's not. But, this is about how I had a horrible tragedy and all you can do is talk about your problems and Stefan. I have things going on in my life, and you don't even seem to care. That is not a friendship, Elena. I can only be here so much for you, but I can't put my life and the things going on with it on hold for you all the time. I can't do it anymore."

Tears were forming through both of their eyes.

"Bonnie…"

"As crazy as it sounds, I would still die for you Elena; but if it came down to it…would you lay down your life for me? Would you give up everything just to protect me?"

And with that, Bonnie's anger and sadness, triggered her powers to work properly, and the front door opened. "Leave…please." She said just a bit above a whisper, as she choked on her words from the tears.

And with tears streaming down and a stern look on her face, Elena did just that.

* * *

><p>Damon was nosy and had nothing else to do at the moment, so when he walked out of Bonnie's house, he stayed close by, and listened in.<p>

Did it hurt him, hearing Elena say that she missed Stefan and that she didn't know where she and Damon were heading? Of course. Did it hurt him worse to hear Bonnie's feelings towards Elena, and realize that everyone, including him, used her as a punching bag when they needed her? More than he thought it would.

He could have stayed there when Bonnie used her magic to burst open her door to comfort Elena and hold her, but right now…he couldn't. His humanity was trying to weigh down on him and he needed to turn it off.

Yeah, he needed a drink….

* * *

><p>It hurt Bonnie to say those things to Elena…but she couldn't help the emotions that over took her body at that moment. She realized that people were right when they say you can't keep everything in or you'll blow up. And that's what Bonnie felt like she had done. A part of her wanted to pick up the phone and apologize to the girl she's known since kindergarten, that she's had sleepovers with, and that she grew up with, but another part of her needed to cool off.<p>

A knock at Bonnie's door, pulled her away from her thoughts. She was surprised to see her doctor on her porch when she opened the door.

"Dr. Thompson?" she questioned, a little confused as to why he was here.

"Miss Bennett, you missed your appointment last week, and we've been trying to contact you. I wanted to make a little house visit to make sure you were okay, because I know you went through a terrible trauma."

Bonnie was able to provide a small smile for his consideration, but along with the argument she had with Elena that clouded her mind, so was the reason why she had appointments with the doctor to begin with.

She was trying her best not to let her mind wonder back to that moment in time where she felt as though death was better than life. Because if she did, her subconscious would probably place her right back in that dirty basement, and she would feel everything that was done to her again.

"Miss Bennett?"

Dr. Thompson's voice brought Bonnie out of her thoughts. "Um…thank you for checking up on me. I just got back from a trip with my dad, and it slipped my mind to cancel my appointment." She lied.

And the liar of the year award goes too…. she thought, and shifted uncomfortably.

"You are doing well I presume?" he asked, his eyes giving her a once over….still unbelieving to the fact that she only had but a few faint scars from her accident present, and it had barely even been a month.

"Yes, I am doing much better."

When Matt arrived on Bonnie's doorstep, she was more than glad, because she was beginning to feel awkward.

After Dr. Thompson and Matt introduced themselves, he eyes landed back on Bonnie. "Bonnie, I'm glad you are doing better, if you need to make an appointment anytime with me, just give me a call." And with one last look, he left into his car and drove off.

Matt just stared at Bonnie with a questioning look in his eye. "What was that about?"

As he and Bonnie walked into her house, she said, "I missed one of my doctor's appointments a few weeks ago, you know, when my past life was taking over my body, and he wanted to make sure I was okay." She answered, as they walked into her house, and stood by the stairs.

"And doctor's usually make house visits?" he asked, not believing her answer.

"He was just being concerned," she smiled a bit, not really believing it herself.

"Or he has a crush on you." He laughed.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes and pushed him a little, as he continued to laugh.

* * *

><p>Caroline wouldn't lie and say she didn't take her time when going over to Elena's. When her best friend called her in tears about getting in a fight with Bonnie, she had a feeling she knew what it was about.<p>

When she knocked on the door, Elena answered in tears, and just broke down in the blonde vampire's arms.

Caroline held onto her until Elena stopped crying, while she explained everything that happened.

"I just don't understand...I feel horrible for everything that happened to her, I really do; but I don't think Stefan would torture Bonnie in anyway. "

As Elena wiped her eyes, Caroline really hoped she wouldn't regret what she was about to say. "Elena….Bonnie has been through a lot…if you would have saw her like I did, it would be hard for you to erase that image from your head. I can't blame her for being upset… she is hurting, and you continue to stress that the person who helped in attacking her is the good guy." She really wanted to bring up why does she still mention Stefan, but is sleeping with Damon, and she would have, but she chose to keep her mouth shut, because at the end of the day it wasn't her business. "Elena, I know that you are concerned, but put yourself in her shoes, everything that Bonnie does now is to save everyone, especially you, and that's okay, because she loves you so much, but somehow she's always the one who gets hurt. You told me she said she would still die for you?"

Elena nodded with tears streaming down her face.

"Then stop making it so easy for her to do so." Okay, that didn't come out the way she planned, she thought, as Elena's eyes grew a little with the shock and pain of her words. And if Caroline could take it back, she would. She thought about ripping off the vervain necklace Elena wore, and compelling her, but she couldn't do that. Even though she didn't agree with some of Elena's choices, and she knew that right now, her head was so clouded with wanting Stefan back, and doing whatever with Damon, that she almost didn't care, but that's something she couldn't do to her. They had been through too much.

"And I don't mean just you." She corrected herself. "All of us…we all need to watch out for each other and try our best not to put each other in danger."

"I just miss him Caroline…I miss Stefan so much. And without him…I just….I still want to believe that he hasn't changed. I want things to go back to the way they were.

But sadly….both she and Caroline knew that would probably never happen.

* * *

><p>The sting of the liquid going down Bonnie's throat from the shot of vodka she just consumed made her face scrunch up.<p>

After talking with Matt for a while, Bonnie decided to get dressed and go with him to the Grille because they decided that alcohol would be good for them tonight. Bonnie text Caroline and Tyler to join them, but hadn't heard back from either of them.

When Bonnie and Matt first made their entrance into the Grille, Bonnie spotted Damon as soon as she entered. He and Alaric were at the bar again, and Damon wasn't even bothering to use a glass for his bourbon. Their eyes connected for a mere moment, as his head turned in her direction, but the moment only lasted shortly, because the feeling Bonnie was getting, wasn't something that she didn't want to deal with right now.

And now, she and Matt were sitting at a table with more than enough shots to go around the grille, and were going to take down each and every one of them.

This night…they would have fun. They would explore their tolerance, and deal with the massive hangover in the morning.

They were each on their fourth shot when Caroline came in and sat down, "You guys are starting without me?"

She took one back before they could even respond. And then another.

"Care bear! Where have you been?" Bonnie yelled, and slurred her words at once.

"Elena called me…." When Bonnie and Caroline's eyes connected they already knew that they would talk about it later. That could have made them bad people, but tonight wasn't that night to think about it.

Caroline took back another shot, and as they all talked and enjoyed themselves, their laughter filled the area.

"Mine if we join you?" Bonnie's heart jumped, as the silk velvet voice, she knew so well, reached her ears. Her eyes met Caroline and she had a sly smile on her face. If Bonnie were sober, she probably would have left and told Caroline to eliminate any thoughts that were forming from her mind.

But at this moment, she didn't even know the definition of sober.

So, when her eyes met Damon and 'take a seat' left her lips, in a voice that held a bit of seduction, but everyone was too intoxicated to tell; even Bonnie.

Damon and Alaric took a seat.

Alaric sobered up a little, because he didn't feel comfortable drinking around people who were underage; even if they did graduate high school, and they fought beside each other. He had to still play the role as an adult.

A beer wouldn't hurt him though….

"Little witch, I had no idea you could put it away like this," He then looked at Caroline and Matt, "I mean I knew Blondie could tolerate it, and Mutt looks like he could throw back a few… but you…"

"If…" Bonnie raised her hand up, and then pointed at him, "You are going to sit here! Damooon, you need to be nice!"

Caroline and Matt were too drunk to even pay attention to Damon's rude remarks.

An hour went by, and their time only got better. A song came on that Bonnie didn't recognize, but when Caroline insist she go and dance, she was out of her seat in no time, trying to keep her balance.

As her hips began to sway to the music, she never felt so liberated….so free. Her worries were nonexistent. She looked over to the table that Caroline was dancing on, and then to Matt who should be under the bar right, but looked relaxed and carefree.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile. Her eyes then connected with Damon again, and her body felt as if it were on fire with his heated gaze upon her.

He walked up to her with a beer in his hand and a look in his eye that told Bonnie, he had naughty things going across his mind.

She wasn't wrong, and when he stood only a mere inch from her face, she knew that she was correct.

"I was thinking," she put her hand to his chest, "Scarlett and Sebastian do things that I think…." She swayed a little, and Damon held her up, "We should explore….you know."

When Damon heard Bonnie speak those words, a vision of the little witch writhing in ecstasy underneath him happened.

"You know…just once…"

Bonnie was bold when she became drunk…. very bold.

"When you kissed me…." She slurred, "At Caroline's house…party….whatever. We didn't get to finish. We should finish." Even though she was stammering, she was able to get her point across.

Damon wasn't as drunk as he should have been with all of the alcohol he consumed, thanks to being a vampire and all; Amazing tolerance. He knew Bonnie was drunk, but the little witch was too enticing to pass up. He wouldn't take advantage of her, but this time he would like to be in his right mind when the little witch was under him; not just a memory.

And he wouldn't let her know that he remembered everything, because that was another conversation for another time.

"Well, then let me take you home." He winked.

Bonnie took his hand, and as she was attempting to put on her jacket, with his help, Damon's phone went off.

When he saw that it was Elena, he paused for a moment, and Bonnie noticed, and looked down at his phone.

It didn't make her completely sober, but she did straighten up a bit. Reality came shooting back down to her, and she held her jacket close to her, as her body suddenly acquired a chill.

"You should take that…make sure she's okay." She then focused her attention on her blonde vampire friend, who Matt was trying to help off the table.

Damon answered the phone, and Bonnie went over beside Caroline, who was now holding up Matt who was barely able to stand. She then took the last shot of vodka on the table, in hopes she would forget the last few embarrassing minutes she just had.

The memories stayed, but the disgusting liquid and chunks that left her mouth didn't, as she threw up.

"Alright, I'm going to take them home." Alaric said, getting up. He knew Caroline would probably be able to make it home safely, but he wouldn't chance it, and Bonnie and Matt were in no condition to drive or walk home. "You going to be okay?" He asked Damon.

Damon didn't respond to Alaric, until he asked the question again, because his attention was on Bonnie. Caroline was now being her support as she held her up, after she finished letting more than just the alcohol leave her mouth.

He would have helped her, but Elena needed to talk to him. And at the end of the day, not matter how much he hurt. It was always going to be Elena.

So he told Alaric to make sure they got home safe, even though his only concern was Bonnie, and left.

And even though Bonnie's eyes were closed, because they were heavy, she knew exactly when he left, and exactly when Caroline picked her up, because her legs weren't capable of walking on their own.

* * *

><p>When Damon entered Elena's house, the strong smell of alcohol drifted to her nose.<p>

"Damon, are you drunk?"

"I'm dead Elena…I don't get drunk." His words were a little slurred, but he was still coherent.

"Damon, are you alright?" And she only asked, because even though he had been drinking, he had a look in his eyes that seemed as if her were hurt.

"Better than ever….you said you wanted to talk."

"Well actually…." She said walking up to him, and putting her arms around him, "I thought we could…"

Was this how it would always be? Damon thought; always being a substitute for Stefan.

He grabbed her hands, before they could make contact with his face, "I heard you and Bonnie this morning."

Her face held sadness at his comment. "Damon, I'm…I'm sorry."

"I can't be your substitute for Elena, Stefan." Not after everything with Katherine. He could shut off his humanity as much as he needed too, but this is something he couldn't put himself through. "Just….just answer me one thing. This year that we've been doing whatever it is we've been doing….did you ever just forget about Stefan. Did you ever consider that you and I could have been the endgame?"

Elena knew she shouldn't have said what she said next, but it escaped her mouth before she could prevent it. "Damon I care about you so much. But I love Stefan…It's always going to be Stefan."

He heard that phrase too many times. At the end of the day everyone always chose Stefan….no matter what he had done. His Father, Katherine, and now Elena….he couldn't take it anymore.

So, the pain overtook his body clouded his judgment on what he did next.

It was Déjà vu really.

He turned away from Elena, to leave her house, and Jeremy walked downstairs, usually oblivious to everything that happened in this world. He knew Elena knew what he was about to do next, because the scream she let go probably woke the neighbors.

Damon didn't care, as he put his hands around the young gilbert's neck and, and felt it crack beneath his grasp.

Elena screamed again and ran to her brother's body on the floor, checking if he had his ring on. When she saw that he did, her angry eyes looked back up to face Damon, but he was gone.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's eyes shot open in the middle of the night, and she looked around and noticed she was in her bed. She had no idea how she got there, because she didn't even remember walking into her house.<p>

The last memory she held was of she, Matt, and Caroline experiencing how fast their tolerance level was with alcohol. And with this headache that was forming, she could tell that after the fourth shot, her tolerance was very low. Plus, her memory seemed a bit clouded.

She really hoped she didn't do anything embarrassing.

After Bonnie decided to take a shower, she put on a pair of pajama pants and a tank, and made her way back up under the covers in her warm bed. Even though she still harbored a headache, she felt completely comfortable as she rest her head on the pillow.

"Feeling better?"

Damon's voice, made Bonnie jump and turn around, and that didn't help her headache at all.

He was standing against her wall, and the expression on his face told Bonnie that something was wrong.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" She got out of bed, and if she wasn't so observant, she wouldn't have saw the single tear that formed in his eye. "Damon…"

"I'm lost…. Metaphorically….existentially…. "

Bonnie could smell the liquor coming from him, and for some reason his emotions were all she could feel, and they held a damper on her heart.

"Damon, what happened?" She started walking closer, but when he stepped back, she stopped.

"I can't be what everybody wants me to be, what _she_ wants me to be."

And when he said those words, Bonnie knew something had to have happened with Elena. She knew Damon as being a non-caring murderous vampire, but when it came to Elena, his guard fell all the way down. And honestly, Bonnie wasn't sure how to make him feel better. So much had happened between him and Elena….things Bonnie didn't even know about….things she probably didn't want to know. But she knew whatever happened tonight, set him on edge…. Especially if she was the one he chose to talk too.

This time, Damon didn't back away when Bonnie touched his arm, but he probably should have because the vision she got of Damon breaking Jeremy's neck, and killing two girls and a guy in an alley, made Bonnie jerk away.

"Damon, what did you do?" The vision gave her a glimpse that Damon had on his ring, so the inhale and exhale of breath she took, calmed her down a little. And she wanted to blame it on her being tired, or her having a hangover….. Anything that would make her not be as mad at Damon for ending those people's lives tonight. But she knew it was something else.

"Bonnie….I have a secret." The pain was so present in his features, that Bonnie let Damon hold on to her shoulders, as he continued. "And I've never said it out loud. I mean what's the point it's not going to change anything…It's not going to make me good. This is who I am Bonnie. I'm not human, and I miss it…. I miss it more than anything in the world… that is my secret…"

Anyone would have cared for him being like this, so when Bonnie's heart almost jumped out of her chest for what Damon just told her, she couldn't help herself for holding him into a hug. Yes, Damon towered over her, but she stood on her tippy toes, and held on to him with everything she had.

At this moment, no matter how long they spend talking the other night, no matter how good and caring he had been with her since her accident, she saw a different Damon this night...she felt a different Damon this night.

He was hiding behind being evil so the pain wouldn't consume him.

She didn't remember when they lied on the bed, but Bonnie held on to his hand… almost afraid to let it go. And she didn't miss the way Damon would squeeze it for reassurance.

She laid facing him and he laid on his back looking at the ceiling.

"Why don't you let people see the good in you?" Her voice was soft, and only a bit above a whisper.

"Because when people see good, they expect good." He then turned to look at her, "And I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations."

* * *

><p>Gasping for air, Tyler woke up in a place unfamiliar to him. The last thing he remembered was checking his phone to Bonnie asking him to come to the Grille with she and Matt. And before he could text back, everything went dark.<p>

And now, he was waking up in a place, similar to his own…. but not his own.

"Ah you are awake."

He looked up to see Klaus standing above him.

"You and I are going to have a lot of fun together." Klaus then bent down, "But first, we need to figure out the glitch that kills everyone I turn."

Tyler wouldn't lie and say he wasn't terrified, but he would never show it, "What is going on?"

"You are in transition."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know there weren't any Scarlett &amp; Sebastian scenes, and I apologize, but next chapter you will see more of them =) This chapter is, as you could tell explored beyond that of the supernatural…well until around the end. I know the characters probably seemed a bit OOC, but as this story develops, I want them to get in touch with more than just fighting and trying to stay alive every moment.<strong>

**I know you all probably thinking that scene with Dr. Thompson was weird, but he is having a very slow build in this story, that he will only need little scenes to keep you all aware.**

**As you can tell, even though I have my own storyline, I will be using parts from the Vampire Diaries, to expand on the story…like the part at the end with Damon and Bonnie. That scene was in vampire diaries when he killed the girl after rose died, and when he was talking to Elena in the hotel. I wanted to give it a Bamon twist, and I hope you guys liked it. Also I hope you enjoy their slow build =)**

**One more thing, I am really not trying to Elena bash, because I do like her on the show! Yes, there are times she does make me mad when things happen, but in this story, things could get better with her…. We'll see =)**

**Thanks again for everyone reading this story! Please review =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for everyone on your reviews! It means so much to me. I am trying to start responding to each and every one of you, but I can't respond to guess individually, so thank you so much! Lol. **

**Hope you enjoy….**

* * *

><p>1 week later<p>

_Pain. _

_ Pain and sadness was all Sebastian could feel as he laid on top of a different woman every night. He spent nights looking for Scarlett, but he had no luck. She was gone… she left him. His beloved did not need him anymore._

_ But he was a VanBuren, he could not and would not sulk over a mere woman for too long. And even though he thought of Scarlett as more than just some woman, he would have to put her in that category._

_ So, as the lady he had on top of him, riding him until her burst, he put his pain and sadness of Scarlett to the back of his mind. He just wished he could completely forget about her._

_ Scarlett had been to many villages for the past nights; each one was not as warm and welcoming as her own. She was exhausted…broken, and she missed Sebastian. She should not have left like she did, but her mother was her everything and now she was no more. _

_ The pain that consumed her body was unbearable as she stopped to take a break, and rest against a tree. She was exhausted, hungry, and in need of water. _

_ When her eyes closed, Sebastian entered her mind. All of the moments that they spent together was over before it even started. They were too be married… her mother would have given her blessing. _

_ That is the way everything should have been._

_ And now…_

_ "Oh dear Lord, she is freezing." Scarlett heard a woman's soft kind voice invade her ears._

_ "Robert, we shall take her back to my home, and get her some warm blankets."_

_ Scarlett opened her eyes slowly, and came face to face with a very beautiful woman with long curly brown locks, and she looked as if they shared the same age._

_ "My dear, are you alright? My name is Tatia, my friend Robert and are taking you to some place warm."_

_ Before Scarlett could say anything else, someone strong picked her up, but she was so tired that she didn't mind._

* * *

><p>Bonnie woke up in a cold sweat, head pounding, and limbs sore. This was the 5th night in a row, it kept happening, and she was at the point that she was afraid to fall asleep. Every night she would have dreams about Sebastian and Scarlett, and that wasn't what made her skin crawl, it was what happened after the dream. Klaus would appear in her dreams, and she would be right back in that dirty basement, in pain, and wishing for death. She could feel absolutely everything that was done to her, as if it were happening all over again. The only thing that got her through the nights, was reminding herself that they were just dreams.<p>

But she had no idea how long she would be able to keep telling herself that.

As she made her way downstairs to make some tea, she couldn't help but let her mind wonder to the week's events. So much had happened, and so much had changed, that if she would have looked at her life a few years ago to now, she would have never believed she would be where she was right now.

Klaus became successful into making hybrids, and sadly, Tyler was used as his successful pawn. Seeing Klaus again made every inch of her body tense up, and even though she was slowly getting her full powers back and being able to control them, she still couldn't help that fact that her body stood motionless in front of him, when he made his presence known a week ago.

She was grateful that Caroline and Damon were with her, and used their body as a shield in front of her. She hated that she felt so helpless.

She could still remember the words he said to them, when they stood in front of her, "Trust me, if I wanted to get to Bonnie, I could. I have plans for you later, pet."

It sent chills down her spine, and fear through her body, and she hated that she was like this now.

After Klaus sired Tyler, Tyler couldn't control his urge to do everything Klaus ordered him to do; even if it meant hurting his friends.

And they found that out, when Tyler injected Caroline with vervain to distract her, and help Tyler take Bonnie to Klaus. Bonnie was only glad that she was able to control her power of giving aneurysms, otherwise she wouldn't be here right now.

Tyler was in tears apologizing to them, because he couldn't control himself. A day later he showed up on Bonnie's doorstep, with a duffel bag on his back, and a slip of paper with a telephone number she could reach him at.

He told Bonnie that he needed to leave, so he could figure out how to break the control Klaus had over him. He shared a sad goodbye with Caroline, but only left Bonnie his number. It would be too hard to hear Caroline's voice if she called him, because he didn't know how long he would be gone.

During everything that happened with Tyler, Damon had been helping Bonnie practice her magic, as well as incorporating a few fighting skills. They had been spending so much time together, that people suspected that they were more than just friends; take Caroline for example. Even though she was grieving over Tyler leaving, she still made it her point to ask about her and Damon every time she saw them together.

After finishing her tea, Bonnie made her way back upstairs. She wasn't surprised to find Damon sitting on her bed with an expression on his face that looked as if he had inhaled the whole bar. Ever since Damon broke down that night because of Elena, and revealed to Bonnie his secret, he went out every night to partake in alcohol as well as any girl that he found edible that night. And it had nothing to do with consuming their blood.

Bonnie wouldn't lie and say she didn't feel a nagging feeling every time Damon came to her house at night, with the smell of sex and alcohol on him, but their friendship was new….and it was Damon. He did what he wanted when he wanted. She just hated that the cause of his problems was her brunette friend.

"Who was it tonight?" she asked; something she asked every night. And her words were so nonchalant, that she sounded like one of the guys.

"The reporter…Starr…Andie Starr," He slurred. Even as a vampire, his tolerance level may have been through the ceiling, but every night for a week, drinking the way he did, and the pain that him, made him handle his drinking like a human.

Bonnie was just grateful he couldn't get liver damage.

"The third night in a row….you must really like her." She said, pulling off his shoes.

"Eh…she's alright." He said, his eyes remaining closed. Damon didn't tell Bonnie that he was compelling Andie Starr, because he knew she wouldn't approve. He would have to save that bit of information for a later date.

As Bonnie helped Damon move to the head of the bed, she took his jacket off.

"You know I should make you take a shower, because I do not want this smell in my bed."

"Only if you take one with me." He winked.

"I guess the smell of bourbon could be appealing after all." She quickly said, and Damon smirked. Was it strange that Bonnie almost told him that she would join him?

"A week ago, you were all for it."

"That was the alcohol talking." Or was it? The next day after the drunken night she had, she did remember coming on to Damon, and if Elena hadn't called…she had no idea how far she would have went. Actually she did. Damon's name would have repeatedly escaped her lips if he had taken her home.

And to know that she had that mindset, had her thinking every day.

"Oh come on Bons, let's see if our past lives have anything on us."

"Damon, go to sleep." She said, as she climbed into bed beside him.

She would never admit to him that every night they slept in the same bed, or every day he practiced with her, or they just hung out and talked, she was developing some type of feeling towards him. She wouldn't even admit it to herself on what that feeling was.

Bonnie sat up and leaned back, to rest against the headboard. She could not find sleep right now, with everything clouding her thoughts. Plus, she was a bit afraid to close her eyes again, because the nightmare she kept having every night, may be present again.

Nothing else was said between she and Damon as he fell asleep, and somehow his head found its way to rest on Bonnie's thigh.

She then found herself caressing his hair. "You matter, Damon." She whispered so low, she wasn't even sure she really said it out loud.

But like she said, she would never admit she had feelings for Damon Salvatore. Not out loud anyways.

* * *

><p>Morning came faster than expected, especially since Bonnie didn't go to sleep. She didn't want to risk herself having another memory of Klaus. And even though she was tired, she did have a chance to read more into her grimories.<p>

The shower she decided to take soothed her skin, and relaxed her muscles. And the coffee, she let ease down her throat was pure euphoria….and helped her wake up a little.

Just a little.

A knock at the door, prevented Bonnie from sitting down in her living room and watching t.v. She would have enjoyed a few morning television shows in her room, but she didn't want to wake Damon.

"Matt." She said, hoping that she didn't sound different. She didn't expect Matt to be at her home so early….well, except that one time after they got drunk and he and Caroline slept on her couch. She just really hoped Damon stayed asleep and didn't come downstairs.

She didn't need any questioning today.

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked, standing in front of the door way, not sure if she should let him in.

"I was just out for a morning run, and wanted to come by and check on you."

"Thanks, Matt, and I'm okay." She offered a kind smile.

Bonnie really wanted him to go home, but he didn't seem as if he was budging, so she invited him in, and gave him a glass of water.

Her gaze drifted towards the stairs several times, and she was glad Matt didn't notice. She felt as if she was hiding a hostage, with all of the secrecy, but she knew Matt wouldn't understand.

"So, what are your plans for today?" He asked, taking a seat.

"Not much," Bonnie really wished he didn't do that. "Just going to practice my magic again with Damon."

Matt stilled a bit, and his face expression was unreadable. But it did make Bonnie think that she shouldn't have said that either.

"You've been hanging around Damon a lot lately."

Bonnie poured more coffee in her cup, "He's just been helping me get my powers under control lately….that's all."

"I know, I just want you to be careful." Matt said, "I know it's none of my business, but this thing with him and Elena….I just don't want you getting hurt."

And that's why she loved Matt. He didn't press anything. Whether he suspected anything or not…. he was more worried about her getting hurt.

"And Bonnie?" He walked over and stood in front of her.

She looked up at him, feeling warmth and comfort with him being close.

"Are you feeling okay? I know it's been awhile, and I know you are tired of everyone asking and I know you have always put on a strong front, but are you really okay? I wasn't there…but the way Caroline described….I just don't want you to hold anything in when you can talk to me."

She would have broken down the way she did with Damon, but she couldn't. She was grateful that Matt was so caring, and so worried. He would make some woman truly happy…and honestly he deserved happiness more than the whole gang. He had been through so much, and has lost so much that, that all Bonnie wanted was to see him happy.

"At first…I had trouble dealing with everything….but now, I'm better." And it may have not been completely true, but in sense she was doing better than when it first happened. She may be having strange dreams now and relapsing a little, but at the end of the day…she knew she would be okay.

Well, she hoped.

She then wrapped her arms around Matt in a hug, "Thank you….for being so worried about me."

"Of course Bonnie, you are one of my best friends…I'm always going to be worried about." And it was true. Matt grew up with Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline, and Elena. He would die for them, and he knew they would do the same.

"You must be hungry…would like some breakfast?" She asked, walking to the fridge, scrambling to see what she could find.

She almost forgot Damon was in the house, until he made his presence known, making the kitchen seem very small.

"I am starving, what's on the menu, chef witch?" Damon announced, as he walked into the kitchen without a shirt on.

Bonnie's eyes widened to more than just his flawless skin, that he never showed when he was over, but to the fact that he was now in his kitchen, giving Matt the wrong idea.

"Bonnie did you sleep okay tonight?" Damon asked with a sly smile on his face, and looked her once over, "And did you take a shower, I thought you said we could take one together."

Bonnie couldn't help it; she threw the closest thing to her at Damon, which was a spoon. Heat rose to her cheeks, and her eyes glanced over at Matt, and back at Damon.

When Damon woke up, he hadn't planned on the little witch not being beside him. He had been staying the night over Bonnie's for a while now, and every morning he woke up, she was there sleeping beside him. He had to admit, watching her sleep was a sense of calm. He may have been doing things that she didn't like every night, but she didn't judge him…which was a surprise….and he needed that right now.

In such a short time, Bonnie had become one of his best friends. Well, other than Alaric…his only friend. It was foreign to Damon, but he actually cared for Bonnie…beyond that of a physical intimate level, but of something closer. Not that he wouldn't mind getting in between a part of her body with his male anatomy, but with everything she has been through…not even he would progress with that thought.

A thought that had crossed his mind several times, as they confided in each other all night, practiced her witch spells, or just laid there in bed and watched some random television show or movie. He never imagined the little witch to be so laidback, but he would never tell her that he enjoyed her company, and felt more comfortable sleeping next to her than alone.

So, when he woke up and she wasn't there…he did get worried for a moment. But when he heard her laughing and the sound of Matt's voice drifted to his ears, an unexplainable amount of frustration and anger absorbed him.

And when the spoon Bonnie through connected with his forehead, he knew that she was feeling the same amount of anger…just in a different way.

All the while Matt just stayed silent, looking between the two. Yeah, he knew something was going on.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Damon was furious, and if he didn't care about Bonnie so much and didn't want to help her anymore, he would have snapped her neck.<p>

"If I recall, witch, you weren't supposed to witchy migraine that extensive." He yelled, grabbing his head, as it finally began to cease.

Bonnie dropped her hands, and a smirk plastered on her face, "Well, you shouldn't have done what you did this morning."

"I thought we were past that." He said, catching her off guard, and speeding towards her.

Well, so he thought; she quickly put her hand in front of him, and he went flying back.

"Nice one." He had to admit.

"Thanks. And, you are past it, because you don't have your best friend thinking you are having sex with the vampire she's loathed for so long." She rolled her eyes, and began concentrating on books to levitate.

"And you certainly don't loath me anymore. Plus, I thought Caroline and Elena were your best friends, when did Matt come into the picture?" His voice betrayed irritation.

"He's always been in the picture. Caroline, Elena, Matt, and Tyler. We were inseparable." She noticed the way; he tensed up when Elena's name was mention. "But um… Tyler and I were very close and then out of everyone it ended up being that Caroline, Tyler, and I were closer out of the group. But, Matt has always been there for everyone… he is courageous, sweet, and a wonderful friend."

Damon would have gagged, if he thought that she wasn't going to make his head burst.

"Guy friends are so overrated." He rolled his eyes, and through a dagger at her.

Bonnie caught it in midair with her mind. She would have laughed at his last comment, if the thought of him being jealous didn't cross her mind. She was hoping that she was just imagining things.

Damon knew he probably sound off the wall, talking to her like he was. But, the thought of her being friends with other guys was bothering him for some reason. And he couldn't even think about her dating one of them. He was glad he didn't have a little sister all of his two hundred plus years of living, because Bonnie was killing him.

Where this protectiveness for Bonnie was coming from was a mystery to him.

"What does that make you?" Bonnie shot back with a yawn. She was getting unbelievably tired; probably because she barely slept last night.

'_Touché_,' He thought. "Point taken."

Damon then noticed her constant yawning, "Alright, we can continue tomorrow."

Bonnie agreed. Even though she was afraid to close her eyes and go to sleep, her body was shutting down. She was just grateful that her practice didn't involve nosebleeds this time.

"Big plans tonight?" she asked, as they walked upstairs to her room.

"Andie Starr." He winked, and Bonnie almost gagged.

"Have you talked to her lately?" Maybe Bonnie shouldn't have asked. But, she had to know.

"If you mean Andie…this morning. If you mean, Elena….a few text messages here and there."

It was still very strange to see this side of Damon, but she had to realize that even if you were that of the supernatural, or a cold blooded killer, you still had feelings… a weakness.

"Just be careful tonight." She hoped her voice didn't show hostility, because she wouldn't have been able to explain it.

"Aw, you're worried about me." Damon acknowledged in his usual cocky tone. When his eyes met Bonnie's, though, his demeanor changed. He saw a hint of sadness behind her green orbs, and for some reason an ache in his chest formed.

"You are really worried aren't you?" He had to ask. People worrying about him didn't come often, so the fact that the little witch that hated him for so long, showed him compassion was making a strange feeling absorb him.

"Should I not be?" Bonnie asked. "Your my friend…I worry about all my friends." Bonnie tried looking everywhere but his crystal blue eyes.

"Is that the only reason? Because we're friends?" Damon didn't know why he had to know, but it was a question he couldn't help but ask. The Bonnie who always held a stern look on her face, held the most innocent features, he had ever seen. Beyond the fact that she was beautiful, right now….even though she was tired….she was glowing.

Bonnie didn't know when exactly he moved so close to stand in front of her, but her whole body was flushed with an unknown feeling, and she really hoped her face didn't turn a hint of red.

His hand made its way to Bonnie's cheek in a gentle caress, as he repeated his question.

A question that she still couldn't answer.

Damon had every intention to kiss Bonnie Bennett at this moment, because for some reason he felt as if he needed too. But when his phone went off, it broke both of their conversation, causing Bonnie to step back a little.

She knew who it was before he even said 'hello.' And when his last words on the phone were 'Okay, I'll be there." It confirmed her answer.

"What did Elena want?" Honestly, Bonnie hated this. She hated how much Elena had a pull over Damon. She hated that Damon could so easily submit to her beck and call.

Damon's eyes met Bonnie's, and he could tell by her face expression that she was frustrated and upset. He explained that she was in tears because she felt as if Bonnie and Caroline have abandoned her, and that she missed them. And that she missed him.

Bonnie didn't think it would be a good idea for Damon to go see her, because she already knew what the outcome would be; but for some reason Damon was blinded by obsession for Elena, that it wasn't making him think clearly.

So, what she did next… she knew she would have to deal with the consequences later.

"Damon?" she said, quickly, causing him to turn around, from walking out of Bonnie's bedroom door.

When he did, she ran up to him, and pulled him down in a kiss. When their lips met, Bonnie and Damon's whole world almost stopped. The intense feeling they both felt with her lips on his was intoxicating.

When Bonnie pulled away, slowly…very slowly, Damon's heated gaze, almost made her want to do it again. But the only thing she was able to do was say, "I'm sorry."

Damon was about to tell her there was no need to apologize and pull her into another kiss, but for some reason he couldn't form the words, and his body began to feel numb. '_What the hell?'_ He thought, before everything went dark.

Bonnie watched as he collapsed to the floor, and she really wished she would have kissed him closer to the bed. She was really glad, that the spell she used for Jeremy a year ago worked on Damon. He didn't know how long it would last since he wasn't a human, but she hoped that it would be at least for the rest of the night.

Bonnie used all of her strength to drag Damon up on the bed, and in the process fell on to him. She looked at his sleeping form for a moment, and then to his lips she had lingered on when she kissed him. A part of her…. A very big part of her, didn't want to stop. But, she wouldn't allow Damon to get hurt again.

After putting a blanket over him, she text Elena.

'_Can't make it tonight, hanging out with Bonnie.'_

Bonnie almost laughed at what she did, even though it was bad, as she made her way downstairs, to make some tea. She was tempted to call Caroline and let her know what she did, but she decided on waiting until tomorrow.

As she was in the process of getting out a cup for her tea, it wasn't the presence she felt behind her that made her drop it, it was her turning around, and Stefan Salvatore being a mere two inches away from her face.

The aneurysm she sent him was out of fear and anger, bringing Stefan to his knees, screaming in pain.

Stefan was able to gain the upper hand and grab onto her shoulders, making Bonnie lose her concentration. She was scared…all she could think about was Stefan and Klaus capturing her again.

"Bonnie?" His question was almost was if he were trying to gain an answer, if it were her or not.

"Please…" Bonnie begged, as she struggled against him. "Please don't…"

"Bonnie….I'm….not…going to hurt…you." He struggled to say. "I need….your help."

Bonnie's eyes met his, and she could see nothing but pain; feel nothing but pain as his hands were on her.

"Please…" he begged.

Bonnie didn't want to listen to him…didn't want to help him, but something was telling her she needed too. Sometimes she hated the feelings that she got.

Bonnie then backed away from him a little, just enough to show him she wasn't going to leave. But the look she gave, told Stefan that if he tried anything funny, she would take him out.

Stefan knew that it was Bonnie this time, and not someone named Scarlett. He would make sure to ask about that later, but right now, he didn't have much time.

"I need….you….to help me…break Klaus's compulsion on me…" Stefan pleaded. He was in a lot of pain trying to fight off the compulsion. "I never mean too…what happened…I didn't have…control…Bonnie…please…I…"

Tears were forming in her eyes, at his words…at his pain…at what happened to her. And all she could think of doing was helping him.

She knew a spell. Did she think she could perform it? Before her powers were going all crazy, yes. But now? She really didn't know…but she would try.

She bent down, because, now Stefan was kneeling on the ground. She grabbed his face gently to look at her, and closed her eyes. She was searching through his mind and whispering something in Latin. He had stopped struggling against, as his pain began to ease.

But Bonnie's pain…it was forming. Her hands felt as if they were on fire, her head was screaming with discomfort. She could feel the blood dripping from her nose. But would she stop? No…because she could do this. She would do this.

She was mad at Stefan; hurt and sad, but she wouldn't let him fall victim to Klaus anymore.

She didn't know how long it took, but before she knew it, she stopped, and took a deep breath. She felt off balance…sick even. But when she looked at Stefan, she could tell that it worked. He wasn't compelled anymore. And she did that. All of those practices…..they were paying off.

As she stood up, slowly…she almost fell over, but regained balance, and caught herself.

Before she could even move, Stefan was on his knees, wrapping his arms around Bonnie's waist.

"I am so sorry, Bonnie. For everything…I am sorry." He was crying.

Tears were forming in Bonnie's eyes, but it took her a moment to hold on to Stefan. When she did, he continued to break down.

Damon had no idea what was going on, but the scene he walked in on, after waking up in the little witch's bed, left him in rage. His little brother was holding on to Bonnie, as blood dripped from her nose, and she looked as if she could fall over any moment. If it weren't for Bonnie's eyes meeting his, with a look that told him to calm down, he would have rushed at his brother, and it probably would have been World War VII.

It probably still was going to be, if Stefan didn't get his arms off of Bonnie. The thought crossed Damon's mind, as he was trying to control the veins that were forming around his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright everyone, I hope you all enjoyed, and sorry again if the characters seem OOC. But, I really wanted to capture moments like you've read above of Bonnie and Damon. I know the Scarlett and Sebastian scene was short, and Sebastian is hurting in a different way, but as you all know there is more to come.<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed and please review!**

**Oh and I have to rant really quick. I just really want Bamon together this season, but I don't think it's going to happen, because Bonnie may be getting with a professor? I really don't know. But it gets on my nerves. I have never read the books, but I heard they get together, so why can't we just as Bamon fans get the pleasure in the show. I'm just tired of Delena. And if they do get together on the show, I honestly think it will be boring. But okay, that was my rant. lol**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Everyone! Thank you all so much for the chapter reviews! At the end you will find a pretty long Author's note and few minor spoilers for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you all again so much for your support on this story! I hope you enjoy =)**

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett woke up with the dawn shining bright in her face, and a carefree sense of being. It felt good to be off of her feet after the last couple of nights. The bed where she lay, felt amazing, and felt as if she were sleeping on her own bed that she missed dearly….beside the man that she missed dearly.<em>

_ "Ah you are awake" A lady that looked her age, walked in with a tray filled with food. "I hope you enjoy." She smiled, and sat on the bed in front of her, "Fresh fruit and berries I picked, and meats and bread that Robert made."_

_ Scarlett was a little skeptical at first, but this girl looked extremely pleasant._

_ When she took a bite, it tasted amazing. The other villages barely fed her, and they weren't as pleasant as she was._

_ "I do thank you for finding me shelter, but if I may ask, what is your name?" _

_ "You do not remember, I am Tatia." She smiled sweetly. "And what is yours?"_

_ "I am Scarlett." She said with her mouth full. She felt a bit ashamed; because she never talked with her mouth full…her mother taught her better that. "I am sorry for my horrible manners in your home."_

_ "Do not be…if I were as hungry as I am sure you are, I would have devoured it without using my hands," she laughed, causing Scarlett to smile. "If I may ask where have you come from? How far have you traveled?"_

_ Scarlett told Tatia everything. It felt good to talk to someone. She told her about her mother, and that she believed her uncle had something to do with it. She told her about Sebastian and that she missed him dearly. And for some reason she knew that she could trust Tatia._

_ "Sebastian sounds amazing. You two will wed, and have beautiful littles." She smiled. "My Robert… he is amazing, but unfortunately I cannot bear children."_

_ "I am sorry." And she was, Tatia seemed as if she would be a wonderful mother._

_ "It is alright." She said, getting up, "I have brought you fresh clothing. I will wait outside, and we shall go for a walk."_

_ "Tatia?" Scarlett called before she left._

_ Tatia turned around._

_ "What I mentioned to you earlier….I need to find someone who can help me… train to fight."_

_ Because Scarlett didn't need to suspect what her uncle did, she knew that he killed her mother, and she would do everything in her power to end his life._

_ And to be reunited with her love again…._

* * *

><p>Damon's face never softened from Stefan's story that was being told in front him and the rest of the mystic falls gang. He also, honestly didn't know why everyone needed to be here to hear him speak. It was late, he was tired, and he was still clouded with a feeling that left him not very content.<p>

All he could picture was walking downstairs after a nap, he had no idea he was taking, to see Bonnie in her kitchen with Stefan holding on to her weeping. It wasn't just that image that set him on the edge; it was the image of Bonnie with blood dripping from her nose and a dazed look in her eye.

Finding out that Bonnie performed a spell to release Stefan from Klaus's compulsion, didn't make Damon as happy as he should have been. He was glad that he wasn't under Klaus's compulsion anymore, but he didn't like that Bonnie had to perform the spell. She was just getting in control of her magic again, and the spell was too much. Plus he didn't like that Stefan held onto Bonnie the way he did. If he needed to show appreciation, all he had to say was thank you.

But now, he was annoyed. Along with them in the house, Stefan wanted everyone present so he could apologize. At the end of the day, Bonnie should have been the only one he apologized too, but Damon just didn't want everyone here right now.

Especially seeing the way Elena was letting tears escape her eyes, as she looked at Stefan.

Bonnie wouldn't lie and say she didn't feel uncomfortable, because she did. Yes, Stefan may have been compelled through everything that happened, and she may have helped him get through the compulsion, but it was still too much. She still needed time.

Having Damon sit on the arm of the couch she was sitting on did make her feel a sense of calm though. But, she would never tell him that.

"Bonnie…I know you may never forgive me. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. But, I am truly and deeply sorry." Stefan knew he needed to apologize to Elena, because even through everything, she was still the love of his life, but he knew at this moment, Bonnie needed to come first.

As he continued, Bonnie shifted a bit uncomfortably, "In that room, I never wanted to hurt you. It killed me to bite you…it killed me to just stand there when Klaus…I wanted to come to you…I wanted….but he made me watch…"

"Stefan…" Bonnie said, just a bit above a whisper, because first it was bringing back too many memories, and second, no one new but Damon that she was raped.

"He made me watch as he did that to you. And I know that innocence you can never get back, and I am sorry."

Bonnie heard an intake of breath, and knew that it had come from Caroline. Her eyes met Damon's first, before she looked at everyone. It may have not been like her in the past, but she needed reassurance, and right now, she could only get it from him.

When he nodded softly, so soft Bonnie had to remember it was Damon, she looked at her friends.

The tears threatened to fall from Caroline's eyes, Matt's eyes were at the ceiling, Jeremy looked in her direction, but kept looking down, Alaric's expression was pretty much the same as Jeremy's, but the one expression she was stuck on was Elena's. She was still just gazing at Stefan.

Stefan realized that what he said, had been news for everyone, except Damon. But this was neither the time nor place to understand that. He still needed to continue in his apologies, and he would understand if Bonnie never forgave him.

"Elena…" When Stefan's eyes connected with Elena, his pupils dilated, "You are no longer under my compulsion. You will remember everything from up to the day I compelled you."

When Elena blinked a few times, and looked around, everyone's expression held shock.

"I compelled you to bring me up whenever possible because during that time, I wasn't in that much control of Klaus's compulsion, and I needed the spell to release me. I figured if you continued to let everyone know that it couldn't be me that would do…" He paused, and looked at Bonnie, but didn't continue his sentence. "As time went on, I was able to gain just enough strength to come here when I did. I tried a few weeks ago, but Klaus compelled you to forget."

Bonnie was confused, because even though she couldn't remember Stefan trying a couple of weeks ago, she couldn't be compelled, and before she could ask, Stefan corrected himself.

"I'm sorry. At that time…I don't know what was going on, but you said your name was Scarlett."

And that was all Bonnie needed to here.

Elena couldn't help the tears that were beginning to fall from her eyes. She remembered everything and the way she acted to everyone, especially Bonnie. She put wanting Stefan back above her best friend who had been through a terrible trauma.

She was so hurt and upset that the only thing she could do was apologize to Bonnie, and run outside of the house. Stefan got up to go after her, but Bonnie stood up, and said, "Stefan…I don't think right now, would be the best time to go after her." And Bonnie would have gone, but Damon was so quick to offer himself to follow her, she wanted to slap him, and make him immobilized for eternity.

Stefan wouldn't admit that he didn't want his older brother to go check on Elena, because he knew what had been going on with them in the past year, but he listened to Bonnie.

Caroline just rolled her eyes at Elena storming out and Damon following her, but her eyes went back on Bonnie's. The pain that invaded Caroline's heart was too much to bear, and she needed to talk to her best friend.

Bonnie excused herself, as she saw that look in Caroline's eyes, that told her that she was about to break down any moment. And as soon as they made it too Bonnie's room, Caroline burst into tears.

"I knew…I just…I didn't want to ask." She said between sobs, "I am going to kill Klaus."

Bonnie held her in her arms, and couldn't help herself, she cried with her.

"You should have told me…."

"I wanted too….so much, but Caroline you were so worried…I didn't want to add anything…I didn't…"

"I wish I could take all of this away from you. I wish…" she cried.

"I know…" she held on to Caroline, feeling that if she let go, they would both break, "Me too."

Bonnie and Caroline didn't know how long they were in Bonnie's room, crying, and talking. Bonnie ended up telling Caroline what she did to Damon right before everything happened with Stefan, and it made Caroline laugh. Bonnie was glad she could provide some humor to the situation they were in.

Their conversation ended with Bonnie telling Caroline she may have a small crush on Damon, but that it could pass. Caroline just gave her the look that she doubt it would.

As they made their way downstairs, Stefan was the only one left in the living room, and he was just sitting on the couch, staring into space.

Bonnie was a little hesitant, but followed Caroline into the living room.

"How about I take you home?" Caroline offered. It was the least she could do. She wanted Bonnie to get some rest, and Caroline couldn't help for feel bad for Stefan. With everything that happened, Stefan was a victim as well, and to see the love of his life run out with his brother following her, probably didn't feel so good.

"Sure." Stefan knew he couldn't stay here, and too be honest, he had been alone for almost a year, and he needed some company.

Bonnie and Stefan's eyes connected one more time, before she gave him a small smile. It was all she could give.

Stefan understood, and he and Caroline left.

* * *

><p>Before Bonnie could even close and lock the door good, she was making her way upstairs into her bathroom to throw up.<p>

After doing the spell she did on Stefan, her whole body felt disoriented, and she just wanted to collapse, but she had to perform another spell to keep her standing upright, because she didn't want anyone else to be worried about her.

And now that everyone was gone, she could finally find some release, and that release was coming out of her mouth into the toilet.

She felt so weak, and the only way she could find comfort was the cold tile floor against her face. She didn't want to go to sleep…she didn't want to dream of Klaus, but she couldn't hold it together anymore.

As her eyes began to drift shut, Damon's voice invaded her thoughts, "I knew you shouldn't have done that spell for Stefan."

Bonnie didn't feel when Damon picked her up off of the bathroom floor, but she did feel when he laid her down gently on her bed, and began to damp her face with a cold cloth.

Her eyes barely opened, but she could still see him in his generous act.

"It...n-needed to be d-done." She stuttered a bit.

"Or, you could have just left him like he was and I could have took care of him." And by that he meant torture him, even though Bonnie knew he didn't mean it.

"Damon…" she said softly, before he could continue. She was able to fully open her eyes and sit herself up; even if it were with the help of Damon.

"I'm a-afraid to go to s-sleep." She knew she needed to tell him. "Every…night…Klaus…I have dreams…night m-mares of Klaus…that n-night, and I c-can't." Her words were so jumbled, that she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't understand her.

"When were you going to tell me?" Damon was done pretending that he didn't fully care about Bonnie, because he did. And the fact that she was looking ill right now bothered him.

"I didn't…"she stammered a bit, "Want to bring my p-problems into anything, because of everything with Elena."

_Screw Elena,_ he thought, but didn't say. And maybe he should have. Maybe admitting it out loud would be better.

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't care about you, Bonnie?" He practically yelled, and Bonnie was so out of it, she didn't really care. He was mad at the fact that she didn't let him know that she had been in distress every night, while he was sleeping peacefully.

He was also mad at the fact that Elena had yet again used him as crying post. Yes, she apologized for bringing up Stefan and saying that it would always be him, due to the fact that she was compelled, but she still didn't know who she wanted.

But right now, he put that aside, because Bonnie, the person who had been there through the bad parts with Elena, was in distress, and he needed to be there for her.

So, he took off his shoes, and sat behind her, letting her rest on his chest. Bonnie was so close to falling asleep, because of the way she felt in Damon's arms right now, but she just couldn't.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He whispered into her ear, "Close your eyes."

And with only minor hesitation, Bonnie did just that.

* * *

><p>"So, here we are." Caroline said, as she walked Stefan up to his door. As awkward as it was to be doing this, Stefan looked too weak to be going anywhere by himself, even if he was a vampire.<p>

"Here we are." He left a soft smile appear on his lips. Just like Stefan. "Caroline, I appreciate you…but you didn't need to do this."

"I know," she agreed, but there was no hostility in her voice, "But I wanted too."

There was silence between them for a moment, until Caroline said, "I hated you…for what happened to Bonnie…I hated you." When their eyes met, Caroline knew he understood. "Bonnie is my best friend, and seeing her like I did, wasn't something I ever wanted to see in my whole existence."

Stefan nodded.

"And we looked for you…everywhere…we gave up nights of sleep…days…for you…and then you and Klaus kidnap Bonnie. She would have died, and you…." Tears were appearing in her eyes. Bonnie was her sister…her number one. And every day that was all she could picture…her in that basement, chained up, bloody…broken. And yes she was angry at Stefan, but at the end of the day, it wasn't his fault, "….were compelled. And I'm sure Klaus probably put you through some things." She paused for a moment, "I know you're sad Stefan….with everything that happened with you…with Bonnie, and even with Elena and Damon. I just want to let you know that I am here if you need to talk."

The air was still awkward between them, but she did say, rather quickly, "And I don't hate you anymore." And with those words, she gave him a small smile and a hug, and then she left.

Even though Caroline had been through a lot, and had evolved a bit from being a vampire, she still held her bubbly sweet personality, and Stefan was grateful to have her as a friend.

* * *

><p>Carefree, Euphoric, serene. That is what Bonnie felt as she laid on a blanket in a pretty green field that seemed too good to be true. Her body was relaxed, and she felt as if she were on cloud nine. But, as she looked around, she had no idea where she was.<p>

"Peaceful isn't it." Damon's voice softly brought her away from her thoughts. She looked beside her, and Damon was now sharing the blanket with her, with his hands behind his head, as he gazed at the sun.

"Where are we?" She asked, and noticed that she was now in a white dress.

"In your mind." He answered nonchalantly, his eyes still towards the sky.

"I don't understand."

Damon turned to his side to look at her, "I knew this girl once, and as she was dying, I took her to a place that she longed to see again, to give her content. You said you were having bad dreams, so I brought you to a place where you can relax…"

Her face held shock and appreciation, "Why would you…."

"You're my friend, and plus it's the least I can do for always going a step forward, but five back when it comes to Elena. You've been…a great nonjudgmental little witch through it all."

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh, at his attempted apology.

"What's with the change in clothing?" she just had to ask, even though the dress was beautiful.

"Eh…It's my dream too." He winked. "And don't think that I didn't figure out that you performed that little witchy spell you did on the little gilbert, about a year ago."

She was going to apologize, but he continued talking, "You just rest, we'll deal with that later." And she knew that in Damon's mind, he was already planning on getting her back somehow. But right now, she wouldn't worry…right now, she would lavish this moment, and relax.

* * *

><p>It was the first time Stefan entered his home in a year. And although he peeked in a few times, it felt good to be inside.<p>

It didn't feel good to see Elena sitting on the couch though, staring at him, with a tear stained face. His chest began to hurt, and he could feel her emotions running through him.

Before he knew, she walked up to him, and slapped him.

Her hand hitting his face didn't affect him, but the pain she was feeling was.

"How could you!" she yelled with the tears streaming down her face. "How could you compel me Stefan? Because of you, I may have lost Bonnie as a friend….she thinks that I don't care about what happened, and I may have lost…"

"Damon?" His voice was low, but it was obvious he was hurt.

"I waited for you, Stefan! I waited…and you…"

"You waited, Elena?" And now, he was yelling. Stefan never really raised his voice at Elena, but it was clear that it was needed. "Yeah, you really waited with Damon, didn't you? You don't have a clue what I've done to protect you and Damon, and everyone!"

Elena was taken aback by his words.

She wasn't the only one, because Stefan lowered his voice, "And you… you didn't wait for me…I lost you the moment I left."

* * *

><p>Damon's eyes shot open, to the sunlight in his eyes. Good thing he had a day walking ring, he thought. He looked over at the little witch, and she was sleeping peacefully. He left her in her dream, as she swam near a waterfall. He had to let enjoy it on her own, because the bikini he envisioned her in, almost made his male anatomy do things, he didn't think she would like.<p>

Bonnie's phone going off, brought Damon out of his thoughts, and he knew she probably would have been mad at him later, but she picked it up. It was just a text message, and he could feel his veins forming around his eyes.

It was a text message from Mutt to go out to dinner.

An idea came to Damon's head as he looked at the text message and back at Bonnie a few times. After the little witch gave him that kiss of death, he had to repay her back somehow.

So, he text Matt back.

_'I'm hanging out with Damon tonight; he is supposed to be taking me somewhere. Bye.'_

Then he turned off her phone and put it back beside her.

After doing that, the thought crossed his mind, as it did every day, 'Did he have feelings for Bonnie Bennett? The judgmental witch who tried to kill him on numerous occasions? The witch who stayed by his side as he came to her house every night drunk and Elena possessed? The witch who he had more conversations with than anyone in his human and vampire existence?

She was beautiful, he thought, and had fire and spunk that he liked. She had a vulnerable side to her that she only showed with him, and he liked that. Actually, he preferred that.

When her eye's slowly opened, he realized he was staring at her. And he couldn't take his eyes away from her green ones. Even when she first wakes up she has a look of innocence yet defiance. Damon saw Bonnie Bennett as more than just a very powerful witch…Bonnie Bennett is a warrior, who would die too protect everyone.

Hell, she almost did.

"Is something wrong?" she jumped up a little, worried that Damon had bad news to tell her, because that could be the only reason she would wake up with him staring at her.

"Nope, well, unless you count the fact that I woke up before I could see you take off that little bikini you were wearing." Damon winked.

Bonnie laughed, and a smirk crossed her features, "I was never going to lose the bikini, I don't know why you put me in that thing anyway."

"Eh, you liked it." He then stood up, and walked towards her bathroom.

Before he went inside, Bonnie called his name, causing him to turn around.

"Thank you…for what you did." She smiled, "I slept great."

"Don't mention it." He then walked into the bathroom, and closed the door behind him. Bonnie Bennett was getting under his skin.

When Bonnie heard the shower running, her body immediately perked too life. As if she wanted to jump in the shower with him. She shook the thought away, and looked at her phone.

Bonnie hadn't even realized it was 1pm. She may have slept in most of the day, but she had to admit, she was very relaxed.

When she went through her text messages she saw she had an unopened message from Caroline. _'Just checking on you, hope you are having a good day so far. Hit me up, we should go relive our drunken night at the grille. I'm in desperate need. Xoxo 3.'_

Bonnie text her back agreeing to go with her. She loved Caroline so much for always being there for her, and now that Tyler was gone, Caroline was going to need support from Bonnie more than ever. She knew that she was hurting, and she would give her Tyler's number, but she promised she wouldn't. Tyler needed to do what he had to do, and they both knew it would hurt Caroline more to hear from him, and he not knowing when he would be coming home.

She then saw a message from Elena. '_Can we talk?'_

Bonnie thought for a moment, and then messaged back, _'Sure._' She couldn't blame Elena for the way she's been acting lately; Stefan compelled her. And even though she didn't like the way she was treating Damon, she was still her best friend. They had been through a lot, and Bonnie couldn't just throw it all away. If she wanted to talk, they would talk. She just hoped their years' worth of friendship didn't end for good.

She then saw a message from Matt, _'….Okay ;('_

She scrolled through their messages, and saw a message that he wrote, asking her out to dinner, and then a message coming from her saying that she was hanging out with Damon. She didn't write that.

Damon was letting the hot water run over his body as he thought about Bonnie. Emily would probably kill him if he knew the thoughts he was thinking about her great great whatever great granddaughter. Hell, Bonnie would have probably killed him.

As he stood out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist, the little witch barged through, "Damon why the hell did you text Matt from my phone!"

Damon looked at himself in the mirror, and thought how hot he really was. Yes, he was conceited, and No, he didn't care.

"I was just telling him what you would have." He said nonchalantly.

"Actually, I wouldn't have…Matt and I were making plans for dinner for a while."

"What do you see in Mutt anyways? Didn't he date Caroline and Elena…do you really want to go there?

Bonnie glared at him, and wanted nothing more than to smack him, in his too perfect face. "It's really none of your business, but Matt and I are just friends."

"Oh please, I see the way he looks at you." He said, now connecting with her eyes.

"You see what you want to see." She shot back. "And I'm surprised you even see that, with your head being so far up Elena's ass!"

The little witch had balls, he thought. If anyone else would have said that to him, he probably would have broken their neck, but with Bonnie, he almost laughed. It didn't really affect him, when she said it.

So, he just shrugged and said, "Look, witch, you cross me, and I had to get you back. What a way to cross me though, you wanna do it again." He walked up closer to her, to where they were only inches apart.

"In your dreams," she scoffed.

"Then let's go back to sleep then."

Bonnie just rolled her eyes, "You don't want to kiss me, Damon. All you want is Elena. All you'll ever want is Elena. I have tried to help you, but the fact that you run to her every moment of everyday is annoying, and I'm tired of it. You are so much better than that. Hell, you are an experienced killer, who can shut off your emotions, yet Elena is always clouding your thoughts!"

Damon will admit, he was a little taken aback by Bonnie's words; not because she was telling him off, but because she was right.

"You are so addicted to her, that you can't even see what's right in front of you." Bonnie didn't believe that those words just escaped her lips.

And that definitely caught Damon off guard, "And what's right in front of me, Bonnie?"

She didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything.

"Because it's really easy for me not to think of Elena. It's easy for me to climb in bed with someone, and not think of her. I can drop her just like that."

And as soon as he said that, his phone began to ring and Elena's name popped up.

Bonnie and Damon looked at each other and then the phone. She really didn't know where her boldness came from, but what she was about to do, she knew there was no going back.

Pulling off her shirt, to reveal her black bra, she said, "Then prove it."

The phone continued to ring, but Damon's eyes were tracing over every inch of exposed skin.

_Ring _

Then she stepped out of her pants, "Prove it."

_Ring_

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" And as he was saying that, he was walking closer.

She took off her bra, exposing her breasts, and Damon almost sunk his teeth in them.

"Prove it, Damon. Prove that you don't need Elena, prove that you can stop thinking about her. Be with me and don't answer that phone."

Before the phone stopped ringing, Damon, looked at Bonnie with a predatory look, "You may want to get out while you still can."

She grasped her hands in his, "I don't want an out, I want this…and I want…you to want it too."

And Damon did, he wanted Bonnie under him, on top of him, beside him, against the ceiling; that's how bad he wanted him. And that she was naked in front of him, offering himself to her, just to prove a point, he would be stupid if he didn't give in.

When there was nothing but silence in the air, and their eyes never leaving one another, Damon pulled Bonnie against him, and captured her mouth with his.

There was no going back now….for both of them.

* * *

><p>It had been several weeks since he made a house visit to Ms. Bennett, and ever since then, he couldn't let go of the fact that something wasn't right. How could she heal so fast? All of the research he acquired, and all of the long nights, and missing work, made him kill a patient, and made him lose his job. He wasn't the same as he used to be. He had lost everything but his apartment.<p>

And now, with all of his losses, it led him to be more determined than he ever was.

As he waited for the person he was supposed to meet outside of some abandoned shop out of town, he really hoped he wasn't signing his death warrant.

"Mitch Thompson."

A female voice so strong almost knocked him over.

He turned around, and was standing face to face with a woman with blonde hair and a look that held pure power. He didn't even hear him pull up.

"I am Esther…Esther Michelson, and I have the answers that you seek."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Everyone Thanks for reading! Next Chapter be expecting a Damon Stefan scene, now that Stefan is back and in his right mind. Also, if you remember, when Scarlett and Sebastian were in Bonnie and Damon's body, and it is still taking Bonnie some time to remember everything they did, did Damon know all along what happened?**

**Authors Note ( a bit of a long one) : I just wanted to touch on a few things in this chapter and with the whole story =)**

**I know that some of you are upset that Scarlett and Sebastian's scenes are not as long. But the story isn't over yet and while they are apart from each other, there will only be glimpses in their lives. Also, as you can see Tatia is already married. So, how does Klaus play a part?**

**There will be some scenes that I use from the vampire diaries storyline (that I do not own) And I will use it in a different way that they did on the show. Also, there was a scene in Grey's Anatomy that I loved so much, when Lexie went to Mark's house telling her to 'teach me' and she took off her clothes, I just had to do a Bamon spin on it. Lol. I hope that is okay with everyone.**

**As you see Bonnie, is more of the aggressor in a way, and I know I said I was giving them a slow build and then they just jump right in bed, and trust me, I am still giving them that build. They may be doing the deed, but there is a thing called Friends with Benefits, and that could open up a whole new can of worms. So, I may stick with it for a while. It's something new that I want to explore with Bonnie's character.**

**With Elena, I guess you guys can definitely tell this story isn't Elena friendly. And I'm not sure if it will get better or worse yet. That Stefan and Elena scene was from that time Stefan was driving really fast in the car with Elena, threatening Klaus that he was going to take it over wickery bridge. I honestly thought about Elena and Stefan getting back together, but (and don't hate me for this) I'm looking at a Caroline/ Stefan sort of thing, while Tyler is away.**

**As for Klaus, we will see more of him, but I will admit just from my perspective, I know it's bad, but I grew to love Klaus in the show, with him and Caroline. And gets hard to write his character the way he is intended to be in this story.**

**Okay, and I know you all are probably like wtf is up with the Doctor, and now Esther is in the mix. It's all part of the master plan. I already have the ending in mind in this story, it's just about getting to that point, and it will be awhile.**

**The fighting and the danger is not over with all of the characters, but I'm giving them a break for now, and slowly bringing in the evil if that makes sense.**

**And sorry to talk everyone's ears off with my rant, but as I continue to read more spoilers for Season 4, I really don't see Bamon. I am happy that Bonnie may go darker, but honestly I'm afraid that they may kill her off the show, and I just don't think I can watch it anymore. I heard Damon's supposed to get a 'new love interest', but it doesn't seem like it will be Bonnie, even though she is supposed to be getting someone new too. I'm so tired of Delena scenes. If and when they do get together, what happens then? I honestly think it's just the chase. **

**But okay, I'm done, and if you read all of my rant, I hope I didn't offend anyone. **

**I am so happy that you all are continuing to read this fic! Please review =)**

**Oh and one more spoiler. Scarlett and Sebastian were in Bamon's bodies, but what happens when their roles are reversed? I will go ahead and say that that will happen later on down the line.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews. And I am beyond sorry for not updating faster. This chapter wasn't written all in one setting, and to me it was one of my weakest chapters. I do hope you all enjoy still. Be prepared for a deleted scene at the end between Bonnie and Caroline.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Damon's mouth captured Bonnie's in a kiss that may not even be appropriate for adults, he laid her down on the bed. It was an urge that he had been fighting for quite some time now, so for the little witch to offer herself up to him in barely any clothing, who was he to deny her? He may have still been harboring some type of feelings for Elena, but tonight…tonight she wouldn't enter his mind. Tonight…it was Bonnie.<p>

As Bonnie lay beneath him, her emerald orbs connected with his blue ones, glowing with want and need. As his mouth teased her nipple, she couldn't help but moan out.

Though Bonnie had been through a terrible trauma, she couldn't deny the feelings that were forming for Damon and the need that embraced her every time he was around her. He had been there through a lot with her lately, and she had been there for him that it almost felt natural. She was a human being with human needs, and right now….Damon was satisfying those needs.

Bonnie didn't even realize the panties she wore were removed, until Damon's mouth landed straight on her core, causing her to shiver, shake, and moan. He licked, sucked, and nibbled, as he tongue fucked her. Bonnie squirmed against his tongue, not sure if she could take it anymore, but he would not move until he made her cum. Bonnie's wet juices were flowing into Damon's mouth and he drank from her as if it were his only source of survival.

"Damon…" she moaned his name….more like pleaded, as she begged for the teasing to cease.

When the first orgasm hit her, Bonnie's lip became the contact of her biting. She probably broke the skin, but she didn't care.

Before Damon moved back up to Bonnie's lips, he caressed every inch of her smooth body with his lips. When his eyes connected with hers again, the innocence in her features, made him pause for a moment. Would he really be able to sleep with Bonnie after everything she had been through…after what Klaus put her through?

Damon almost wanted to slap himself for letting all of those thoughts enter his mind at this point in time, but for some reason lying here…looking into Bonnie's eyes made him forget whom he was.

As if Bonnie could read his mind, her hand made it to his face in a gentle caress, "It's alright…" her voice was soft, but the ache from wanting Damon to continue was not missed, "I'm alright…"

And that's all Damon needed as his lips found their way to Bonnie's again…before his male anatomy entered her sheath. He made it his priority to enter her slow, but as she clenched around his length, his thrusts became hard…fast…continuously.

Bonnie was extremely overwhelmed, but the feeling that absorbed her was that of pure ecstasy. Her legs became wrapped around Damon's waist as he pumped his shaft so deep inside of her, her heart was aching with the feel of him.

Their names escaped each other's lips numerous times with each stroke, and with each orgasm Bonnie released.

Damon remained inside of her as he lifted her up, and continued thrusting into her as they sat face to face. Their eyes never left each other…and the passionate look they both had for one another never subsided.

Bonnie was on a euphoric high as Damon took all of her. Her moans were becoming more frequent as she could feel herself harboring another orgasm. She lost count on how many times he made her cum; it didn't really matter, because she wanted more.

The next thing she did was even foreign to her, but with the pleasure embracing her every nanosecond, she felt as if she needed it…needed more.

When her neck leaned to the side, Damon was taken aback, because he knew exactly what she wanted. But could he give it to her? Better question, would he be able to stop. He tasted Bonnie's blood before, and even though it wasn't under better circumstances, it was still mouthwatering. Witches blood was purely intoxicating. His fangs elongated before he could even prevent them, but he still waited….waited for her to say it.

"Bite me…" It left her mouth in more of a moan, because even though Damon was contemplating, he was still filling her with his shaft.

"Bonnie…"

"Please, Damon…I want to cum while you bite me." If Bonnie didn't hear herself say those words, she would have never believed it came from her….neither would Damon.

Before her begging could continue, Damon's veins appeared around his eyes, and he bit into Bonnie's neck. Her blood was intoxicating as it flowed down Damon's throat. Her name even made its way to escape his lips because it was so pleasurable.

Bonnie clenched on to him, and not just her hands on his shoulder. Damon may have been taking her blood, but he was still pumping…giving her everything. And she was enjoying both. She could feel her orgasm approaching, and she knew it was going to be even more earth shattering than the previous ones.

Damon could feel Bonnie's orgasm approaching, and when he stopped consuming her blood, her eyes connected with his, and he couldn't help but let a smirk escape him. The little witch didn't want him to stop. He just hoped she wouldn't be mad, with what he was going to do next.

Damon bit into his wrist, and put it to Bonnie's mouth. When she started consuming his blood, Damon was so surprised and so consumed with pleasure that as soon as the orgasm left Bonnie, he shared an earthshattering as well.

It took a moment for them both to catch their breath, as they lay flat on their back, but when that moment was over, and Damon's urge to take Bonnie again formed; before he knew it he was nudging her again for round two. But this time, he wanted her from behind, and Bonnie was surprised that she was willing to do so.

* * *

><p><em>It had been many nights…many dawns, and Sebastian had given up on Scarlett's return. His pride ended his journey of trying to search for her. If she did not want to be found…if she did want him… he would not try any longer. He would not try to hold on to the woman he would have sacrificed his life for.<em>

"_What has brought you sorrow on this night, if I may ask?" A woman's soft voice pulled him from his thoughts._

_He looked beside him, and almost forgot he was in town drinking ale with a few close friends. The woman who spoke was beautiful with eyes as blue as the ocean and hair as light as the sun. _

"_Just lost in my thoughts, Madame." _

_Her eyes held a spark of light as she formed her lips into a smile. _

"_You seem as if you have lost a great love." _

"_Great guess."_

"_Ah, would you like to talk about it?" she asked. The man before her was quite handsome, but she did not like that sadness was showing on his features._

"_Trust me, it would not interest you." He said after inhaling a pitcher of ale._

"_Try me, sir, I am sure I would be. And right now, I have all the time in the world."_

_Sebastian was surprised that a young maiden wanted to sit and talk with him, and not go straight for his living quarters. He had bed several females in the last several nights, but never held a conversation with them. _

"_What is your name?"_

"_Gwendolyn….Gwendolyn St. Luke." She announced, shyly…yet proud of her last name. "And who may I ask am I in the presence of?"_

"_Sebastian….Sebastian VanBuren…" He presented to her._

"_Well, Mr. VanBuren…tell me you story…I would like to hear it." The gleam in her eye caught Sebastian's attention. An attention that had never been grasped since Scarlett. _

_After Sebastian did just that, the bed with which he lay became he and Gwendolyn's comfort as he took her continuously._

_The pain in Scarlett's chest caused her to fall flat on her back, with a sword two inches away from her face._

"_Scarlett!" Tatia yelled, running over to her new friend, as she lay flat on her back. "Ralph, I knew you were being too rough."_

_Ralph bent down next to Tatia to help Scarlett up. "My dear, Scarlett, I am terribly sorry."_

_The pain in Scarlett's chest left, almost making her consider that it did not even happen. "No….it is alright. I am okay. Just lost my balance is all." She then began to wipe the dirt off of her dress. There were times she wish she could wear the men's attire. It would probably be so much easier to handle a sword in pants. _

_ "It is late, you shall continue this tomorrow. Dinner is ready and I am sure you are both famished. Plus, my dear Robert is now home, and he would love us all to sit down and eat together." Tatia smiled…a smile that did not quite reach her eyes._

_ Scarlett would not deny this hospitality that she was given without too many questions. But she could not forget that her main goal was to gain knowledge in fighting, and avenge her mother's death._

* * *

><p>Bonnie's eyes shot open, and couldn't deny the pain that invaded her chest. She didn't want to accept the fact that the dreams of Scarlett and Sebastian were holding a bit of an effect on her, especially since they were not together at the moment. She knew the outcome of their destiny, but both of Scarlett's and Sebastian's feelings were like a torment she couldn't get away from.<p>

But that wasn't what woke her up; and the way she was feeling due to those dreams could be put aside for a while, because the look on Caroline's face, catching she and Damon in bed together, made her want to hide under the covers.

"Oh….my gosh." A grin so wide became plastered on Caroline's face, that she didn't even realize Damon was now sitting up with a sly smirk on his face. He didn't even seem shock or try to hide the fact that they were in bed.

Caroline then said, "I will just… be downstairs…" But when she saw the look on Bonnie's face, "I'll just…. come back later." And then she used her vampire speed to leave the house.

The silence was killing Bonnie, because usually Damon always had something to say, even if it was in a joking manner.

She couldn't take it anymore and stood out of bed, with the blanket wrapped around her body, "I'm going to go away now." She couldn't even look at him as she made her way to her bathroom.

Before she could even reach for the handle of her bathroom door, Damon was in front of her naked. She wanted to look everywhere but his smoldering eyes, but the only place that her vision would go is below his waist, so she would just have to settle for the eyes.

"Say something," She all but screamed. She couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Come lay back down with me, Bonnie." He said after a bit of hesitation. This was the first time in a century that he was speechless. The rapid beating of Bonnie's heart was all he could hear.

Bonnie made her way back over to the bed, and instead of sitting down beside his laying form, she quickly said, "Look, we can just forget about earlier…I don't want it to be weird between us."

His hands were behind his head, and a smirk plastered to his face, as he looked at Bonnie's worried form. He never expected him and Bonnie to spend the last couple of hours the way they were together. It was mind blowing…. And that told Damon something, because he had been alive for over a century and he wasn't ashamed that he got around.

"Is that what you want to do, little witch, forget about it?"

At that moment, hearing his sinister voice, Bonnie wanted to light him on fire. The way he was looking at her with his crystal blue eyes, as if he were calm about everything.

She tried looking everywhere but his eyes, "It doesn't really matter what I want…but our friendship is more important…and earlier was just…"

Damon was still looking at her in a calm manner and since it irritated Bonnie, she quit speaking mid-sentence, and turned back around to go to the bathroom.

Damon was in front of her before she could reach for the knob again.

"What do you want, Bonnie?" And maybe he was asking the question, because he wanted her to tell him something he longed to hear. Something that not even he believed that he wanted to hear. Maybe it was because the only thing that was holding her from being naked again in front of him was the blanket she held wrapped around her body, and he wanted her to drop it. Or maybe, it was the imprint of his canine's plastered onto her neck…and certain parts he couldn't see right now.

When he said her name, she almost melted. But Bonnie would never show it though. Yes, she had feelings for Damon. And yes, what they did meant a lot to her, especially since she let him take her blood.

"I want you…to not want Elena." Her voice was soft, but she held his concentration. "You're better than this, Damon. I can honestly say you are one of my best friends, and I just…I just want you to be okay."

_Damn, her._ Damon thought. Damn, Bonnie Bennett for coming into his life. And damn him for still harboring feelings for Elena.

And Bonnie could see in his eye's that he would never stop loving Elena. No matter how much he was put through the back burner…no matter how much he would come second…. He would never stop.

"One thing Bennett, that you never have to do is worry about me. "

Damon stood closer to her now, so close that her breath caught in her throat. The look was in his eyes that he wanted another round, and Lord help her, because she could feel herself wanting to surrender.

"I know I don't but…"

"Hey Bonnie….sorry I'm late, I know you said I could come over earlier, but…"

Bonnie didn't even have time to react to Elena's voice, but when she opened her bedroom door, and saw she and Damon with barely anything wrapped around their naked bodies, she froze.

And hell, so did Damon and Bonnie.

But the thought did cross Bonnie's mind, _Why the hell is my door unlocked?_

* * *

><p>Damon's fireplace brought him peace at this moment, even if his thoughts were invaded with Bonnie and Elena. He couldn't get Elena off of his mind for various reasons…reasons that were making him like Stefan's previous days. And he couldn't get Bonnie out of his mind for what had been going on with them in the past month. He never envisioned befriending the little witch, and especially sleeping with her. And now…. All he could do was think about her under him and on top of him…the feel of her smooth skin, as she held on to him at her peak.<p>

"You and Bonnie?" It didn't come out menacing, and Damon would have loved nothing more than having a brotherly fight with Stefan…even if it did mean Stefan would not live through it, but he wasn't his main priority right now.

"If you've come in here to sit and talk about the moments of our lives…this is a solo meeting, and I'd advise you to leave."

But Stefan didn't listen and sat down on another couch next to him; his gaze never leaving the fireplace.

Damon would have asked how everyone seemed to know about he and Bonnie, because Elena wasn't in any condition to tell anyone, but he could probably smell her…and he didn't like that.

"I could kill you." Damon said, the fire still holding his attention.

"Get in Line." And Stefan meant that statement with himself. Because after everything…the death where you didn't come back seemed more tolerable than how he was feeling. He wish he could bring himself to turn everything off.

"Thanks….Matt…for bringing me to my home…my house of home. My witchy non witchy home." Bonnie slurred with a giggle.

After Elena caught she and Damon naked, she took Caroline up on that offer to relive their drunken night they had. Matt was the only sober one and was able to take both she and Caroline home.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Bonnie?" He couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes….get Caroline home." She said, looking in the direction of Caroline in the car, jamming out to some song.

"You'd think as a vampire, she would be able to hold her alcohol better." He laughed.

"I heard that." Caroline yelled through the window.

"Love you too, Care." Matt called out.

Bonnie then pulled Matt into a hug, "Mattie, thank you. You and Care are my soul mates. Well…you know. I love you, Matt."

Matt continued to hold Bonnie up, "Love you too, Bons."

Bonnie was about to kiss his cheek, but before she knew it, she was staring at a tall figure's back, and then she was on her bottom.

"You will take Blondie home now." Damon said, compelling Matt.

"Damon, that wasn't nice!" Caroline yelled out the window again, as Matt got into the drivers seat.

Damon ignored her, and picked Bonnie up and took her inside.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes." He locked the door and took her upstairs.

"Put me down!" She struggled to get free, but Damon wasn't budging. "Why did you compel Matt!"

He tossed her on the bed, and she bounced and fell off on the other side. When Bonnie didn't get up and Damon didn't make any noise. He went over to the other side to check on her.

She was sleep.

When he picked her up and placed her in bed, he couldn't help but caress her cheek. Her eyes slowly fluttered opened. "Will you hold me, Damon?" She wasn't slurring her words anymore.

He may have been mad at catching his little witch about to kiss Mutt, but when he held her in his arms, his anger vanished, and his uncertainty of everything absorbed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Deleted Scene: Bonnie &amp; Caroline.<strong>

Bonnie lost track of time, as she downed her third shot for the night. She was at the same table she, Caroline, and Matt were at a few nights ago, reliving that night. The only difference was Matt wasn't at this intoxicating meeting, she and Caroline were having.

Caroline was upset about Tyler, and Bonnie….well, Bonnie just slept with a vampire who she use to loath, and her friend that she wasn't really on good terms, who he had a thing for caught them.

But, that wasn't the main reason she was drinking. She was downing her sorrows in alcohol because the vampire she loathed is now the vampire she has feelings for, who still harbors feelings for said friend. And Bonnie is yet again stuck on the side lines with Elena.

"I still can't believe you and Damon…well I can believe it, but I didn't think you both would…" Caroline was rambling and slurring her words, but Bonnie understood. "Actually I did think you both would. Every time I mentioned Damon you would flush, and you spend every day together…. And, I know he sleeps over there every night."

Shot number 4 for Bonnie, and Shot number 6 for Caroline.

"Elena…she caught us…after you left…" Bonnie said, laying her head down.

Caroline could have been blunt and said 'so', but she held it in, because she knew that Bonnie was upset, "Do you love him?"

Bonnie jerked her head up instantly. No, she did not love Damon Salvatore. "No…but I feel for him. I care about him…." Shot number 5. "Have you heard from Ty?"

"He called me this morning. Brief…he wouldn't tell me where he was. He just said he missed me…he loved me…and he was sorry."

And that's what Caroline and Bonnie could do. They could change subjects and be okay with it in mere seconds.

"What did Elena do?" Caroline asked, changing the subject again.

Bonnie was trying to get the memory of her crying out of her head. She may be upset with Elena, but she didn't like it when her friend cried…she never did. "She left…and Damon went after her." Shot number 6. "I'm sure Tyler will be back soon. He just doesn't want to hurt you again."

"I know…I just wish I could have helped him." She said drinking a cup of some strong concoction. "But right now, I don't want you to think about Damon or Elena, and I won't think about Tyler, okay?"

Bonnie liked her decision, "Let's call Matt."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so as you all can tell, these past few chapters have not had much action, and again I was not too fond of this chapter. I hate to do this, but after this chapter I will be taking a bit of a hiatus again from this story just to get the thoughts flowing again, because I know how it's going to end, I just have to format how I want it to get there.<strong>

** In other news, I am excited about Season 4, but I am upset because I don't see any Bamon happening in the season. I hope Bonnie and Jeremy don't happen again or her and that professor. I'm solely Bamon.**

**But thank you all for your support on this story! When I do come back, I hope you all stick with it. xoxo**

**But hope you did enjoy this chapter and please review =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: My deepest apologies for my hiatus on Tortured. I lost the direction I was going, but as I reread this story and reread everyone's reviews, my ideas and motivation started coming back. I know a lot of you may not want to continue reading after the long hiatus, but if you do, I won't leave you disappointed. There will be another A/N at the end of the chapter, and please read it because I am putting a bit of an opportunity for you guys. xoxo**

* * *

><p><em>1 month later<em>

Heat. Heat coursed through her body as her cheeks flushed with fire. Seeing him walk into the Grille, as their eyes held contact, told Bonnie that she was becoming way in overhead. She was on a date for crying out loud and the only thing on her mind through the whole night was Damon Salvatore, the vampire who had been giving her multiple orgasms almost every night for a month. And yes, they have been experimenting in this whole friend with benefits ordeal, and she has been fine with it, but as of lately she hasn't been able to enjoy the few dates that she has either been set up with by Caroline or people that she has willingly met and said yes too.

And the guy that she was with now, Brad…or Kevin, she couldn't remember, seemed sweet and smart, but as soon as Damon walked in, he held her attention and her body immediately responded to his. This was the second time he did this, and she knew now that he was doing it on purpose. He winked at her as he made his way over to the bar and sat beside Alaric.

"So, do you know where you are going to college?" The guy asked, snapping Bonnie out of her fixation on Damon.

"Um…not yet, I have a few choices, but haven't really decided. What about you?" she asked, not really putting her all in the conversation. This was one of the dates Caroline set her up with, and not to be rude, but he was a bit of a dud.

Caroline's reasoning for setting her up with multiple dates was that she needed to get back on the horse. If all her and Damon were doing were screwing around, literally, and he was doing dates, or whatever he did, then Bonnie could do it too.

Not being able to take it anymore, because of the intensity of Damon just being in the same area, she told Brad….who she found out was really named Kevin that she needed to excuse herself to the bathroom.

She opened the door to the ladies restroom, glad that no one was in there, and began to splash cold water on her face.

Sometimes she still couldn't believe that she and Damon were doing the things they have been doing lately. After they first slept together a month ago, she only did it because she was trying to get Damon to think better of himself, and evolve without always running to Elena when it was obvious she didn't know what she wanted. And after Elena found them together, it still didn't stop Bonnie and Damon from finding physical comfort in one another … almost every night.

Speaking of Elena, she could still remember the day, and the exact words that were said a few days after she caught them. It all ended with Bonnie using her magic on her, and as much as she hated it and felt bad for it, she couldn't control the anger that consumed her as Elena tore into her like a five dollar tramp.

"_I'm sorry…for what you saw…it wasn't," Bonnie began, as she and Elena talked in the Gilbert living room. Caroline was there, just in case things got heated and she needed to get in the middle._

"_It wasn't what Bonnie! It wasn't like you were fucking Damon? How could you?" Elena yelled, with tears forming in her eyes._

_Bonnie was a little taken back, and almost regretted coming to see her, since they really weren't on good terms at the moment, but she couldn't help but feel bad for the girl she shared a friendship with at one point for as long as she could remember. Everything that happened with her life and Stefan, and then walking in on the guy that she had feelings for and the best friend was a bit emotionally draining and Bonnie couldn't help that she cared. _

"_I know you're upset, but honestly, I don't really see why, seeing as every chance you got you always talked about Stefan. I understand he compelled you to bring him up, but he didn't compel you to say you love him all the time. All Damon was too you was to please your needs." It shocked even Bonnie that she said those words to Elena. She didn't mean for it to come out harsh, but she would not baby her. It happened and it's not like they could take it away._

"_You knew how much I cared about him Bonnie! What are you going to after Stefan next….what about Matt? You just want my sloppy seconds. She then looked at Caroline, "You better watch out Caroline, because once Tyler comes back, be careful because she'll probably go after him…they were always close, I'm surprise she wasn't in bed with him too!"_

_Bonnie never use to be the fighting type…well, before the supernatural entered their lives. She never once thought of fighting Elena…until today. So, when her fist came across her face in a forceful punch, Bonnie almost regretted it, but then the words that Elena screamed at her, came running back in her head and she didn't care anymore. _

_Elena grabbed her face in pain, and almost went after Bonnie, but Caroline stood in the middle of them, "Wait guys, no fighting…use words." Even though she commended Bonnie for the punch, because she would have used her vampire strength to push her out of the window. _

"_Bonnie you are nothing but a whore!" Elena yelled, wanting to push Caroline out of the way._

"_I'm the whore, you slept with your boyfriend's brother several times, and still claimed that you loved Stefan! Yeah, okay, but I'm the whore….get the definition straight." She said grabbing her stuff, "I knew this was a mistake….coming here…trying to explain everything, but you know what forget it…"_

_Elena cut her off, "Really think about it Bonnie, you will never be anything, no one wants you…Damon is only using you to get to me, Klaus only used you to get to me…everyone wants you out of the way because you are a no factor…." But when she realized what she said, she stopped mid-sentence. Bringing up Klaus went too far. She was pissed and angry, because at the end of the day, she cared for Damon and she wasn't getting as much attention from him anymore. But to say what she said was out of character…even for her._

_Bonnie halted at the door. Those words escaping Elena's lips cut her deeply, and she wouldn't deny the tears that were forming in her eyes as she looked back at Elena. Next thing she knew Elena was being flown back in the air, and Caroline was able to use her speed to catch her so she wouldn't get injured. _

"_I'm done with you….this….us….we are done. You mean nothing to me. Have a good life." And with that Bonnie walked out the door._

_Caroline really couldn't believe that Elena said those words to Bonnie, and she knew that Bonnie was angry because she would never use her powers on a human._

"_What did I do?" Elena said, between sobs. _

It was a night that replayed over in Bonnie's head several times a day. The words that Elena said to her hurt her deeply, and sometimes she couldn't help to think they were true.

When Bonnie looked up from splashing her face, she was staring at Damon's eyes through the mirror, causing her to jump a bit.

"Geez Damon!" she grabbed her chest, "You scared me."

"I thought nothing scared the intoxicating witch." He smirked, walking up closer to her.

She turned around, and now they were only inches apart, "What are you doing here?" She tried to keep her face as neutral as she could, but all she wanted to do at this moment was kiss that ridiculous smirk off his lips.

"Drinking like I always do, what's your excuse? He said backing her into the wall.

She really hoped no one walked in, but she did roll her eyes, "I'm on a date, which I'm sure you saw that."

"Again….what's his name this time."

"Brad," she stared with him with defiance in her eyes, as she crossed her arms.

"Wrong…try Kevin. What's with all these lame excuses as dates you've been going on anyways?" He said, the annoyance relevant in his voice. Bonnie had become one of Damon's best friends, and that was saying a lot because he only now had two. With that being said, he was very protective over her, not to mention he and her had a mutual understanding of exploring each other's bodies sexually, so her going out with all these guys, was irritating to him. And after each date, he may have compelled them never to talk to her again or call….but she would never know that.

"They are not lame, Damon. Besides, what am I supposed to do? Be a nun why you go out with everything in a pair of heels," she said, getting irritated just thinking about the women he went out with this past week.

"First of all, you are not a nun, second of all, I always come home to you" He said, wiggling his tongue, and Bonnie pushed him away, and walked past him.

"I'm going back out to my date." She rolled her eyes.

He grabbed her arm gently, and turned her around, capturing her lips in his. Bonnie found herself giving into the kiss, but only for a moment, as she pulled away from him, "Damon, stop…I am not going to keep him waiting."

"Who cares about him, just give me five minutes." He said, pulling her back into him. He wasn't going to lie, he was addicted to the little witch, and he would never tell her that he hadn't slept with someone else in a month…..feeding was a different story though.

She paused and looked at him, with a 'yeah right' look on her face. There was no way Damon could get anything done in five minutes, and he knew it too. His quickies were at least thirty minutes, always giving her multiple orgasms in the process.

"I can't," she said, but didn't object to him backing her into one of the stalls. And she definitely didn't object to his hands going up her dress, and pulling off her panties, "Damon…" His name came out of her lips as a moan.

Next thing she knew, she was being lifted up and impaled on his thick, hard shaft. She couldn't help the noise that escaped her lips as he continued to thrust in and out of her, leaving her breathless. Yes, she was able to spell the room so no one would hear or come in, but she couldn't believe she was in the bathroom of an established she entered almost every day, giving up her kitty to Damon.

The feel of Bonnie tightly wrapped around him, accommodating his length was driving him crazy. He wasn't even surprised when her name escaped his lips. Being inside of Bonnie…feeling every inch…fucking her…was euphoric.

And so was her blood, as he bit into her neck.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked out of the bathroom thirty minutes later, and didn't see her date anymore. Not that she expected him to stay.<p>

"Oh, did I forget to mention, I made him leave before I came to see you." Damon whispered in her ear, before he walked back over to Alaric, whom was flirting with the waitress.

Bonnie just stood there… speechless.

* * *

><p>"The date was a bust Caroline," Bonnie spoke over the phone to her best friend.<p>

"Really, I thought he would have been the one," Caroline confessed, but was now trying to think of other guys to hook Bonnie up with.

"Caroline, I know what you are thinking and no…"

"Oh come on, Bons, it's time for you to step out of your shell, and trust me as much as I give you props for giving it up to Damon all the time with this whole friend with benefits thing you guys have going, but I know you….and if you start catching feelings…"

"Stop right there," she cut her off, "I'm not and would not catch feelings for Damon, he's my friend… I never thought I would say that, but he's my friend."

"Whatever you say, so did he run this guy off too?" Caroline asked, but regretted it at the last minute.

"Wait…how did you know he compelled this guy?" Bonnie asked, and was given silence through the other end. "Caroline?!"

"Well, the last few times you went on a date, whether it be the Grille, movies, a picnic in the park….um…you told me you would spot Damon, and then later on your dates would either end the date early or would never call you. And I know you Bonnie, you're hot and have a great personality, any guy would fall for you, so the fact that these guys don't call…I just think Damon has something to do with it. I mean you said he compelled this guy, he probably did the others."

It was all beginning to make sense to Bonnie now. She was going to kill Damon.

After she and Caroline talked for a little while longer, she decided to watch a movie until she fell asleep. She wasn't sure if Damon would be over tonight, because she had been ignoring his text messages since their little rendezvous earlier and the discovery that she made from Caroline.

The next time she did see Damon Salvatore, she had a bone to pick with him. And even though she did have some small feelings for Damon, she would never admit it to anyone.

* * *

><p>"<em>You are with child! That is outstanding news, Tatia, I know Robert must be full of joy!" Scarlett praised her new friend, as they sat in the room that was made up for her.<em>

_Tatia smiled, but it did not reach her eyes, and Scarlett noticed._

"_Are you not full of joy, my friend?"_

_The tears began to fall from her eyes, "It is not that, I am happy that I am with child. It is what Robert and I have always dreamt of….but…" she paused for a moment. "I am in love with another."_

_Scarlett wrapped her in her arms, as she cried. And at the moment all Scarlett could think of was Sebastian….the man she was in love with. The man that she missed….every day._

_Sebastian was handling his sword with his good friend Xavier, as their ladies watched on the sideline, cheering them on. Each day they did this to gain momentum, strength…and because it was enjoyable._

_After the fight, they all enjoyed a nice hardy meal, and then the couples went their separate ways._

_Sebastian and Gwendolyn were sitting in a field gazing at the stars._

"_Today has been lovely." She smiled, noticing his eyes on her._

"_You are lovely." And she was. She made him happy and he needed that in his life. "Be my betrothed."_

_She was a little caught off guard, but couldn't express the joy that filled her heart. Tears formed in her eyes, "Are you asking or commanding?"_

"_I am asking, but if you were to say no…then I may began with commanding," He smiled, "And possibly begging."_

_She could not help but laugh, "Then yes, I will. I love Sebastian."_

"_I love you too Gwendolyn." _

_For a moment, as their lips touched, he thought of Scarlett, but now…. she was only a distant memory._

* * *

><p>Caroline was in her living room, drinking a warm cup of O negative. Her mother was out of town for the weekend to get some relaxation while the deputy took over to keep the town 'safe.'<p>

Usually she would be over Bonnie's house, as they spent their last month before getting into the college life, but today she just wanted to chill and watch reruns of Scandal on Netflix.

A knock on her front door, brought her out of trance on her favorite television show. A little frustrated, she went to the door, and looked out of the peephole to see who it was.

She wasn't that surprised.

"Stefan," she said, opening the door, and letting him inside. "I thought you weren't coming tonight."

"I wasn't…but I got bored." He said, taking off his jacket as they sat on the couch. "More Scandal tonight?"

"You know it." She said sitting down beside him.

For the past two weeks, they have been hanging out, and confiding in one another. It was awkward at first, because of everything that happened with Bonnie, but Caroline said that if Stefan ever needed to talk that she didn't mind being the listener.

And as the days went on, their friendship was starting to come back. Bonnie knew that they were talking and hanging out and surprisingly wasn't upset. She was actually happy that Caroline could be there for him, because at the end of the day, Stefan went through a trauma as well.

So as Caroline vented to Stefan about Tyler not picking up his phone or returning her calls, Stefan talked about Elena and that he still loved her, but wasn't sure if he could go there again.

"Look, I just wanted to say thank you…. For not turning me away when I came here two weeks ago."

She looked at him with sincerity, "No problem, you are my friend Stefan, and I know you would do it for me."

_In a heartbeat,_ he wanted to say.

"Does it get easier," She said, looking at the television, after a few moments of silence.

"What does?" Not sure what she meant.

"The lust…the vampire lust. I've been horny for a month, and it's taking every ounce of me not to go find some random guy and have him undress me with his teeth." She said, her eyes never leaving her show.

Stefan was a bit surprised, but kept a straight face. "It never really gets easier… we try our best to suppress it, but we're vampires…everything is heightened….all the time."

That's when Caroline looked at him. They held each other's attention for no more than ten seconds, before they were attacking one another with their lips.

"Take off your pants." She said, pulling off her shirt.

"Are you sure," He said, taking off his shirt. Stefan always thought Caroline was beautiful but, he never envisioned them doing this. But he had to admit his lust was just as heightened as hers.

"Stefan, Take off your pants," she breathed, as they used their vampire speed to back each other into a wall, knocking over a lamp.

He was now kissing down her neck, and then looked at her, "If you're not sure we can stop, an pretend like this never…"

"Stefan!" she practically yelled, as she yanked off her pants, "I'm hot, I'm naked, and I have all of this heightened vampire lust, now do you want to keep asking if I'm sure, or do you want to literally take. off. your. pants."

He barely remembered taking off his pants, but next thing he knew, Caroline pushed him on the couch with her vampire speed, sat on top of him, and the only noise in the room was the sound of their moans.

And Scandal playing in the background.

* * *

><p>When Damon entered Bonnie's room, he had every attention to yell at her for not picking up her phone or texting him back, but when he did, he noticed her sleeping peacefully. And every irritating bone in his body evaporated.<p>

He would never admit to anyone that he could stare at her for days and never get bored. She was beautiful, and as much as she was beautiful she was kind, and didn't care about calling him on his bull shit, and she annoyed the crap out of him. But she was a good friend…someone he trusted, and he cared for her. And the sex was amazing. Just thinking about the things she did to him, made him want to wake her up and take her like he did earlier.

But he wouldn't do that, because needed her sleep. So, he took off his jacket and climbed into bed with her. He wasn't expecting her to roll over in her sleep and lay her head on his chest, as she held onto him. He wouldn't think about moving her because he liked it. This was his Bonnie, his little witch….his friend.

His phone went off, and it was a text message from Elena. They still text sometimes, and even though it was stupid on his part, he still couldn't break away from not caring about the doppelganger. But tonight, as Bonnie held on to him, he didn't text back. He put his phone away, and held onto her as well.

He liked the arrangement they had of being sex friends, and he wouldn't have it any other way. But all of the dating and the guys she was getting scurried away with had to stop. Because…. He didn't like that. That was his logic and he was sticking to it.

Yep, Damon Logic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! First I would like to say that scene with Caroline and Stefan, with the 'take off your pants' was from the Show Greys anatomy in Season 2 with Izzie and Alex. So I just wanted to say, that piece wasn't mine and I just wanted to incorporate it.**

**From the beginning Author's Note before the chapter started, I told you guys about a bit of an opportunity. And you guys don't have too, but I wanted any ideas of something you would like to happen in the story and I will pick one and use it and give you credit for it. For example if you wanted Bonnie and Stefan to kiss I would use your idea, now it may not be exactly in the way you are thinking, but I will use it. And it can be anything. I hope this makes sense and it wasn't just some big ramble. But I think it would be fun.**

**Also pertaining Scarlett and Sebastian, I know their scene was short, but I still have plans and it will get longer in the later chapters.**

**Also, don't forget about the Doctor and Esther, because they will be making an appearance in the next chapter.**

*****Oh and did anyone watch the latest episode of TVD, I'm sorry but I don't like Klaus and Haley, but that sex scene was hot, or maybe Joseph Morgan just made it hot! lol**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for reading, and please review! =) xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you all for the amazing reviews on the last chapter! Thank you all for the follows, the favorites, and to everyone whose just reading! It means a lot to me. Before you dive into this chapter, I just wanted to clear up a few things as we move forward. The little thing I asked of you guys last chapter, it was just to see if anyone had a specific scene they would like to see in an upcoming chapter. I used the example of Bonnie and Stefan, just to give an idea, but I am not making them kiss or do anything of the such in this story lol. I just wanted it to be clear. Also, I know it may not seem like Bonnie's character to do the whole friend's with benefits with Damon or to take off her clothes and get into bed with him, so Damon wouldn't have went with Elena in a previous chapter, but some of the characters will have OOC moments, and it's something new for Bonnie too explore. It's fun and it's daring and she trust Damon, so why not lol. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll still be taking request for a specific scene that you would like to see, and if I choose it, I will give you a shout out. Thanks again and enjoy! Xoxo.**

* * *

><p>"One more month and we say goodbye to Mystic Falls," Caroline, applying red polish to her toenails while she sat on the floor of Bonnie's bedroom.<p>

Bonnie came out of her bathroom, drying her hair with a towel, as she joined her best friend on the floor, "I can't believe you're just now telling me you got into Whitmore."

"Well, it took a while, because I thought I was going to be in this town the rest of my life, but when you told me that you decided to go then I thought I would try my best to at least get into it." She then paused from her toes and looked at Bonnie, "I mean if I don't do good my first semester then I am definitely on academic probation… so, I hope you know that you are my tutor…for the next four years."

Bonnie laughed, "Of course." She was happy that she and Caroline would be going to the same college. She was her best friend and with everything that has been going on, she couldn't imagine being apart from her. She was her sister.

Her father and Abby looked at her stupid for not wanting to attend Yale or Dartmouth, but she made the decision to attend the college that her Grams taught at. Sheila always had great stories to tell and she was very respected there. It was something she wanted to do and thought hard on, and she wouldn't change her mind for anything. And now that Caroline was going as well, it made it that much fulfilling. She was ready for change.

Okay, yes they still had Klaus to deal with, but it's been a month since they had any threats from him. So, as of right now, as crazy as it sounds, they've been trying to live their life…as normal as anyone could live being supernatural.

"So, do you think we should stay in the dorms or get an off campus apartment?" Caroline asked, resuming the masterpiece on her toes.

"I don't know…maybe off campus. All we need is another roommate or someone on our hall to see me lighting something on fire or you drinking from a blood bag." She said, now painting her toenails an emerald color.

"True." Caroline agreed, "Speaking of lighting something on fire, this thing with you and Damon….how long do you plan to have this going on. I mean do you love him?"

Bonnie almost spilled the polish on her floor at Caroline's abrupt question. She couldn't lie to her, and if she did Caroline would know that she was lying. She always could. And now that she was a vampire it was definitely worse. Bonnie couldn't get away with murder without Caroline knowing.

"He's become another one of my best friends Care," She said, passing the question, "Of course I care about him. I mean it's weird you know? If anyone would have asked me a few months ago if Damon and I were even friends, I probably would have gave them an aneurysm…vampire or not." She paused for a moment. "This thing we have going on….I know it's far from anything that I would ever do, but with everything that's happened and this new friendship…he makes me feel….I don't know…he makes me feel…_alive_. And okay, yes, we still have our arguments at times and he still gets on my last nerve, and sometimes I want to push him out of a window, but it's Damon. He's one of the only people I don't mind arguing with….because at the end of the day we have each other's back."

When Bonnie snapped out of her daze, she notice Caroline was staring at her with a wide grin on her face, "What?"

"You know, instead of harping on the fact that you surpassed my question, I actually think you answered it. You Bonnie Bennett are in love with Damon Salvatore."

Bonnie stood up, "You have a crazy imagination, you know that?"

"I have a realistic imagination, Bons." Caroline teased, getting up, and following her best friend down the stairs to the kitchen, so they could eat their weight in ice-cream. "Come on, you and Damon spend almost every day together….and that includes sex. You _love_ him."

Bonnie was two minutes away from giving the girl she's known since kindergarten an aneurysm. "How could I love someone who is still in love with his brother's girlfriend…or ex- girlfriend? They still text Caroline…."

"Bonnie, really? Damon is not still in love with Elena….too be honest with you, he never loved Elena. He loved the idea of her….he loved that she looked like Katherine. That she was everything Katherine wasn't….that she looked at him like Katherine probably didn't." That was Caroline's resolve and she was sticking to it.

Caroline knew Bonnie was about to come up with something to disagree, so she beat her to it, "Bonnie, even though Damon and I may not get along a lot of the time….even though we've had a crazy whacked up small past, I see the way he looks at you…when he thinks no one's looking. He's extremely protective over you…sometimes too protective, and every guy that you've tried going on a date with this past month, he's ran off. Come on, you're one of the smartest people I know, but with this…you're not very bright. Damon loves you."

Bonnie's heart jumped in her chest, wondering if it could ever be true. If Damon could ever love her? But then she quickly set it aside. "Look, Caroline. You are probably the biggest hopeless romantic I know, but Damon and I have a system going on. I know it's not like me, but I like this whole friend with benefits thing. It's new, it's fun…no attachments…no one gets hurt."

Caroline took a breath of frustration, "Whatever you say, Bonnie." She would let it go….for now.

As they began talking about random 'girl' things, Bonnie was glad that the subject on her and Damon were dropped. Yes, she had feelings for Damon….but love….that was a completely different territory that she wasn't ready to admit to anyone…especially herself.

While Bonnie was mixing up batter to make her famous chocolate chip/ peanut butter cookies, Caroline took it upon herself to just come out with it, "I slept with Stefan." It came out so fast, that she almost wasn't sure if she said it. That was until the batter flew from the bowl and landed all over them.

Bonnie wasn't expecting to hear those words escape Caroline's lips, and she wasn't expecting to react the way she did…ruining her cookies.

It was silent for a moment, "Say something….please."

"What do you want me to say, Caroline?" Bonnie didn't mean for it to come out hostile the way it did, but she couldn't help but feel a rush of emotions course through her.

"I want you to say you're not okay with it." She said, knowing that her friend wasn't.

Bonnie could say that she wasn't, but then she would be lying. She may have felt a bit of indifference about it, but she couldn't blame Caroline for sleeping with Stefan. They had been hanging around each other so much lately, with Caroline helping him get past the aftermath of his compulsion with Klaus, it wasn't that big of a surprise. Plus, they were vampires….she knew that everything was heightened….especially the hormones.

"Well, I'm not going too." She said softly, causing Caroline to look at her with wide eyes. "Before everything with Klaus, Stefan was this saint…granted he was a vampire, but almost every bone in his body was held with compassion. And okay, I may not be able to be alone in the same room with him any more right now, but I get it. So, no, I won't say I'm not okay with it, because I am." Bonnie would never hold judgment against Caroline, hell, she was sleeping with Damon, and Caroline didn't judge her.

Silence fell among them again, until Caroline burst into laughter. It caught Bonnie off guard for a moment, but then no more than a minute later, Bonnie began to laugh as well. If anyone would have witnessed them they would have thought they were nuts. Hell, they even did.

"Why are we laughing?" Bonnie asked, trying to suppress her laugh, but it wasn't working.

"You are sleeping with Damon," Caroline laughed, "And I slept with Stefan. And I'm a vampire and you are a witch. And we live in a town where all of this exists."

They started laughing harder at the sheer realization of it all. If they talked about this outside of their group of supernaturals…outside of Mystic Falls…most of the world's population would think they were insane.

"Next thing you know, we'll meet a sparkling vampire and a fairy." That caused them to grab their stomach in pain from all of the laughing.

At the end of all the jokes and laughter of their new, crazy lives, they were sitting on the floor of Bonnie's kitchen, feeling sated form all of the laughter.

"I miss Tyler." Caroline confessed, breaking another silence they crept among them.

Bonnie looked at her, clearly seeing the hurt on her face.

"Has he called you anymore?"

"Not since the last time." Bonnie answered. The last time Tyler called, which was three weeks ago, just to check in and see how everyone was doing, especially Caroline. He wouldn't tell Bonnie where he was and she still wouldn't give Caroline his number, because she promised Tyler she wouldn't. It hurt her at first, but after a while she had to let it go. "I'm sorry, Care."

"Do you think he will ever come back?"

"He will…but the question is, when."

Caroline then laid her head on Bonnie's lap, and as Bonnie held onto her, she asked, "So, what happens between you and Stefan now?

"Honestly, I don't know. It's Stefan. He's my friend, and I care about him. But it was just a one time lapse in judgment. Plus with the whole vampire thing, we _need_ it. And we were both lonely. So, it just happened." And did Caroline think it would happen again….honestly, she didn't know. "Bonnie, promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that, no matter what, you won't leave; that we'll always be friends…no matter what. Through everything, you will always remain my number one."

"I'll do you one better, we'll always be sisters…no matter what. And I won't leave." She smiled, "You do the same."

"Promise."

After their declaration, they talked for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><em>It had been many dawns and nights since Scarlett has entered the village of her new found friend Tatia. And at next Dawn she would be going back to the place that held a strain on her heart. Not just over the death of her mother but the love of her life that she left behind; the love of her life who probably did not have any memory of her. <em>

_Trying to escape the memory from her mind, she continued to pick fresh fruit at a little market, that she accompanied Tatia too. The only reason she was lost in her thoughts, is because Tatia had wondered off. _

_That is when she noticed her friend talking with a man with dark blonde hair that reached his shoulders. She was smiling, and for the first time since she found out she was with child she looked happy. 'Niklaus.' She did not realize that she had said his name out loud until a man caught her off guard._

"_My brother, quite the charmer." _

_Scarlett looked to her side to notice an equally handsome man, with shoulder length brown hair, looking forward at Tatia and Nikluas._

"_I have not met him to know that he is such, but he seems to make Tatia smile." _

_The man looked at her, "I do apologize for not introducing myself, I am Elijah… Elijah Mikaelson. May I ask your name?"_

"_It is Scarlett," She answered, as their eyes finally met. Scarlett could not help the heat that rose to her face as she looked into his eyes. _

"_I have never seen you before, do you belong to this village?"_

"_I do not…I have traveled here many nights ago, and Tatia is showing me hospitality."_

"_She is a wonderful woman, is she not?" _

_Scarlett caught the compassion in his voice and the way he glanced back to look at his brother and Tatia. "You are in love with her."_

_Elijah was a bit caught off guard by Scarlett's directness. "No one loves her more than Niklaus."_

"_I am not too sure about that," She said, now looking back at the two before her, "I believe her husband loves her before all."_

_Elijah looked back at Scarlett, quietly amused, "You have defiance too you, do you not? You would get along with my sister, Rebekah."_

"_If that is what you see, trust me it is not an intentional act. It comes with a lot of pain from my past."_

_They were silent for a moment, as Scarlett began to pick more berries._

"_May I ask your last name?"_

_Scarlett paused for a moment. She would have given the last name that was her father's but the only one she wanted was her mother's. "Genova," she answered. "Scarlett Genova."_

"_Beautiful." His smile made her blush again._

_Before they both knew, Tatia walked up to them both, with a bright smile on her face. Scarlett admired that about her; she was always smiling. _

"_I am terribly sorry for running off, Scarlett, but I see you have met Elijah." Her eyes traveled between the two of them, and thought that they held a great look together._

_Scarlett could see the look in her eyes, and before she could say anything else, she beat her too it, "I have, he is quite the gentleman….but we must get going. The sun is beginning to set, and we have to prepare a meal. I also must get sleep before my travels tomorrow."_

"_You are traveling?" Elijah asked._

"_I am. It is time for me to be on my way to my village again. I have been away for too long." She answered, looking back at him._

"_I cannot convince you to stay? At least a few days longer?"_

"_I am afraid not, Sir Mikaelson."_

"_Please, call me Elijah." He then kissed her hand, "I hope that you will return one day….or that our paths cross again."_

_He then looked at Tatia and kissed her hand, "Lovely seeing you this day, Tatia."_

_She smiled, "Good day, Elijah."_

_Scarlett and Tatia walked on, and Scarlett questioned her friend, "I know what you were trying to do."_

"_Whatever do you mean?" She asked, holding an innocent voice, that Scarlett was not tricked back. "Besides, Elijah is an honorable man."_

"_An honorable man that is in love with you…do you not see it?" _

_Tatia stopped walking and looked at Scarlett, "Do not say such things; Elijah does not have those feelings for me."_

"_You have captured the eyes of two brothers, Tatia, how do you not know this?" Her voice betrayed concern._

"_I am in love with Robert. I am carrying his child within me. It is the way things are and the way things must continue to be."_

"_You are in love with Niklaus." She corrected her._

_Tears began to appear in Tatia's eyes, "Whatever I am…It matters not. Maybe we are not supposed to end up with whom we are destined for…whom we are meant to be…not in this life."_

"_Or maybe we are in this life….but just not right at this moment." Scarlett had to give herself belief in that. _

_Tatia gave her a light smile, "I will miss you when you leave."_

"_As I you." She then grabbed her hand and they walked back to go prepare the last meal._

* * *

><p>Bonnie's eyes shot open. She was still having dreams almost every night of Scarlett and Sebastian, and even though she didn't mind it, it bothered her feeling the emotions Scarlett was consumed with over Sebastian. She missed him every day. It was painful waking up every morning with a strain in her heart….especially over something that was in the past. It also bothered her a bit that every night, she would dream of a girl that looked like Elena, whom was Scarlett's best friend. And then something hit her…this specific dream that she had, held Klaus and Elijah. But that couldn't be right? Because that would mean that her past life was friends with another Petrova doppelganger….or was she the original doppelganger?<p>

All thoughts of her past life was pushed to the back of her mind when her eyes connected with Damon who was staring at her. She jumped a bit, causing Caroline to wake up; and that's when she realized that they had fallen asleep on the floor of her kitchen. And her body could definitely feel the effects from the uncomfortable position she was in.

"You know, watching us sleep isn't creepy at all," Caroline sarcastically said, as she yawned.

"You'd be the last person I'd watch sleep." He said, his eyes never leaving Bonnie , as they all stood up from the floor.

Caroline just rolled her eyes.

"And seeing two girls sleep together is hot, but what's all that stuff over you?" Damon said looking at the mess on them.

"Cookie batter," Bonnie answered, stretching, trying to relax her aching muscles.

Damon's eyes watched every move Bonnie was making, and it was turning him on. It seemed that everything Bonnie did lately was turning him on. Whether they were flirting or just having a casual conversation that was dominant in their new found friendship.

Caroline noticing this said, "Well, I think it's time for me to go. Bons call me later?"

Bonnie agreed, and Caroline left.

"Why are you here so early?" Bonnie asked, with a frustrated tone. It wasn't just the back ache she received from the kitchen floor, but she was still a bit pissed at Damon for the whole 'date' thing.

"Don't tell me you're still mad?" Damon asked, going in her fridge to find them something to eat.

"Why would I still be mad Damon? Hmm…maybe because you have ran off everybody that actually wanted to date me!"

"I'm not seeing your point in this," He said, unconsciously wiping down the mess that she made.

Bonnie almost forgot that he was some sort of clean freak. But instead of staying stuck on that, she rolled her eyes at his nonchalant attitude. She really wanted to fry his brain.

"Damon!"

"What do you want me to say, Bonnie? You want me to apologize, because I'm not going too." He said, now making them breakfast. "So what if I ran them off, they weren't good for you anyways."

Bonnie paused for a moment, as her heart jumped in her chest. She looked at him, as his eyes were concentrated on the omelet that he was making them. "And who _is_ good for me, Damon?"

_Me_, He didn't know where that thought came from, but his eyes caught hers as she was staring at him intently. "Not any of the losers you call yourself going out with."

"And what about the skanks you call _yourself_ going out with." She said, grabbing the plate of food, he offered her.

"Those guys only have one thing in mind, and you already have that from me, so I really don't see the point." Damon really didn't see his logic being wrong.

"I can't believe you just said that." She said, losing her appetite. "You know what I think? I think you're jealous! I think you're jealous that I might actually hit it off with one of these guys, and you'll lose me." When those words left her mouth, she almost regretted saying them. She pretty much just accused Damon of having feelings for her. And she knew that it was the furthest thing from the truth.

"I'll kill someone before I let that happen." And this was the first time Damon regretted what came out of his mouth. Because the look on Bonnie's face held surprise…shock…everything.

"I don't know what's running through your head, but you don't own me, Damon. Yes, we have a system, but if you can flirt with other girls than I can definitely do what I want." She turned around to walk away from him, but he was in front of her instantly.

Bonnie didn't even jump. That's how much she knew him. But before he could get anything out, Bonnie spoke up, "What do you want Damon? Do you want us to continue this no strings attached system? Do you just want the friends without the benefits? Do you want me….for more than just what we've been doing? What do _you _want? Because honestly, I'm game for whatever." She took a breath after her words, not believing she said those words either. Hanging with Caroline and Damon so much, and the fact the Bonnie was growing up, has made her more blunt and confident with herself. Like it or hate it, Bonnie didn't care. But if she wanted to know something…she wasn't going to bullshit around.

Yes, she had feelings for Damon, she did. And the sex wasn't helping. Or the fact, that after the sex, he would hold her, they would share secrets….if anyone would have thought they were in a relationship, they couldn't be blamed. Because that's what they looked like…a couple.

Damon couldn't say anything. He was a two century year old vampire, and he couldn't say anything. The witch had completely left him tongue tied. And it wasn't just the fact that she subliminally just said that she wanted to be with him. It was the fact that between everyone that he had been with or the two doppelgangers he wanted to want him, Bonnie did. Bonnie saw the good and bad…didn't try to change him. Yes, she could be judgmental at times….yes, they had their arguments, but she looked at him… through all his faults…through everything, and still saw _him_. The plus factors were that she was mind blowing in bed, beautiful, courageous, fiery, and she was Bonnie…. _his bonnie_.

He didn't know what happened next. One minute she was standing there, the next, she was using her powers to open the door, and began walking upstairs, "_Let_ the door hit you on the way out."

* * *

><p>Bonnie's plans were not to go out tonight, but after she explained to Caroline what happened after she left, Caroline opted for them to go to this new club a few minutes outside of Mystic Falls. She didn't know how many times she said 'no' before she finally gave in. And that had a lot to do with begging from Matt and Jeremy, who were going to join them.<p>

She was glad that she came though, the club was nice and tonight had a Spanish theme too it and no matter what style…Bonnie loved to dance.

And the eyes that were following she and Caroline, made it that much more enhancing. Bonnie was wearing a red halter dress that showed a bit of cleavage and hugged her curves just right and flowed to her mid-thigh. Her hair was flowing in loose curls, and she was ready to lose herself and have fun.

Caroline was wearing a similar dress, but it was blue and her hair was in a stylish up-do. Tonight she was ready to let loose and have fun with her friends. And with all the bad that had gone on in their lives, it was nice to have these moments.

Caroline then came over with a few martinis and bottle of Tequila from the bar, and sat down at a table with her friends. "The good thing about having compulsion; Free liquor for the underage."

After they all took a shot of Tequila, Caroline got up and went to go dance with a guy who had being eyeing her since she walked in.

"You look really nice tonight, Bonnie." Jeremy said. The moment Bonnie walked out of her house, and got in the car with them, he couldn't stop sneaking a glance in her direction.

"Thank you, Jeremy. You clean up nice yourself." She smiled.

"I miss you Bons," He admitted, "I know we don't hang out as much as we use too with Elena and everything, but I do miss you."

It was true Bonnie and Jeremy hadn't really hung out since they broke up, and then with everything that happened with her getting captured, and now with Elena; this was the first time in a while. And though she missed Jeremy….it was just in a friendship way.

"I miss you too, Jeremy. Even with everything that is going on with me and Elena, you're still my friend." She then touched his hand, "Let's go dance."

An hour passed, and the effects of the alcohol were slowly approaching through them all. They were all doing the merengue, Bonnie and Caroline doing it better than their guy friends; but they were having too much fun to worry about their image.

Bonnie could feel as soon as he walked in and could feel his eyes boring into her, without even looking at him.

"Look who just walked in," Caroline whispered into Bonnie's ear, catching a glimpse of Damon and Stefan walking into the club.

"I know, and I'm not caring." She whispered back as they continued to dance.

Before Bonnie could comprehend what was going on, Jeremy spun he around and leaned her back. "Woah," Was all she could get out, clearly surprised at his moves.

"Cool moves, Gilbert." Caroline beamed.

"Where did you learn that?" Matt asked, surprised as well.

"I'm not completely uncoordinated." He smiled at Bonnie.

When Damon and Stefan walked up to them, Bonnie quickly said, "I need a drink." And walked over to the bar.

Damon followed her, leaving Matt and Jeremy looking a bit confused, and Caroline and Stefan just shook their heads, knowing that something was probably going to go down.

"So you're double dating now with your ex, now?" Damon asked, clearly annoyed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and looked at him, "If you must know, even though it's not your business, I'm enjoying this night with my _friends_."

"I want to apologize." It came out fast and it threw Bonnie a little off guard. "I'm sorry for being a dick to you."

"You don't apologize to anyone."

"You're not just anyone." There was silence between them, as they drowned everyone out. Damon then held out his hand, "Dance with me."

She took a moment, and any other time she probably would have turned the other way and went back to go dance with her friends, but instead….she took his hand as he led her on the dance floor.

Blame it on the alcohol; she had to keep thinking to herself. And even that was a lie.

The song that filled the room was one of Bonnie's old favorites: "Can I have this kiss forever." By Enrique Iglesias and Whitney Houston. Pretty much everyone had a partner, but many people couldn't help but glance over at Damon and Bonnie. They looked like naturals. His hands were all over her body as he twirled her around and dipped her low; at times he would bring her leg around his waist and dip her smoothly. You would think they practiced this before they came. Bonnie didn't know Damon could dance like this, and the heat that coursed through their bodies was intoxicating to Damon. His eyes were traveling all over her body…drinking her…consuming her. He wanted her….he wanted her under him…on top of him…..he wanted the organ beating in her chest. He wanted to belong to her. She didn't know, but he already did. He belonged to her.

Once the song was over, Damon was about to ravish her mouth with his, but Caroline came out of nowhere, "Okay I think that dance got everyone hot in here, especially me."

Damon glared at Caroline. He would make sure to break Blondie's neck before she went off to college.

Next thing they all knew, time went by and they were taking shots, dancing, and just having fun. No one would be able to tell that they had any supernatural in their lives. They looked normal. Even Stefan was indulging in fun; thanks to Caroline pretty much forcing brandy down his throat.

Once it was over, Damon took it upon himself to take Bonnie home, and Stefan and Caroline would drop off Matt and Jeremy, whom were close to passing out.

"I love you Bons!" Caroline screamed, as Stefan was helping her in the car.

"I love you too, Care! Stefan gets my friends safe home!" She was definitely beyond drunk.

He softly smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Damon was glad Bonnie's dad was on one of his many business trips, because he knew that Bonnie would be pissed if he compelled him, and he really didn't explain bringing his under 21 daughter home drunk.<p>

They were now in her room, and Bonnie stepped out of her shoes….well, almost fell out of her shoes.

Damon could not help but let laughter escape his lips, as he bent down and helped her with heels that were almost taller than her.

He looked up at her, as her eyes boar into him. He was about to ask if she was okay, but her voice filled his ears first.

"I love you. Oh my God." She said, now realizing what she said, but just couldn't stop herself, "I love you. I-I do and I have been trying not to say it, I have been _trying_ so hard to just mash it down and ignore it and not say it. And, and… there are other guys out there who like me that are younger than you, but it would have never worked out whether you compelled them or not…because I-I love _you_. I am so in love with you. And you're in me. It's like you're a disease, like I'm infected by Damon Salvatore." She started to chuckle, but then she couldn't help but feel as if she were about to cry, "And I can't think about anything or anyone and I can't sleep…I can't breathe, I can't eat and I love you. I love you all the time and every minute of every day. I love you." She finally took a breath, "God that feels good just to say that, I feel so much better."

Damon didn't know the feeling that coursed through him as she just poured her heart out to him, and he was about to return the favor, until she passed out in his arms. The alcohol making her lose consciousness at the wrong time.

Bonnie loved him….and he liked that. He just hoped it wasn't the alcohol speaking for her.

* * *

><p>"You know when this happens, there is no going back."<p>

"I know. I am ready for this. Justice needs to be served. They should not be allowed." Mitch Thompson spoke with Esther Michelson, in almost a trance.

Soon, every supernatural in Mystic Falls, and then the world, would be dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This may be a bit of a long author's note but I want to give you guys some answers. **

**First, The scene where Bonnie says 'I love you' to Damon is from Greys Anatomy between Mark and Lexie episode 8x22. I wanted to give credit where credit is due, because I did not make up the words for the 'I love you' speech. I just loved it so much, I thought Bonnie saying it to Damon would be cute.**

**Also, if you want to picture Bamon dancing to the song, I mentioned, go and listen to "Can I have this kiss forever" by Enrique Iglesias and Whitney Houston.**

**Part I of this story will be ending in about 3 to 4 chapters. Yes, I said Part I lol so that means that I am already thinking up ideas for Part II, and I hope you all will enjoy it just as much. And the last few chapters of Part I will be just as long.**

**With this chapter, I wanted to give it more of a lively spin to it. If that makes sense. Yes, there will be more fighting to come, but I really wanted to focus on an ounce of normal in their lives in this chapter. I wanted to have good conversation between Bonnie and Caroline. Even with all the supernatural, they are still human. **

**You all may be wondering where Klaus is, but he will be making another appearance before Part I is up. I love him on the show, but he is not supposed to be liked in my story, and sometimes it can get hard writing for him. **

**As you can all see at the end, that the doctor and Esther are back, so expect for the next chapter to start things in motion. **

**I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you for getting through this long author's note. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out before the end of the week! Please review =) xoxo.**

*****Oh and did you guys watch the latest episode of TVD, the scene with Bonnie and all of the witches, did freak me out a bit, but I liked how Caroline wasn't going to let her die. I just hope very soon we get to see more of Bonnie, because what they don't realize is that with her power she could probably destroy everyone. So, they need to be there for her. And I really hope they give her more scenes.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi Everyone! Thank you for the amazing reviews of the last chapter! This may be the last update for the week, because I have 2 more stories I need to update. If you want, go check out "Broken Hearts" & "Anticipation." Also I would like to dedicate a scene in this chapter to reviewer: **_**Loversvictim**_**. She wanted a scene where Elena would find out about Stefan and Caroline and then a faceoff between Baroline and Elena. I did use your idea, and I just wanted to give you a shout out and thank you for it! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! xoxo**

* * *

><p>"<em>Open your eyes, child." A voice Bonnie hadn't heard in years told her; a voice that she missed more than anything in life at the moment. Her voice brought her comfort, peace.<em>

"_Grams?" But her voice also brought her melancholy to know that this wasn't real. And she knew it. Looking into the eyes of her grandmother, the tears came rushing to the surface. "Grams, I miss you so much."_

"_I know sweetheart and I miss you as well. But I will always be with you." Sheila gave her granddaughter a smile._

_It was silent for a moment, as Bonnie held onto her grandmother; afraid of letting her go._

"_I cannot stay long, Bonnie. So, you must listen to me."_

"_What's going on?" She asked, getting a bit worried._

"_Something is coming….something that will destroy you and your friends."_

_Bonnie wasn't surprised because they always received threats of she and friends getting destroyed. But there was something in her grandmother's voice and the look on her face, that made her get really worried._

"_What is it Grams?_

"_I do not know, but there is talk here on the Other Side and you and your friends will die if the balance is not restored."_

_Bonnie was trying to make sense of everything, but couldn't understand how it would happen._

"_Grams, how….what will I need to do?" Bonnie could barely get out, before Sheila started to fade away. "Grams?" She tried holding on to her, but she was sleeping right through her fingers. "Grams, please, how do I stop this."_

"_You have to die, Bonnie."_

* * *

><p>Bonnie's eyes shot open to a gleam of light, shining through her bedroom window. It took her moment to even realize that she was in her bed, after the dream she just encountered. Or was it a warning? Her head was in pain and her body felt as if a dozen heavy weights were holding her down. When she was finally able to focus on her surroundings, she realized that her leg was wrapped around Damon and her head was resting near his.<p>

And that is when everything from last night came rushing back. The new club she, Caroline, Matt and Jeremy went too, Damon coming and the whole crowd watching them dance provocatively on the dance floor, drinking so much that she almost forgot her name, and then….

"Oh no," she whispered, out loud. She remembered confessing to Damon that she loved him….insanely loved him. Maybe she could blame it on the alcohol, and maybe he already did blame it on that, since he was still sleeping beside her. With everything that she said, he had to think she was crazy…. Right?

She sat up and tried to inch her way out of bed slowly to go and get some Tylenol for her pounding headache, hoping that she would not wake him.

When Bonnie stood up, she realized that she was in one of his shirts, that dwarfed her. If anyone would have asked her months ago, she would have set Damon on fire for dressing while she was drunk, but their new found friendship and the fact that they were physical….plus the fact that she had feelings for him, she really didn't mind.

"Let me guess, you're a love 'em and leave 'em type of girl?" Damon's sarcastic voice filled her ears, causing her to turn around quickly. She almost lost her balance and fell back on the bed, but she held it together.

"Huh? What? I don't know what you're talking about." She stammered out, not wanting to discuss last night. She was completely embarrassed.

"Let me guess, you don't remember what you said last night?" He questioned, a hurt streak, crossed his face for a mere second. Bonnie almost couldn't tell if it were real or if she were just imagining things.

Damon shrugged and nonchalantly pulled back the covers, giving Bonnie an excellent view of his naked body and his amazing erection. Heat flooded through her cheeks. She mentally scolded herself because this was not the time to fantasize about sitting on Damon's 'member' and letting it take her to an automatic high…especially with her body feeling like a ton of bricks.

"Hop on; I'm sure _he'll_ make you remember." He said, glancing at his erection then back at her eyes.

She almost let her body take control and lead her to him, but instead she held it together, "I'm…um…going to shower."

Before she could move towards her bathroom door, she was lying on her back, with Damon on top of her. She mentally thanked the heavens that she he placed panties on her, because with one more inch to the right, he would have dipped inside her.

"Damon, what are you doing?" And if her voice came out seductively, it wasn't supposed too. Her body…her voice….they were betraying her.

"I think you're lying." He said, looking deep into her emerald eyes. He was seeing more than just Bonnie…he was seeing inside of her…her soul…her spirit; he was seeing himself.

"I-I'm…n-not…" And the stuttering award goes too none other than Bonnie Bennett.

"What if I told you that what you told me last night, I felt the same way?" He was now nibbling on her neck, sending chills rushing through her body. Could she orgasm just from his gentle caresses?

But that's when what he said hit her… he felt the same way? "Wait…what? Really?"

"Maybe…but since you don't remember, I guess we'll never know, huh?" He was now teasing her ear.

She couldn't help but moan his name. She was seconds away from bursting.

"Say it, Bonnie."

Bonnie didn't even realize when he took her shirt off. "Say it." His hands were now holding hers above her head. It was so primal…so intimate. Damon was possessing her body just by holding her in place. "_Say it_…"

"I love you!" It came out in almost a frantic scream. "I remember everything from last night, and I love you, Damon! _I love you_."

Hearing her confession again, and this time being sober, made a heart that he thought dead inside for so long, warm up…. Come to life.

His eyes held hers, and tears were forming in Bonnie's, almost afraid that he wasn't going to say it back. But the way he was looking at her, said it all.

"I love you too, Bonnie." And then before Bonnie could fathom anything, Damon was impaling her with his length, and biting into her neck with his teeth.

And within the first two minutes, she came twice.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, it seemed as if the whole world knew about Bonnie and Damon's relationship; not just because they were inseparable and not a stranger to PDA, but Damon always made it clear with either a look or a threat to any guy that tried hitting on or just looking at Bonnie. Sometimes Bonnie found it somewhat cute, but a lot of the times she found it embarrassing. Damon was already possessive and protective over Bonnie when they were just friends but now that they were in a relationship, he seemed ten times worse.<p>

But that didn't mean that Bonnie allowed it all the time. She was still the same level-headed witch as she's always been, and didn't mind giving him an aneurysm or two for him to calm down; even if it did lead to arguing afterwards.

But the make-up sex always made them feel an invigorating high.

Bonnie would never forget one of the times he made an ass out of himself from being completely jealous, while she was hanging out at the Grille with Caroline three nights ago. They were having a ladies night, that consisted of drinks at the Grille and then back at Caroline's house for romantic comedy films and different flavors of ice cream, but they never got to experience the romantic comedy films or ice-cream because of Damon's antics.

"_Mind if we join you ladies?" _

_Bonnie and Caroline looked at the two guys that were standing at their table with a beer in their hand._

_The girls glanced at each other and shrugged. "Sure, why not." Caroline smiled, with a wicked gleam in her eye. Caroline was in a mood lately that only guys could fill. Tyler still hadn't contact her, and she and Stefan were experiencing some much needed space, because every time they were around each other it led to one of them initiating some great sex. And Caroline couldn't keep going there with him. _

_Even though a part of her wanted too. _

_They were conversing with these guys, whose names turned out to be Zach and Sean, and though Bonnie wasn't interested in anything they were saying, she pretended as if she were so she wouldn't come off as rude._

_An hour went by and Bonnie and Caroline were laughing at something Zach said, and low and behold Damon chose that exact moment to walk through Grille's entrance. _

_Bonnie didn't even need to look in that direction to know that Damon just entered the establishment, because she could feel him. She was able to do that a lot lately, vice versa._

_Before she could even make an attempt to explain that nothing was going on, Damon pulled Sean, the one sitting beside her, out of the booth and compelled him to leave and never come back to Mystic Falls. He then did the same to Zach, much to Caroline's protest._

"_Damon, what the hell!" Bonnie yelled, causing a few people to look in their direction._

"_So this is what you like to call girls night?" _

_She rolled her eyes at his accusation, "Nothing was going on Damon!"_

"_The way he was looking at you, really said there was nothing going on." His voice dripping with sarcasm._

_After saying that, it led to more arguing, which led too Bonnie apologizing to Caroline, who tried holding in her laughter at the old married couple they were turning into in just a matter of weeks. After leaving the Grille, Bonnie and Damon argued all the way back to her house, too which she just wanted to give him an aneurysm and he wanted to take a big chunk out of her neck. _

_They argued until they were inside the house about the way Damon was always jealous, and how Bonnie didn't have room to talk, because she used her magic lightly on human girls who would flirt with Damon from time to time. _

_They argued about things that weren't even relevant or didn't matter anymore. And before Bonnie could even get another word out, Damon had her backed into the wall, taking her before they could even make it upstairs. _

Damon remembered that night as well. He wasn't acting like himself….hell he never did when it came to Bonnie and other guys trying to flirt with her. He was confident in what he had by no means, but he didn't want anyone else even looking at her. Sometimes he wished he could keep her hidden from the world. Damon Logic. And even he knew it was screwed up.

But he loved Bonnie, and she returned those feelings, so he didn't want or need anyone coming in between them. Beyond all of their arguments, from which they always made up before the day was over, they shared laughs, dates, secrets, great sex, and Damon would never admit it, but they would even cuddle.

Never in a million years did Bonnie think that she would ever be with a vampire….let alone Damon. Their history wasn't the brightest…until a few months ago. And honestly, she wouldn't have it any other way. The way they looked at each other was as if no one else in the world existed. They balanced each other out. They weren't perfect and they definitely weren't trying to aim for it; they just are. They were Bonnie and Damon…. Damon and Bonnie. _Bamon_ as Caroline liked to call them. They fit.

As Bonnie traced her fingers over Damon's free hand, unconsciously, while his other hand was on the steering wheel, she thought of the night, a week ago when Caroline was on the phone with Elena. Elena didn't know Bonnie was there, and Bonnie didn't want her too.

She called, talking about Bonnie and Damon's new relationship, almost in tears. Being the person that Bonnie was, she wanted to feel bad for Elena, she did…because at this point and time she didn't have either of the Salvatore brothers, two men she had fallen in love with, and at one point loved her, but that made Bonnie even feel crazy for just thinking it.

What Caroline said about Bonnie and Damon, defending her, put everything in almost a whole new perspective for Bonnie.

"_I know you don't like it, and you may never understand it, but you don't see what I see. It's not just that Bonnie makes Damon a better person because she does, but he changes her too. Damon challenges her, surprises her makes her question her life…her beliefs… his love is pure and he's the best thing for her, and she's the best thing for him."_

It left both Elena and Bonnie silent. She remembered tearing up at her best friend's words. Caroline was right…they challenged and surprised each other. They made each other feel beyond what words could truly describe.

Damon held onto to Bonnie's hand, and softly caressed it as he pulled into the driveway of the boarding house.

Bonnie was able to convince Damon to go on a picnic, and as much as that wasn't his thing, he did it for her….and actually end up liking it. Damon found himself wanting to do anything to make her happy, and he knew she felt the same way.

Bonnie really enjoyed herself today, and partly because Damon found enjoyment in their day as well. It took a lot of pull to get him to go on a picnic with her, but when he found himself wanting to stay a little longer, she knew that he had a good time. And the food he made for it was amazing, that Bonnie felt as if she would be stuffed for days. Damon was an amazing cook, and that was just an added bonus to him.

The only thing that didn't necessarily ruin her day, but had her a little on edge, was the weird looks they kept getting from a few people who found themselves at the park during the day. Damon told her not to worry about it, his reasoning being that they were both very hot and if people weren't looking at them, then that's when they should worry. Bonnie finally chose to ignore, but still had a nagging feeling that something wasn't right.

"Thank you for today, Damon." She smiled.

"What can I say; I am much happy to oblige your picnic fantasies. Are you going to oblige my bedroom fantasies tonight?" He winked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and playfully hit him on the chest, "Maybe…" She said, leaning into him, with every intention to kiss him, "But you'll have to catch me first."

Before Damon knew it, Bonnie was out of the car, and running towards the front door. Damon had every intention of using his vampire speed to catch up with her and take her upstairs to his room, but she was using her powers to keep the car doors closed.

_Sneaky witch_, He thought. It was going to make her punishment tonight so much more enticing. And by punishment, he meant handcuffs.

Bonnie ran inside the boarding house, and stopped dead in her tracks at the scene before her; letting her guard down from Damon's imprisonment in his car.

Elena was staring at Caroline and Stefan with pain, anger, and sadness in her eyes.

It wasn't just the guilty look on Caroline and Stefan's face that made Bonnie aware of what Elena walked in on, it was also the fact that they barely had on any clothing.

Damon was behind Bonnie in an instant, and the smirk on his face told everyone that sooner or later he would have something sarcastic to say.

"How could you, Caroline. First Bonnie, now you!" Even Elena didn't realize the voice yelling at the man she loved and her blonde best friend.

"Elena…" Caroline said softly. She may have not been as close to Elena as she used to be, and a lot of that had to do with the way she treated Bonnie. But, she did feel bad. She and Stefan were just exploring each other sexually; nothing more….there were no feelings involved from either parties. "I'm so sorry…this isn't…we're not…"

"It sure looked like you were." Damon intervened, with a sly smile. He then received an elbow in the stomach from Bonnie. It didn't hurt him, but the look she gave him did; telling him that she would do something worse.

He then received death glares from Stefan and Caroline.

"Do you guys really hate me that much?!" She said looking at both Bonnie and Caroline. "You stole the two men I've ever…"

She was about to say loved, but Caroline cut her off, "We didn't steal anything from you Elena. Stefan and Damon weren't yours to have."

And it went downhill from there.

Explicit name calling was said between all three of the girls as Damon and Stefan looked on. Damon was the only one in amusement. Three girls fighting was a dream, and Bonnie looked unbelievably sexy when she was angry.

"You can't live with the fact that they are happy without you, Elena." Bonnie said, clearly annoyed. There was a time that she would do anything for Elena….that she would even die for her, hell sometimes she felt that she still would, but made her bed, and now she had to lie in it. "You can't possibly wrap your brain around the fact that Damon has moved on….that he is happy, can you?"

"You really think he will stick around, Bonnie, because he won't. Damon's been in love with me for years, and has been only seeing you for 5 minutes; he will never stay with you."

Damon would have said something, but he could tell Bonnie was handling it. "He was never in love with you, Elena… you shared a face with someone he thought he loved a long time. You mean nothing to him! Get it through your head, before I get it through for you!" Bonnie had never been so angry. Elena talking about Damon set her in rage that she really didn't want to control. It was as if she became extremely possessive.

More explicit wording was being said between all three of them, as Elena moved her verbal attack against Caroline for Stefan.

Stefan and Damon only intervened when Elena found herself throwing a stake at Caroline, and even though Caroline quickly moved out of the way; the stake would have connected in her heart, if she were caught off guard. Thanks to Elena's training with Alaric, her fighting skills were improving.

Bonnie was in the midst of using her magic to throw Elena back, but Damon picked her up and pulled her out of the room. He knew that Bonnie now had full control over her powers, thanks to their ongoing training, and he also knew that she could do some real damage. And as much as he didn't care what she did to anyone in here, he did care of how she would feel afterwards.

So, he carried her out of the boarding house, thankfully with only a little protest, and sat her down in his car; deciding to go to his house.

* * *

><p>"You should leave, Elena." If Caroline didn't hear it from Stefan's mouth, she would have never believed anyone if they would have told her what he said.<p>

Even Elena was a bit shocked. "Stefan…" she walked up to him, and gently touched his face, "Please, can we please just talk about this….please…." Tears were relevant in her eyes.

"Elena…I need you to go...I can't…not right now."

"Stefan, please…. I love you…please…"

Stefan wanted so much to hold her, to tell her that everything was going to be okay, to tell her that he had forgiven her….but he hadn't. And right now, he couldn't. He couldn't deny that Elena Gilbert was his first love….he would never deny that, but right now he couldn't be near her.

And it took him yelling at her, for her to leave. And as she walked out of his door, that's when he realized Caroline had fled.

* * *

><p>It took Damon almost the whole drive to calm Bonnie down from her anger and frustration, but when she finally did, she found herself apologizing.<p>

"I'm sorry…"

"You have nothing to apologize for." He said, pulling into her driveway. "If I wasn't so determined to get you naked, I would have let you continue the little chick fight."

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh and playfully punch him the arm. Leave it to Damon to turn any situation around.

"Would you be mad if I told you I didn't feel like doing anything tonight but sleeping?" she asked. Honestly, she would love to be with Damon tonight….hell every night she found comfort in the things she and Damon did. It was as if she was addicted and only he could satisfy her, but tonight….tonight she just wanted to sleep. She wanted him to hold her.

Damon would have loved to say that he would be frustrated and would try to coax her into sex tonight, but to be honest he wouldn't. He would never tell anyone but Bonnie, but he didn't mind just holding her to sleep. Feeling her soft curves against him was enough.

"As long as I get to fill you up during the night." He winked.

Sometimes it felt surreal how Bonnie could forget all of her troubles by being with Damon, but it was the truth. And no matter how many times turmoil hit her or if they argued, he was like this euphoric paradise that made her forget all of her troubles.

"I love you," The words softly escaped her lips.

"I love you." He said, opening her car door. Once she was out of the car, he placed a kiss on her forehead. A sign of endearment…respect….love. And that's what he had for her.

Bonnie was about to say something else, but a feeling of pain coursed through her veins followed by a feeling of numbness; causing her to fall forward.

She was glad Damon was there to catch her because she knew her face connecting to the concrete wouldn't have been pretty.

But now, her body felt heavy…. As if she were paralyzed.

Before she could fathom anything else, Bonnie heard what sound like a gun shot, and Damon was now lying down beside her with what looked like a whole in his head. And that was the last thing she saw before she succumbed to darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Night had fallen when Scarlett realized that she had been standing in front of her old home all day. She held a tearful goodbye with Tatia earlier in the dawn, and told her that she would write her every chance she could. Tatia would write to her as well and inform Scarlett when she had her young. After Robert dropped her off earlier, making sure that she would be okay, he left her alone.<em>

_ And now, Scarlett was standing in front of the home she had left so long ago….the home where her mother was murdered. And she was back now with a vengeance. She was no longer weakling…she would seek justice._

_ "Who goes there?!"_

_ The familiar voice that engulfed her presence, made her heart lurch in her chest. She then turned towards the voice and she felt as if she was forcing herself to stand upright._

_ Sebastian. Her Sebastian was standing before her after all this time._

_ Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks once seeing the ghost form his past. He wanted to believe that he was dreaming, but as he walked closer he knew that he was not._

_ "Sebastian?" His name escaped her lips in just a bit above a whisper, as she walked closer to him._

_ "Why are you here?" His voice was cold, and it made her stop in her tracks, not being able to say anything. "Why are you here….you should not be here… you left."_

_ The tears were appearing in her eyes, "I am back now…."_

_ Seeing Scarlett standing in front of Sebastian after all of this time, made an assortment of feelings course through him; anger, pain….and most of all sadness. He was hurt, but through it all he was angry…angry at her for leaving, angry at her for standing in front of her right now, he was angry that he was still wanted her. That being in front of her right now…everything was beginning to come back to him…everything that they shared…the way she made him feel. And that made him angry._

_ She had every intention to apologize, but what he said next, made her turn away from him and run until her feet gave out._

_ "I am too be married soon, Scarlett."_

* * *

><p><em>Bonnie's eyes shot open, and realized that she was outside on the ground, with the moon being her only source of light.<em>

_ She sat up and looked around, not feeling numb as she did before, but completely unaware of where she was. She knew that she was in the woods, but as crazy as it sound, she didn't feel as if she was in Mystic Falls anymore._

_ That's when Damon entered her mind. She looked around, hoping that she would see him, because the last thing she remembered was seeing his still body collapsing near hers. But she didn't see him, and that heightened her worry._

_ Bonnie was about to stand up, when she noticed that she was in a dress that she had only seen in her dreams containing her past life. That meant that she was dreaming right? Even if it didn't feel like a dream._

_ Bonnie would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit freaked out. Something wasn't right._

_ And before she could stand up again, someone tripped right over her, landing beside her._

_ "Are you alright?" Bonnie asked, hoping that whoever fell wasn't injured._

_ The lady who fell set up, and looked towards a voice that sound almost like her own, but different as well._

_ It wasn't just the scream that escaped the lady's mouth that left Bonnie in shock as they looked at one another. It was the fact that she was now staring into the face of her past life, Scarlett Genova._

_ Yes, something was definitely not right._

* * *

><p>The lights flickered on as Mitch stepped back inside the room that he and Esther created. Separately tied down to different gurneys were Bonnie, Damon, Jeremy, Stefan, and Caroline. All five were unconscious. And all five would be the beginning to his destruction upon the supernatural.<p>

The town's people were already informed and soon there would be news reporters outside to show the whole world that there were evil amongst them and that he would be there to end it. His plan almost failed because of Liz Forbes, the town's Sherriff, and Carol Lockwood, the Town's Mayor, but the bullet he put in their head only slowed him down for a quick minute.

Soon he, with the help of Esther would rid the world of the supernatural and he would start with these five.

"We are the beginning." He whispered, knowing that Esther appeared beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for reading. There was a scene in here that I used from TVD, where Caroline was on the phone with Elena telling her how Damon cared for Bonnie. Initially on the show it was Rose telling that to Jeremy about Elena and Damon, but I put my own spin too it. Hope you all liked it.**

**Also, I hope everyone has an understanding of Bonnie and Damon's relationship. It's pretty much how Caroline said it to Elena. But it's not just sex and they don't make each other different in a bad way. They except each other, but find themselves wanting to better because of each other, especially Damon. And who would Bamon be without their little petty arguments lol. **

**I bet you all are going crazy with questions on the wacky doctor and Esther, but you will get a full explanation in chapter 19, because the next chapter, I will go ahead and say will be solely on Scarlett, Bonnie, Sebastian, and Damon. How Bonnie and Damon are in their world. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and any questions, just ask and I will try my best to answer, without giving anything away. Please review & again I will try to have the next chapter out sometime next week.**

**Xoxo.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi all! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, favorites, follows. It means so much to me! I had every intention of updating "Broken Hearts" and "Anticipation" but all I could think about was finishing Part I of Tortured. Since I left you all waiting for this chapter, I decided to update two chapters! So posted is Chapter 18 & 19. After that there will only be one more chapter in part I. Hope you all enjoy and look for another A/N at the end. And just a heads up, I know I said this chapter will be fully Scarlett and Sebastian, but I just had to add more of the real world at the end to get the story where it needed to be. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Who are you….why do we bare the same face?" Scarlett asked, trying to gain her composure from not only her look alike but the fall she just took.<em>

_It took Bonnie a moment to respond because the last thing she remembered was Damon about to walk her into her house. But when she finally did, she told Scarlett the basics; that she was from the future, and for the past several months she had been having dreams of she and Sebastian every night containing their lives….that they were her past life._

_Bonnie could tell that Scarlett doubted her for a moment, and she would have done the same thing if she were in her shoes. She actually would have probably taken longer to believe anyone with her story, so she was glad it only took Scarlett a few minutes._

"_So…you are telling me that you are my future self? Does that mean Sebastian's future self is here as well?" _

_They both stood up, and dust themselves off…in the same physical movements that they both did not notice._

"_That I'm not sure." Bonnie answered, still wondering how the hell she got here._

_Later that night, Scarlett took Bonnie too her old home, because they needed a place to rest their heads. She was glad that Sebastian was no longer in front of her home, because she could not face him at this time. She honestly did not know when she could ever face him._

_He was to be married. And she could not blame him for moving on._

_Walking into the place she left forever ago, gave her a sense of turmoil. Her mother was murdered here….and it looked like since that day no one had been here. It was just a nest… a ruined mess._

_Bonnie sympathized with her past self, knowing that she was sad over Sebastian finding someone else, and for some reason, Bonnie could almost feel her pain._

"_Would you like to talk about it?" Bonnie asked. She wasn't heartless, and since it was late, she highly doubt that she would be back in her present self tonight, so she might as well console herself…er Scarlett…_

"_He has moved on….he is in love with another, and I…I did this…I left." The tears were forming in her eyes. "I left him…"_

"_I don't necessarily think that he's moved on…this girl could be a rebound."_

"_What is a rebound?"_

_Bonnie almost forgot she was in the past, where her style of speaking was a bit different from this time._

_After explaining what a rebound was, Scarlett slightly scoffed, "I do not believe that is it, or he would not be getting wedded."_

"_Sebastian loves you, Scarlett. He's just hurt that you left. You left a note and that probably wasn't the best way to go about it. And I know you're hurt, and I'm sorry about your mother….trust me I am. I felt your pain…I felt how you felt going through that difficult time, so I understand why you left, but I think he wanted to be the one to console you….to help you through it all. So, it may take him some time….but he still loves you." And Bonnie knew that from the dreams and even the parts she didn't dream about, Damon filled her in that everyday Sebastian always thought of Scarlett._

"_If you are right about this, how do I make him see that I am sorry and that I still love him?"_

"_You tell him."_

_She shook her head, "It is not that easy…" _

"_Sometimes it can be." Bonnie said softly. She was only persistent with her answer, because beyond the fact that Sebastian and Scarlett were hopelessly in love with one another….they were going to die. And not with old age. She at least wanted them to enjoy those bittersweet moments they did before Scarlett left._

_Scarlett stayed silent for a moment, trying to process everything. She came back for a purpose; to put an end to her uncle, and yes she did want Sebastian again, but for some absurd reason, she thought he would have waited for her._

_Yes, absurd indeed._

* * *

><p><em>Bonnie didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she bolted upright in bed. For a moment she thought she had been dreaming, until she looked around and took in her surroundings. She was still in the past. <em>

_She looked to the right, and noticed Scarlett still sleeping. They talked for several hours last night, as Bonnie explained things from her time; careful not to give too much away like the fact that she was a witch and there were vampires and werewolves in her time. It was better to leave that ounce of information out. _

_She made her way outside and shivered a bit as the chill in the air consumed her skin. The sun was slowly rising and for a moment she wished that clocks were invented in this time._

_When she heard a noise, she turned towards the area, and her breath caught in her throat for a moment. _

_Sebastian was walking up to her._

_Crap, she thought. How was she going pull this off?_

"_Sebastian…what um…what art thou doeth here?" Bonnie tried in her best accent to match Scarlett's. _

"_I am way hotter than Sebastian." Damon's voice rang in her ears. "And please don't tell me that was your best impression of your past life?"_

_B onnie could have ran into him and hugged him, glad that he was here with her, but his snarky comment left her rolling her eyes. She crossed her arms, "Oh please…you and him are the same person. No, wait…he is a tad bit sexier than you."_

_He smirked. The last thing Damon remembered was about to walk Bonnie into her house, and the next thing he knew he was waking up in the woods. First he thought, he was still in Mystic Falls, but after looking at the way he was dressed he knew he wasn't in 'Kansas' anymore Toto._

"_How do we get back?" He asked, taking her in. She looked mouthwatering in the old fashioned dress. Her cleavage was exposed, and all he could think about was sticking his fangs into them. Yes, he always got a glimpse of her as Scarlett in his dreams, and yes they were pretty much the same person, but he knew Bonnie's essence, mind, body and soul. _

_And his fangs began to twitch when he smelt the arousal pooling beneath her._

_Bonnie almost didn't hear his question, because the way Damon was looking at her was predatory. "You're guess is as good as mine."_

_Damon didn't even hear her answer as he walked closer to her. His eyes were connected to her mouth, and as he was about to pull her to him and taste his addiction, the door to the place she walked out of, opened._

_Scarlett walked out of her home, hoping that Bonnie had not left. She kind of liked having a familiar face around….literally. She was surprised when she saw her and…. "You must be Damon."_

_Damon nodded in her direction, but his eyes were solely focused on Bonnie._

_Bonnie had her back to him, as she looked at Scarlett. It was still a bit weird staring at herself, but the only thing that was different was the pain held behind Scarlett's eyes._

"_Are you both hungry, I can go out to gather a few things for a morning meal."_

"_I know what I want to eat." Damon mumbled under his breath, receiving an elbow in the gut from Bonnie._

_Scarlett chuckled at her and Sebastian's future self. _

"_I was thinking that um…maybe you could go talk to Sebastian." Bonnie suggested. She just felt the need to get them back together._

_Scarlett slightly turned away from her, "I do not think that is the best of ideas. Sebastian does not want to see me."_

"_Sure he does." Damon said, finally tearing his eyes away from Bonnie. He really needed to feed, and all he could see was each of her veins calling to him._

"_It is over between us, Bonnie…. we are not meant to be."_

"_Trust me you are." She then grabbed Scarlett's arm and led her into the house. "Now, let's get you cleaned up."_

"_He is to be married…."_

"_Yes, to you. Technically he proposed to you first and you accepted. Now, we will be waiting down here for you." She shooed her off. Scarlett had no other choice but to listen, because she wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything if she didn't get to talk with Sebastian._

_While Scarlett left to make herself a little more decent, Damon pulled Bonnie to him with every intent on ravishing her mouth, but she moved put up her hands to block him._

"_What gives, judgey?" He asked frustrated._

_Bonnie rolled her eyes at the nickname, "We can't do this right now."_

"_On the contrary we can; you're the one who rushed her out of here." He said, trying to kiss her again. _

_She moved out of the way, "Only because I'm trying to get Scarlett and Sebastian back together."_

"_Why? They'll get together on their own time." All he could concentrate on was her blood pumping. _

"_For some reason I don't think so, Damon. And for some reason, I really don't think they have much time left. Maybe that's why we're here…to talk some sense into both of them so they can at least have time together before they die." She whispered, so Scarlett wouldn't hear her. "And you know you want that for them too."_

_Damon couldn't deny her accusation. It almost pissed him off, because his past lives were turning him into a Sapp._

"_Well while we wait for her, you know you want me Bonnie." He then pulled her into him again._

"_No, Damon, because right now I may not be able to stop and we have things to…." She was cut off abruptly by his lips crashing down on hers. It didn't even take her a minute to respond to his kiss. She allowed his tongue to enter her mouth, as her hands went around his neck._

_Before he could reach under her skirt, they heard a throat being cleared._

_Bonnie and Damon broke apart, and witnessed a smiling Scarlett._

"_If you would like more time, I could go back upstairs."_

_Damon was about to tell her yes, but Bonnie beat him to it, "It's okay. Let's go."_

* * *

><p>"<em>You left, and I got through it. I loved you so much and I use to think that I was not a good guy until I met you. But now, I know I am a good man and I thank you for that. And I know now that I am good enough not to deserve this…not to have to feel like this…not to love you so much that I almost hate you. I deserve someone who will stay. I am happier with Gwendolyn. She is my life now. I do not want you in my life."<em>

_The tears escaped Scarlett's eyes at Sebastian's words. When she had appeared at his home mid-day, he was grateful that he was the only one around. He let her in, and they stayed silent for what felt like eons._

_And before she could apologize…before she could tell him that she never stopped loving him and that she thought of him every day, he opened his lips and crushed every bone in her body. For a moment she felt as if she should not have come back; that she should have stayed with Tatia and Robert and waited for her to give birth to a young._

_She could no longer muster up anything to say as she ran out of his home…. Never to return again. She would avenge her mother's death and then she would leave again. _

_She ran right past Bonnie and Damon who were patiently waiting outside, hidden, so no one would see them. _

_Bonnie briefly looked at Damon and then ran after a crying Scarlett. She was glad she took some of Damon's blood, because she probably would have stumbled a bit after she let him feed on her. _

"_Scarlett, Stop!" she yelled, trying to get her attention._

_Scarlett stopped and turned around, "I told you it was not a good idea! He does not want anything to do with me anymore. He has said so himself. He hates me." She cried. _

"_Scarlett, no he doesn't…"_

"_Just leave Bonnie….please…go back to where you have come from. I do not want you and Damon here anymore. It hurts too much. So, please… leave."_

_Bonnie would be glad to leave, but she had a feeling the only way she could get back to her time, was getting them back together in this life._

_Damon heard everything Sebastian told Scarlett, thanks to his vampire hearing ability. He knew Sebastian was angry at her… could practically feel it. But he needed to man up, because Damon could also feel that Sebastian was still in love with her. _

_So, he decided to intervene._

_As he was about to walk into Sebastian's home, her heard a female's voice. "Sebastian, I thought you were going with Xavier to practice more fighting."_

_Damon turned around. He was actually a little surprised because if he didn't know any better, he would think that he was staring straight into Vicki Donavan's face. But he had a feeling that this was Gwendolyn and instead of pretending to be Sebastian, he decided to get out of it the easy way._

_He looked straight into Gwendolyn's eyes, "You will stand out here until I come out, and you will not remember me or that we had this conversation."_

_She complied and stood still._

_Damon walked inside and saw Sebastian sitting in a chair, drinking out of a mug. Whatever alcoholic beverage that they had back in this time….the smell was strong._

_Sebastian dropped his mug to the ground and stood up when he saw a man that bared his face walk through his door. He immediately grabbed his sword._

_Damon immediately rolled his eyes. Just like his past self result to violence first. "Trust me that will not work on me."_

"_Who are you?"_

_Damon didn't feel like explaining anything to him, in chance that he wouldn't believe him. So, he compelled him, telling him that he was his future self, etc. and that he will believe him._

_He could have easily compelled him to go to Scarlett and make up with her, but he thought of Bonnie, and knew that she wouldn't have like that._

"_You're still in love with her." Damon said, trying some of the strong drink, Sebastian had. It was disgusting._

_Sebastian stayed quiet. "She left, and I am too be married soon."_

"_But she came back. She was grieving over her mother's death, and she handled it the only way she knew how." For a moment Damon considered getting into counseling. He was somewhat good at this shit. Damon Logic._

"_But I could have been there for her!" He yelled. Tears were relevant in his eyes, but he was not a man to cry._

_And if Damon would have witnessed any tears falling from his eyes he would have probably punched him. Yes, sometimes he was an insensitive ass…he just couldn't watch himself cry._

"_Now you can be. Look, she loves you. She thought about you every day while she was away and she didn't find anyone else. How would you feel if by letting her go now, she married someone else… she let another man be with her the way you have been." And if Sebastian was anything like him, he wouldn't be having that. Damon would kill anyone who tried to get with Bonnie. Simple as that._

* * *

><p><em>Night had fallen and Bonnie and Scarlett were back at her home. Bonnie wondered if Damon had convinced Sebastian that he was still in love with Scarlett. <em>

"_Are you still mad?" Bonnie asked walking into Scarlett's room, as her look-a-like sat on the bed, brushing her hair._

"_I am no longer mad." Scarlett looked at Bonnie, "I cannot breathe though…I want him back, and he wants nothing from me. How do I… how would you get through this? How would you handle this, Bonnie?"_

_Honestly, Bonnie couldn't answer her, because she didn't know._

_They stayed in silence for a moment until Damon walked in, "Sebastian is outside and wants to talk to you." He told Scarlett._

"_What? I thought he hated me." She said looking between Damon and Bonnie._

_Bonnie smiled, "Go to him."_

_When she left, Damon sat down beside Bonnie and held her hand, "Something isn't right." She said softly._

"_I know." He replied._

"_I think we were shot, Damon." She said, as she began remembering a moment right before she woke up here._

* * *

><p><em>Silence was among Scarlett and Sebastian yet again, until she finally spoke up.<em>

"_I was once told that the most perfect act of love is sacrifice." She said, remembering Tatia's words. She then grabbed his hand, "I love you Sebastian, and I have the first moment we locked eyes. But if what you want is for me to let go….I am going to oblige. Be happy, Sebastian… I want that with every breath inside of me….with all of my heart."_

_For a moment it felt as if someone stabbed her in the chest by saying those words. And when he did not respond she turned around, only to be pulled back into a kiss that consumed them both._

* * *

><p><em>Bonnie and Damon were looking out the window at Scarlett and Sebastian. And when Damon grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss, she leaned into him. For some reason, she felt that this was the last endearing moment that they would have together.<em>

_And he felt the same way._

* * *

><p>Bonnie's eyes shot open; squinting to adjust to the lights that filled her vision. Knowing that she couldn't be in the past…well, her past anymore, she tried to lift her head to find out where she was, but she couldn't. Her body felt heavy…disoriented. Why couldn't she move? Where was she? The last thing she remembered was Damon walking her up to her house and then she was in the past, and now…now she was heaven knows where.<p>

"Ah, you're awake." A familiar voice invaded her ears. She couldn't quite remember exactly who it was until the man was standing before her, looking down at her.

Dr. Thompson? What was really going on?

She tried to ask just that, but for some reason her voice was lost. She couldn't speak. Why couldn't she speak? Where was she?

"Don't try to talk just yet; the high dosage tranquilizer that was shot into you will prevent that for a while."

His sinister, deathly voice frightened Bonnie almost more than not being able to move. She tried looking everywhere but his eyes, but he held her vision.

"I thought you would be out longer like you're friend over here, but supposedly as I've just recently learned, Jeremy Gilbert is human. So he may be out longer than 24 hours….hell, he may not even wake up…oh well. Collateral damage."

Bonnie's mind was racing a mile a minute. Jeremy? He was here? He may be dead?

"That ring he always wears clouded my judgment…too bad she destroyed it. So if he's dead…he's not coming back." A smile that held pure wrath crossed his features, leaving Bonnie feeling sick. And who was the _she_ he was referring too? "You're other friends are up though, probably because the vampire in them healed them faster. "

Her mind instantly went to Damon and Caroline. And that's when a piercing scream invaded her ears. _Caroline_. She tried again to lift her head, but she couldn't….and she also realized that she was tied down. A brief memory of being chained several months ago by Klaus crossed her mind. For a moment she couldn't breathe, and then Caroline's scream filled her ears again….and still, she couldn't breathe.

She then heard a groan as if someone were in pain, and surprisingly she was able to turn her head towards the noise. She still couldn't lift it, but she could turn it.

Her heart leaped in her chest and if she weren't lying down she would have fallen over. _Damon_. He was there; his eyes intently on hers. She could tell that he wanted to say something to her…to console her, but all he could do was let out a few life altering screams as someone poured vervain all over him.

"When I get….out of here, I'm going to pull out your liver and shove it down your throat." Damon said through clench teeth. He wouldn't lie and say that he wasn't in agonizing pain, because he was.

When Damon woke up from the dream he always shared with Bonnie with their past life….well at the time he didn't think it was a dream, but nonetheless when he woke up he wasn't aware of where he was. For a moment, considering the way he felt, he thought he was human again, but when the burning sensation of vervain around his arms, legs and neck coursed through him, he knew that he was still a vampire….and the fact that he could use five bodies full of blood right now.

Damon was able to turn his head, and that's when he noticed Bonnie in a gurney beside him, unconscious. His body flared with rage, seeing her lie there unmoving, chained down. The only thing that was able to hold him in some sense of calm was that he could hear her heart beating, letting him know that she was alive.

A moment later a man in a white coat walked in. He remembered him as Bonnie's doctor, and he would have thought him to be supernatural, but the way his blood was pumping…he was a human. A human he was going to enjoy killing with his bare hands.

When Dr. Thompson looked at him and told him it wasn't his time yet, he walked over to the far end, and luckily Damon was able to look up…not far because of the vervain around his neck, but far enough to see that Caroline was on another gurney, with the Bastard doctor pushing her out of the room.

"Damon…?" Was the only thing she was able to say on seeing him for the first time, before the doctor pushed her out of the room. She was still disoriented from the vervain flowing through her system from when she was shot earlier.

He was alone again with Bonnie….wanting her to wake up….wanting to reach out…to touch her, just to feel that she was okay. That's when he noticed two other gurneys…one with little Gilbert and the other with his brother.

What the hell was going on?

And when the doctor came back in, Damon noticed Bonnie's eyes open, and he tried speaking, but something was keeping him silent. Probably because of the vervain in his system as well.

He could tell that Bonnie was trying to lift her head up…he could feel her fear, and he wanted to go to her….tried to go to her…but he couldn't and that made him feel weak.

After the doctor explained information to Bonnie that he was curious about too, Caroline's screaming invaded his ears, and Bonnie was able to turn, connecting her eyes with his. He could see the shock in her features….feel her heart rate pulsate faster, taking him in. She was more scared for him then she was for herself….and he knew that.

His voice started working again when one of his little lackeys came in and started pouring vervain on his chest. The pain became unbearable.

"You are in no position to make threats." Dr. Thompson said to the vampire, "Wheel him out of here." He told one of the many hybrids that were doing his bidding.

He was only able to glance at Bonnie once more before the other flunkey took him out of the room.

Tears appeared in Bonnie's eyes as she wanted to cry out, but couldn't.

She even tried summoning up her powers to unchain herself and even give Dr. Thompson an aneurysm…not caring that he was human, but she couldn't. She could still feel her magic flowing within her, but something was keeping it dormant.

"Your magic won't work here; Esther has made sure of it."

Esther? That named sound familiar. She heard it a few times before but just couldn't place it at this moment.

"W-why….?" Bonnie was finally able to get a word out…as shaky as it was, "Why….a-are y-you doing this….wh-why?"

"You and your friends are not supposed to be Bonnie. Witches, Vampires, Werewolves…they are not supposed to exist. And it is time to put an end to it all. The world is slowly finding out now. The news reporters are outside with the majority of the townspeople."

A memory of Damon and Bonnie getting weird stares at their picnic the other day flashed through her mind. And now she knew this was the reason.

"The world will be a better place….humans will not have to lose their life to things that should not be." His voice sounded that of a crazy man. "The day you left my hospital Bonnie, I knew there was something off….I knew it… you healed too fast….and it is not a medical miracle….you healed too fast, and now I know….and you will die; which sucks because you're young and I'm sure you didn't ask for this, but it needs to be done."

Before he could say anything else two more hybrids walked in, and pushed the two other gurneys with Stefan and Jeremy out. Jeremy hadn't woken up yet and neither had Stefan. Bonnie hadn't realized that they were in the same room with her, and another pang struck her chest when they were taken away.

Dr. Thompson left with them, leaving Bonnie alone…unable to move. Hearing screams from both Damon and Caroline made not just the tears escape Bonnie's eyes but anger radiate through her pores. She tried reciting spells to free herself, but nothing was working.

"Damnit!" she screamed. It was low, so she knew no one would hear her…especially from the screams of her best friend and her boyfriend. She couldn't be this useless.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how much time went by, but Dr. Thompson hadn't returned yet, so she kept trying her magic. And surprisingly after what felt like hours, it began to work and the chains began to loosen.<p>

The door open and closed. Bonnie stopped mid spell, praying that whomever it was didn't see her use her magic.

But the person who rushed over to her was someone she hadn't expected to see right now….but was completely grateful that she was here.

"Elena…?" her name came out of her mouth hoarse…raspy. She was still shaken up.

"Bonnie…" she said, gently moving her hair out of her face. "You're okay…" She said trying to assure her friend, even though tears were relevant in her eyes.

Elena began working on the chains, trying to untie Bonnie. "I'm going to get you out of here, and then we're going to get the others." She said.

Screams invaded their ears again…and the only one added was Stefan. He was now feeling what Damon and Caroline were feeling.

Elena was having a hard time with the chains, and Bonnie began trying her magic again and finally it worked.

Elena helped her up, and allowed Bonnie to lean most of her weight on her. "I got you…it's okay. We're going to get out of here."

Bonnie was thankful for Elena being here…saving her. It did feel quite odd because they were just fighting recently, but this was neither the time nor place to think about it or care. The past was the past. It was relevant between them that they had each other's back….. No matter what.

"Are you okay to walk?" Elena asked. "I'm not going to let you go, but are you okay to walk?"

"Yes," The tranquilizer that Bonnie was shot with was still flowing through her veins, and she may have needed a few minutes to stand up right without Elena's help, but they didn't have a few minutes. "How many people are out there?"

"Other than the hundreds of townspeople and reporters out in the front…..there are at least hundreds of hybrids guarding this place. You wouldn't believe me if I told you how I got inside."

When they opened the steel door to leave the room, Bonnie noticed that she was now in a hallway with several doors. It looked like a scene out of a horror movie….actually, that's what this whole situation looked like.

They were half way down the hallway when Mitch Thompson walked out of one of the rooms and laid eyes on both of the girls.

Rage and turmoil crossed his features as he charged for Bonnie and Elena. Luckily, to everyone's surprise, Bonnie held up her hand out of fear, sending the doctor falling backwards. More of her powers were returning.

"Elena, run!" she yelled, as they both ran. Elena still had a hold of Bonnie as they ran, trying to keep her upright.

They heard several gunshots, and next thing they knew they were back in the room Bonnie was held in. Bonnie was able to put up miniature force with her magic to block anyone coming into the door. She knew it wouldn't last long, because her magic was still holding back.

"What the hell is going on?!" Bonnie yelled to no one in particular.

"Bonnie…" Elena's voice came out soft…barely there, causing Bonnie to turn around, watching as Elena slid down the door.

She had been shot.

Bonnie rushed back over to Elena and bent down, holding her in her arms. "No…no...no…Elena…" Bonnie put her hand over the wound on Elena's stomach, trying to stop the bleeding.

It was a lot of blood….too much blood.

Elena was shuddering; trying her best to catch her breath, but she couldn't…she could barely breathe. She knew what was happening, she could feel it.

"Bonnie…I'm…"

"No," Bonnie cut her off, "Don't even think about saying it. You are going to be okay." Tears were escaping both of their eyes, as Bonnie tried to assure Elena and herself that she would be fine.

"B-Bonnie…I'm cold," she couldn't help but cry out.

Minutes passed.

"I-I'm s-sorry for every-thing….I'm…" Elena was able to get out, as she began to feel numb.

"Don't…that's not important. You are going to be fine. We're going to get help." She said trying to ease her mind.

"Tell Jeremy…I l-love him…tell Caroline…" Blood was not escaping the doppelganger's mouth.

Bonnie broke down….this was not happening. This couldn't be real. She wasn't holding her dear friend since she was a child, in her arms as she tried fighting death. No matter what crap she and Elena had been through, none of it mattered. They both wanted to take it all back.

Bonnie continued rocking her back and forth, trying to stop the bleeding, calling on the spirits for help as well as whispering to Elena that she would be okay; all the while trying to ignore the banging on the door from Dr. Thompson.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Just to give credit where it's due. The scene where Sebastian told Scarlett that he didn't want her in his life was a scene from Grey's Anatomy where Alex told Izzie that he wanted her to leave and not come back. It was season 6. Also, where Scarlett told Sebastian that she would move on, right before he kissed her, was a scene from season 5 of One tree hill between Lucas and Peyton. Just wanted to clear that up. I loved those scenes even though they were sad…they were still beautiful.**

**From time to time, I will be doing that, adding parts from my favorites scenes from different shows and giving it a Bamon spin.**

**Now, I know the Sebastian, Scarlett, Bonnie and Damon scene wasn't long, but I want Scarlett and Sebastian in Part II of Tortured, so I have to hold off on a few things. Sorry if Bonnie and Damon seemed OOC in their past life, Bonnie needed Scarlett and Sebastian to be together again. She wanted and needed that from them. **

**One more thing, I know you all may be confused with Elena showing up, but it will all be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! =) xoxo.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Several hours before…._

Elena walked through her front door to a quiet house. Her mind was still on overdrive after the horrible turn of events that conflicted with her friends.

Could she even call them that anymore? The way she acted towards Bonnie and Caroline through everything she wouldn't even want to be around herself. They had been best friends since they were practically in diapers and for the past couple of years she hadn't been a good friend to them… especially the last few months.

Yes, it affected her when she found out about Damon and Bonnie, because somewhere along the way she had developed feelings for Damon. But that wasn't right, because she still had feelings for Stefan. And now Stefan and Caroline were intimate and it killed her. Elena knew she couldn't have both brothers, but her feelings overclouded her judgment.

Why was she like this? Her parents didn't raise her to be this way. And yes, they were no longer with her, but that didn't mean she should trample on who they raised her to be. At the end of the day she had chosen the Salvatore brothers over her friends. Caroline, that no matter what, stuck by her, even through her whining, and Bonnie, who sacrificed herself for her all the time with no questions asked. And this is how she repaid them.

She remembered the cruel words she said to Bonnie, bringing up the Klaus situation was extremely out of line. And she hated herself for that. For the past couple of months, Elena was acting like a world class bitch, and it pained her that it took just now for her to realize.

She didn't want to be like this. She couldn't be like this. At the end of the day what she felt for Bonnie and Caroline was stronger than what she felt for Stefan and Damon. They were her soul mates, and she ruined it. Stefan and Damon were her guilty pleasure and she had a lot to think about… a lot to consider.

They didn't want her anymore, and no one would probably ever believe her, but hell…. She didn't think she wanted them anymore either. She almost couldn't believe herself.

Turning on her light to her living room, she almost jumped out of skin.

"Don't look to shock lovely….you've kept me waiting long enough."

"Klaus…"

"Hello, Elena…do have a seat, love." He gestured towards her couch opposite of him.

Elena stood still, her mind racing to bolt towards the door and leave.

"Ah, I wouldn't try that dear, I could get to you before you moved an inch." A evil smirk plastered to his face, "Now, do have a seat."

Elena took a seat, trying to level her fear. "What do I owe this visit?" she said sternly, trying her best to not to sound shaky. Surprisingly it was working.

"It seems that your little friends have been captured."

What? That's not possible, she just left them. "You're lying."

"If I were, I wouldn't be here."

Her heart jumped in her chest. The thought of everyone being hurt didn't sit well with her…made her nauseous.

"And why are you here Klaus, you killed Jenna, you took Stefan, you ra…." She couldn't even say it, "You hurt Bonnie…you tortured her. So why are you here? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because supposedly my mother has awakened and she is behind all of this; trying to rid the world of all of us. And unlike a lot of you heroic types I'm not ready to leave this world just yet."

He then went into explaining that Esther was working with the doctor that treated Bonnie, and since he was curious about her fast healing; he made it his mission to work with Esther to destroy all supernaturals. It also shocked Elena that not only did the town now know about everything, and possibly the world by now, but Carol Lockwood and Sherriff Forbes were murdered.

Tears were clear in her eyes as Elena processed everything that was happening. Usually when things happened, there was an idea….they knew in a sense what to expect. Example: Klaus. But now, now they were blindsided.

"W-why do you want to help us?" She asked Klaus, "What's in it for you? Why don't you just handle Esther and…"

"I'd much rather kill you and your friends myself." He then stood up, "Now, enough with your irrelevant questioning. You will come with me. I will distract Esther and you will get your little witch friend out and she will use her magic to kill her."

"Esther is the original witch…" Elena didn't doubt Bonnie's magic or her strength, but she was scared for friend's life.

"Your little witch is a descendent of the greatest witch of all time. I wouldn't doubt her abilities."

Elena was ready to follow Klaus out of the door, but stopped mid path when Klaus turned around to her, "Oh and did I mention your brother is with them…."

All of the blood left Elena's face, as she grew pale.

Klaus smirked, "We'll be going then."

They opened the door to leave, and to both of their surprise Tyler was standing in the door way, about to knock.

Klaus glared at him and had every intention of killing him, but just smirked, because finding out his mother was dead and his friends were on the verge of dying was a greater victory for Klaus, so he walked past him.

"Fill him in on the way there; I don't care to explain it again."

The fact that Klaus was here and the tears that pooled in Elena's eyes told Tyler that he would not like what she was going to say.

* * *

><p>When Klaus, Tyler, Elena and Matt (who they picked up on the way to help) arrived at what looked like an abandon warehouse, they could see news reporters and the townspeople outside with deathly signs and pitchforks…yelling obscenities. Hybrids that use to work for Klaus were guarding the place as well. It was obvious Esther had control over them. They weren't going past a certain point, and Klaus knew that Esther probably had some type of force field blocking them away….only to show their demise at the end.<p>

_Clever_, he thought. If she weren't trying to end him as well, he probably would have let this little tirade go on.

Klaus could feel Esther's energy and knew she was behind the warehouse in the middle of the woods, probably starting her ritual. He made his way towards her direction, while Elena, Tyler, and Matt were able to get in through one of the back doors.

Esther's concentration obviously wasn't focused on the force field surrounding the whole place but just so the townspeople didn't get in.

After Tyler, Matt and Elena split up to search from them faster, the first room that Elena entered she saw Bonnie tied down, and her breath caught in her throat as she rushed over to her.

And now…after trying to escape…Elena had been shot, and Dr. Thompson was trying to get into the room.

"You're going to be okay, Elena." She kept hearing Bonnie cry. "You're going to be okay."

But they both knew that she wasn't.

* * *

><p>When Elena told Tyler everything that was going on, his rage trumped his sadness. Finding out that his mother was dead and that Caroline and Bonnie were captured ignited his anger.<p>

After he, Elena and Matt split up he had to kill a few hybrids along the way. It didn't take long to rip their hearts out because he was fuel by his pain and anger. After bursting through several empty rooms, he finally found Caroline.

A sense of deja'vu engulfed him seeing her in a cage, being shot with vervain darts…burning her skin.

"T-Tyler…." She mumbled out, a sense of shock and calms upon seeing the man who left several months ago in front of her now, ripping the hearts out of the two hybrids that were holding her hostage.

Tyler opened the cage with no effort at all, and pulled Caroline to him.

She was crying as she held on to him, "You're really here….you came back."

He kissed her forehead, and held on to her for a moment longer. God, he missed her…he missed everything about her, and seeing her being tortured killed him.

Tyler took a moment to explain everything that was going on, while slowly taking the wooden darts out of her skin. Caroline knew that they needed to get out of here and find the others, but she desperately needed blood, because she also knew that she would have to fight.

Too bad there weren't any extra blood bags lying around.

Before they walked out of the room, Tyler grabbed her hand and looked at her, "I love you."

Why did it feel like this was the last time she would hear him say that?

* * *

><p>Bonnie opened the door with her magic, causing Dr. Thompson to fall through. Her pain encompassed her fear and set her magic in overload, as she gave him an aneurysm; an aneurysm that should have killed him, but it only made him cry out in pain.<p>

Elena was dead. He had killed her.

"Y-you're too late…" It took him several tries to get his wording out, due to the pain coursing through his body.

Those words caused Bonnie to stop her aneurysm.

He struggled to catch his breath, "Esther has already started the ritual…you all will still die."

"How do I stop it?" She snapped.

The laugh that escaped his lips was psychotic, "You h-have to kill Esther….and no one can kill her. Not even you."

And with that, she kicked him hard in the face, rendering him unconscious.

Bonnie stumbled out of the room, running into Matt.

"Bonnie…" He said, grabbing her into his arms, "You're alright."

Her eyes connected with his. She almost didn't look like herself as the tears streamed out of her eyes. He knew that she was in shock.

"Tyler and Elena are here…we need to find the others."

"Elena's dead." She sounded out of it, and the words leaving her lips would never make it feel real.

"What? No…" His eyes shimmered with tears, as Bonnie brought him into a hug. His eyes traveled towards the opening of the door she just came out of. There was a man as woman lying on the floor. The woman he knew as Elena. This couldn't be real.

"We have to find the others and Esther." Bonnie didn't want to leave Elena, but they had to end this. She wouldn't lose anyone else.

They ran down the never ending hallway, when hybrids came out of nowhere. Bonnie used her magic on them causing them to fall unconscious in pain.

When they stopped at one of the many doors, Bonnie knew that Damon was inside. She could feel him.

She stopped Matt before he turned the knob, "You're going to go in there and you're going to help him."

Before he could question her, she cut him off, "And then you're going to look for the others."

"You're coming with me."

"I have to find Esther, before it's too late." And because she knew Damon would never let her do anything that could possibly kill her.

Matt understood, "Bonnie….I…" He wanted to say he loved her and too be careful, but he choked on a sob.

"I know…" she grabbed him in a quick hug, "Be careful." And then she ran off.

* * *

><p>Matt ran in, and immediately shot the cross bow in the back of the hybrid's head that was torturing Damon.<p>

He took in the sight of Damon being chained up with blood seeping from his wounds and he couldn't help but feel sick. He didn't necessarily like Damon, but he didn't want to see him like this…especially since Bonnie found some type of good in him.

He helped Damon down; taking what felt like eons to unlock the chains, but once Damon was unchained, he quickly bit into Matt's neck, took a little bit of what he needed, sashed his wrist, and gave some of his blood to Mutt.

"Find Stefan." And then he rushed out of the room to find Bonnie.

He heard everything that Bonnie told Matt before he entered the room, and he knew Bonnie….she would sacrifice herself for everyone. And he wouldn't have that.

* * *

><p>Bonnie made her way outside, not realizing night had taken over. It wasn't the fact that Tyler was back and he and Caroline were fighting several hybrids that held most of her shock, it was Klaus fighting more hybrids, trying to get into a circle of fire where Esther Mikaelson was chanting under her breath.<p>

Her malicious eyes connected with Bonnie for only a mere moment and then she began chanting again.

Bonnie started chanting, in hopes that she could bring down the barrier and stop her, but she knew and could feel that Esther was too strong. She had more power than Bonnie could even dream of. But she would never back down. Her friends….her family… they could die…and she wasn't going to let that happen.

Before she continued her movements, she was thrown down on the grown, with a hybrid close to biting her, and before she could concentrate to focus her magic on attacking back, he was being pulled off of her.

Stefan was standing before her with the hybrid's heart in his hand. He helped her up, and shared a knowing look of gratitude.

They both knew that not everyone would make it out, and the fact that he saw Elena's dead body before he made his way outside, proved that it was true.

Bonnie looked over and noticed Damon had joined the picture as well, and he was fighting several hybrids, pulling their hearts out and taking their heads off like a pro. Was it wrong that just for a moment… a mere moment, she fell more in love with him?

She wanted to go to him, especially when his eyes landed on hers, but she had to fight that urge and continue with breaking the barrier down to get to Esther.

Damon was heading towards Bonnie's direction when something struck him in his back. He turned around, and his eyes connected with that bastard of a doctor. It happened so quickly, Damon wish he could re-do it in slow motion. He rushed behind the doctor, bit into his neck, feeding on his blood and his screams.

He then turned the doctor to face him, as she sheer terror clouded his eyes. He then made good on his promise, by yanking out the man's liver and shoving it down his throat. Then he yanked out his heart and threw it to the side.

Caroline saw and a smile did cross her face. If Damon hadn't done it, she would have.

Those three seconds her attention wasn't on her fight, Caroline was now falling to the ground with a stake in her heart. The last voice she heard was Tyler's, screaming her name in agony.

Bonnie was inches from the circle of fire, and Esther stood just on the other side, ceasing her chanting. "You will not be able to defeat me, Bonnie."

Before she could say anything, she heard Tyler scream Caroline's name. She turned around and watched as Caroline fell to the ground lifeless.

_No….no…._

And before she could even think of going to her, Esther blasted her with some type of mythical energy, causing her to fall to the ground unconscious.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wake up, Bonnie."<em>

_Bonnie's eyes opened slowly, and connected with her Grams._

"_Grams?" She stood up, "Am I dead?"_

"_No, but you do have a choice to make. If you kill Esther…."_

"_I'll die won't I?"_

_Sheila's facial expression confirmed her answer._

"_But Care…and Elena, they're dead…how do I..?"_

"_Once Esther is killed, everything will be erased….no one who didn't already know about the supernatural before Mitch and Esther will hold no memory of it. Your friends will come back alive, but…"_

_That was great Bonnie thought. She was happy for that, but she was also sad that it had to be her to die, that means she wouldn't see anyone again…she wouldn't see Damon…._

_But?_

"_But what?" Bonnie asked, finally registering what her Grams said._

"_They won't hold any memory of you, Bonnie. When you do this…they won't remember you. It would be like you never existed. It would have to be this way….I'm sorry…" Sheila wished there could have been another way._

_It took Bonnie a moment to get her thoughts together, but she already knew her answer before she said anything._

"_Send me back."_

* * *

><p>Bonnie awoke and stood up abruptly. She could feel her magic as well as newer…deeper…pulling magic course through her veins.<p>

Esther was caught off guard, "This cannot be!"

Bonnie stepped through the barrier of fire, not scorching herself in the slightest."

She lifted her hands, and let the power run through her fingertips, flow into Esther…slowly destroying her.

Esther wouldn't give up without a fight, so her hands were up, trying to block Bonnie's magic.

Damon took out his last hybrid and ran towards Bonnie, but couldn't go past the barrier. "Bonnie stop!" he yelled.

Bonnie winced at Damon's pained voice, but she had to ignore him. She had to make this right.

"Damnit, Bonnie!"

_Damon please, get out of here._

Her voice filled his head.

The barrier dropped, due to Esther weakening under Bonnie, and Damon took that moment to speed his way towards Bonnie, but she moved her hand and pushed him back.

_Damn, witch,_ He thought. He was going to kill her…after he saved her.

He tried it again, but a clear barrier was up, preventing him to get to her. And this was Bonnie's doing.

_I'm sorry, Damon…but I have to do this….I love you, but I can't lose you._

"And what about me?" His voice held desperation…something Damon never experienced before. But he was about to lose Bonnie and he couldn't bare it. He ignored the fighting going on with Stefan, Tyler, Matt and the other hybrids, and his attention was solely on Bonnie.

_I'm sorry._

Bonnie could feel her body weakening. She knew at this moment she would die, but her death would make everything right. And no one would be sad for long, because they wouldn't remember her. Damon wouldn't remember her…he would find someone else, fall in love. He would be okay. They would all be okay.

Except her.

It was as if everything happened in slow motion and the last thing she saw before darkness took her over was Esther's heart being yanked out of her body, by Klaus.

* * *

><p>Not even Klaus thought he was in his right mind, after he ripped the pulsating heart out of his whacked job mother. And the fact that he knew that whomever killed Esther would die along with her, just showed that he lost all of the edge he acquired in his thousand years.<p>

He could have allowed Bonnie to finish and kill Esther, but he needed to do it. His death was a long time coming and he didn't mind going onto The Other Side.

Tatia would be there.

Isn't that what it all came down to in the end? The love of a woman.

So, when fire engulfed him and his mother….he embraced it.

* * *

><p>Damon was holding Bonnie in his arms in no time. He bit into his wrist, and tried to force the blood down her throat, but she wasn't accepting it. She wasn't moving. There wasn't a heartbeat. There was nothing.<p>

Bonnie was dead. And he didn't want to believe it.

"Bonnie…please…." He was begging, "Wake up…Bonnie…please."

He barely heard Stefan say his name…barely heard the slew of reporters, townspeople, and helicopters causing a commotion their way. All he could concentrate on Bonnie as she lay lifeless in his arms.

And before he could comprehend anything else, a bright white light consumed them all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you guys think? Klaus lying and actually wanting to die instead? There is only one more chapter left in Part I, and hopefully I can have that out to you soon. If this chapter was confusing, please don't hesitate to ask questions. Thank you so much for reading! Please review xoxo.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, follows, favorites, etc! I really appreciate it and thank you all so much for continuing reading! And I will be thanking each and everyone of you who reviewed in a PM. To the guest who reviewed thank you thank you thank you! I hope you enjoy the end of Part I and stay tune for Part II sometime in the near future.**

**When reading the beginning scene I had that song stuck in my head by Zola Jesus "Skin." If you all want to go listen to it while reading it, check it out. It's a bit sad, but I think it fits in a way.**

* * *

><p>She was beautiful. No. She was more than just beautiful, she was exquisite, flawless….flawlessly flawed. Every time he saw her, she glowed….whether she was angry, sad, smiling…she glowed. Even when she was irritated with him, she glowed. It was like this ray of light that peeked through a dark tunnel, letting you know that there was a way out…that there was still a chance to find your way.<p>

To Damon, she was a goddess; a warrior with strength that surpassed his own. And yet… here she was… lying in the morgue.

And here he was…. Alive. Why did he live?

The thought replayed over in his head several times since he woke up an hour ago. He was in the boardinghouse, sprawled out on the couch like he had too much to drink. It confused him because only moments before he was fighting hybrids, being tortured….holding Bonnie…

And that's when it hit him…. Where was Bonnie? How was he back in the boardinghouse? He appeared at her house in no time, calling her every second on the way. Her voicemail hit his ears several times to the point where he wanted to slam his phone in the ground.

Damon knew she wasn't in her house the moment he walked up to the door….but he entered anyways. His phone rang before he could go upstairs. He almost crushed it in his hands when it wasn't Bonnie whose name flashed on his screen.

But the name that did flash on his screen, made him pause some of his anger. Liz Forbes.

"Who is this?" He answered. Because if he remembered correctly Liz Forbes and Carol Lockwood were both victims of that idiot doctor he killed.

"_Damon."_ It was Liz; her voice slightly frantic but betraying sorrow as well.

"Liz?"

"_Damon, I don't know how to tell you this, but Bonnie was in a car accident. I'm sorry Damon, but she died instantly."_

Damon remembered dropping the phone. And now….now he was at the morgue. Staring at her lifeless body as a white sheet covered her from the neck down.

This wasn't real right? This wasn't….because Bonnie wasn't in a car accident. It hadn't even looked like she'd been.

His hands made their way to Bonnie's delicate face; caressing the smooth skin that was once hers. Feeling the cold radiate through even his palms. He thought about the blood he forced down her throat, and wondered if it would work. It had to work and then she would wake up. Bonnie would be mad at first and probably wouldn't accept the transition, but that's okay because he would force human blood down her throat and she would be alive. Eventually she would be okay.

So he sat down in a chair in the far corner and waited. He would wait until she woke up, because she would. And the tears that threatened to fall from Damon's eyes fell slowly.

Caroline hadn't realized when she ended up at the morgue until she was there; holding her best friends hand. When she woke up not too long ago, she was surprised; for one, she was alive and two, she woke up in her bed. For a moment she thought she dreamt…but the pain her chest told her something different. Something wasn't right.

And when her very much alive mother walked in her room with a look of despair on her face, told her that something was definitely wrong. She was glad that her mother was alive but when she told her that Bonnie had been in a car accident and didn't make it, she didn't know if she had ever felt such pain.

And now, now she was holding her dear friend's hand…praying that she would feel some warmth and cringed when she didn't. The tears flowed from her eyes as she stared at Bonnie's lifeless Bonnie.

How did this happen? Why did she have to die?

Caroline then bit into her wrist, letting the blood pool to the surface. She knew it wouldn't work but she just had to try.

"It's not going to work."

Caroline jumped and turned around, seeing Damon sitting in the far corner. How long had he been there she wondered.

"I already gave her blood, so we have to wait." He said, his eyes never leaving Bonnie. In all the time she's been around Damon, Caroline's never seen him like this; so drained…transparent…

She turned to look back at Bonnie, "What really happened?" Her voice was soft, her sobs interrupting her speech.

It wasn't Damon who answered.

"I think Bonnie did something." It was Stefan.

They both looked towards the entrance, as Stefan stood in the doorway. "A few hours ago we were fighting for our lives…some of us dead." His eyes connected with Caroline's. A Melancholy expression branded on his face. "And now we're all okay. No one knows about us. She did something."

"But if everyone's okay, then why isn't Bonnie? Why is everything back to normal and she's not!" Caroline didn't mean to raise her voice, she just didn't understand. If Bonnie risked her life to save everyone she prayed that Damon's blood worked so she could kill her.

No one had to say anything; because they knew Bonnie…they knew that if it meant her to die for everyone to live she would choose death. And it pissed them off…especially Damon.

"I shoved blood down her throat, so she's not dead….she'll wake up." Damon said, as if he were in a trance. He was now standing near Bonnie's body beside Caroline and Stefan.

He held onto her hand, "She'll wake up."

Stefan glanced at his brother. In all his years he never saw Damon like this….not when he turned, not when he was obsessed with Katherine….never. He looked like a little boy….fragile…lost with no way out. Because he knew Damon didn't want to admit it, but Bonnie was dead. She was dead when the blood went down her throat.

They stood there in silence for what felt like hours….waiting, wishing, hoping….but nothing happened. She didn't budge.

The silence broke when Caroline burst into tears again. The truth was, Bonnie was never coming back. "Oh God," she choked on a sob, "No…Bonnie, No…."

Stefan looked at Damon who had not removed his eyes from Bonnie. He knew his brother needed a minute alone so he slowly led a crying Caroline out of the room; all the while thinking that Bonnie's death was his fault. If he hadn't captured her with Klaus…she would have never been in the hospital and the crazy doctor would not have…

Every day for the rest of his life….Stefan would blame himself.

Damon didn't realize when Stefan and Caroline left. His eyes never left Bonnie's….they couldn't. She didn't deserve this…he did. He lived a long life, so why did she have to die? Why did Bonnie have to play the hero? She had become everything to him…his breath, his body. Bonnie made him. And now what did he have? She would never look at him again, never smile…never call him on his bull shit. She would never…

The fresh tears were escaping his eyes and he didn't care. He never prayed….he didn't have religious beliefs, but at this time he prayed. He prayed for God to wake her up. He yelled for the witches to get off their lazy asses and bring her back to life. Damon never needed anything in his life….but he needed her to wake up. He needed Bonnie Bennett alive. He never got to tell her he loved her one last time. She said, but he was so infuriated with her that he didn't say it back. She didn't even get to hear it in her last moments. What did that make him?

He leaned his head down in the crook of her neck, not being able to hold himself upright any longer. And at this moment…Damon Salvatore wept.

_Did you say it? I love you. I don't ever want to live without you. You changed my life. Did you say it? It might all be gone tomorrow._

* * *

><p><em>The cool breeze brushed against her face as she sat looking out at the waves that rippled through the water. She felt calm….serene….at peace. <em>

_But this isn't how it was supposed to be, was it? She wasn't supposed to be here. And her friends weren't supposed to hold memory of her…..but they did._

_Bonnie let out a deep breath as she continued staring at the scenery before her. She didn't imagine that this is what the Other Side would look like….but she wasn't on the Other Side yet was she. Her grams informed her that she was in the In Between and that she had a choice to make; that the spirits would allow her to return to the real world, but of course there were consequences. _

"_Hello, love." The owner of the accented voice that she thought she would never hear again, sat down in the sand beside her. _

_Bonnie couldn't help but cringe for a moment at his presence, but she didn't fear him….she had no reason to here._

"_Why are you here?" she asked softly, "Aren't you supposed to be in hell or something."_

_Klaus actually provided a smile at the witch's joke, "Seeing you looking pathetic over here while you make a decision was annoying on the Other Side."_

"_How do you know about that?" She thought only her witch lineage could see her…because they were the only ones who were able to communicate with her at this time._

"_Well, after scolding from Tatia and your whole bloody line….they thought I should come talk to you."_

_Bonnie glanced at him briefly, "They thought my rapist…the person who tortured me for a week, should come talk to me? Remind me to reconsider my family values. They clearly aren't thinking straight. Now, leave me alone." _

"_You're anger at me is relevant….but this isn't about me, witch. This is about you."_

_She rolled her eyes at his tone._

_Bonnie and Klaus sat in silence for what seemed like eons, the waves being their only source of sound._

"_I feel like I'm moving in slow motion," Bonnie confessed just a bit above a whisper. If it weren't for Klaus's vampire hearing, he wouldn't have heard her. "And everything around me is moving so fast and I just want to go back to when things were normal. Where I didn't die; where I didn't just have to watch my friends bury me. But I did." Tears formed in her eyes, "I don't know how to do this. I don't know if I can go back and be everything I'm meant to hate."_

"_That you stopped hating when you're best friend turned into one and you started shagging another one." He said simply._

_She would have glared at him and told him to kick rocks with opened toed shoes, but instead she stayed quiet and continued to look off into the ocean._

"_They are miserable without you, Bonnie. And as much as that brings me some ounce of delight, you have this chance to go back…granted you will be a vampire. But it is not so bad, love. It's quite entertaining actually. You'll never get old and you can go anywhere and do anything you please."_

"_I could kill someone." She said softly, now looking at him._

"_Eh, if you do, you'll get over it." He shrugged. When he saw her eyes widen, he figured that those weren't possibly the best words to say at that time. "You can learn to control it… your friend Caroline did…. It won't be that hard, love."_

"_I won't be a witch anymore. My magic is me…I…."_

_He cut her off, "Being a witch is overrated….time to explore new things." _

_ Bonnie chose this moment to be silent again. She had a chance to go back, but she would be a vampire. It's not that she held pure hate to all vampires because there were those that were good….who didn't ask for it, hence Caroline. And even though Damon had his moments, she had fallen in love with him and he had become one of her best friends. And right now, being away from him… it hurt her._

_ But at the end of the day she would risk her life to save them all over again._

_ "I hate you." She saw out of her peripheral that he glanced at her. "I will _always_ hate you. I can't and I will _never _forgive you for what you've done to my friends and to me. I'm glad you're dead and I hope you stay that way." _

_ Bonnie's voice didn't betray anger. It was calm….serene even. But it held a bit of nonchalant defiance…if that made any sense. And Klaus understood._

_ "Me too love, me too…"_

_ Glad that they were at an understanding._

_ "Leave us." A female voice that held strength and dedication invaded their ears. _

_ Bonnie stood up at the presence of her Grams. She looked back down and noticed that Klaus was nowhere to be seen._

_ "Have you decided, my child?" Grams said, taking Bonnie's hand in hers._

_ She looked into her grandmother's eyes, "If I do this…if I go back…If I'm not a witch anymore…how…?"_

_ "This isn't something that I wish for you; but I know that you can handle it. You are a Bennett, no matter what. You are strong…fearless…and you have a great support system to help you through it all."_

_ "But I just feel like if I do that I'll be losing you." _

_ Sheila didn't show her surprise at how right her granddaughter was. If Bonnie chose to go back to become a vampire then she could never see her again. And that worked both ways. Sheila couldn't look in on Bonnie and there could be no surprise visits in dreams. Bonnie would be completely cut off from the spirits. They didn't want her to become a vampire, but it was her choice and if she chose to live her life as the undead, then she would be granted that wish._

_ "I'm already dead, baby." She gave her a slight smile._

_ Bonnie pulled her Grams into a tight embrace, knowing which path she would choose._

_ "Grams, why did you and the spirits choose Klaus of all things to come talk to me?"_

_ "We didn't." She said, holding on to Bonnie, causing her to slightly roll her eyes at Klaus's lie._

_ "I love you, Grams. I love you and I wish we had more time."_

_ "I love you too. You will be alright. No matter what happens through you're journey, you will be alright." She then put her hand gently to Bonnie's face. "Now remember, time moves differently up here than it does down there. You've been here for a day…it's been about two months there."_

_ That did shock Bonnie. Just yesterday she witnessed her friends at her funeral. After that she stopped watching. She didn't know time had moved so fast. Maybe she should rethink going back. Maybe she should…._

* * *

><p>Bonnie's eyes drifted open as she felt cramped. A very small light held her vision. She wanted to sit up, but she couldn't. Where was she?<p>

She extended her arms, only to be blocked by something hard.

No, she couldn't be….she thought, finally realizing where she was.

In her coffin.

** End of Part I.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for taking the time to read Part I of Tortured. Part II will be coming soon and I hope you all will continue to read, because I have a lot more in store. I hope you all aren't cursing me out and throwing things at the way I ended it, but it leaves a build for the next part. **

**A few quick things. That quote that I used where Damon was in the morgue. "Did you say it? I love you…" Was from Greys anatomy and where Bonnie was talking to Klaus, saying she felt like she was moving in slow motion was also from Grey's Anatomy, just with my own spin too it. And I know the waking up in the coffin was a bit Buffy centered but hey I thought it would be interesting dealing with Bonnie waking up in her coffin….but the difference is she's a vampire. **

**I know the Klaus scene was probably unrealistic, them having a talk after he's attacked and caused her bodily harm, but you could take it as Klaus trying to make amends. Bonnie will never forgive him for it and she shouldn't have too, but at the end of the day they had an understanding.**

**Spoiler if you haven't seen TVD 4x19**

**Omg! Bonnie was Badass! When Elena 'tried' attacking her at prom, Bonnie looked at Elena's hand on her shoulder, like "bitch please." And then outside of the prom, I was like go ahead girl! See I like how the writers are finally making Bonnie not seem like a push over. I just really hope they don't kill her off. **

**But I hope you enjoyed my story and please review. =) xoxo.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I would like to take a moment to thank you all so much for your amazing reviews and reading Tortured Part I! Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and even my silent readers, because I do that a lot as well lol. Thank you Thank you Thank you! Words really can't describe how grateful I am for you all sticking with this story! I hope I don't disappoint you all as we go into Part II. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Part II<em>

"H-help…" The word was barely able to escape Bonnie Bennett's mouth, as she banged on the inside of her coffin. Her voice was strangled, as she tried to scream; knowing that no one would be able to hear her. She wasn't claustrophobic by any means, but being trapped underground in a coffin really didn't count. There was no source of air in the coffin, and she was couldn't help but panic. She continued pounding, punching, and bruising her knuckles until they bled, praying that she was strong enough to could get out.

Even though she was still disoriented and her mind was racing from waking up in her coffin, she still tried reciting a spell to get her free. But nothing was working.

And that's when it hit her….she was no longer a witch. The memories of being in the In Between came crashing down heavily on Bonnie, and she remembered that she was only back now because she chose to be a vampire. And you could only be one or the other; never both.

But, the spirits couldn't have sent her back for her to just die in her coffin right? She knew they would be angry with her for choosing this fate, but they couldn't be that angry.

After what felt like hours of trying, Bonnie started making progress. She had no idea where the added strength came from because her body felt extremely weak, but she ended make a hole in her coffin; causing dirt and debris to fall all over her.

Before she could realize what was going on and where she was, she pushed a hand through, feeling the tingle of the night air consume her. She struggled but was able to lift herself up out of her coffin. She looked around, disoriented and a bit frightened as she struggled to see. Her vision was blurry and her mind was racing a mile a minute.

Even though it was a bit difficult for her to see, her eyes connected with her tombstone that read: _Bonnie Bennett Beloved Daughter and Friend._ How was she going to explain to everyone that she was alive? That this tombstone meant nothing.

Bonnie's attention immediately turned towards her right; not just because a voice that belonged to a female asked if she were okay, but because an intoxicating smell drifted towards her nose, causing her mouth to water.

"Ma'am…can you hear me, are you alright?" The lady asked, kneeling down in front of Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at her; her vision slowly coming back in line. She tried responding, but her voice was still groggy.

The woman grabbed onto Bonnie's hands, that held cuts and bruises oozing of blood, "We need to get you to a hospital."

When the woman touched her hands gently, Bonnie immediately pulled back. When her eyes connected to the woman, it was as if all of her veins were exposed; each one…each artery. And she could hear a stream of what sounded like a waterfall, brushing lightly against the surface. It sounded euphoric to her ears.

And then it hit Bonnie's nose again; a smell so invigorating that all Bonnie could do was lick her lips. She glanced at the girl and saw that her neck was bleeding.

She hadn't noticed it earlier, and before she could even comprehend and realize what she was doing, Bonnie was on top of the girl, with her mouth to the girl's neck. She couldn't care less of how this scene would probably look to anyone walking by.

After the taste of the girl's warm blood slid down Bonnie's throat, she immediately set back, and grabbed her jaw. A muffled scream left her lips, as her canines started to elongate. It excruciatingly painful.

Her senses…everything was heightened. She could hear each bushel of leaves on the tree that blew in the wind. She could hear the crickets and other late night creatures so define. She could hear each pitter patter of the girl's heart beat as it quickened with every breath. She could smell everything. And the one scent that held her focus was now running away.

She wanted to let her run, but her hunger was taking over her thoughts. And before she knew it, she was in front of the girl.

"Please… please don't hurt me." She cried.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but you will not scream." Bonnie said, looking into her eyes…. compelling her.

The woman stayed still, looking dazed and out of it. "I will not scream."

It was really that easy? The thought consumed Bonnie. After always seeing her friends compel others, she still didn't realize that it was that easy.

Not wanting to, but not being able to help the lure of the ladies blood, Bonnie bit down into her neck, and greedily took what she needed. After a few moments, she had to force herself to stop. She was not a killer, and she didn't want to be.

"You will go home, clean up your neck and rest. You will drink plenty of fluids and you will not remember this. You will feel better in the morning." She said, shakily to the girl. And without any hesitation they both went their opposite ways; Bonnie just moving faster.

Bonnie was hungry, her throat was tightening and she could hear everything… absolutely everything to the point that her ears began to ache. Her mind was rushing with everything that had taken place. Memories were clouding her thoughts almost violently, from when she was captured, had to fight, and when she took her last breath. She remembered being in the In Between talking with her Grams and talking with Klaus. And tears threatened to fall form her eyes. She was confused…unsettled, and at the same time she wanted to weep over feeding from that innocent girl.

And that's when everything came into view and Bonnie Bennett realized where she was now standing.

Across the street from her house… the house she grew up in.

She noticed a light on in her place, and even though she found it odd because the only car outside in the driveway was her silver Prius, she still found herself making her way to the front door. She could practically feel someone inside walking around, and she didn't know why but her anger spiked. Who was in her house?

The intensity of the door opening would have caused her to stumble back if she had been human. But unfortunately, now, she wasn't.

Her eyes connected with a familiar face; a face that she had missed dearly with long blonde hair.

_Caroline._

The two girls could do nothing but stare at one another. Caroline tried to speak but she couldn't form any words…she couldn't even register a thought.

_2 months_.

It had been 2 months since everything happened…since they buried Bonnie. After Caroline woke up in her bed after the ultimate fight had broken out with Esther and the hybrids, and her mom telling her that Bonnie was in a 'car accident' nothing had been the same. They waited for several hours at the morgue, hoping and praying that she would wake up, and she never did. And then the following week they had her funeral. There wasn't a dry eye that day. And it was a day that kept repeating in her mind.

After that day, nothing was the same. Caroline hadn't really spoken to anyone for the past two months, except her mom every other day. She pretty much stayed at Bonnie's, weeping from time to time. Her first semester of college had already begun, and she hadn't even stepped foot on the campus. She spoke to Matt and Jeremy briefly who were still grieving in their own way. She rarely talked with Elena. They may have mended their broken friendship because of everything that happened, but it just wasn't the same. Stefan would visit her every night, for no more than an hour. They would sit on Bonnie's porch in silence. It had become a routine…no matter how weird it was; it provided comfort for both of them.

Then there was Damon… he left right after the funeral, and neither she nor Stefan have heard from him since.

And now….. now she was staring into the eyes of her best friend who was still dressed in the gown they put her in for her funeral. She was covered in smudged dirt and blood, and at that moment all Caroline could do was pull Bonnie into a hug. She didn't care if her strength crushed her because at this time, she was afraid to let go. Because if she did, she was scared that she would wake up….and this was one dream she prayed was real.

"Care…" Bonnie softly said, and Caroline slowly let go of her, keeping her at arm's length.

"How is this possible?" Caroline quickly asked. "How is this….are you real? Am I dreaming?" The tears were clouding her eyes, and she couldn't help as they fell down her face.

Bonnie was about to answer her, but the same intoxicating scent that she smelled from earlier drifted to her nose, causing the veins to appear around her eyes, and her teeth to lengthen.

Before Caroline could even portray shock on her features, Bonnie rushed passed her into the house, finding the source of her fixation. There was a coffee mug with warm blood in it, and before she could fathom anything else, she was drinking the red liquid like it was her last source of survival.

"Bonnie?" Caroline's voice cut Bonnie out of her concentration. Even after drinking the contents in the mug, she was still hungry….craving the one thing she never thought she would.

"I-I am so hungry, Caroline." Her voice was shaky, as she tried to fight her hunger pangs. And that's exactly what she felt…. pain; heightened pain. And she wanted it to stop.

"How did this happen?" Caroline asked, not being able to take her eyes away from her best friend who now had veins around her eyes and blood dripping from her mouth. "How…?"

"They brought me back…." Bonnie's voice was so low, Caroline only heard her because of the vampire's hearing ability. "The spirits….they…they brought me back." The tears started flowing out of Bonnie's eyes swiftly, "They brought me back….they said I had to choose…that if I came back, I would be a…." she continued to cry, "I woke up in my coffin Caroline; the spirits hate every part of me now. And I almost killed an innocent girl. All I want to do is….I want blood Caroline, I want…." It was as if her emotions were in overdrive. She then looked passed Caroline at the mirror hanging on the wall. She looked as bad as she felt. She was covered in dirt and blood; she looked dead…. And that was an understatement. The veins covered her eyes and the crying got worse.

"I shouldn't be here….I shouldn't….I can't stop crying…I can't…"

Caroline immediately pulled Bonnie into a hug so strong that Bonnie had no choice but to stand there and weep in her arms. They stayed that way for what felt like ever, both crying in one another's arms.

Bonnie was back….she was back, and Caroline wasn't going to lose her again.

* * *

><p>Moments later after Caroline got Bonnie to calm down and stop crying. They sat beside one another on the couch and faced each other.<p>

Caroline made Bonnie a water bottle full of O negative to calm her down, and it worked.

"Everything is heightened… you're emotions… that's why you couldn't stop crying; you're emotions are heightened." Caroline broke the silence that had fallen among them.

Bonnie may have been staring towards Caroline, but this was the first time she actually looked at her. Even though her best friend was a vampire, it looked as if she aged a few years. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wore sweats, that Bonnie remembered being her grieving sweats. And she could tell that she hadn't taken them off in a while.

"I was mad at you Bonnie." Caroline confessed, her voice neither portraying anger nor happiness. "I was mad at you. God, I'm still mad at you. You _died_ and you sacrificed yourself for us, and you weren't supposed to do that. You weren't supposed to….you were supposed to come back with us." She sniffed, trying to hold it together. "And it's like a part of me died with you and….it's just been really hard. And I know how you're feeling right now. I know that you don't want this, but I'm glad you're back and I don't care if you're a vampire, a witch, or a flipping fairy," She let out a small chuckle, "I'm glad my best friend is back, because it's hard living without you. And I don't want to do it again."

The tears were coming to the surface again, but Bonnie was able to say, "I would do it again though…sacrifice myself for you…for all of you...I would do it again."

Caroline grabbed her hands gently, noticing the minor cuts that were healing on her knuckles form clawing her way out of her coffin. She would have thrown up her lunch, imagining her best friend being alone in the enclosed space, but she held it together. "I'm going to make sure that you don't though." She pulled her into another hug. And this time Bonnie held on tightly.

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore hadn't stepped back in Mystic Falls in two months. And why he was back now, didn't even make sense to him. No matter how many calls he got from his brother, Elena, or vampire Barbie he never responded. He didn't feel a need too.<p>

Everything about them and Mystic Falls died the day Bonnie did. Damon would admit that he was nothing but a walking shell who passed from town to town causing destruction; not caring who he hurt in the process. And he hurt a lot.

The drinks he consumed every day and every night would have destroyed his liver if he were human. He thought about turning off his emotions several times; actually every time he tried, but it never worked. Bonnie invaded his thoughts every second of every minute of every hour of every day.

There were times he considered taking off his daylight ring and walking into the sunlight to join her on the other side. But every time he tried, it was as if something was holding him back. Hell, he would have probably strangled her if he saw her on the Other Side. He was still pissed at her for her sacrifice, and he didn't think he could ever forgive her.

But how did that make him look? He was pissed at his dead girlfriend for saving his life. He knew his logic for things were screwed up, but it didn't really matter anymore did it? Nothing mattered anymore.

So, when he read Caroline's text to get his ass back in Mystic Falls and meet her at Bonnie's house, he wasn't going to come. He didn't want to be at her house….he didn't want to be in that town, but something pulled him towards the place that filled him with pain he never thought he would feel.

And now, he was standing in front of Bonnie's house, with a feeling he couldn't fathom at the moment.

He knocked on the door; frustrated. He would have turned around and left, but Caroline opened the door with a wide smile that for some reason annoyed him.

"What do you want?"

Caroline didn't let his snarky attitude ruin the incredible mood she was in.

"Wait inside," She pretty much pulled him into Bonnie's house, "I'll be right back." And then she closed the door behind her.

Was Caroline insane? Never mind, he didn't even need to answer that. He was about to leave and find the baby vamp and break her neck, but he heard commotion upstairs.

When a familiar scent hit his nose, he found himself following the revitalizing fragrance.

* * *

><p>The warmth of the water cascaded out of the shower head onto Bonnie's delicate form as she stood still, lost in thought. The water was soothing to her aching muscles as it cleaned all of the debris from her skin.<p>

After Caroline calmed her down to a certain extent she went to her room and took a shower. It had been forty minutes, and Bonnie hadn't thought about making any moves to get out anytime soon. She was a vampire now….everything that she was supposed to be against. And now that she was able to calm down and really think, there was only one thing that crossed her mind; only one person she wanted to see.

_Damon Salvatore. _

Her chest felt as if someone hit her with a bulldozer as she thought of Damon. Caroline informed her that she hadn't seen him since her funeral, and Bonnie couldn't help but be insanely worried about him. And with being a vampire everything was all amplified, so that didn't help.

So many questions entered her mind; some being was he alive? Did he still want her? Love her? Was he seeing someone else? The feeling then crept over her that she just didn't want to see him, but that she _needed _to see him.

After a few more minutes in the shower, she stepped out and dried off. She finally took the time to gaze around her room. Everything looked the same; nothing had been moved. Caroline also told her that her dad hadn't been back to the house since the week after the funeral.

She didn't know how she was going to explain to him that she was alive….how she would explain to the whole town of Mystic Falls who was apparently at her funeral.

After she had dried the remaining water off of her skin, she put on a pair of grey sweatpants and a white tank top. She looked at herself in the mirror; not a single scratch marred her skin…not a single bruise. Her knuckles were healed from digging herself out of the coffin, and for this moment in time, she felt refreshed.

A knock at her front door pulled Bonnie out of her thoughts, and a strange feeling immediately engulfed her. Before she could even go to her bedroom door to open it and walk downstairs, it flew open, and crystal blue eyes connected with her emerald ones.

Bonnie's breath caught in her throat as she stared at the man she had fallen in love with.

When Damon followed the scent all the way to Bonnie's room, he didn't even hesitate before busting the door open. But he wasn't expecting to find what he did.

Bonnie Bennett was standing in front of him, in nothing but sweatpants and tank. Her hair was wet as it framed her face and flowed down her shoulders. His eyes were playing a trick on him, because he couldn't be staring across from the woman who he witnessed dead at the morgue two months ago, and that they buried a week after that.

And it wasn't just her standing in front of him that held his shock and attention; it was the fact that she technically wasn't alive. He could sense that she was like him now; a vampire. He could pretty much feel the way her blood flowed differently….almost taste it. Something he had never been able to do with anyone else.

Bonnie didn't know why she felt nervous. She had to control herself from running to him and falling into his arms like some school girl. Every ounce of her skin needed to feel his touch, but he didn't budge….he just stared at her, and that made her nervous.

So, she started talking, "Um…the spirit's they um gave me a choice," She tried looking everywhere but his eyes, but he held her captive, "They said I could either stay dead or come back as a vampire, and um…where I was only seemed like a day had passed. I didn't…I um….." she paused for a moment, not sure if he was really listening, "Say something….please…."

Damon remained silent.

And they stayed that way for a while, just staring at each other.

"I'm sorry." The words stumbled out of Bonnie's mouth, "I hurt you…when I did what I did, and I'm sorry…I'm…" And before she could get anything else out he turned away from her and slammed the door shut.

Bonnie would be lying if she said that it didn't catch her off guard, because it did. And by her emotions being heightened she couldn't do anything but let the tears fall. He just left her. Damon slammed the door in her face and left her.

And she didn't think it was possible, but she couldn't breathe….she couldn't think.

She rushed to her bedroom door and flung it open, almost unlatching it from the hinges. She had every intention to go after him, but she was surprised when she didn't have to go far. Actually, she didn't have to move at all, due to the fact that he was standing right in front of her.

He hadn't left. He hadn't moved from her doorway.

And before she could even contemplate a word or even a thought, he pulled her to him and captured her lips in a kiss that consumed them both.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed the beginning chapter of Part II. Just a little hints that you all may be thinking that I will address in later chapters. Bonnie was able to run into her house without being invited in. Her dad still owns the house, and technically Bonnie is a vampire now. So how did she get in? A lot is in store for Part II and I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter! Please review and thanks for reading. Xoxo.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hi all! Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, follows and my silent readers from the last chapter! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I hope that you are all pleased with this chapter! **

**Just a quick note: In the last chapter, when Bonnie dug her way out of her grave, I got that scene from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I just wanted to make sure everyone knew that sometimes I will be using specific scenes from other shows, incorporating them Bamon style lol. So no copyright intended.**

**If you want the first part of this chapter with Bonnie and Damon, if you all want a little music, I recommend going to look up: "Found" by Christel Alsos. It played on an episode of TVD and I thought it fit.  
><strong>

**Hope you all enjoy! Xoxo.**

* * *

><p>And just like that it was over. The heated kiss that Damon bestowed upon Bonnie was over before she could even process a thought. She knew that the tears were displayed in her eyes and she tried her best to not let them fall. But the way he was looking at her; through eyes of anger and sadness, made it really hard for her not too.<p>

Damon was now standing a few feet away from her now, and in Bonnie's mind, she questioned if he had really kissed her; if she had tasted the warmth of his lips on hers. She wanted to go to him, to hold him in her arms… she felt as if she needed too, but she knew she couldn't. He stepped away from her for a reason.

So again, they stared at one another. It felt like hours to Bonnie, just standing in front each other, but it was only minutes. Minutes that were making her skin crawl with anticipation.

In any other situation, Damon had anything and everything to say. A big part of him was telling himself to continue kissing Bonnie, find that sweet spot between her legs with his tongue, and bury himself inside of her constantly for a month straight. That's how much he missed her, but that big part of him wasn't winning out against the sheer shock that she was standing here alive in front of him. Well, a vampire, but that was besides the point.

The part of him that was winning out was a part he wished he could control. He felt as if all of the air was knocked out of him, the pain in his chest was almost unbearable, and emotions that he would never admit to anyone were taking its course through him.

And that was the part that also made him stalk up to her, drop to his knees, and hold on to her, afraid to let her go…. Afraid that she wasn't real…. Afraid that the kiss he bestowed upon her wasn't enough to keep her here.

He held on to her, as every emotion he had towards her vibrated through him, to the point where he could do nothing but squeeze tighter. And though he hated it; the tears began to fall from his eyes.

Bonnie's breath caught in her throat when Damon dropped to his knees and held on to her, and tears fell… more like flowed like a waterfall from her eyes as she held on to him. It was such an intimate and heart wrenching act that Bonnie's newly heightened emotions almost couldn't take it.

She didn't know how long they stayed that way and she didn't care. She never wanted his arms to leave from around her again. And when they did... when he stood up and held her gaze, the look he gave her made her feel empty; afraid of what was coming next.

When he turned away from her and made his way to her bedroom door, Bonnie's voice stopped him.

"Damon… please…." Her voice was soft and filled with so many raw emotions that she didn't care if anyone saw her as fragile. Because if he left her after all of this, she didn't know what she might do.

The tears in Damon's eyes when he turned around and connected with hers made her feel as if she could die again. Not once had she'd seen him so broken, not even when she was in the in between and looked upon him at her funeral.

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop saying that." He interrupted her. His voice held that of anger and pain. "Stop saying you're sorry when you saved us all."

"Then why are you trying to leave me?" she cried, "Why are you looking at me, like you can't stand me right now?" Her emotions were so high that if a paperclip fell she would probably cry from that too.

"Because I can't look at you right now, Bonnie." He would give anything to be able to turn his emotions off right now, but they were so high due to his feelings for Bonnie that he knew it wouldn't work. "I need some time… "He needed the time to contemplate the emotions that were turning him into some wimpy human man.

It was something she didn't want to hear, "How much time?"

His silence told her everything; that he didn't know how long. It could be days… hell even months.

And that caused her to unknowingly speed up and gently touch the sides of his face, "No, Damon….I'm back… I came back for you. You can't just… please…." As the tears escaped her eyes once more, the few words that left her mouth, sparked another emotion inside of him, "I can't be without you…"

He then grabbed her hands away from his face, "You can't be without me? You chose to die, Bonnie. You chose to die… leaving _me_. So, excuse me if I don't believe you."

"I had to do it, Damon. If I didn't you would've died, Caroline and Elena were dead. We were all exposed. I had to _do _it."

Damon smirked, "You think I give a damn about Blondie and the doppelganger? Newsflash, I couldn't care less. We would have survived it and I would have taken you away."

Anger then began to seep through her pain and tears. "Well, newsflash, I care about them and I care about you."

"And I love you" He paused, "So much that I can't be around you right now."

She knew Damon. Once his mind was made, it was final. But why were her insides screaming to continue pleading with him to stay; knowing that she wasn't the type to beg?

Even with that being said, when Damon sped out of her room, not looking back once, she dropped to her knees and let the tears continue to stream from her eyes.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to come back and everything would fall back together. She hadn't expected Damon to react like he did; to be so angry that it hurt to look at her.

It wasn't just Damon leaving her, but being a vampire is something she never saw for herself. She overcame a lot in her life, but how would she overcome this? How could she survive not only Damon leaving her, but being a vampire as well?

How?

* * *

><p><em>Three Days.<em>

Three days had passed since Bonnie had been back. Caroline was succeeding in teaching her how to control the urges and cravings of being a vampire. She was now able to control her emotions better, learn her speed and balance more carefully when moving from one place to another. The added strength was a plus and she wouldn't admit it out loud but it felt amazing. The blood from the blood bags she consumed was heavenly if she went a couple hours without feeding. The only thing was that she rather have it in a mug; not being able to see it.

Bonnie wouldn't lie though; she missed her magic…. She missed everything about being a witch, and honestly she would trade being a vampire for a witch any day, even if she were cursed with nosebleeds for eternity. But complaining and living in the past was something she'd rather not do. She was just satisfied that she got a second chance, because a lot of people she knew didn't get that opportunity.

She was grateful for her cousin Lucy that came down yesterday with a few coven of witches, using a spell that erased the memory of all those that knew about Bonnie's death. It took a lot of strength and magic, but they were able to perform the spell with no worries. So, everyone else that didn't know about the supernatural had no memory of Bonnie being in a 'car accident' or a funeral.

And with all of that being said, with everything that has been going on, her mind was still on one thing in particular. One vampire to be exact.

She called him once since he left her three days ago, and it took all of her strength not to obsess in doing it again.

"He'll come back Bonnie. It's Damon…." Caroline grunted, in between blocking Bonnie's punch. She was helping her best friend fight with her new vampire abilities, and she could definitely say that she was doing great. "He loves you."

Bonnie sped behind Caroline and grabbed her by the neck with force, but not enough to hurt her, "If that were the case…" She was then flipped on her back, "Then he wouldn't have left."

"Okay, break time." Caroline said, joining Bonnie on the ground.

The silence enveloped them for a moment as they stared into the sky with only a few stars masking the darkness.

"I feel like I can't breathe, Care….." Bonnie confessed, softly.

Caroline grabbed her hand in comfort. "Trust me, I understand all too well."

"These past two months, still no word from Tyler?"

"Matt got in touch with him and I would love to say I saw him at your grave site one day when I was there, but I was probably just imagining things."

Caroline's sad tone made Bonnie squeeze her hand gently with the same comfort she just bestowed upon her, "Men can be such dickhead sometimes."

Caroline agreed, "Especially the supernatural ones."

They both couldn't help but laugh.

"You know I just had an idea," Caroline said, sitting up, "You and I should forget men, get married and be a badass vampire lesbian duo."

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at her best friend and her crazy ideas, "And have the men worship at our feet."

As they both got up to walk inside Bonnie's house, Caroline added, "I'm not being the guy in the relationship though."

"I'm not either."

After being in the house for no more than twenty minutes, both drinking a mug of blood, a knock at the door brought them out of their conversation.

For a moment, Damon being on the other side of the door crossed her mind, but she knew that she would have been able to feel him if that were the case, and right now, she didn't.

Once opening the door, she couldn't hide the wave of emotions that crashed into her.

"Elena…"

* * *

><p>"You could at least throw your crap in the trash."<p>

"Why would I want to do that, when my dear brother makes the best maid?" Damon's sarcasm dripped through his pours; like his alcohol while he threw yet another empty liquor bottle on the floor of Stefan's motel room.

"You still haven't told me why you walked away from Bonnie." Stefan's face wasn't as brooding as the last time Damon had seen him two months ago, but he still had the same qualities of inquiring things that weren't his business.

"Stefan this isn't a show and tell type visit. I came up here to New York to enjoy the night, drink enough alcohol to destroy a humans liver in a matter of minutes, and drink on loose women."

Stefan raised an eyebrow at his brother, "Then why haven't you been out of this room since you came here?" He then grabbed his jacket and walked out the door, "Just don't destroy anything while I'm gone."

When Damon showed up in New York three days ago and informed Stefan that Bonnie was still alive, he wouldn't lie and say that he didn't feel an immense amount of elation course through him. Ever since she sacrificed herself for all of them and after everything that he helped in putting her through earlier in the year, it really tore into him. Bonnie didn't deserve all of the pain she had been through and she definitely didn't deserve to sacrifice herself yet again for everyone.

After her funeral, he checked on Caroline every night for several weeks, and then he made his way up to New York. It wasn't just because everywhere in Mystic Falls reminded him of Bonnie and his guilt, but also seeing Caroline every night wasn't helping with the blood lust he got every time he was around her. And there was a small part inside of him that yearned for something more with her; something that could never happen.

Pushing Caroline from his mind, his thoughts went back to Damon. Stefan never saw his brother so defeated. The look in his eyes held so much pain that made his past obsession with Katherine and Elena look like nothing. And compared to what he has with Bonnie…. it was nothing.

As tough and menacing as Damon tried to portray to everyone, Stefan knew that at the end of the day, he still had his humanity and it was brought out of him every time he was with Bonnie. So, he knew that the only reason Damon was gorging himself in alcohol and depression was because he didn't want to deal with the impact of all the emotions that were flowing through him.

And Stefan knew exactly what to do.

* * *

><p>"Elena…"<p>

"Wait," Elena cut her off; the tears forming in her eyes, "Before you say anything. I know that we may never be the same way we were a long time ago. But… I am so glad that you're alive." The tears were streaming out of her eyes now, and she tried clearing her throat so her speech wouldn't be thrown off by crying, "And I wanted to say…. Thank you… thank you for saving us. Thank you for all of the times you saved us and never once asked for anything in return. And I am _so_ sorry for everything I've done to you, everything I've said. You were one of my best friends, you were my sister. And I'm sorry I ruined that."

The tears were escaping Bonnie's eyes as well. It wasn't just Elena's words that touched her heart that made her cry, but the fact that Elena was standing before her alive. When she opened the door and saw her standing on the other side of it, she couldn't help but feel joy, no matter how much that had been at each other's throats. The only memory that came rushing into her mind instantly was holding Elena in her arms as she took her last breath, trying to rescue her.

And though they had been through hell and high water the past couple of years, especially the last several months, grudges couldn't be held forever.

"Hey, it takes two right." She smiled softly, even though the tears were still flowing, "Elena, we've been friends since we were pretty much all in diapers. And I know a lot has happened between us, but I do miss you. I don't know if we'll ever get back to how we use to be…. I don't know, but I'm willing to try… to work on it; to have civil conversations without all the fighting and name calling."

That caused them both to let a bit of laughter escape their lips.

"Could you guys hug now," Caroline said, walking up behind them. "Bonnie, I have some news for you that I think you really want to know."

Bonnie and Elena hugged, and afterwards, Caroline gave her the location to Damon's whereabouts, thanks to Stefan.

And once Bonnie left her home, it was Caroline and Elena's turn to have a civil conversation, hoping to get some things resolved.

* * *

><p>Damon's fourth night at Motel a la Stefan was the first night no alcohol touched his lips. And instead of going out and drinking from some poor defenseless women, he sat on Stefan's bed, flipping through one of the pages from old journals from his family.<p>

"Why did you even bring these with you to New York of all places?" Damon asked, with his sarcasm not hidden.

"Because I knew you would barge in and make yourself comfortable, wanting to read the family journals." Stefan said, showing the same sarcasm.

Damon smirked, "You couldn't have picked a better place to stay while you wallow in your grief and self-pity."

Stefan's phone went off, issuing that he had a text message. Ignoring Damon, he checked it, and sighed with relief. "I'll be out for the rest of the night. Don't do anything crazy."

"Be back by midnight," Damon joked, still flipping through the journal pages.

His attention then went to the door as it opened again, and the pain in his chest formed once seeing the woman he went crazy for on thinking she was dead for two months, was standing in front of him.

Damon couldn't lie and say that he wasn't glad to see her, because he was. Everything in him reached out for her, every muscle, every vein…every part of his anatomy. Bonnie was a sight of rare exotic beauty that it killed him to not continuing staring at her. But the tears in her eyes, made him continue looking at one of the Salvatore journals. Because at the end of the day; her tears were bringing out his and that was making him upset.

It took every ounce of control not to rip that book out of Damon's hands and pounce on him, enveloping his lips as she took what was hers, probably crying while doing so.

But she had something to say first.

"I get it." She began, even though he still wouldn't look at her, "You're upset. You're hurt and you don't want to deal with it. All these emotions are running through you right now, and you don't want to deal with it. I died to protect all of you, and you're mad at me. And I get that. As crazy as it sounds, _I_ get that. Because I would have been mad at you too. I would have been mad because you would have left me without you. And that's what I did. I left you alone. And yes, you have Stefan and whoever you want to put up with on a good day, but I left you. And you have been left so many times. And I get that, and I'm _sorry._"

Before she knew it, she was straddling him and ripping that book out of his hands, throwing it aside as it crashed onto something unimportant. She gently grabbed his face in her hands, to look at him. She was able to ease up a bit, when his arms moved around her waist to steady her.

"But Damon, I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. I love you so much that wherever I was, I wanted to come back knowing that I would be a vampire, so that I could see you again. So that I could feel you…be with you, because I love you." She was crying now, and she hated it, because her emotions were extremely heightened at this point. "And I know that you love me. And I know that it's been killing you to be away from me."

"Has it really?" Damon slid Bonnie a little closer to him, to where she could feel the steal of his erection.

Before she could even form another thought, his mouth was roughly on hers, taking what was his. She didn't know when she ended up on her back, but she knew that it was faster than any human could perform.

They both knew that exploring each other's bodies the first time wasn't going to be sweet love making. No, it was going to be pure hot unadulterated sex. Two bodies smacking against one another; taking what belonged to each of them. All of the passion and pain that Bonnie and Damon held for one another was being justified at this moment.

When Damon buried himself inside of her; Bonnie's fingernails drew blood on his back, giving him an even more urgent speed to continue pumping into her slick sweet folds. They were going to tear each other down during round one, because right now, there would be no holding back. The best thing about it all is that they could heal rather quickly.

All of Damon was thrusting in and out of Bonnie, with no warning… no caution; no breaks. He felt as if he would die if he didn't continue filling her up. And Bonnie was taking everything that he was giving her, screaming and writhing in pleasure.

Neither one of them noticed the flames that ignited from the few candles in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Again I just wanted to say that I appreciate all the love and support you all have given me with this story. I'm going to try not to take so long on updating; it just depends on life's busy schedule and the Kennett fan fiction I'm working on as well: "Poison and Wine." **

**I also wanted to clear up a few things, I know it may seem like Bonnie was fairly the weakling, crying and begging after a guy, because that Is not our Bonnie, but I want you all to realize is that she's been hit with becoming a vampire, and her emotions are so heightened right now, and there could also be something else, I won't reveal right now =) I did use a little piece from the show Merlin, I just finished watching. It's the scene where Bonnie told Damon "I can't be without you." That was in Merlin when Gwen said that to Arthur. **

**Also, it may seem like Damon isn't saying much right now, but he has his own little speech as well to Bonnie =) And Matt and Jeremy will be in the next chapter as well as a scene between Caroline and Stefan. **

**Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed and please review =)**

**Quick announcement: I use to write several years ago; actually write my own stories, but I fell off of the wagon due to college and tons and tons of research papers. Well now that I've graduated, I'm trying to get back into writing again; trying to find my muse, and get back into the hang of it. But I am still continuing with fanfiction because I don't want to leave you all hanging!**

**And I can't respond on the finale of the show. There is so much to be said, but I know you all are tired of my author's note. All I will say is that I was disappointed to the extreme!**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you all for the amazing reviews from the last chapter! It meant a lot to me! I will be responding to each of you that I can individually. To those that I can't respond individually thank you thank you thank you! If it weren't for everyone's reviews, follows, favorites, and even the silent readers (I know from the story stats lol) this story wouldn't be possible! So from the bottom of my heart, I thank you! **

**Even though the updates haven't been every week, I still plan to update ever so often. It just depends on the ideas and everything else going on in my life. Also quick note, in the last chapter I mentioned Tyler not ever coming back. Please disregard that, because obviously I made him come back at the end of Part II. I had to go back and reread everything lol. But okay more A/N at the end. Please enjoy =) xoxo**

* * *

><p>Damon's eyes shot open and for a split moment he had no idea where he was. That was until he felt and noticed Bonnie's soft leg across his waist. He looked towards her sleeping frame and his breath caught in his throat. She may have been lying on her stomach, her hair disheveled from their rough love making last night, but she still looked phenomenal.<p>

His mind was clouded with nothing but Bonnie Bennett. Every inch of him wanted to wake her up and go for round four, but with everything that she had been through in the past few days, being a vampire or not, he decided to let her sleep.

It was all short lived though, when she began to stir awake. When her eyes connected with his, a soft smile appeared on her face.

"For a moment I was expecting to wake up and find out that none of this was real." Bonnie yawned and turned on her side to face him.

"You and me both." His hands lightly traced the exposed skin that wasn't covered by the white satin sheet.

Damon was glad they found another hotel to stay in sometime during the night because the thought of Stefan walking in on them wasn't something that needed to happen. Plus he needed a whole hotel room to take every inch of her, and Stefan's just wasn't big enough. Plus, Damon was able to compel the owner to give them a honeymoon suite without paying.

As Damon's beautiful blue eyes continued to stare into Bonnie, she couldn't help but for a moment feel a bit self-conscious. "Do I have drool mattered to my face or something?" she smiled.

"I love you, Bonnie." His voice was low, determined, and heart wrenching as it cascaded through Bonnie's ears. "And I missed you. When you died, it did something to me. The past two months were hard and what I felt wasn't anything I've felt in all my years. So, that turned into anger." He paused for a minute to let everything soak in between them, and then he continued, "I'm sorry for being a dick to you."

Bonnie began tracing her fingers lightly across his bare chest; a chest that could bring Spartan warriors to shame. "Hey, maybe we're more like our past lives than we think."

"I'm nothing like Sebastian…. He's too emotional."

His statement caused Bonnie to laugh out. And before he could say anything else, he was now lying on his back, with her straddling him.

"I have a proposition for you." She said, holding his hands above his head. Damon was beginning to like the strength she possessed.

"You may need to tell me quick before I flip you on your back and…."

Bonnie cut him off before he could say anything dirty, "How about all is forgiven between us and we put everything that's happened in the past two months behind us."

Her question was answered by being flipped over and kissed on her succulent lips, almost violently.

When her hands wrapped around his neck, Damon continued to kiss her with all the want and love he had for her. They were both lost in the pure passion of one another that it came to the point where you did not know where one started and the other left off.

This moment wouldn't consist of them being rough with one another. This moment was about exploring each other's body, mind, and spirit in a sensual manner that they both needed.

His mouth then began to ravish one breast at a time. He slowly teased one with his tongue and lightly traced the other one with his finger, leaving her in pure untamed bliss. Soft moans were escaping her lips as he worked on her full supple breasts and just hearing how she was in pleasure was making him more and more rigid to get inside of her.

As he began moving lower he teased and pricked little spots onto her stomach, adding an increase amount of pleasure. When he began kissing up and down her thighs, savoring the feel of her soft skin, he could smell her strong arousal and knew that just by his touch she was close to a release. When he looked down at her sex, it was glistening with the desire she had for him.

A great amount of ecstasy rushed through Bonnie causing her to look down and witness Damon tasting her with his tongue. The pleasure was so strong that she thought she would explode. Everything else that came out of her mouth was the sounds of moans and shallow breathing. She grabbed onto the sheets because that was the only thing keeping her from floating away.

Damon lavished her core thoroughly and picked up the pace with his tongue causing her to orgasm. He clenched the sheets harder and couldn't control the scream that escaped her lips. He kept going and going with his tongue, not getting enough of her.

After Bonnie's second orgasm, she screamed out his name.

When Damon stopped abruptly as she was on the edge of her third release, a breath of bliss and confusion escaped her lips.

Damon stared at her, all of her, and a small seductive smile formed on his face. Her eyes were glistening with raw lust and passion and her legs were spread wide with waiting. He knew that she was ready to be taken by him. Just knowing that this beautiful woman was all his and that she was back, made all his emotions rush to the surface.

He snapped out of his daze when she spoke up, breathlessly, "Is something wrong…." It was barely above a whisper, but he heard her clearly. He must have been gazing at her for too long.

He then nudged her legs further apart and she began to feel the tip of his shaft against her core. And as his eyes remained connected with hers, he inched slowly inside of her. She gripped on to his shoulders, holding him tightly. They both didn't know why, but it felt like they were doing this for the first time, and it felt like heaven.

He slid out a bit and then inched back in deeper. She gasped at how big and thick he felt; as if he grew even larger in a matter of hours. The feel of her tight soft heated core surrounding his shaft was making him lose control at the slow and sensual thrusts he was bestowing upon her. As all of his senses to go slow left him, he couldn't help but quicken the pace and pound hard inside of her, stealing her breath with hot steamy kiss after hot steamy kiss. They were both so lost inside of each other and her simultaneous moans were getting so loud, she was expecting the people next door to tell them to keep it down, but she doubted she would be able to oblige.

Damon thrust so deep inside of her tight sheath, that Bonnie felt as if she could feel him in her womb. He stole a few more kisses from the lips he left so swollen, and the intensity of his thrust was letting her do nothing but scream in total satisfaction. When she came to a release, she clawed her fingernails across his back and clenched him to where he almost came to his release. He didn't though, and he continued pumping inside of her. He kissed her once more, his tongue probing deep inside of her mouth. As Bonnie was experiencing another orgasm, he drove into her, feeling himself drifting over the edge. He was close, so close….

Letting out a deep husky groan, he released himself fully inside of her. It lasted for what felt like minutes before he finished. And afterwards they were both in sated bliss and the only noise in the room was the deep sounds of their breath.

And before Bonnie could say anything, Damon's canines latched onto her neck, taking greedily of what he felt was his. Once the shock and surprise disappeared from Bonnie's features, she began to let herself enjoy it.

When he rose his head up for a moment, savoring the sweet delicate blood that for some reason still tasted of her witchy essence, he looked into her eyes and it was as if an animalistic urge enveloped him, "You're mine, Bonnie Bennett. Remember that."

Bonnie's eyes grew wide as he bit back into her neck again. She was about to push him off of her, but for some reason his sensual voice replayed repeatedly in her ears, _you're mine_. And even though Bonnie should have questioned his possessive instincts, for some reason she didn't want too. She didn't know why, but she liked it.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Damon's day consisted of sleeping in, playing dirty in the hot tub, and feeding off of one another.<p>

Now, it was midnight, and they were sitting on the floor in the bedroom of the beautiful suite, sharing new secrets and exploring new uses for whip cream and chocolate.

"So yes, I walked around all day in school after lunch with spinach in my braces." Bonnie laughed, but let out a light moan as she told Damon one of her embarrassing childhood stories. He was sharing in her laughter, but was also licking whip cream off of her thigh.

"And you were thirteen?" He asked, between lavishing her up.

"Yes and I only found out by Caroline telling me before we got on the bus to go home. I hadn't seen any of my friends all day. It was so embarrassing."

"You don't know how bad I want to rip of this lace you call underwear and take you again."

Bonnie jokily pushed him off of her and chuckled, "Not until you tell me something else."

"Okay, if you tell anyone about this, I may have to torture you for eternity." He then leaned back against her, "When I was a kid, for about a year, I would have tea parties with mine and Stefan's younger cousin."

Bonnie laughed out, "Please tell me you were doing it out of the kindness of your heart?"

"I would always initiate it and force Amelia and Stefan to play."

Bonnie continued to laugh.

"Get it all out of your system." Damon smirked, and had her on her back in seconds.

"Damon, you know we need to get ready to go. Caroline's called me at least eighty times. Matt, Jeremy, Tyler… they want to see me. You can't hog me forever." She used her vampire strength to push him off of her and quickly stood up and moved across the room.

Damon had her pinned against the wall before she could process anything, "I can hog you as long as I want. Mutt, baby Gilbert, and werewolf/hybrid boy don't need any of your time."

Bonnie understood that Damon was possessive with her and missed her, because to be quite honest she had the exact same feelings towards him, but she couldn't stay in this room for the rest of her life. She needed to see her friends.

"I'm going to take a shower, and then we need to go back to Mystic Falls." She said, determined, even though she didn't move an inch. Every part of him was hypnotizing her.

Damon didn't know why, but he just didn't want them to go anywhere. Well, actually he did know why. He just got Bonnie back, and her going off to see other people wasn't something he had in mind. He was selfish with her, and he felt that he had every right to be. _Damon Logic_.

"One more night," He pleaded, trying to give her the best puppy dog eyes he could muster up.

Normally, it wouldn't work with Bonnie, because she held so much defiance within her, but for some reason, she gave in. "Fine…. But I'm still going to go take a bath. I'm all sticky."

"I can help you with that." He winked.

* * *

><p><em>4 Days Later<em>

One day, turned into Bonnie submitting to Damon's begging of a few more days, until finally she put her foot down, and they traveled back to Mystic Falls.

When Bonnie and Damon entered the boarding house, her friends joy and laughter and yelling of welcome back cascaded through her ears and brought tears to her eyes. She looked around and noticed everyone she was close too: Caroline, Elena, Tyler, Jeremy, Matt, and Stefan.

Caroline was the first person to run up and hug her, gripping her tight. It would have probably hurt if Bonnie wasn't a vampire now.

"I'm glad you're back. I thought Damon would never let you leave." She glared at Damon over Bonnie's shoulder, who just rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

Caroline didn't know how right she was. It took Bonnie what felt like ages to convince Damon that they should go back.

"So, since I know you don't like big parties thrown for you, I thought having the gang together, drinking and listening to music could do you some good… could do us all some good. And plus, Stefan cooked and he's like the best chef ever."

Damon coughed, displeased at Caroline's comment. His childish antic, gained an eye role from the crowd.

Before anyone could say anything else, Tyler, Jeremy and Matt engulfed Bonnie in a hug, telling her they missed her more than anything. And Bonnie couldn't help it; the tears began to fall due to all of her heightened emotions.

"Okay, I think I need a drink or I'm not going to do anything but cry all night." Bonnie sniffed.

While Stefan was putting the finishing touches on the meal he was making, Elena was setting the table, Caroline was throwing something at Damon's head from one of his many jokes he said to her, and Matt and Jeremy were trying to taste test the food because they were starving. Bonnie couldn't help but smile and let the joyous emotions run through her. After everything they had been through, having this as the outcome made everything worth it.

Bonnie then decided to step outside to get some fresh air. If someone told her this was how her life would end up a few years ago, she would have laughed in their face. But now, now all she could do was take a deep breath and smile. This was her life now and she wasn't going to waste any moment of it.

"Guess we both think alike." Tyler's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

Bonnie smiled, as Tyler walked up beside her.

They stood in silence for a moment, until Bonnie said softly, "I missed you, Lockwood." Even though she saw him briefly when they were all fighting to the death, they never really got a chance to actually talk with one another. They had always been close and seeing him now, to know that he was finally back, made more tears form in her eyes.

"I missed you too, Bonnie." He held on longer, deep in emotion that she was here, "I'm really glad you're back."

"I'm still kind of pissed at you that you left for months." She was now looking up at the stars.

"Yeah well, I'm pissed that you sacrificed yourself and died for two months." He shot back, causing them both to let a little laughter fill the air.

"Let's say we put it all behind us?" She grabbed his hand.

He squeezed it a bit, "I like that idea."

The silence engulfed them again, and before Bonnie could ask him a question, the next words out of Tyler's mouth caught her completely off guard.

"I was with someone." His voice was a little bit above a whisper, but Bonnie heard every word. She was just glad the music was blasting in the house and everyone was too involved in their own conversations. "While I was away," He continued, "But then when I came back and saw Caroline, I pushed it all away, pretended like it never happened. But then after your funeral, she got so distant, and I did it again. Honestly, tonight was the first time I've seen Care in weeks. Bons, I really messed up…"

Bonnie really didn't know what to say. Caroline and Tyler were her best friends, and they had both cheated on each other. And she couldn't say anything to either of them. Yes, her allegiance was higher to Caroline, but Tyler was her friend as well. Why couldn't they just not tell her anything….

"Hey guys, dinner's ready!"

_Saved by Elena. _

And without glancing at Tyler, she walked back into the house, and took a seat next to Damon, whose arm instantly went around her.

"Someone's been a bad boy." Damon whispered in Bonnie's ear, causing her to almost choke on her drink. She was glad no one was listening.

"You heard us?"

"Of course I did."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She should have known Damon would have been listening in on her conversation with Tyler. He really didn't care for any guy being around her.

"Don't say anything." She whispered, and kissed his cheek.

And when they started to devour into the Salvatore homemade pasta, they all felt pure bliss. The food was amazing.

Throughout the dinner, Elena was joking with Jeremy, Matt and Bonnie were indulging in conversation about the Grille, and Caroline was giggling at something Tyler whispered to her. Every so often Stefan would glance their way, and Damon was the only one who seemed to notice it.

"So, brother, any new women catch your interest?" He smirked.

Caroline and Elena quickly glanced at Stefan and then at each other. Bonnie punched Damon in the thigh, causing a minor grunt from his lips. He also received a death glare from Caroline.

Just like Damon to stir up trouble.

Usually Stefan would just let Damon have his childish and immature jokes, but the way he was feeling right now, having to endure Caroline and Tyler talking about thing, he couldn't help but listen in on, made him annoyed. "I don't know, Damon. What about you? What have you been doing these past two months?"

If looks could kill, both of the Salvatore brothers would be dead.

The only thing that stuck in Bonnie's mind was the question Stefan asked. What had Damon been up to these past two months? She knew that he was upset, drinking all of the time, and feeding on others. But was there more?

"So, who wants cake?" Jeremy asked, breaking the silence among them all.

* * *

><p>Damon could have killed Stefan tonight; actually he still may do it. He will admit it was stupid for him to bring up Stefan's relationship drama or whatever it was he and Caroline were doing, but all he wanted was for everyone to feel uncomfortable and go home, so he could have some private time with Bonnie.<p>

He knew he was being selfish for wanting Bonnie all to himself, but he at least needed a month of just being alone with her after two months of being apart and after holding her lifeless body in his arms; he just needed it.

Especially after he was with someone else… a few someone else's. He was a grieving vampire drunk during her death, and a few of the women he drank from he screwed.

It meant nothing.

And now, Bonnie wouldn't even look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, her voice low and soft; clearly held sadness behind it.

He walked up to her, wanting to touch the softness of her skin that brought warmth to him, but she moved away, not wanting to be touched.

"Bonnie…."

"How many?" She cut him off.

"Three…" He answered.

The tears were relevant in her eyes, from both sadness and anger.

"How could you do this?" She hated that she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"I wasn't thinking…. I didn't think…. You died. I was a mess. Uncontrollable. They meant nothing." The pain he was feeling right now that he caused her pain was unbearable. "I love you, Bonnie. Those girls meant nothing. I don't even remember…."

She scoffed, "Save me the details."

"Can we please put this behind us?" he pleaded; something he never did.

She turned to him, with anger relevant in her eyes. "How would you feel if the roles were reversed? If I went out and slept with three men?!"

Damon would have found the three men and ripped their spleens out.

"I'm going to sleep at my house tonight." She said, breaking the silence that had fallen among them.

He quickly grabbed her arm before she turned to leave. He held it in a firm grip, knowing that it would not hurt her, but knowing that she couldn't escape.

"Bonnie, I know that you're upset…. I get that, but it meant nothing. You know that." Damon was determined not to let Bonnie walk out of his door. You said we could put these past two months behind us."

"And that's the thing, Damon. I know what I said. You were hurt, you were grieving… I get that. So, you did some stupid, unthinkable things. But right now… right now I can't be in this room with you, because I can't breathe.… I can't think. Hearing that you were with these other girls… that you fed… I just…. it's seriously killing me. So, I need to go sleep at my house tonight." Because she felt as if she could do some serious damage.

She pulled her arm away and turned to walk out, but he grabbed it again, hoping that if she would just stay for a while to calm down everything would be okay.

Bonnie vamped out and brought him to his knees. But it wasn't her strength that caused Damon to let go and drop down, it was the aneurysm that she gave him, catching them both off guard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you all think? I will definitely say, I had trouble writing this chapter because it is more of a filler chapter. But I hope you all enjoy it just the same. Reviews are golden to me & I read each and every one, so please review.**

**I hope you guys aren't pissed at me for 1: Leaving the cliffhanger & 2: The thing with Damon sleeping with other people. I know I know what was I thinking? Trust, me it will all get explained.**

**And yes, if the Bamon are acting OOC, I want to apologize again, but right now they are all an emotional mess. Bonnie may seem a bit more submissive to Damon then she ever has been, but it will all get explained.**

**Oh and a little spoiler: Scarlett & Sebastian will be back next chapter.**

**Thank you all again for reading & Please review. xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, follows, & favorites of the last chapter! I think this chapter is by far the longest, so I hope you all enjoy! And I do have a question for you all at the end of the chapter =)**

**No copyright intended.**

* * *

><p><em> Several nights had passed since Scarlett had returned to her land and reunited with Sebastian. As Scarlett picked fruits and vegetables with Sebastian's younger sister, she thought of the night she returned. A part of her felt as if someone helped in reuniting her and her love, but her memory was blank.<em>

_ The only discomfort she had in the matter of them claiming their love for one another again was that Sebastian had not yet informed Gwendolyn about the turn of events. He wanted to tell her, but Gwendolyn just lost her father in an unexpected accident, and Scarlett felt it would be best not to cause her anymore heartache. _

_It may have not been like Sebastian's character, but he did not show any caring towards the matter. He was sorry that her father was killed, but he did not want to keep Scarlett waiting while he carried on with another woman. Though he was not physical with her anymore since Scarlett's return, he still wanted to go ahead and truly end things. _

_ Scarlett had been staying with Sebastian and his family out of the kindness of his mother and father's heart. They knew that Sebastian and Scarlett were together before she left and they knew that she left due to the death of her mother. They welcomed her with open arms, even if Scarlett and Sebastian claimed that they were only friends. Sebastian's mother had hope that Scarlett and Sebastian would be together again and that he would leave Gwendolyn, because she never really held a liking towards her. _

_ "Scarlett, are these berries good to continue picking?" Sebastian's younger sister, Madelyn asked, bringing Scarlett out of her thoughts. Madelyn was but a mere, young child with a voice of such innocence. She loved Scarlett like an older sister, and was glad that she had returned._

_ Scarlett bent down and studied the berries in her small basket, "They are perfect." She tickled her nose, causing Madelyn to giggle._

_ Scarlett then heard laughter and noticed, Gwendolyn, Sebastian, and Xavier had arrived. Gwendolyn had her arm locked in Sebastian's as she laughed at something he said._

_ A part of Scarlett did bare a little annoyance, but she made sure her appearance did not show her feelings._

_ "Bastian, you came!" Madelyn yelled with excitement, and jumped into her brother's arms._

_ "Hello Scarlett, have you been settling in quite nicely?" Gwendolyn asked. Her voice may have held a sweet tone, but it was anything but._

_ "Yes, Sebastian and his family have been very welcoming." She answered, eyeing Sebastian briefly, realizing that he was staring intently at her._

_ Xavier noticed, and walked up to Scarlett, "I am glad that you are back. And now that you do not have a suitor, I am available for all of your wants and needs." Xavier knew that Sebastian was planning on ending things with Gwendolyn, but until then, he decided to pursue Scarlett. Her beauty was astonishing and she held an inner loveliness as well._

_ Scarlett could not help but chuckle. She always found Xavier humorous with his attempts at wooing her. Even though they both knew it was only fun and games, at this moment Sebastian glared at his best friend._

_ "You were mated before?" Gwendolyn asked, "By whom?" She was the only one out of the five of them present who did not know Scarlett and Sebastian were to be married._

_ Madelyn was about to answer, but Sebastian quickly put his hand over her mouth, "Madelyn why don't I take you to get a few more things you can sneak in before dinner. And it'll be just our little secret."_

_ As Sebastian and a joyous Madelyn walked off, Scarlett said, "I was once, but it was just not the right moment at the right time. After tragedy struck, I had to go away and…. It just did not work."_

_ "I am terribly sorry to hear that." Gwendolyn lied. She could not care less, as she walked off to join Sebastian and Madelyn, leaving Scarlett and Xavier alone._

_ "You are only going to make him angry." Scarlett told Xavier, referring to his comment earlier._

_ "It is not my intention," his smile was almost too perfect. _

_ Scarlett could not tell a lie; Xavier was handsome, kindhearted, and held an immense amount of humor. He would make any woman extremely happy, but all she could give him was friendship._

_ "I am sure of it," she smiled, even though she did not believe him._

_ He then held out his arm for her to hold onto it, "Be my date for his parent's dinner event? You do not want to be the only one there without someone."_

_ She laughed, "I think I will be perfectly fine."_

_ "We are friends, Scarlett. And we should not go alone. Besides, I want to hear about what you could have possibly been doing all that time you were away from me."_

_ Scarlett could not help but smile at him, and lock her arm into his, "Fine, but you will not try any inappropriate touching."_

_ "I don't know if I can promise that."_

_ They continue to laugh, unaware that Sebastian was glancing their way with anger clouding his features._

* * *

><p>As Bonnie's eyes slowly opened, she thought about the dream of Scarlett and Sebastian she had. She hadn't had a dream about them in a while, well considering the fact that she was dead for a couple of months, and it was actually pretty refreshing to dream about them again. The only thing she hated was that even though things were going great for them now, their outcome wasn't going to end well.<p>

She was then pulled out of her thoughts by a mouthwatering smell drifting to her nose. She tried sitting up, hoping to find the source of the scent that made her fangs lengthen, but as she did, her whole body felt as if it were being weighed down by a ton of bricks.

"You're up," Caroline made her presence known, as she turned off Bonnie's television and sat on the bed beside her with a full cup of warm blood.

"Care?" Her name softly escaped Bonnie's lips as she sat up slowly; trying to ignore the numbing pain she was feeling. "What's going on? What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Caroline asked, wondering how she was going to explain the last several hours to her best friend.

Bonnie shook her head, but once the blood entered her mouth, and she drank greedily like it was her last source of survival, the memories slammed into her instantly.

_She remembered arguing with Damon about the women he slept with, and as she was on her way to leave, he grabbed her arm. It wasn't the fact that she vamped out on him that left her in shock, but the fact that she just gave Damon an aneurysm. _

"_Ahhh, Bonnie!" Damon yelled, falling to his knees and gripping the sides of his head in pain. _

_Bonnie quickly stopped, but her mind and emotions were all over the place. She didn't know what was going on. How could she still give out aneurysms? You couldn't be a witch and a vampire at the same time; nature wouldn't allow it. _

_The tears were streaming from her eyes, down her face, "Damon, what's happening?" she cried. At this moment Bonnie felt weak, crying and letting her emotions run over her. And she hated it. She understood that the vampire in her heightened everything, but this was just ridiculous. _

_As the pain traveling through Damon's head began to ease, he stood up and went to Bonnie, "Bonnie…. Bonnie it's okay, you need to breathe…." He grabbed onto her shoulders, "Baby look at me."_

_Bonnie's eyes connected with his, and even though she just caused him pain, the compassion he held for her was still there. And that made her cry harder, causing the veins to reappear upon her eyes and another aneurysm to flow through her onto Damon._

"_I'm sorry…" It was as if she had no control over what she was doing or how she was feeling. _

_Damon's bedroom door opened behind her, revealing Caroline and Stefan on the opposite end, "Guys, what's going on?" That was all Caroline could manage to say before she was hit with an unbearable pain inside of her head. _

_She screamed out and dropped to her knees, with Stefan joining her in the same amount of pain._

_As her friends were yelling out in pain, she wanted so desperately to stop, but she couldn't… she could barely think from all of her emotions clouding her judgment. And before she could process anything else, she felt something inject into her back and then everything went black._

The memory held Bonnie in shock, as her eyes connected with Caroline. "How is this possible?" Her question came out as a whisper to more so herself.

"I wish I could answer that for you," Caroline replied.

"I'm sorry for hurting you…. I didn't mean… I would never…" Tears were forming in her eyes, and she cursed because of it, "How long did it take you to get your emotions under control?"

Caroline couldn't help but chuckle a little, "Honestly, not that long, but that was because Stefan was very patient with me and a good teacher. So, don't feel bad, trust me, I cried at almost everything and then ended it by laughing. If people would have witnessed it they would have thought I was a crazy person."

Bonnie smiled at her best friend in her attempt of making her feel better, and to be honest it was working a bit, but she still felt as if she were being weighed down. "So, it hasn't even been a week yet and I've been vervained."

"Hey you wouldn't be one of us without getting the pleasure of being vervained at least once." She smiled.

That's when Bonnie began to notice that she was in her room and not at the Salvatore boarding house, and her mind instantly went to Damon. She hated that she had caused him in source of pain.

"You brought me home?" she asked, wondering if Damon put up a fuss about it.

"Actually Damon wanted to bring you here. After everything that happened, he figured you may need to relax at your own place."

Worry instantly clouded Bonnie's features, as she thought of Damon being pissed with her. Caroline must have noticed her reaction, because immediately she said, "He's downstairs taking a nap. He figured you wanted a little space from him, but he wasn't going to give you too much space."

Bonnie took a breath of relief.

"I heard everything that happened. After you guys went upstairs to talk, I pretty much cleared everyone out and said that I would wait for you if you needed to talk. I know you may be upset with him, and as much as I'm not a Damon defender, he was a wreck Bonnie. You have to believe that. Granted I only saw him a week before he took off for two months, but trust me he looked like crap and I know he felt that way too. We all did."

"I know and I'm sorry. I understand why he did everything he did. I don't hold any of it against him, but the way it made me feel, it was like I had no control over it. Just hearing that he had been with other people made me feel so much rage. I get that our emotions are heightened, but this is a little too much. I don't want to seem like the jealous girlfriend, that every time he looks at another woman I go berserk." She confessed.

"You and Damon are perfect at each other then," She laughed, "You know he would kill anyone for just looking at you. Remember all those guys I set you up with and they didn't want anything to do with you afterwards? And you and Damon weren't even dating then and he was acting like that."

"You're right, but I don't know. What I'm feeling…. It just feels like something else entirely. Yes, I do feel possessive over Damon. Ever since we became friends, I always have… I may not show it like him, but it's there. But for some reason, since I came back, I just want him near me all the time… it's like I never want to tell him no."

Caroline did find that a little strange. She knew vampires were more possessive over their mate than humans, hell she even felt that way towards Tyler sometimes…. Well not lately. But whether Bonnie being a vampire or not, it wasn't like her to submit to everything anyone would say, whether it's Damon or not.

"Well, maybe once we get your emotions under control, everything will be okay." She wanted to assure her best friend.

"Hopefully, but I think my biggest problem right now is trying to figure out why I have my powers. Well, some of it. It's like I can feel my witch side inside of me, but it's dormant." That's when the thought crossed her mind that she should get in contact with Lucy again and see if she had any answers.

* * *

><p>Lucy was set to arrive in Mystic Falls tomorrow after Bonnie explained everything that was going on, and she prayed that her cousin had some answers. About an hour after she got off of the phone with Lucy, Caroline left informing Bonnie that she had something urgent to do, and that she would meet her later for lunch to clue her in.<p>

Bonnie was all set to go downstairs to see Damon, but as soon as she opened her door, he was standing in front of it, looking like a walking sex god. _Is it even possible to be that damn sexy_? she thought.

His eyes captured hers, and his voice was like silk velvet, "Is it safe to come in? You're not going to witchy migraine me again?" How could even his sarcasm compel her in a trance?

"No, I think you're safe." She smiled.

Damon entered and sat down on the bed he use to spend so much time in with her, whether it be talking, sleeping, sex, or even cuddling. Though, Damon would never admit that.

"Look, Damon," She began, "I'm sorry for hurting you and I'm sorry for overreacting about what you told me. I know that you thought I was dead and you were grieving. I just felt so angry and betrayed that you didn't tell me and I know you didn't betray me." She was rambling now. "I'm just a mess right now… all over the place." She confessed.

"You don't need to be sorry, because to be quite honest with you, I probably would have reacted the same way. Well, knowing me it would have been a hundred times worse." He smirked, "I just want you to know that during that time I was a head case. Those females meant nothing and honestly I would have killed them if I didn't hear your voice in my head telling me that it wasn't right. There were many times that I thought about slaughtering a whole town just so they could feel my pain, but knowing that no one could feel my pain or understand how it felt to lose you. I thought about turning everything off, because feeling nothing was better than feeling anything. But I didn't want to lose the feeling of you…. I couldn't."

Tears sprang to Bonnie's eyes, as she pulled Damon in a hug, "I love you, Damon."

"I am loveable aren't I?" He winked.

She then laughed and shoved him a little.

"Now onto bigger things, before I lose my cool points and turn into Stefan." He added, "What's with the witchy powers? As much as I enjoyed you being a witch and all, I don't miss the headaches."

"Your guess is as good as mine. Lucy is coming by tomorrow hopefully with some answers."

"So, not today?" A seductive look crossed his features, letting Bonnie know exactly what was on his mind. And it was definitely confirmed, when his lips made contact with her neck.

"Nope…. Not today." She answered on a moan.

"I wonder what we could do."

Bonnie was now on her back with Damon on top of her. "I do have to meet Caroline in a few hours for lunch."

"Blow of blonde Barbie, she'll understand." He said, pricking at her stomach with his teeth.

"You don't even believe that," she said, trying to hold composure but she was falling swiftly under his intoxicating spell. "You know Caroline doesn't take no for an answer."

"Neither do I," He was now kissing her lips. More like possessing them. "Cancel." It was a mix of a demand and begging.

And Bonnie couldn't believe it, but she was going to cancel with Caroline. Well, that would be after Damon stopped tasting her with his tongue.

* * *

><p>"I am going to kill your brother, Stefan!" Caroline yelled, as she walked into the boarding house. It was unlocked, so she let herself in. Bonnie had cancelled on her, and of course it was because of Damon. She wanted to strangle him and her best friend. Something else had to be going on, because even if Bonnie and Damon were attached at the hip, she was never the type to ask 'How High?' when anyone said 'Jump.'<p>

When Stefan didn't appear in the living room, she called his name again. His car was outside, so she figured he had to be in.

"Stefan?!" she called again.

She heard a small noise, and quickly turned around to see Stefan standing in front of her without a shirt on. Her breath caught in her throat, as she tried to focus anywhere but his washboard Photoshop abs.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

It took Caroline a moment to respond, "No, you're idiot brother is holding Bonnie hostage and she seems to be okay with it!"

She then put her purse down on his couch.

"You know Damon…"

"I know _Bonnie_, and that's just not like her…." Before Caroline could say anything else, she heard a little commotion upstairs.

Stefan instantly tensed.

"Is someone here?" she asked, not sure why she sound so defensive.

"Caroline…" Stefan tried to say, but was interrupted by the busty blonde walking down the steps.

"Stefan come back to bed, I'm ready for round four." She giggled.

Caroline looked at her in disgust and then back to Stefan, "Sorry for intruding." There was nothing but menace in her voice as she grabbed her purse and stormed out of the house, ignoring Stefan calling her name.

She didn't know why she was so mad or why that once she was in her car a single tear escaped her eye.

* * *

><p>The next day when Lucy arrived, Bonnie met her at the Salvatore boarding house, with Damon, Caroline, and Stefan.<p>

Bonnie noticed the way Caroline and Stefan were being awkward towards one another, and she made a mental note to ask her later.

"Okay, so I checked a few spell books and asked a coven of witches hoping that they had an answer, and none of them did. Because as we all know, through nature, a vampire can't be a witch and a witch can't be a vampire. There has to be a balance."

"We already know that Glenda, I thought you had something new to tell us?" Damon chimed in, already annoyed with where this was going.

Lucy glared and rolled her eyes at the vampire, her cousin loved so much, "You may get a free pass because my cousin is head over heels for you, but pop off at the mouth one more time, and not even she will be able to stop me."

"He's sorry." Bonnie gripped his hand, and Damon just glared at Lucy.

"Now, the only people I think may have the answer are the witches from the Other Side. They brought you back; they should know why you still have your magic."

"But the spirits hate me now that I chose to come back as a vampire."

"Yeah, but they don't hate me… well, kind of. And plus, you're still a Bennett. Family always comes first; no matter what."

Bonnie wanted to believe Lucy, but she couldn't. The spirits left her to claw her way out of her own coffin for heaven's sakes!

Before anyone could say anything else, all of the lights went out, and the candles and fire place lit, "Now let's begin, shall we." Lucy said, now chanting a spell in hopes that one of the witches on the other side would appear.

The room began to feel like ice against everyone's skin, and even though everyone was a vampire in the room, except for Lucy, it made them all shiver.

Once Lucy stopped chanting, she looked around and let out a breath of frustration, "It didn't work."

"I can't be here too long," Caroline said.

"No one's asking you to stay," Damon pointed out.

"If I had my powers in this body right now, I would put you to your knees, vampire." That made everyone in the room turn to look at the blonde vampire.

"Caroline?" Bonnie looked at her friend like she grew two heads.

Caroline's eyes connected with Bonnie's, "They were not going to allow me to come, but they filled me in on what was happening, and I had to beg."

"Grams?"

"Yes, child, it's me. They wouldn't let me physically come, so I had to pick a host." She answered.

"Why wouldn't they let you come? I knew I would be cut off from the spirits, but why you too?"

"That was part of the bargain, dear. If you came back as a vampire, we could never see each other again. I won't even be able to look in on you to see how you're doing."

A wave of anger and sadness enveloped Bonnie.

"No tears, child. I only have a few moments." She quickly said, "As you all know, a witch is nature's servant. A vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both. But something happened, Bonnie… with you. You are the first and only witch/vampire hybrid."

"Why would nature allow this?"

"You were the last Bennett witch, so that set something in motion. You didn't realize it, but you were going to come into more power than anyone could dream of. And you still will, slowly but surely. That's why your emotions are running rapid. Of course your vampire senses are heightened, but also your emotions on your witch side are interlocking."

They were all silent for a moment, until Sheila/Caroline added, "That's why you didn't need an invitation into your house."

Bonnie's eyes never left her grams…well Caroline's as she tried to absorb the new information.

"Are there any more questions you would like me to answer? I feel my time will be up soon."

The room was silent, and before anyone could say anything, Grams answered herself, "It seems that Caroline wants to know something."

_If this isn't the craziest thing I've ever witnessed, _Stefan couldn't help but think.

"She wants to know why you are so bent on agreeing to everything Damon says," She said, looking at Bonnie. "You may want to take a seat for this dear."

"Why?" Bonnie asked. So, there was an explanation for it.

Damon could only look, not understanding what Caroline meant by that. Bonnie hadn't been doing everything he said.

"There's really not an easier way to say this, but you're sired to him."

"I'm what!?" she yelled, almost instantly.

"That is why you are so persistent to do everything Damon says without even realizing it. It's a sire bond."

"How is that possible?" Bonnie asked, not sure how to comprehend the news.

"It may have been us to bring you back, but Damon's blood was in your system to let you turn." She answered, "A vampire only bonds to her sire when she has feelings for him, before she turns. And you were in love with Damon and still are. But it is more than just that bond between you two. In the Salvatore library and in the witch's house, there are more books and grimoires that will explain a lot more. Take it as the last parting gift from the Spirit's. You will not be able to call us again. And as much as I hate it, it has to be this way."

A tear formed in Bonnie's eyes, "I love you, Grams."

"I love you too, child." She then looked at Damon, "Take care of her, Damon."

Damon nodded. He may have been an ass at times, but he held respect for all Bennett witches, and even though they enjoyed giving him migraines or lighting him on fire, he still admired them. And he was in love with one in particular, as his eyes left Caroline's and stared into Bonnie's.

They were going to have to discuss this sire bond.

When the air in the room went back to a moderate temperature, Caroline took a big intake of breath, before Stefan was catching her so she wouldn't hit the ground.

* * *

><p>Caroline's eyes shot open as she sat up abruptly. When she looked around, she didn't realize where she was, until Stefan made his presence known and sat down beside her.<p>

"What happened?" She winced as Stefan turned on the lamp beside his bed. It felt as if someone took a hammer to her head drenched in vervain. Did Bonnie accidently give her another aneurysm?

"Lucy tried contacting the spirits to explain why Bonnie still possessed her witch side, and we found out that Sheila isn't a loud to visit Bonnie physically so she needed a host for a moment."

"And I was the lucky one?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm. She loved Sheila to death and missed her dearly, but the after affects were painful.

Stefan then handed her a water bottle full of blood, "I thought this may help."

"Thanks," She drank from the water bottle almost greedily.

And for a moment they sat in silence.

"I guess I should get going." She announced, getting up out of his bed, "Is Bonnie still here?"

"Yeah, she's with Damon." He stood up with her.

As Caroline made her way to his door, Stefan's voice stopped her before she could open it. "I don't want you to leave, Caroline."

Her eyes connected with his as she turned around, "Where's that blonde bimbo you had in here yesterday?"

"Where's Tyler?" He shot back, defensively. Stefan couldn't help the feelings he had formed with Caroline these last several months. At first they both used each other for their sexual needs but then somewhere along the way he began to see her as more than just his friend. And the fact that she was still with Tyler as if they didn't happen, left an unexplainable churn in his gut.

If looks could kill, Stefan would be twenty feet under, "Bye, Stefan."

He sped in front of her before she could make it out of the door, "What is this between us?"

She crossed her arms across her chest, "I don't know Stefan, you tell me. You left for a month and a half without even so much as a phone call!" she yelled.

"Tyler came back; I really didn't think you needed me here." When Caroline didn't say anything to his statement, Stefan walked closer to her, "What do you want Caroline? Because I'm right here."

"I don't know! I just…. I love Tyler, Stefan." She paused, trying to get herself together, but she was getting hypnotized by his beautiful eyes. "But you're all I think about…. you're all I dream about, and then you have this girl here and you were with her and…"

Stefan cut her off by placing his lips roughly on hers. Caroline returned his kiss with the same amount of intensity. She couldn't help how she felt for him, and she knew that it was wrong. She wasn't a cheater; never thought about being one, but Stefan made her feel like she was floating on cloud nine; like she was in this indescribable peace.

And when he led her back to his bed and got on top of her, she didn't stop him…She wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Bonnie Bennett was standing outside on the balcony that connected to Damon Salvatore's room. She could feel the chill of the air in the night sky brush her skin, but it didn't affect her. She held her robe snug to her, as so many thoughts consumed her mind. She did hold some satisfaction, knowing that her powers were returning because they had always been a vital part of her and held a sense of euphoria. Slowly, that feeling was returning back to her that was left empty by the absence of her magic. But with all that being said, she didn't just come back from the dead as a vampire, she was now a hybrid witchvampire, and not only that, but she was sired to the love of her life.

It may have sound appealing, but in reality Bonnie held more power than even she was aware of. She wasn't power hungry like a lot of those that came in contact with an immense amount of power. So many questions clouded her thoughts. Now that she was a hybrid, did that make her any better than Klaus? Would she turn into him? So driven by power that she didn't care who got in her way?

And to add more fuel to the fire, she was sired to Damon. What did that mean for them? Of course her love for him went beyond anything a sire bond could possess. But what if she didn't want to do something and all it took for him to say do it and she would jump high?

Arms protectively wrapped around Bonnie, bringing her out of her thoughts. She leaned back on the bare chest she loved so much, feeling instantly safe and at ease. Through anything and everything, he always made her feel that way.

"Where's your head at?" Damon asked, knowing exactly what she was thinking. He knew that her mind was consumed with the sire bond. He had never heard of such a thing until tonight, and he knew that they would be doing research for days trying to understand everything.

"I don't know what to feel right now, you know?" she responded just above a whisper. "Is it because of the sire bond that I don't want to be away from your or is it just my love for you."

"No, I think the sire bond is for if I want you to strip for me, and you _have_ to do it." He winked, causing him to get shoved in the chest.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile while shoving him, "I'm sure you would have a lot of fun with that."

"Well, let's get started. Bonnie, I want you to…."

Bonnie quickly put her hand over his mouth to silence him, "Watch it Salvatore, I will give you aneurysms that will last for days."

She then leaned back into his chest and he held onto her as they looked at the stars. Damon wasn't the look at the stars type of guy, but he would do it for Bonnie. He would do anything for her. And what he was going to tell her next went against everything in him.

"If you want an out, I'll give it to you; just this once." He added.

Bonnie's eyes grew wide as she turned around. She saw the hesitation etched on Damon's features, wondering if he made a mistake by giving her that choice.

Bonnie softly touched his cheek and then grabbed his hands in hers, "Do you know that feeling you get on a Sunday where you just have the whole day to yourself and it's been great and then you remember you have to go to school the next day, so it ruins the rest of the night?"

"I've been a vampire for a long time; I don't remember days like that." Trying to understand where she was headed.

"Just hear me out," she smiled lightly, "If I took an out and stopped being with you, I would never be able to shake that feeling of a Sunday evening. And it's always going to be that way without you. You're the one that makes that feeling go away for me. So, yes, I'm sired to you, but_ I_ know that it's much more than that and I would miss you every moment of every day."

If Damon was still human, he would probably die from all of the emotion that set up inside of him.

"I do want to say something to you before I rip off your robe." He said, and smelled the sweet nectar of her arousal as he spoke those words. "All those times we use to fight, I'm starting to think you had a crush on me."

Bonnie laughed out, "In your dreams."

"I'm sure I've been in your dreams a few times."

She sped passed him and laid back on his bed. Damon was on her in minutes.

"Admit it." He was going to tickle the truth out of her.

The sounds of Bonnie's laughter filled the room.

* * *

><p>Around four in the morning, Bonnie found herself making her way downstairs in one of Damon's big shirts and nothing else, to get some blood and ice cream. It tasted better than it sound. It took the Jaws of Life to get Damon to let Bonnie out of bed, using the corny excuse that he would die if she moved from inside of his arms, when really all he wanted to do was cuddle. Bonnie knew that she would never admit to her that he loved to cuddle now.<p>

When she was finally able to make her way downstairs, she came in contact with Stefan making a bowl of Neapolitan ice-cream. She hadn't actually been alone with Stefan since the incident that happened, what felt like eons ago.

"Guess I'm not the only one with a sweet tooth tonight," Bonnie smiled, as he watched him pour a cup of blood over his ice-cream.

Stefan returned her smile and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and started scooping out the chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry ice-cream. He eyed the blood bag and then Bonnie, insinuating with his eyes if she wanted any.

She nodded, "I'm guessing Caroline gave you some ideas too."

"Yes, she makes consuming blood a little more interesting."

They sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the cool liquid sliding down their throats.

It was Stefan who spoke up, "Bonnie… I'm glad you're back. I know we haven't talked since what happened with Klaus… I know you don't want to be around me, but I'm really glad you're okay."

Bonnie touched his hand gently, and when their eyes connected, the sincerity within each other was present.

"Thank you, Stefan. You're a good person, and I know it must have been terrible for you to go through everything Klaus put you through. So, I want to apologize for not forgiving you sooner than I should have, for not trying to understand that you were also a pawn in a very sick game. You are an honorable man, Stefan."

He nodded, and pulled her into a hug.

"Okay, enough with the mushy gushy moment." Bonnie said, reminding Stefan of Damon. "Our ice-cream is melting."

He laughed a little.

"You know, people would probably think we were sick and twisted eating our ice-cream like this." She laughed. Never in a million years did she think she would be doing this, but it was delicious.

"We can be sick and twisted together." He smiled.

They both knew that this was the start of a life- long friendship and since they had plans to never die, they knew that life-long meant forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys think? Please review and let me know. All of your reviews give me the motivation to update faster.**

**The question that I wanted to ask, and have been meaning to for a long time…. I was wondering if anyone knew how to make YouTube videos, like the ones we see of the characters of the vampire diaries. I've seen some amazing one's out there, and even I've tried to make some, but I don't have enough clips and I'm not nearly as great as some of the one's who have made videos so far. I wanted to ask, if anyone would like to make a short video of this story and where we are so far? I would really appreciate it and give you a shout out for doing it and being so amazing! If not, trust me I understand, we are all busy lol! But I just wanted to ask.**

**Also, the Sunday morning quote that Bonnie told Damon was from One tree hill when peyton was talking to jake in season 3! I love those characters lol.**

**I will say this story has a lot of chapters to go before I officially end it, so be expecting a lot more. We are about to get into more 'human' things even though they are vampires. College, trips, & fun. There will be hard times, fights, etc, but it will be worth the read.**

**So, thank you again for reading up to this point and please review! Hopefully with all of your comments I can get something out soon! =) xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, follows, and favorites. You are all truly amazing! I wouldn't be surprised if you all stop reading this story. It took me so long to update that I wouldn't be shocked. I lost my muse hard for this story, and even though I had part of it written I just couldn't get that next word until today. I even know how this story will end (but it won't be right away). But I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review =) xoxo. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 months later…<strong>_

"Bonnie you look hot; stop stressing before you ruin your make up." Caroline told her best friend as she poured a bag of popcorn in a bowl.

Bonnie spritzed a little perfume on her wrists and neck as she stared into the mirror for the umpteenth time in the course of five minutes. She was wearing a black turtleneck sleeveless dress that stopped mid- thigh and hugged her curves perfectly. It revealed just enough skin to get the job done but not enough to where she couldn't bend over. She then fiddled with her hair; that she cut a week ago into a short bon. It really suited her; giving her a more mature yet bubbly look. And she loved it.

She just hoped _he_ loved it.

"Thanks, Care, but I want _him_ to think I look hot." She said, smoothing down her dress… again.

"Of course Damon is going to think you look hot, Bons. I'm sure you won't even be in that dress for long."

Bonnie would have blushed if she wasn't too busy fixing her eye make up again. "Caroline we haven't seen each other in three months. What if he isn't interested anymore?" Bonnie almost couldn't believe that she was stressing over the fact that Damon may not want to rekindle what they had. Honestly she shouldn't care. They had been doing fine by not being together that it really shouldn't matter. She was a vampire, a witch and a very hot commodity, so Damon's opinions shouldn't matter.

But they did and she wanted to look good for him.

"You are the love of his life," Caroline was now stuffing her face, "You know he's interested. Plus you guys talk and text like every hour upon the hour, so chill out."

Caroline was right. A month and a half after Damon and Bonnie decided to take a break from each other, Bonnie contacted him via text message and they had been communicating that way or talking over the phone ever since.

Bonnie and Damon decided to take a break several months ago. Even though they loved each other severely, their relationship started to become extremely unhealthy. They constantly argued every day, and even though the making up part would essentially be amazing; in the end it wasn't enough. If it weren't for Damon and his raging jealousy hormones, that could get a guy just saying hi to Bonnie harmed or worse, it was her constant bickering of one thing or another. Or, it was Damon using the sire bond against Bonnie whenever he felt like it and her using her powers against him. It was a constant cycle that just seemed never ending.

Bonnie could still remember the day several months ago when Damon's jealousy excluded normal for absolutely no reason.

_Bonnie's emerald eyes were concentrated on the eyes of her target. It was almost like she was looking into his soul, pulling out everything that made him tick. Each vein was visible…every artery she could pinpoint. She knew exactly where to attach her sharp pointers to cause severe damage… to kill him. _

_She never realized how intent his eyes were; a beautiful chocolate brown but with a hint of green in them. His aroma was succulent…almost desiccating. She was almost entranced herself even though she was the one doing the entrancing._

_She moved behind him, tracing her hand along his neck, "You will not scream." Her voice was sultry. She could feel his body heat rising, but not just in fear… in unattainable attraction. He may have been compelled but a bigger part of him was hypnotized by her._

_Bonnie's fangs extended. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this but she really just wanted a bite. They shouldn't have let her come out while she was hungry. _

"_A little taste will be fine." Stefan's voice invaded her ears. She almost forgot he was standing beside her…watching her. _

_She wanted too, hell, she craved for it. But she couldn't. She was training, and luckily Jeremy decided to play the helpless victim. No vervain intake required… no ancient ring descended upon his finger._

"_Just a taste Bonnie, he won't mind." Stefan's voice was almost mesmerizing as he spoke to her. _

_And Bonnie almost gave in. But she didn't. Today's lesson was control, reaction time, and defense. And right now control was about to break her; especially with Stefan giving her the okay. If she just had a bite it would be alright. Jeremy expected it…hell he wanted it, much to Damon's protest._

_She looked at Jeremy again, who was still looking straight ahead dazed, and stood in front of him again. "I'm done; you won't remember any of this"_

_Jeremy's eyes made recognition of relief, "I'm ready Bonnie, go ahead and compel me." He repeated even though he didn't know he was repeating it._

_And before Bonnie could say anything, Jeremy was being pushed to the ground and then picked up around the neck._

_Before Bonnie could say anything, Damon was throwing Jeremy towards a tree and Bonnie lifted up her hands stopping him before he became impaled by a branch._

"_Damon that's not a part of training." Stefan said, rolling his eyes at his brother._

"_It's a part of reaction training." Damon's voice was calm; not really caring what he had just done._

_Bonnie put Jeremy down gracefully and glared at Damon. She knew that his jealousy was radiating off of him yet he blamed it on training._

"_You have to be prepared and expected at all times." And before Damon could say anything else, he was clutching his head, falling to his knees in pain._

"_Really Judgey?" He barely got out through painful grunts._

"_You have to be prepared and expected at all times," Bonnie repeated, and went to Jeremy. "Are you alright."_

"_Yeah," He glared at Damon, "I'll be fine thanks."_

"_I think we can call it a night," Stefan said, "Caroline you can come out now."_

_When Damon finally got himself together, he walked up to Bonnie and baby Gilbert._

"_You know he didn't have on his ring right?" Bonnie questioned._

_Damon shrugged, "Of course I knew." _

_Bonnie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and before she could say anything, she was tackled to the ground as Caroline's teeth bit into her flesh. She quickly pushed Caroline off of her with her magic and vampire strength, sending Caroline flying back._

"_We called it a night, vampire Barbie." Damon rolled his eyes and helped Bonnie up._

_Caroline stood up and dusted herself off, "I know, but I could have been anyone who wasn't just going to call it a night."_

_Bonnie moved away from Damon's grasp and she, Caroline and Jeremy walked back to the boarding house._

"_She'll get over it." Damon walked behind them with Stefan; trying to reassure himself more than his brother. _

"_Yeah, after she sets your ass on fire." Stefan laughed as they walked on._

_Bonnie was glad she muted the room so the others wouldn't hear her moans as Damon took her from behind. The pleasure was masking the pain she felt as he forcefully took her, both satisfying his hunger and his jealousy. _

_Before Bonnie could fathom anything, she was now on her back with Damon thrusting himself deeper and deeper inside of her sheath, causing her to scrape her fingernails across his back, drawing blood. And then she felt his sharp teeth bite down into her carotid…after already biting her earlier in between her thighs and on the lips of her pussy. _

_Bonnie didn't know how many times they both came, but they were both definitely satisfied._

_As Damon lied beside Bonnie trying to catch his breath, she was on him in an instant with her hand tightly around his neck. _

"_You're still not off the hook, Damon. I should snap your neck for you trying to use this sire bond over me."_

"_You weren't complaining a few seconds ago." Damon smirked, putting his hands behind his neck._

"_You just don't get it do you!" She yelled at him. "You can't act this way with every guy I talk to…"_

"_Really, because I wouldn't call what you were doing with Jeremy talking. Plus he has a thing for you."_

"_Damon we were training. You even suggested we use Jeremy in the first place."_

"_Yeah to bite the hell out of him, not fucking seduce him."_

"_I compelled him, Damon! You and your jealousy are getting really annoying." _

_For the last several weeks they had been training Bonnie with her magic; trying to balance both being a vampire and a witch and every night Bonnie and Damon would argue and then they would end up in the bedroom, like nothing would ever happen. _

_Until afterwards._

"_I'll be staying at Caroline's tonight." She got off of him and began putting back on her clothes._

"_You say that every night, but either you never leave or you always come back."_

"_Well I won't tonight." As soon as she stepped foot out of his bedroom door, he was in front of her and she didn't even budge. She expected it._

"_Don't leave Bonnie." his hands were now on her waist. "Do you want me to apologize? Then I'm sorry. I won't hurt little Gilbert next time."_

_She crossed her arms and glared at him, not believing him._

"_I'll just kill him and you won't have to go through it again." He smirked._

_She turned around to leave again and he quickly grabbed onto her gently, "Judgey I was kidding. Stay."_

_And she wanted to and she hated that she wanted to stay. _

_Stupid sire bond. _

_She quickly pulled Damon into an intensifying kiss with her vampire speed and when she pulled away, she watched as he fell to the ground in a deep slumber. With a wave of her hand, he was now lying back on his bed._

_The great thing about being a vampire and a witch… well a vitch in Damon terms, is that with all of this training, her powers had increased and it wasn't headache or nosebleed central. _

_She regretted putting Damon asleep, but she knew that it wouldn't hold for long and that he would be more than pissed off. _

_She would just have to deal with it when the time came._

Well, she was right, Damon had ended up being furious, but Bonnie ended up going back to him and they fucked and drank from each other until the metaphorical cows came home. And it was great and they were both satisfied once again.

But she knew that she came back because of the sire bond because even though she found herself trying to fight it; it never worked for long. It always left her in an immense amount of pain…. She felt lost. After a while it was like craving blood and not being able to get it. or starving for a century and being desiccated. And she hated that she would feel that way.

When they finally found a way to break the sire bond, Damon didn't want to do it, because he admitted that he felt that she wouldn't love him anymore and Bonnie had to reassure him that it wasn't going to be like that. Her love for him had nothing to do with the sire bond. She truly loved Damon Salvatore. It was to the point that she would risk her life to save him, and she knew that he would do the same for her. And they have both proven that.

When Bonnie was in the middle of breaking the sire bond, Damon rushed at her, trying to stop her, so she gave him an aneurysm and he ended up breaking her neck. Luckily, the sire bond had worked.

For Bonnie, that was the last straw. She woke up angry and hurt yet still loving him, but she knew they were in need of a break.

"_We can't do this anymore Damon…" Bonnie said softly, as she held onto her bag full of clothes, and stood behind him as he looked out his window with no emotion on his face. "I love you and I'm going to always love you…almost to the point it's painful. But right now I don't think we're ready for this. We're hurting each other more than we're loving each other and that's now how it's supposed to be. You've been through so much shit in the past with people hurting you and I don't want us to be a lost cause. I want us to come back when we're ready. I don't want you to hurt and I don't want to hurt anymore."_

_She waited… stood there for what felt like ever, and he never turned around nor said anything. So, with a breath of frustration and hesitation, she turned to leave._

"_You still my girl?" His voice stopped her in her tracks, and when she turned around he was a mere inch away from her; his beautiful blue eyes boring into her soul._

"_Always…" She replied softly, yet quickly and walked out of his room and out of the boarding house._

_It was hard for Bonnie at first. Not having him near was insanely hard. She almost thought to turn off her emotions because it felt like her heart was in shambles. It wasn't like she was dependent on him but even with the sire bond broken they still had a bond of love that would probably never be broken._

Bonnie shook off those memories. What got her through some of her more difficult moments of him not being around, was mildly due to the fact that she and Caroline went off to college at Whitmore and being a couple of hours away was better than being a couple of minutes. And what made Bonnie feel a lot better was that about a month ago, Bonnie decided to contact him to see how he was doing and they started having conversations all day every day. It was almost like they were starting all over again and understanding more about one another than they had before.

A knock on the door brought Bonnie out of her thoughts.

She didn't know if the room got hot or if it was just her, but she tried her best to calm down as Caroline opened the door, to reveal Stefan in lounge wear and Damon in a tux, holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers: Pink and white Rhondodendron. Bonnie really hoped they didn't notice her lick her lips at the site of Damon. Being a vampire had its perks, but it also meant you had indescribable urges and a large amount of lustful heat; especially when you haven't been getting any… at all.

"You guys have fun and practice safe sex." Caroline laughed, while Stefan pulled her into her bedroom. Even though Bonnie could have killed her best friend, she was really happy for her. She and Stefan were having a movie night as they enjoyed their newly found relationship. After Caroline and Tyler learned that they had been unfaithful to one another, they decided to call it quits and become friends.

"You look…" Damon began, not really sure if there were words to describe how stunning she looked. "Beautiful…" Her new hairstyle almost made his dick hard.

Bonnie didn't know if she was blushing but she took the flowers to put them in water. "Thank you. You look very nice as well. And thank you for the flowers."

If it weren't for Damon trying to act all good and noble, he would have used his teeth to pull off that skin tight dress that hugged her curves just the way he liked it and took her right in her living room, not caring if his brother or Blondie walked in on them.

But, he couldn't do that because she was finally agreeing to just go on a date with him. He knew sex probably wouldn't come for a while… even though heat was radiating off of her body like a furnace. But Bonnie was so strong willed, she would deny it as long as she could.

Damon couldn't lie though, he was going crazy not being able to hold her, kiss her, taste her, or just be in the same room with her. She was like his life source and after these past few months, it was like having it ripped away.

He knew it was needed though. He treated her like shit a lot of the times and even though she had her own faults, he used that sire bond against her and when he broke her neck; he knew at that moment they truly needed that break as well.

But even though they were in the midst of a break; it didn't stop Damon from checking in on her from time to time. He even found himself watching her sleep some nights. He knew they were supposed to stay away from each other, but he was in other words addicted, and he was pretty much going to do what he wanted to do.

He did know that it was hard for her to stay away from him as well. She would cry some nights and sometimes she had to physically stop herself from calling him. He knew that she had asked Stefan about him occasionally. But it was just as hard for her as it was for him.

When he had stopped going to her dorm room to check on her without her knowing, about a week or so later he received his first text from her and it all went uphill from there.

_Damon was on his 2__nd__ bottle of bourbon and the alcohol was not helping his current predicament like he wanted. He was miserable and horny… not two common things to be. He was staring at a picture of Bonnie and kept imagining her under him and on top of him. But it wasn't just sex that invaded his mind; it was all of the times they would lay in bed just talking or spending time together. Sometimes he imagined that time when she died and it made him mad all over again and the fact that they weren't together just left him feeling numb._

_But at the end of it all, he was giving her space and she was giving him space… that he did not truly want._

_When his phone went off, he really had no intention of looking at it, but ended up pulling it out to check his message. _

_And he was glad that he did._

_**Hey I hope all is well with you. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. – B.**_

_He wanted to say he was miserable and wanted her back, but his pride got the best of him._

_**Doing well. Hope you are okay too. - D.**_

_He received a text just as fast as he sent it out._

_**Yeah I'm okay. Just got back from a party that Caroline dragged me too. - B.**_

_**Did you have fun? - D**_

_**Not really. But someone definitely threw up all over Ty's shoes… it was pretty funny– B.**_

_And that lead into more conversation that didn't end until the sun began to rise. It was actually refreshing because he had never found himself doing something like that before. And he was glad it was with Bonnie._

And after about a month or so of just talking to one another via phone, Bonnie agreed to go out to dinner with him.

"So, where are we going?" Bonnie smiled, as Damon helped her put on her coat.

"You'll see." He held out his arm and she grabbed onto it.

* * *

><p>During their car ride over, Damon had handed Bonnie a blindfold to put on, and when the blindfold came off, Bonnie's eyes widened in shock. They were in an empty restaurant, decorated with candles and one table in the center of it all.<p>

It would be just them tonight.

"Damon….this is beautiful…. How?" She was at a loss of words. It truly was beautiful. She knew that Damon had it in him, but she didn't think he would do it for her after everything that had happened.

"I know a guy." He replied nonchalantly, pouring her some wine. Over his lifetime Damon had met a lot of people. People he befriended and people he killed. "You like it?"

"I love it."

During the dinner Damon made, they talked, flirted, and practically eye fucked.

"So, have you um been out with anyone?" Bonnie didn't know what possessed her to ask that question, especially when she had the opportunity to ask him while they had been communicating every day. But she wanted to know. And okay, maybe her jealousy was starting to show. But because they were on a break, she shouldn't really care.

"Unless you count Alaric or Stefan." He responded. "And you?" He asked even though he already knew he would hate the answer.

"Once… Caroline's idea. I was bored and regretted it the whole time." She found herself trying to justify the horrible date that ended with her feeding on him before compelling him not to call her again.

Damon didn't say anything, just nodded. He remembered that night. He watched from afar, and then ended up permanently killing the guy. That was before he and Bonnie started talking again.

He was a new man now.

"Caroline wasn't always the best matchmaker." He joked and she smiled.

After they finished eating, they went walking in the park. Their hands were intertwined, with Damon unconsciously massaging her fingers in his.

After the awkward silence that engulfed both of them, Bonnie finally admitted, "Damon I miss you."

Upon hearing that, Damon stopped walking and pulled her to a stop as she faced him.

His hand caressed the side of her face gently. Damn, she looked so beautiful.

"The feeling is mutual." He was sincere.

No one could break up the moment now that their eyes were connected… getting loss in one another.

"What happens n-"Bonnie couldn't finish her sentence before Damon pulled her into a kiss that consumed them both.

Bonnie didn't even realize they were back in her dorm room until she was being pushed on the bed, with Damon now on top of her. She remembered spelling the area they were in at the park as he took her roughly yet passionate and almost desperately against a tree. Her nails would have made permanent scratches in his back if he couldn't heal. And after spelling her room in the dorm, he took her repeatedly all night until they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Watching his beloved and his best mate quietly speak to one another at his parents dinner table was setting Sebastian ablaze. <em>

_As Scarlett tried to hold in her laughter, Sebastian interrupted them, "Is there something you both would like to share with the table?" His eyes were glaring into both of them, but held Scarlett's the longest._

_Her eyes connected with his briefly and then Gwendolyn's, and then everyone else at the table who were once indulged in their own conversations._

"_I would like to laugh as well." Sebastian still glared; unaware that he sounded like a jealous lover._

_Xavier noticed and couldn't help but want to laugh at his best mate. His jealousy was showing tremendously; and it would probably get him into a little trouble. "Scarlett was just informing me that when she was a child she was playing with the kids her age and found herself in some not so friendly horse feces."_

_Scarlett never once told Sebastian that story and it left him even angrier._

_The crowd started laughing, but not Sebastian who still held Scarlett's gaze._

_As it was getting late, Sebastian's mother looked at his young sister, "Madelyn, it is time for your bed time dear."_

"_Oh mommy, can Scarlett tuck me in?"_

"_If Scarlett does not mind."_

"_Not at all," Scarlett smiled, and walked Madelyn upstairs to tuck her in. After she finished, Scarlett walked out and closed the bedroom door behind her. _

_When she pulled up the door, she turned around to see Sebastian standing against his bedroom door at the end of the hall._

_As they walked up to each other, Scarlett found herself folding her arms with a look of frustration on her face. "What is the matter with you Sebastian? That was completely uncalled for down there." She said, with sternness behind her voice._

"_I do apologize." He was sincere. "I do not know what came over me… seeing you and Xavier flirting just made me livid."_

"_We were not flirting. Plus how do you think I feel knowing you are with Gwendolyn… it is neither easy for me than it is for you."_

_They were silent for a moment and then he caressed her face. "You did not tell me that story."_

"_I do believe I have told and shared with you much more. If I did not it was not intentional."_

"_I am truly sorry."_

_She then leaned into his touch and he kissed her forehead._

"_I love you." His voice was like a caress against her skin._

"_I love you too." _

"_I want to tell her now."_

"_I know, but she has no one right now…. I just don't believe she is strong enough." She said._

"_I do not show care." His tone was simple. "I do not want to hide us anymore. I will tell her tomorrow."_

_He then kissed her lips firmly and walked away leaving her trying to catch her breath._

* * *

><p>Bonnie's eyes shot open from the dream she just had of Scarlett and Sebastian. She hadn't dreamt of them since she and Damon took their break. She guessed that now that they were back together or whatever they were made the dreams come again.<p>

And it was actually refreshing. She actually missed their past lives. The love they had for one another surpassed everything that she ever knew in life.

As she cuddled more into Damon, his hand traced around her back; sending shivers down her spine.

"If I were Sebastian I would have told Gwendolyn as soon as I saw you." Damon said on a yawn.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile. Of course he would, even though the girl's father just died. But he did have a point. "Dragging it out is probably going to make it worse."

He agreed. "I probably won't say this again, but it is refreshing to be having those dreams again.

She then kissed his chest, "It really is."

"You don't know how much I missed you." He said; never wanting to let her go.

"I'm surprised you missed me that much when we talk every day and you use to stay outside my bedroom window."

Damon looked at her. Of course she would sense him. Hell, he would sense her in a heartbeat.

"I'm not going to apologize for it."

"I wasn't expecting you too, because I've missed you just as much." She said, now seeing the bite marks she placed on his chest and neck.

Yeah, things got pretty wild last night.

Bonnie was on her back in an instant, and when Damon's two fingers went inside the mound between her legs, she moaned out.

"I'm not taking another break, Bonnie. These last couple of months have been crazy without you. I don't care if we are at each other's throats for a year straight every day, I'm not going anywhere."

And before she could say that she agreed and that she didn't want him to go anywhere and that she wasn't going to go anywhere, he sunk his teeth into her neck. She should have expected it. But instead of using her powers to get him off, she moaned out at the intensity of pleasure she felt.

* * *

><p>The next day, Bonnie was completely pleased that by being a vampire she healed fast, otherwise she would have looked like a walking chew toy. She and Damon were in bed all day yesterday, doing things that would make porn stars jealous.<p>

Bonnie sprinted across campus, trying to be careful not to use her vampire speed, because she was late meeting with a new professor that said he knew Grams.

When she knocked on the door, she was glad that he was still in his office.

"Come in." The male voice filled her ears.

She walked inside, "I'm so sorry I'm late, I lost track of time."

"It's not a problem, Ms. Bennett. I'm Professor Shane it's nice to meet you." He introduced himself as he walked up and shook her hand.

Bonnie smiled, and sat down in the seat in front of his desk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! That scene where Damon asked Bonnie "You still my girl" and she replied with "Always." That was from Buffy the vampire slayer with Buffy and Angel. Have to give credit where credit is due.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and will continue you reading it. I can't promise another update very soon, but I will continue to work on it. **

**Please review =) xoxo.**


End file.
